Midlife Empire
by The.Gemini.Twins12
Summary: There comes a time in a nation's life when being a nation is just too much for them. In human terms, it is often called a midlife crisis. In nations' terms, it is an empire.
1. You have got to be annoyed with us!

Disclaimer: _**We do not own Hetalia!**_

* * *

_**IF YOU LOVE PRUSSIA, PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!**_

_**To our dearest readers,**_

_** No, this letter is not some message saying 'ha, fooled you! There is no Midlife Empire and we're done writing stories!' No. This is a letter of epiphanies, apologies, and assurances. Please read it if you love Prussia.**_

_** Four days ago we received a review on RVA that shocked us into revelation. Just six months ago we were nothing more than twin sisters attending college in Wisconsin. Now, we're practically a worldwide phenomenon. If you could consider us that. Bringmebacktolife was reading RVA at the local pool when she started to cry during a chapter. A stranger walked up and asked if she was alright. Back explained about RVA and he said he'd read it too. We never realized so many people are reading the story they might meet another person who's reading it. Thank you so much for all you do for us. We really appreciate it.**_

_** We would like to apologize for our last story. To be frank, it was a piece of crap. If we'd actually liked it, it probably could have been decent. But it wasn't. And then we ended up throwing a bunch of confusing stuff in there (like magic for the colonies) and we killed Prussia. In Midlife Empire, we are making it our goal to set everything straight. All will be fixed and chaos will be restored.**_

_** Yes, we killed Prussia. The beloved ex-nation we'd used to create a couple everyone adored. But do you honestly believe we would just kill Prussia without having a reason? We aren't **__**that**__** heartless. Don't worry, we have plans.**_

_** Hang in there.**_

_**Lot of love,**_

_**Castor and Pollux, the Gemini Twins**_

_**Onto the warnings!**_

**We don't own Hetalia.**

_We have a lot of OCs and the characters will be OOC._

**This story will be rated 'T' but it ****might**** change to rated 'M'. We never know.**

_We do not mean to offend anyone with this story._

**_A big hello to Dala, Medusa, Bhudda, Naru, LYS, Missy, Milana, and, now, Bringmebacktolife!_**

**Castor . . .**

_And Pollux . . ._

**Are proud to present . . .**

_Midlife_

_**Empire**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_


	2. Sevgi

Disclaimer_**: **_**Biz Hetalia kendi yok! **_(We don't own Hetalia!)_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**We're having another go at Midlife Empire. **_And don't worry. _**It's not going to be like last time. **_That was just some weird phase Castor was going through. _**POLLUX! **_You know, you should really quit screaming my name like that. You'll injure yourself. _**Grr! **_Anyway! This story is going to be clean. _**No special scenes in it. And there won't be any rape either. **_So don't worry your pretty little minds! _**Hopefully you all stuck around after we . . . erm . . .**_ killed Prussia off? _**That was your freaking idea! **_You wouldn't let me have Thailand! He has a __freaking __elephant! _**You're impossible! **_I prefer the term 'improbable'. _**Just shut up.**

_Enjoy! _**Please review!**

**Sevgi**

Greece sighed as he lay in bed. The humid night air seemed to stick to his skin as he tried to sleep. Thankfully, Not A Bastard wasn't there to heat up Greece even more. The Mediterranean nation rolled over and froze instantly. Something didn't feel right. Slowly, Greece sat up and looked down in horror. This had to be a dream. It had to be.

Somewhere a door slammed. Greece's head snapped up. Heavy footsteps echoed through the silent house as the Greek nation slipped out of bed. The nation quickly stepped into the armoire, closing the door to a crack.

A tall man entered the room. He wore a deep red coat and pants. Greece's eyebrows furrowed as the nation tried to figure out who it was. Greece couldn't remember what nation wore clothes like that.

"Greece!" Greece froze as the man slowly turned, revealing a white mask on his tanned face.

"Turkey?" Greece stumbled out of the armoire. The Turkic nation smirked at the sight of the nation.

"Evet," Turkey said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Greece crossed their arms.

"I came ta collect what belongs ta me," Turkey offered casually. The two nations glared at each other before Greece barked out a laugh.

"This has to be a dream." Greece shook their head. They froze when something tickled their shoulders.

"It's not." Turkey stepped forward, towering over the Greek nation.

"And how do you know that?" Greece glared up into Turkey's face. Turkey grinned down at them.

"Because I just do," he said. "Now why don't you just come alon' quietly?" For the first time, Greece looked into Turkey's eyes. They were filled with a sort of madness that had not been seen since the late nineties.

"Turkey?" Greece asked, taking a careful step back. Suddenly, the change seemed drastic.

Turkey was muscular and large while Greece was short and slime. While the taller nation's hair was cropped short, Greece's was long and cascaded down their back.

Turkey reached out to stroke a hand down Greece's elfin face. "Yer beautiful, Greece."

Greece smacked Turkey's hand away. "Don't touch me," they snapped. "How the hell did you know to come here?"

"Because?" Turkey seized Greece's wrist. "I made Egypt give me the potion."

"What?" Greece tried to step back but was stopped by Turkey.

"I put it in the food I made ya fer dinner," Turkey continued. He gave a jerk and Greece stumbled into his chest.

"Let me go!" Greece squirmed in Turkey's grip. The nation's strength was no match for the former empire.

"I don't think so." Turkey bent over and slung Greece over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Greece pounded on Turkey's back.

"Why should I?" Turkey turned and headed for the door. "It won't be so hard ta control ya now that yer a girl and all."

Greece felt all the blood rush to her face as she tried kneeing Turkey in the stomach. The larger nation only laughed as he walked on through the humid night air.

"Let me go!" Greece squirmed madly when she was suddenly dropped in the front seat of a car. She glared up at the nation and tried to stand by she was forced back down with a rag over her mouth.

"Just somethin' ta help ya relax," Turkey said as black spots swarmed over Greece's eyes. "After all, I can't lose the first nation ta my new empire."

'_An empire,'_ Greece thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep. _'A nation's worst nightmare.'_ Darkness over took her as Turkey shut the door quietly and clambered into the driver's seat.

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

**You'll notice Greece was described as 'they' before she realized the gender switch. **_Yes, that is proper English. _**We will be doing that for all the nations, since you see it from their points of view. **_Huh . . . we should do a first person story sometime. _**Definitely not second person. I can't stand those.**

_Guess what?! If you stuck around after we killed Prussia, you get to find out why Australia's argument was valid and Thailand's was not. Here's our argument without ruining anything._

"**Australia!**

_No._

**Why not? It'd be funny!**

_Because he's hot._

**Good point. You win."**

_And owning an elephant is not a valid argument. OUCH! DON'T FREAKING POKE ME IN THE EYE! _**Tee hee.**

**Hey, Pollux? **_What? _**Are you thinking the same thing as me? **_I don't know. Maybe? _**Let's see. On the count of three, shout the first thing that comes into your head. One . . . two . . . three!**

_**Screw schedules! We'll update whenever the hell we want!**_


	3. Amor

Disclaimer: _**Não somos donos Hetalia.!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**Here is the first chapter to our next story. **_Hopefully it's good._

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Amor**

_**Romania: June**_

It had been a year and a half since the battle on the dead island. The memories were still fresh in some nations' minds. Others appeared to have put it behind themselves. America had returned home to his many states and wife once more. He ignored all questions about South. Whereas Germany was known to suffer from both night terrors and insomnia. He couldn't get over the sight of his dead brother's body.

After two weeks of studying, England had discovered why the Nordic Wolves had turned on the nations. It had been Kalmar who had transformed them. Some of the dead realm's magic had remained in the nations' systems. The magic had blended with Norway's and the effect was foul-tempered wolves. The three wolf-nations had been bound to their forms until they could be declared completely sane. They'd spent time with Germany due to the fact he'd trained his own dogs. It was also a form of therapy for the Germanic nation. Sixteen months later, the wolves were returned to their nation forms.

And now it was that time of year again. Time for a world meeting.

The gathered nations sat around the usual large table, chatting quietly as they waited for the stragglers to filter in. Australia sat with his father and tried to get a nap in before the meeting started. New Zealand was on the phone, trying politely to hang up on his talkative granddaughter. Sweden, Norway, and Finland had situated themselves around the quiet Germany who stared at his hands. Iceland sat with the Asians. He had been living with them for the past year and a half. Morocco and America spoke quietly, casting worried glances to the door. So far, Saxony had poked her head in to tattle on her twin brother eight times. The two nations hoped it was a sign she was recovering from the loss of her parents. Seychelles bounced happily, bubbling with news, while Romano flushed a bright red and was strangely quiet.

Switzerland had his head on the table, trying to sleep while Belgium gave her husband an apologetic look. Belarus cradled her baby in her arms. Despite the bored look on his face, the child liked to give surprised expressions at the wrong times. His hair was brown like his father's but his eyes were violet like his mother's.

"What is the matter with you?" Austria asked, leaning forward to get a better look at his younger brother.

"Geneva kept me up all night screaming for no reason," Switzerland moaned. Liechtenstein sent her brother a pitying look. She and Germany had had to move out of Switzerland's house. Geneva was too loud. She didn't just cry when she was hungry or upset. She screamed bloody murder. Switzerland had freaked out the first four times it'd happened.

"Geneva's been screaming?" New Zealand asked curiously as he finally closed his phone. "I thought she would have been the quiet time."

"Nee," Belgium chuckled nervously. "Geneva is quite the excitable type. She just likes to do it when we are all trying to sleep."

"I cannot wait until she is mature and has moved out," Switzerland growled.

"Oh, don't say that." Belgium patted her husband's hand. "You're going to be said when Geneva moves out."

"Don't worry," America spoke up. "Massachusetts liked to scream when she was a baby too. Geneva should calm down when she's about five or six months old." Canada made a face. He could still remember the day he'd learned first-hand about the set of lungs the state still had.

There was a sudden 'oop!' from Vilnius. Belarus glanced down and jiggled her son lightly. Ukraine sent her sister and nephew a worried look.

"Is Vilnius alright?" Ukraine asked. She looked ready to cry if something had happened to the baby.

"It's fine," Belarus sighed. "Vilnius simply burped."

Lithuania smiled and shook his head. "You silly boy." He tickled his son under the chin. Vilnius attempted to sink his nonexistent teeth into his father's hand, holding onto a finger as he chewed. Latvia smiled at his nephew while Estonia just watched apprehensively.

Scotland strode confidently into the room, his black wings tucked tight against his back. The Celtic nation had been sick ever since the fight at the dead island. He exhaled heavy amounts of smoke that sometimes hindered his breathing. The nation paused at the head of the table and scanned the room.

"Everyone's here," he finally said. "Let's get this meeting started." France scanned the room for the absent Spain. He didn't even bothering looking for Prussia. "Poland," Scotland addressed the Slavic nation. "Is your economy getting better?"

"It, like, would if Russia would leave me alone." Poland crossed his arms and glared at his sister-nation.

"His economy is doing much better," Russia said. "The farms have been rebuilt and are flourishing."

"Like, shut up!" Poland huffed as he turned his seat away from Russia.

The taller nation just smiled. "And he calls me Papochka _(Dad) _now, da?"

"Papochka?" Ukraine blinked in surprise while Poland slowly flushed scarlet.

"Like, why did you have to tell them that?" he practically shrieked. Russia just smiled back at him.

"America?" Scotland turned to the younger nation. "What about ye?"

America sighed and massaged his temples. "There's a wildfire burning across California," he said. "A hurricane in the South, a volcano's erupted in Hawaii, and Alaska is being bombarded by earthquakes." A few nations made sounds of pity and understanding. "I'm going to be unreachable for the next few months," America concluded. "Don't get into trouble you guys need me to bail you out of."

"I have a family matter to speak of," Austria announced.

"What is that?" Scotland asked coolly.

"Has anyone seen South? Austria asked worriedly. "She has not been seen in the last year and a half."

"Leave her be," America said. "I know where she is. She's fine." Germany's eyes flicked to America hopefully. He'd been doing better, but he still had episodes of depression. Minnesota had been doing her best to help her grandfather.

The doors to the meeting room slammed open, causing several nations to jump in surprise. A few of them turned to see who the newcomer was. Austria crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow.

"You are late, Spain," he said, and the newcomer whirled around to glare at him.

"I am not Spain," the nation hissed. "You bastardo."

"Ay caramba!" Spain raced into the room after the nation. "Sé amable, hermano mayor. _(Be nice, big brother.)_"

Slovakia snorted, tearing his glare away from Netherlands. "Great, another blbec, _(jerk,)_" he said hotly. The nation was still as foul-tempered as always.

"Cale a boca, você já eras irritante! _(Shut up, you annoying ass!)_" The nation sun around to glare at Spain.

"Espagne, who is your little friend?" France asked curiously. He wondered if his guess was correct.

Spain laughed. "This is mi hermano mayor, Portugal." France quirked an eyebrow. He'd been right, but he hadn't seen Portugal in many years.

Portugal resembled Spain from his Conquistador days. His dark brown hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail. His green eyes were a shade darker than Spain's emerald eyes and he was slightly, but noticeably, taller than his younger brother.

"Seu desgraçado! _(You bastard!)_" Portugal seized his brother by the back of his neck and shoved his head down toward the ground. "Por que você sempre precisa estar falando? É irritante! _(Why do you always need to be talking? It's annoying!)_"

"Hey!" Romano bolted from his seat. "No one can talk to the tomato bastard like that but me!"

Spain laughed again as he shoved his brother off. "It's alright, Roma," he said. "It's just the way Portugal shows his love." A few nations wondered if Spain really thought this or was he just dense.

"Cale a boca!" Portugal grabbed his brother's hair and slammed Spain's head on the table. His younger brother stiffened. A tremor ran down his spine. Sweden tensed. He knew what was coming. Quickly he glanced around for a free water bottle.

"Big Brother Spain?" Italy leaned forward. The tension was heavy in the air. Portugal was both annoying and frightening the gathered nations.

Portugal blinked, looked down at his brother, and grinned. "Olá, Conquistador."

"¡Buenos días!" Conquistador wrenched free from Portugal's grip and spun around. He clubbed the slightly taller nation across the head.

"Hey!" It was China's turn to stand this time. "No fighting, aru!"

Portugal only grinned wider as he grabbed Conquistador and threw him halfway across the room. When he turned around, the nations could clearly see his eyes had turned acid green, like his brother's. His hands slammed on the oak table as he leaned toward China.

"O que você vai fazer sobre isso, covarde? _(What are you going to do about it, coward?)_" He spat.

"Oh, bloody hell." England dropped his head onto the table. "Can we never have a decent meeting?"

Conquistador rose from where he'd fallen. "Hola, Inquisitor," he hissed. "It is our pleasure to have the chance of killing you." A few nations groaned while America and Canada glanced between the brothers, confused. They'd never met the two nations together before.

Inquisitor fell into a chair and propped his feet on the table. He seized Romania's water bottle, downing half of it. Turkey watched the male nation with wary eyes.

"Eu não me sinto como a luta de hoje, _(I don't feel like fighting today,)_" he said. "Por que você não vá brincar com seus pequenos irmãos? _(Why don't you go play with your little brothers?)_"

"¡Cállate! _(Shut up!)_" Conquistador growled and threw himself at Inquisitor. Scotland shouted and tried to grab the ex-empire but failed. Russia stood, his pipe ready. Slovakia just watched the two nations with bored eyes.

Inquisitor wrapped his arms around Conquistador's neck, glaring down at his opponent. "Eu disse, vá jogar com seus pequenos irmãos. _(I said, go play with your little brothers.)_" Conquistador growled again and tried to jerk free. He planted both hands on Inquisitor's arm, shoving back. The older ex-empire seized his younger brother's chin and forced him to look him in the face. "Ouviste o que eu disse? _(Did you hear what I said?)_" he snapped.

"¡No nos importa! _(We don't care!)_" Conquistador stopped trying to free himself. He appeared to be pouting now. England blinked in surprise while Sweden quirked an eyebrow. Neither of them had seen the ex-empire bow to anyone before.

"O que eu disse,_ irmãozinho_? _(What did I say, __**little brother**__?)_" Inquisitor looked into his brother's eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Ve a jugar con los hermanos, _(Go play with our brothers,)_" Conquistador grumbled.

"E então? _(And so?)_" Inquisitor pressed.

Conquistador was silent for several minutes before he finally spoke. "Vamos a jugar con nuestros hermanos. _(I'll go play with my brothers.)_"

"Bom garoto. _(Good boy.)_" Inquisitor patted Conquistador on the head before releasing him. He shoved the younger ex-empire toward the Italy brothers. His eyes faded back to dark green as soon as he returned to his seat.

Conquistador suddenly laughed happily and Spain sat down between two completely freaked out Italian nations. Italy was so frightened he looked ready to cry. The youngest nation rose from his seat and moved to sit beside Denmark. The Nordic nation looked at him with a confused look but didn't say anything. Several nations glanced between Portugal and Spain, not sure what they had just seen.

"So," Hungary said slowly. "You are Portugal?"

"Sim," Portugal said. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Where the bloody hell have you been all these years?" England demanded. "I haven't seen you since the Inquisition."

Portugal opened one eye, looked England up and down then closed it again. "Brasil principalmente. _(Brazil mostly.)_"

England quirked an eyebrow. "And what have you been doing down there?" France asked his brother.

"Por que importa para você? _(Why does it matter to you?)_" Portugal asked hotly.

"Ye haven't attended a world meeting since the first once," Scotland spoke up, fanning his dark wings agitatedly. "Why show up now?"

"Porque alguém decidiu que eu precisava vir. _(Because someone decided I needed to come.)_" Portuga glared at Spain.

"You need to be happy, hermano mayor!" Spain sang. "Fusososo!" Portugal glared at his brother in silence before suddenly punching him between the eyes. "Gah!" Spain fell back out of his chair and hit the floor. "Or not."

O.o o.O

Poland sighed as he stood, stretching his back. After the Portugal and Spain mishap, the world meeting had been called off. Clearly nothing was going to get done with those two in the same room. The Slavic nation began to make his way toward Lithuania.

"Are you going to visit Little Lithuania for the weekend?" Russia asked quickly.

Poland froze in his tracks and slowly glared over his shoulder. "Like, why should I tell you?"

"Papochka wants to know where you are going," Russia said with a childish smile. "He doesn't want you to be kidnapped or injured."

"Yes, Papochka," Poland said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to visit Liet for the weekend."

"Okay. Have fun and call me when you are leaving." Russia patted the shorter nation on the head. "Be a good boy and don't bother Little Lithuania. Be a respectful guest."

Poland's eye twitched in annoyance. "Yes, Papochka." Russia giggled and moved off to find his wife.

Portugal watched as Poland stormed away from his adoptive father and to his waiting friend. Standing, the Iberian nation closed his eyes. He was _not _dizzy. He was just tired. Slowly, he headed for the coat room. He didn't notice someone was following him until they spoke.

"Hermano mayor?"

Portugal whirled around to glare at Spain. "O quê? _(What?)_"

"I was hoping you would stay at my house for a few days," Spain said, wringing his hands. "Just for old time's sake."

"Por que eu iria querer fazer isso? _(Why would I want to do that?)_" Portugal crossed his arms as he felt another way of exhaustion roll through him.

"¿Debido a que somos hermanos? _(Because we are brothers?)_" Spain said. His hands fell to his sides and his face, for once, was sad.

"Se perder, _(Get lost,)_" Portugal mumbled as he leaned against a wall, holding his head.

"¿Estás bien? _(Are you alright?)_" Spain asked worriedly. He took a step forward, reaching for Portugal's arm.

"Não me toque! _(Don't touch me!)_" Portugal shoved his brother away from himself. "Estou apenas cansada. _(I'm just tired.)_"

"Sí, está bien. _(Yes, alright.)_" Spain backed away from his older brother. Turning, he prepared to leave the coat room.

"Bastardo maldita," Portugal panted before collapsing on the floor.

"Hermano mayor?" Spain spun around at the sound. "Portugal!" He rushed to his brother's side, turning him over carefully.

"Não me toque," Portugal mumbled quietly as he tried to push Spain off himself once more.

"No, you are not well." Spain pulled Portugal's arm over his shoulder. "You are coming home with me."

"Não." Portugal shoved away from Spain and staggered a step before falling to his knees. He panted as more waves of exhaustion rolled over him.

"Porty," Spain said, using the childhood nickname. He wrapped his arms around Portugal's waist. "Please, you are not well."

"Não me chame de 'Porty', _(Don't call me 'Porty',)_" Portugal muttered. Slowly, his eyes fluttered shut and he exhaled deeply before his head fell limp on Spain's shoulder.

"Portugal!" Spain slapped his brother's face gently. "¡Despierta! _(Wake up!)_" Portugal didn't respond, sleeping in his younger brother's arms. Spain glanced up worriedly when he heard footsteps outside the coat room. Turkey stood in the doorway. His usually green jacket and pants had been switched out for an outfit of deep red. His eyes narrowed behind his mask as he looked Spain up and down.

"Spain?" he asked. His eyes flicked to Portugal. "What's goin' on with yer brother?"

"He just collapsed," Spain said quickly. "Can you help me get him to my house?"

"Why don't ya come ta mine?" Turkey offered. "It's closer."

"No, I have work to do at my house." Spain stood, one of Portugal's arms over his shoulder. "Will you help me?"

"Evet," Turkey sighed. "Let's get goin'." He strode forward and hoisted Portugal over his shoulder easily.

"Gracias, amigo." Spain trailed after Turkey, marveling at the nation's strength. He hadn't seen Turkey this strong in a very . . . long . . . time. Spain's steps faltered slightly.

"It's no problem." They arrived at a black van. Turkey opened the back door and laid Portugal out on the seat. He shut it before opening the passenger door for Spain.

"I just need to ask Romano to drive my car home for me." Spain backed away. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"I can take care of that," Turkey said darkly. He reached out and seized Spain's wrist in a tight grip.

"¿Qué?" Spain jerked at his wrist. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just tryin' ta help ya is all." Turkey yanked Spain forward.

"¡Déjame ir! _(Let me go!)_" Spain twisted, trying to break free. "¡Ayúdame! _(Help me!)_"

"Kapa çeneni! _(Shut up!)_" Turkey clapped a hand over Spain's mouth. He wrapped his other arm around Spain's chest, pinning the nation's arms to his sides. Span struggled wildly. He kicked out at Turkey and tried to elbow him.

"Lanet velet, _(Damn brat,)_" Turkey grunted. He reached into his coat pocket to retrieve something. Spain was surprised when he was suddenly released. Stumbling forward, the nation shoved off the ground to run for the meeting building. He was stopped when a knee landed in the middle of his back, pinning him to the ground.

"¡No!" Spain struggled under Turkey's weight. He tried to shove off the pavement but it was useless. Something slipped into the nation's mouth and was tied tightly behind his head. Turkey seized Spain's wrists and dragged them back. Spain tried to wrench free as he shouted against the gag but silk was wrapped around his wrists and knotted securely.

Turkey shoved off Spain, towering over the shorter nation. Spain rolled over. Struggling to his feet, he stumbled away from Turkey. No matter how much he jerked at the silk bonds, they refused to break. Turkey grabbed a fistful of Spain's hair, dragging him back.

"Knock it off," Turkey growled. He turned the younger nation to look at him. Spain flinched and tried his best not to let his hair get yanked. Turkey grunted as he released Spain's hair and motioned to the passenger seat.

"Get in." Spain planted his feet and shook his head defiantly. Turkey sighed and reached back into his jacket, withdrawing a syringe. "It's that, or this." He brandished the syringe at Spain who took another step back and shook his head harder. The Spanish nation kept his eyes fixed on the syringe.

"Ya really want ta do that?" Turkey stepped forward and grabbed Spain's chin. Spain tried to wrench free, giving Turkey a death glare. "Fine," Turkey sighed. And he spun Spain around, pinning him to the hood of the car. Spain could feel gloved fingers probing for a vein in his arm. He winced and tried to kick out at Turkey. The taller nation ignored his captive as he finally found a vein and injected Spain with the contents. Almost immediately, Spain collapsed to the ground, unable to hold himself up.

"The drug is fast," Turkey commented. He lifted Spain from the pavement and deposited him in the passenger seat. "It'll be a few minutes before yer asleep." Spain shook his head lazily. He struggled to keep his eyes from drifting shut. Turkey only patted him on the head and closed the door. He climbed into the driver's seat.

"I never got Romano," he said. "But now I've got ya." Spain tried to glare at him but Turkey only chuckled. "Sweet dreams, Spain." Spain couldn't stop his head from hitting the passenger window as he fell into a deep sleep.

O.o o.O

Australia sighed as he lay on the sun, hands laced behind his head. He could feel the hot Australian sun beating down on him as he napped. It was a few minutes before several shadows fell across the young nation.

"You'll get sunburned if you lay in the sun for too long," someone commented. It sounded strangely like England.

Australia cracked an eye open to look at the speaker. "Hey, Mum." Three red-heads and two blondes towered over him.

"Don't bloody call me 'Mum'," England said through gritted teeth.

"What are you all doing here, mates?" Australia looked around at the five nations surrounding him. "I didn't know I was special enough to get this much attention." He'd never been visited by all five British Isles at once.

"Ye have Wild Magic," Scotland said. He couldn't finish his sentence as he began to hack up a lung.

"It means you could blow this whole island to smithereens just by sneezing," Ireland filled in. His twin brother pounded Scotland on the back, trying to help him.

"I never had magic before," Australia noted. "Why should I worry now?"

"Of course you did, lad," England said. He was still sore about being called 'Mum'. "It's just been dormant until the dead island." Scotland doubled over, his coughing getting worse.

"Is Scottie alright?" Australia propped himself up on an elbow.

"He's just having a bit of trouble with his magic." England waved a hand. "The big question is, are _you_ alright? You haven't had any episodes, have you?" Australia was silent as he stood, practically towering over the British Isles.

Wales stared up at his nephew. "Now that is just wrong." He fanned his brown wings.

"Why would that be?" Australia crossed his arms over his bare chest. His muscles only seemed to pronounce the amount of exercise he got.

"We're all scrawny with wings," Wales pouted. "You shouldn't be all buff and . . . to put it frank, hot. I've heard some of the female nation talking about you."

"Really?" Australia asked curiously. "What have the sheilas been saying?"

"That you're hot and Taiwan really wants to ask you out," Wales said, and Ireland smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"First, you're not a girl," Ireland snapped. "So don't gossip. Second, don't spread rumors." Wales just stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

England rolled his eyes. "_Have_ you had any episodes?" he asked.

"Why does it matter?" Australia scowled and turned away, heading for his house.

"Because A nearly destroyed ma nation the moment A was formed," Scotland finally spoke up. "A started a wildfire that consumed an entire forest and nearly all the land. Fire is a form of Wild Magic when not used properly."

"You could kill someone," Northern Ireland said sadly. "I did. My magic is laced with Wild Magic, and I can't control it."

Australia sighed in irritation as his screen door swung shut. "I just don't think I need to be worried about it, mates," he could be heard saying.

England watched his son, equally irritated. He signaled for his brothers to remain behind while he followed Australia inside.

"Lad, listen to me," he said. "Wild Magic is more than just dangerous. It can destroy an entire world. You need help in controlling it." The Celtic nation froze at the sigh before him. The couch had been thrown across the room and leaned against the wall. "What the bloody hell happened here?" England turned slowly, taking in the whole scene.

The curtain rods just barely hung from the wall and the kitchen door was laying on the ground. The wall that had once stood between the kitchen and den was nothing more than a charred mess. A large crack ran down the hallway, splitting it into jagged halves.

"It's nothing," Australia snapped. "I've got it under control."

"Lad, this is not under control," England said as he turned to his son. "Did you think you were the only one with Wild Magic? It's one of my mains Magics. I inherited it from Northumbria. I destroyed three houses before Scotland took me under his . . . wing," he trailed off when he realized his choice of words.

Australia only glanced at England before heading to his room. "I don't need you!"

"Australia Oceania, you get your arse back in here this bloody minute!" England shouted in an angry, motherly voice.

"Shut up, Mum!" There was a slam then a thud as the door fell out of the wall.

"I am giving you one last chance," England warned.

"Or what?" Australia asked nonchalantly.

"I'm done giving warnings." England stormed after Australia. He seized the younger nation by the scruff. A small flash of pain ran through Australia and suddenly England was holding a chinchilla. Australia looked up at England in shock before squeaking and struggling to escape. England seized a backpack and tucked Australia into it. He zipped it shut, leaving an opening for air.

"Don't move too much," he said. "It's bad enough flying from here to England." The winged nation left the house with the backpack over his shoulders.

Ireland glanced up from watching his younger brother make a sand angel. That was going to get sand in all sorts of places.

"Got him?" Ireland asked.

"Yes," England sighed. "But I had to use the backup plan."

Jumping up, Northern Ireland bounced excitedly. "Can we keep him that way for a few days?" he asked. There was a furious growl from the backpack as Australia struggled in the bag.

"Be glad I didn't turn you into a worm," England muttered. Bending his knees, he took off from the beach. His brothers followed quickly. Inside the backpack, Australia felt a strange lightness in his body. England could feel Australia go still in the backpack. There was occasional squeaks from the younger nation.

"Relax, it's just a day and a half flight back to my house."

O.o o.O

Brandenburg looked up as Minnesota sauntered into the room. His twin sister had disappeared during an attempt to teach her brother more words. English and German.

"Where's Saxony?" Minnesota asked, stopping in the doorway. Brandenburg closed the book in his lap and looked around the room before pointing at the closet. Minnesota had the feeling the younger state wasn't actually reading the book. It had too many words and not enough pictures.

"What are you reading, Bran?" Minnesota moved to the closet door. She sent her younger cousin a curious look. Brandenburg only opened the book and returned to 'reading' it. Minnesota sighed and opened the closet door. Saxony looked up at her cousin in surprise.

"There you are, Sax." Minnesota grinned. "What are you doing hiding in there?" She planted her hand on her hip just like a certain ex-nation used to. Saxony's lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. Minnesota frowned. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Vati!" Saxony howled before beginning to flat out cry. Not a minute late, Brandenburg joined his sister. Minnesota jumped in surprise. She looked between the German states with wide eyes.

The door to the den opened and a cane tapped along the carpet. "What's going on here?"

"They just started crying!" Minnesota told New York helplessly.

"Vati!" Saxony wailed. "Mutti!"

New York quirked an eyebrow. "Ah. Alright, then." He moved toward Saxony, bending down to her height. "We talked about this. You're going to be brave, right?"

Saxony sniffled as she looked at her cousin. "Vati," she whimpered.

"Is gone," New York said firmly. "We are going to visit him tomorrow. Don't you remember when I made you that promise?"

Saxony hiccupped as she looked at the ground. "Vati," she whispered. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Minnesota turned to see her mother standing in the doorway. Mecklenburg-Vorpommern rested in her arms, having just fed. None of the states but Minnesota dared to hold him. He had a tendency to spit up on people.

"It's nothing, Mom." New York straightened up. "Saxony and I are going to visit the stables. I think Derby and Canterbury want to see her again."

"Are you sure you should be around those two?" Morocco quirked an eyebrow. "They can be a bit excited, you know?"'

"Mom, I may be blind, but I know how to deal with an animal. I'll be fine. "New York took Saxony's hand and led her away. "Maybe we'll just go visit Colorado." Saxony followed her cousin quietly, sniffling every once in a while.

Morocco watched them leave before turning to her daughter. "Minnesota?"

"Yes, Mom?" Minnesota clasped her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth innocently.

"Please take Mecklen for me." Morocco held her nephew out to her daughter.

"Okay!" Minnesota took the baby carefully. She cooed over him happily.

Morocco strode to the couch where she sat down and lifted Brandenburg into her lap. "Would you like to hear a story?" she asked sweetly. Brandenburg shook his head but he leaned against his aunt's shoulder.

"Your mother and father didn't get always get along, you know," Morocco said softly. "The first time they met, they were on opposite sides of a war." As the nation continued speaking, Brandenburg's eyes slowly drifted shut.

O.o o.O

Spain woke with a groan. It was several minutes before he noticed he was lying on a bed, untied and ungagged. Slight red marks circled his wrists from the silk bonds.

"¿Qué?" Spain rolled over in the bed and ended up rolling off it. He hit the floor with a loud _thump_. "Oof!"

"O quê?" a female voice spoke up from the other side of the bed.

Spain shot upright from the floor. _'Did I sleep with someone?'_ he wondered to himself. A young woman's head popped over the edge of the bed. She had a heart-shaped face framed by dark brown curls.

"Dios bueno." Spain fell back to the floor. "I got drunk and took a girl home." It had happening lately, ever since Prussia had died.

"Ah, cala a boca seu bastardo, _(Oh, shut up, you bastard,)_" the girl snapped. "Eu não quero ouvir sobre sua vida sexual. _(I don't want to hear about your sex life.)_"

Spain opened one eye. "Porty?" he asked in disbelief.

"O quê?" The girl scowled down at Spain.

"Y-You . . ." Spain sat up completely. His eyes trailed Portugal's body. "You're a _chica_. _(__**girl**__.)_"

"O quê?" Portugal sat up and looked down at her body. She was silent for a moment before shrieking. "Eu me tornei o mais fraco criatura viva! _(I've become the weakest creature alive!)_"

"I think that's kind of unfair," Spain pointed out. "South and Hungary are both good fighters, and they're girls."

"Cale a boca!" Portugal glared down at her brother. "Eu ainda sou mais alto do que você! _(I'm still taller than you!)_" Spain just stuck his tongue out at that. Portugal scowled and grabbed a pillow, whacking Spain with it.

"Gah!" Spain fell back once more. "¿Por qué estás tan refieres? _(Why are you so mean?)_"

"Porque você é estúpido, _(Because you're stupid,)_" Portugal snapped.

Spain blinked before leaning forward. "Portugal," he said. "Why are you speaking Portuguese so much?" Portugal flushed and mumbled something under her breath as she looked away. "¿Que?" Spain moved closer so he could hear. "What did you say?"

"Esqueci-me Inglês, _(I forgot English,)_" Portugal muttered.

Spain brightened up instantly. "I can teach you!" He bounced to his feet and began spinning around, singing some nonsense fable all the while forgetting their predicament.

"Como diabos eu ia deixar você me ensinar! _(Like hell I'd let you teach me!)_" Portugal hurled another pillow at her brother.

Spain collided with the door when the pillow hit him, "But English is so easy!"

"Cale a boca!" Portugal hissed. "Antes de eu te cortar e te alimentar aos cães. _(Before I cut you up and feed you to the dogs.)_"

"You're mean!" Spain whined. "I'm just trying to help you."

"Pare de ser tão feliz! _(Stop being so happy!)_" Portugal crossed her arms as she sat back.

"¿Por qué?" Spain plopped onto the bed beside Portugal.

"Gah!" Portugal fell sideways when Spain sat down. "Bastardo!"

"Porty!" Spain whined again.

"Cale a boca," Portugal said, her voice muffled by the bed.

"Why do you hate me?" Spain hugged his, now, sister around the waist.

Portugal froze at the touch. "Deixe-me ir, _(Let me go,)_" she hissed.

"¿Por qué?" Spain hugged his sister tighter.

"Porque eu te odeio, _(Because I hate you,)_" Portugal snapped. Spain suddenly drew away from his sister. Portugal felt him leave the bed. She rolled over, resting her chin on a pillow.

"Estúpido Espanha. _(Stupid Spain.)_" She could see Spain sitting in the corner like a kicked puppy. "Querendo ser separado de mim, _(Wanting to be separate from me,)_" Portugal continued, glaring at the wall above Spain's head. Spain sighed and wrapped his arms around his knees.

Portugal turned her glare at Spain. "Que diabos havia de errado com você? _(What the hell was wrong with you?)_"

"Nada," Spain said sadly. He didn't turn to look at Portugal.

"Assim que a mouros esquerda. _(As soon as the Moors left.)_" Portugal sat up and crossed her arms. "Você estava fazendo nada, mas falando de sair e conquistando nações. _(You were doing nothing but talking about going out and conquering other nations.)_" Spain mumbled something under his breath.

"Você até tentou me mandar em! _(You even tried bossing me around!)_" Portugal's face was slowly turning a bright red. Spain snuggled deeper into his arms. Portugal thought she saw his shoulders shaking.

"O quê?" Portugal glared at her brother. "Não me diga que você vai começar a chorar. _(Don't tell me you're going to start crying.)_"

Spain finally turned around. Portugal could already see tears in his eyes. "Sólo quería hacerte sentir orgulloso. Y entonces conseguí Romano y mi economía tengo malas. Entonces me metí en un montón de guerras y sólo empeoró. He viajado al Nuevo Mundo para que te sientas orgulloso, pero todavía me odiaba. _(I just wanted to make you proud. And then I got Romano and my economy got bad. Then I got into a lot of wars and it only got worse. I traveled to the New World to make you proud but you still hated me.)_"

"Pare com isso. _(Stop that.)_" Portugal looked off to the side. "Ou talvez eu tenha que te bateu em breve. _(Or I may have to hit you soon.)_"

"I'll just leave you alone." Spain stood and moved to the door, hanging his head.

He heard a sigh, then: "Puppy, want hug?" He froze. He hadn't heard that pet name since he'd been a child. Portugal had called him that because he looked like a kicked puppy when he pouted.

"¿Qué?"

Portugal flushed, if possible, even more but she held her arms out. "Puppy want hug?" she asked again.

Spain dashed into his sister's arms, sobbing his heart out. "Prusia ha muerto. _(Prussia is dead.)_"

Portugal only hummed as she stroked the back of her brother's head. "Sim."

"Tuve que verlo. Que era horrible. _(I had to watch it. It was horrible.)_"

Portugal sighed and dragged her brother into her lap. "Sim, Espanha. Eu sei. _(I know.)_"

"¿Por qué había tenido que morir? _(Why did he have to die?)_" Spain whimpered.

"Eu não sei, _(I don't know,)_" Portugal whispered.

Spain cried for several minutes into his sister's shoulder. Portugal was slightly shocked when she felt deep, even breaths against her neck. Spain had fallen asleep.

"Quais um bebê, _(What a baby,)_" Portugal sighed as she moved Spain onto the bed. She placed a pillow under his head and pulled the blankets up. Standing and stretching, she cracked her neck.

"Agora vamos ver onde diabos nós somos. _(Now let's see where the hell we are.)_" And with that, Portugal left the room, allowing her brother to remain behind sleeping.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

**Portugal existed before Spain was unified from Castille and Aragon in 1479.**

_Starting in 1740, Spain, France, and Prussia joined forces in the wars of Austrian Succession. They were fighting against England, Netherlands, and Russia (just to name the nations). They had Sweden on their side._

**South and Prussia met in the Belleau Wood during World War One. Prussia was fighting on the side of Germany while South fought for the Allies. South bit Prussia when she ran out of ammo, earning his nickname for her: Teufelhund.**

_Portugal is Spain's, France's, Italy's, and Romano's brother. This is due to the fact all their languages stem from Latin. Romania is his/her cousin._

**Inquisitor is Portugal's alter ego, just like Conquistador.**

**I was at work today when a storm hit. I was working out in the garden center when 60 mph winds blew in and started to blow the carts around. We had to close up the garden center and all the workers had to rush out to get the carts. 60 mph carts can do a lot of damage to a car. It was a pretty scary storm.**


	4. Elska

Disclaimer: _**Við eigin ekki Hetalia. (We don't own Chuva either.)**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_**Well, we went to see Man of Steel today. **_**It was so boring! **_We ended up leaving halfway through, we couldn't do it. __**So we just wanted to warn you before you decided whether or not you wanted to watch it!**_

_**Oh, and this is a response to a review we got. If we stopped a story, it was because we didn't like it. We will **__**never**__** simply repost the previous story. We will rewrite it to make it better.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Elska**

Spain awoke to an empty room. The hot Turkish sun was filtering through closed curtains. The Hispanic nation could feel the heat of the day already setting in. The blankets slid of Spain when he sat up and looked around the room.

"Hermano mayor?" he called nervously. Had it all been just a dream?

A soft voice filtered through the house along with strange scents. They reminded Spain of when his brother had been raising him during the Moor's control. Slipping from the bed, Spain followed the smell to the kitchen. He paused in the doorway. Portugal stood before the stove. Her long hair had been pulled back into a ponytail.

"As coisas vulgares que há na vida não deixam saudades, _(The common things in life aren't missed,)_" Portugal sang in a musical voice. Spain leaned against the doorpost, watching his sister with happy eyes.

"Só as lembranças que doem, ou fazem sorrir. _(Only the memoires that make us hurt, or those which make us smile.)_" The female nation's voice had changed from a constantly yelling, rough one to a soft voice that warmed the kitchen. Spain's smile faltered as the song brought back memories of an easier and happier life.

"Há gente que fica na história, na historia da gente. _(There are people who stay in our story, in our (life) story.)_" Suddenly, Portugal felt warm arms warps around her waist. A chin rested on her shoulder.

"Buenos días, hermana mayor," Spain said.

Portugal turned to place a kiss on her brother's forehead. "Bom dia, irmão pequeno,_ (Good morning, little brother,)_" she said.

"What are you making?" Spain didn't move from his spot behind his sister. He kept his arms around her waist, hoping they could stay that way for a little longer. He missed his sibling being this nice.

Frittatas," Portugal said. "Lembro-me o quanto você usou para amá-los. _(I remember how much you used to love them.)_"

"¿Quién dice que ya no lo hago? _(Who says I don't anymore?)_" Spain laughed. He released his sister to smell the food. "¡Delicioso!"

There was a groan as a young woman walked into the room, rubbing her eyes. "Who's cooking?" she asked tiredly.

Spain turned around in surprise. "Hola, chica," he said. "¿Cómo estás? _(How are you?)_"

The young woman sent Spain a strange look before turning to Portugal. "What are you cooking?" she asked curiously, peeking into the frying pan at the Spanish dish.

"Frittatas, você coala, _(you koala,)_" Portugal said. She turned back to the stove.

"Who are you?" Spain asked bluntly. "I've never seen a girl as pretty as you before."

"Bastardo!" Portugal used the spatula to whack Spain on the back of the head.

Spain just laughed at his sister. "But really, who are you?"

"You don't know me?" The young woman blinked her sleepy green eyes. Her brown hair lightly curled as it cascaded down her shoulders.

"Nope!" Spain gave the two women a smile that could have blinded Romano.

"Seu idiota," Portugal muttered. "Ela é um coala. _(She is a koala.)_"

"No, no lo es, _(No she's not,)_" Spain said stupidly. "Ella es una nación. _(She is a nation.)_"

Portugal hit her brother with the spatula again. "Shut, Puppy!"

"You're mean!" Spain whined, covering his head.

"You stupid!" Portugal snapped back.

"And you're mean!" Spain repeated. He seized the spatula from Portugal and tapped her hand with it.

Portugal was silent for a moment before she launched herself at Spain and pinned him to the floor. She held his wrist in one hand while tugging on his ear with the other.

"Stupid Puppy!"

"Ouch! Stop that!" Spain wriggled under Portugal. "I'm not a child anymore!"

"Um . . ." the girl said awkwardly. "The frittatas are burning." Portugal and Spain stared at her in silence for a moment before Portugal leapt to her feet.

"Ay ñao!" She rushed to stove and managed to get the food onto a plate before it burned too badly.

Spain sat up, massaging his ear. "Who _are_ you, chica?" he asked.

The young woman turned to him with sleepy eyes. "I am Greece."

Spain's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow! I didn't think you'd be so hot!"

"Ei!" The spatula, once again, came in contact with the back of Spain's head.

"¡Ay! _(Ouch!)_" Spain rubbed the back of his head. "Stop doing that."

"Não chame as pessoas quente! _(Don't call people hot!)_" Portugal shot back.

"Why not? It's the truth," Spain whined. "Even South wasn't that hot."

"Sul? _(South?)_" Portugal repeated curiously. "Eu nunca ouvi falar de nenhum Sul. _(I have never heard of any South.)_"

"Ay, you wouldn't know." Spain stood, brushing himself off. "South was actually the Confederate States of America. She was . . . Prussia's wife." His face fell at the mention of his best friend.

"Ah." Portugal pulled her brother in for a hug. "As coisas vulgares que há na vida não deixam saudades. Só as lembranças que doem, ou fazem sorrir. _(The common things in life aren't missed. Only the memories that make us hurt, or those which make us smile.)_"

Spain returned the hug. "Gracias."

"De nada." Portugal teasingly bumped Spain to the side with her hip as she took the food to the table. Greece watched the siblings interact silently. They were _weird_. One moment Portugal was beating her brother for something he did, and the next she was laughing with him. Spain just seemed to go along with whatever was happening.

Spain plopped into a chair at the table. His wide smile had returned and he laughed when Portugal made a joke. Turning, he motioned for Greece to sit beside him. Greece sat down slowly. She looked up from her plate to Spain before speaking.

"Thank you," she said. "I guess."

"For what?" Spain asked stupidly.

"For calling me hot," Greece said bluntly. There was a smack as Portugal's palm connected with her forehead.

"It's the truth!" Spain said before digging into his food. "Mm. Delicioso."

"Lembra-me de casa, _(Reminds me of home,)_" Portugal murmured.

"Sí," Spain sighed contentedly. "Do you remember when were little and we decided to catch the neighbor's dog?"

"Sim." Portugal looked at her brother like he was an idiot. "Você praticamente se arrastou até Marrocos para ficar longe dele. _(You practically crawled up Morocco to get away from it.)_"

"I just wanted to pull its tail." Spain smiled at the memory.

"E Marrocos teve que afastá-lo, _(And Morocco had to chase it away,)_" Portugal continued. "Você teve sorte que os outros não estavam lá. _(You were lucky the others weren't there.)_" Spain just laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" Greece asked curiously. "Don't' forget, I don't speak Portuguese."

"Ay caramba! I forgot," Spain laughed again. "We were raised by Morocco and her siblings. When we were very little I tried to catch the neighbor's dog so I could pull its tail. But the dog got mad at me and chased me to Morocco."

"You knew Morocco?" Greece asked, surprised. "How old is she?"

Spain shrugged. "Portugal smacked me when I asked Morocco," he said. "I think you should ask America."

"Mais de mil anos, de idade, _(Over a thousand years old,)_" Portugal offered.

"Ay! That's old!"

For the fourth time that morning, Spain was smacked by the spatula.

O.o o.O

Saxony fell forward with an 'oh!' when she tripped over a root. Her older cousin was close behind her.

"Are you alright, Sax?" New York called. His cane swayed delicately over the ground. He seemed to be ignoring some of the stares he received from passersby.

"Herunterfallen, _(Fall down,)_" Saxony muttered as she stood again.

"Here, take my hand." New York paused and held out his free hand. "That way I won't fall either." Saxony hesitated before she took the large hand. It dwarfed her own. She unknowingly led her cousin to the graveyard. New York made his way to the very back of the cemetery. He stopped before a great stone eagle.

"What does it look like?" he asked solemnly.

"Vati," Saxony said as she craned her head back to see the eagle better. She almost fell over in the process. New York reached out to run his hand over the eagle's head. He stopped when he reached the beak and realized what it was.

"Wächter, _(Guardian,)_" he said.

"Vati?" Saxony looked up into her tall cousin's face. He had to be at least six feet tall.

"Ja." New York nodded. He let his hand drop to his side. "Your Vati is being protected by an eagle. No evil spirits will get him."

Saxony looked up at the eagle again, studying it before turning away. "Dumme vogel. _(Dumb bird.)_"

New York frowned at the words. "Why do you say that?"

"Er hat Vati, _(He has Dad,)_" Saxony pouted.

"He is protecting your Vati." New York patted the air for Saxony's head before finding it and giving her a few pats.

"Aber warum? _(But why?)_" Saxony whined.

"So bad things won't get him." New York took his cousin's hand. "Why don't we come back tomorrow with flowers for the grave?"

"Morgen? _(Tomorrow?)_ Saxony blinked up at New York in surprise.

"Ja. We'll stay as long as you like." New York began to make his way back up the path. "Maybe we can have a picnic at his grave this week. They do that in France."

Saxony glanced back at the bird as they left, stretching out a hand. "Auf Wiedersehen, Vati. _(Goodbye, Dad.)_"

O.o o.O

Iceland watched as Korea was once more shoved away from one of his brothers. China had been excited to have the young Nordic nation back as a guest. Granted, quite a few weeks ended with a bath the Asian nation was more than happy to give Iceland. Though, they normally occurred after a game of chase the fox-nation around the house.

"Japan, I want lasagna for dinner, da-ze," Korea whined. He tried wrapping his arms around Japan again but was shoved away. The older nation had to wonder why his brother was asking for such a strange food.

"No, I am making rice and hákarl for dinner," Japan said mater-of-factly. Hong Kong watched his siblings form the table with bored eyes.

"What is hákarl?" Hong Kong asked curiously.

"Fermented shark," Iceland said in a bored tone as he returned to reading his book.

"It sounds so weird, da-ze!" Korea tackled Iceland in a bear hug.

"Korea-kun, be nice to Iceland-san," Japan scolded his younger brother. Hong Kong had turned a delicate shade of green.

"You eat _rotten_ shark?" The young nation gagged at the though.

"Ah," Korea whined. "That sounds gross, da-ze!"

"It's not rotten!" Iceland glared at Korea as he tried to free himself from the Asian nation's grasp.

"Iceland, fermented _means_ rotten," Hong Kong pointed out. Korea just tightened his grip. Japan rolled his eyes and moved into the kitchen to begin making dinner.

"Not it doesn't!" Iceland finally managed to free himself from Korea. "It just means that the shark is buried in sand for a long time and then hung up to dry!"

"It means rotten," Hong Kong said bluntly. Korea cuddled with Iceland.

"Would you get off me?" Iceland began to struggle against Korea once more. "Hákarl is not rotten!"

"No, da-ze!" Korea said as Hong Kong stood. The nation left the room and returned moments later with an English dictionary. Iceland watched his friend with a questioning look.

"I stand corrected," Hong Kong said after a moment. "Fermenting means you add bacteria to it."

Iceland was silent for a moment. Then his forehead connected with the floor with a loud _thump_. "It's not rotten or infected with bacteria!"

"Ew! I am not eating that, da-ze," Korea whined. He finally released Iceland from his cuddling as Hong Kong dropped the dictionary onto the table.

"I still say it's rotten," Hong Kong said. "I am not trying that."

Iceland stood silently and left for the kitchen, returning moments later with something white in his hand.

"Here, Japan wants you to try the tofu and tell him whether or not it's fresh," he said. He held out a piece to each nation. Hong Kong and Korea shared a look of suspicion. "Come on." Iceland rolled his eyes. His ears flicked in irritation. "Have I ever been one to play a prank before?"

Each Asian nation dubiously took a cub. They both popped it into their mouth. Korea instantly made a disgusted face and spat the food back out.

"Gross! Bleagh! Bleagh, da-ze!" He wiped at his tongue with a napkin.

Hong Kong calmly stood and spat the food into a nearby potted plant. Turning back around, he slapped Iceland across the face.

"Ow!" Iceland rubbed his red cheek. "What was that for?"

"I warned you last time," Hong Kong said. "If you ever did something like that again, I would slap you." The last time Iceland had played a prank, he and Denmark had taken Hong Kong up to the hot springs. The whole fiasco had ended with Hong Kong falling into a hot spring. Needless to say, the Asian nation was not happy.

"Já, já," Iceland mumbled as he popped a piece of hákarl into his mouth.

"That is disgusting." Hong Kong made a face at his friend.

"Don't eat it!" Korea freaked out. He knocked the hákarl out of Iceland's hands. "It will give you food poisoning, da-ze!" Iceland blinked in surprise, slowly chewing on the piece in his mouth.

"No, bad fox! Spit it out!" Korea seized Iceland's jaw and pressed down hard to force the nation's mouth open. "Spit it out, da-ze!" Iceland made muffled noises as he struggled with Korea. He managed to keep his mouth closed as he slowly began to make obscene gestures.

Korea plugged Iceland's nose and wacked him on the back of the head. "Spit it out, da-ze!" Hong Kong just watched the scene with amusement.

Iceland finally yanked himself free of Korea's grasp, swallowing heavily and wheezing for breath. "What the hell was that for?" He glared at the other nation.

"Get seawater, da-ze!" Korea began running around the room. Japan finally wandered in. He stared at the scene before him in shock.

"What is going on here, Hong Kong-kun?" he asked in disbelief.

"Iceland ate some rotten shark and Korea was trying to get him to spit it out," Hong Kong explained. "Now he's going to make Iceland throw up."

"Correction." Iceland help up a finger. "_Eating_ rotten shark." He chewed on the piece in his mouth.

Hong Kong strode right up to Iceland and jabbed him in the solar plexus. "We told you not to eat that," he said. "You'll get food poisoning."

Iceland rubbed his belly as he glared at his friend. "I will not!" He popped another piece in his mouth.

Hong Kong poked Iceland in the stomach again. "You really shouldn't eat that." Korea had started shouting something about the toilet. No one was listening to him.

"I really wish you'd stop that." Iceland scowled as he ate another piece.

"Why?" Hong Kong poked Iceland once more. Iceland suddenly turned a delicate shade of green. He bent over and regurgitated the hákarl on Hong Kong's shoes. Hong Kong stiffened with a look of disgust on his face.

"Iceland-san, are you alright?" Japan hurried to Iceland's side. Koreas suddenly, for some odd reason, talking about swirlies.

"I told him to stop," Iceland mumbled.

"I am about to slap you again," Hong Kong muttered. He carefully slipped out of his shoes and stepped back. "Teacher is not going to be happy.

Korea raced to the front door and ripped it open, intent on doing who knew what. The Asian nation collided with a very solid chest.

"Ouch, da-ze!" He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise.

Japan straightened up. "Hello, Turkey-san," he said.

"Merhaba, Japan," Turkey greeted. He was dressed in a deep red jacket and pants.

"I did not know you were coming over," Japan said. Korea poked Turkey in the side.

Turkey shoved Korea aside with a hand in his face. "I just came fer a visit."

"Oh." Japan bowed. "You are welcome." Korea shoved Turkey's hand off his face. He jabbed the nation in the stomach for revenge.

Turkey casually grabbed the back of Korea's hanbok and lifted him up. "I'm welcome fer what?" he asked Japan.

"Um . . . you are welcome to stay," Japan said slowly. Korea blinked before swinging out at Turkey, trying to punch him.

"Put me down, da-ze!" Korea shouted angrily. Hong Kong cocked his head curiously. He'd been in enough situations to begin recognizing the signs.

Turkey finally looked at Korea. "Ya act like Greece when he was a brat."

"Hey, I am not a brat, da-ze," Korea whined.

"Please put Korea-kun down," Japan said, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture. Turkey glanced at Japan before placing Korea back down on the ground. Korea fixed his hanbok, glaring at Turkey. He stuck his tongue out at him before darting behind Japan.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Japan asked politely. Hong Kong looked Turkey up and down, wondering if he was right.

Iceland stumbled over to the couch and plopped down on it, mumbling something about 'damned Asian nation ruining his life'. Turkey glanced over at the small nation.

"What's wrong with him?" Turkey jerked a thumb in Iceland's direction.

"Hong Kong made him throw up, da-ze," Korea said from behind Japan.

Turkey glared at said nation. "What did ya do that fer?" he demanded.

"He was eating rotten shark," Hong Kong said with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's not like I killed him."

"It's not rotten shark!" Iceland snapped from where he lay.

"Rotten shark?" Turkey looked at Japan curiously.

"Hákarl," Hong Kong said, rolling his eyes.

"Would you like to try some, Turkey-san?" Japan asked politely.

"I don't have time," Turkey said. He glanced around the room from behind his mask.

Hong Kong tensed, his eyes narrowing. He was sick and tired of being dragged into these things. He slowly began to inch his way to the back door.

"What do you mean?" Japan asked, confused. Korea poked his head out from behind his older brother.

"I have places ta be," Turkey said absentmindedly. "Shouldn't ya be checkin' on the food, Japan?"

"Hai! Thank you for reminding me!" Japan hurried into the kitchen with Korea hot on his heels. Hong Kong waited a few seconds before following him.

"Japan, he shouldn't stay," Hong Kong whispered.

"Why do you say that, Hong Kong-kun?" Japan turned the rice cooker off and began to dish it out. Korea dished the hákarl out onto separate plates.

"He is trouble, I can tell," Hong Kong said urgently.

"You are being ridiculous, Hong Kong-kun." Japan passed a bowl of rice to Hong Kong. "Take that to Iceland-san. It will help his belly." Hong Kong made a face but turned and returned to the den with the bowl of rice.

"Iceland. Food." Hong Kong poked his friend in the back of the head. The Nordic nation's head lolled to the side. His eyes were closed and he breathed deeply. His breath carried a strange, floral scent.

"Iceland!" The bowl of rice fell to the floor and Hong Kong shook his friend. "Wake up!"

An arm suddenly wrapped around Hong Kong's neck, nearly crushing his windpipe.

"Gah!" Hong Kong struggled wildly. He tired hitting any pressure point he could reach, eventually settling for jabbing the solar plexus with his elbow. Turkey only grunted quietly and slammed his fist into the back of Hong Kong's head. Hong Kong cried out and collapsed, panting and wincing. Turkey let Hong Kong drop to the ground. He took up position behind the wall.

"Japan!" Hong Kong watched the taller nation weakly. His head pounded and it was hard to focus.

"Turkey-san?" Japan wandered out of the kitchen with a plate of hákarl in his hands. He froze at the sight of Hong Kong and Iceland. "Hong Kong-kun!"

Suddenly, Turkey was behind Japan. His arm compressed the smaller nation's windpipe. Japan remained calm as he twisted himself of Turkey's grasp. He danced back away from the nation.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I don't know." Turkey straightened up slowly as he looked Japan up and down. "What does it look like I'm doin'?"

"What did you do to Hong Kong-kun and Iceland-san?" Japan's eyes flickered to his brother and friend.

"They're just takin' their naps is all," Turkey offered as he stepped forward. Japan took another step back and found himself in a corner. Slowly, Turkey's hands drifted up on either side of Japan. It could have been a teasing gesture, if the larger nation hadn't suddenly seized Japan's wrists.

"Gah!" Japan struggled against the larger nation. "Korea-kun, run!"

"Korea!" Turkey bellowed. His voice resembled that of an angry god.

"W-What, da-ze?" Korea's shaking voice drifted out of the kitchen. Hong Kong managed to prop himself up on his elbows, wincing in pain.

"Come in here!" Turkey demanded. A trembling Korea slowly walked into the room. His eyes flitted nervously between the nations. "Sit down." Turkey gestured to the armchair with his head. "Keep yer hands where I can see them." Korea hesitated before slowly sinking into the chair. He had to push the long sleeves of hanbok up to make his hands visible as he placed them on his knees.

Hong Kong slowly but steadily began to drag himself toward the kitchen. He inched his way along the carpet.

Turkey spun Japan around and pinned him to the wall. He tightly bound the nation's wrists with silk. Japan winced and growled uncharacteristically through his gritted teeth. Korea watched his brother, trembling in fear. Turkey finished Japan and shoved him to the ground. His eyes scanned the room, pausing on a spot before he stormed out of the room with long strides.

"Hong Kong!"

Hong Kong flinched as he dragged himself up by the counter. The blow to the head had made it hard to concentrate on anything and his whole body was shaking. But he needed to make it to the door or the phone and call for help. His fingers wrapped around the cordless phone and slowly began to dial numbers. A hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere, crushing the phone in Hong Kong's grip.

"Are ya goin' somewhere?" Turkey asked darkly.

"Let me go!" Hong Kong cried out and tried to free himself from Turkey's grip. Turkey ignored Hong Kong as he threw him to the floor and quickly bound his wrists with silk.

"No" Hong Kong kicked out behind himself and twisted at the silk. "No! You're not taking me!"

Turkey seized handfuls of Hong Kong's hair and dragged him back into the den, ignoring the smaller nation's screams of pain. Korea's eyes widened at the sight of Hong Kong crying in pain and fear. He looked ready to bolt for the door.

"Korea," Turkey barked. He shoved Hong Kong down next to Japan. The older nation tried to comfort his younger brother. Korea jumped in fear, his trembling increasing under Turkey's glare.

"Turn around," Turkey ordered. "Hold yer hands behind yer back." Korea stood and did as he was told. Tears trickled down his cheeks. He felt the sleeves of his hanbok shoved up to his elbows. His wrists were bound with smooth silk and the sleeves were released. They fell back, concealing the bound wrists. Turkey then shoved Korea back into the chair.

"Ya know," Turkey said, turning back to Japan and Hong Kong. "Ya two really annoyed me today."

Japan glared at Turkey. "We are friends, Turkey-san," he said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?" Turkey knelt before Japan, reaching into his coat pocket.

"Because it is wrong." Japan watched Turkey carefully. The larger nation only grunted as he withdrew a syringe. Japan's eyes widened and he struggled to move away from Turkey.

"What? Ya don't like me?" Turkey leaned forward and seized Japan by the hair, tiling his head back. With the neck bared, the nation placed the needle to the base of it.

Japan stiffened at the sensation. "B-But . . . what about the sailors?"

Turkey froze. "What about the sailors?"

"This is not the hospitality I showed them," Japan said, swallowing hard.

"I paid ya back fer that years ago," Turkey muttered. He jabbed Japan and injected him with the serum. Japan flinched and jerked free of Turkey's grip. Turkey ignored the smaller nation and allowed him to fall over as he moved onto Hong Kong, withdrawing another syringe. Hong Kong curled in on himself and tried to protect his neck.

"I don't need the front," Turkey grunted as he stabbed Hong Kong in the back of the neck. The younger nation yelped before struggling wildly to escape the sudden pain. Turkey stood, slinging Japan over his shoulder and picking Hong Kong up under his other arm. He left the house and returned shortly to gather Iceland into his arms. He glanced over at Korea.

"Korea!"

"Y-Yes, da-ze?" Korea trembled in fear.

"Come on," Turkey ordered. "We're goin' home."

Korea stood slowly and followed Turkey out of the house.

O.o o.O

Australia leaned against the door he had finally managed to lock. The Oceanic nation had almost fallen off the porch when he'd found the front door. There had been no road or ground to step on. Only air. Who built their house into a freaking cliff?

"Did you really try to leave the house?" England stood behind Australia, his arms crossed.

"Gah!" Australia fell forward in surprise. "How the hell did you do that, Mum?"

"Don't call me 'Mum'," England snapped. "I know this house like the back of my hand.

"You still didn't need to sneak up on me," Australia muttered as he stood.

"I didn't. You're just thick-headed." England moved and unlocked the door behind Australia. "Don't lock the door. Northern Ireland won't be able to get back in."

"Who bloody cares if the ankle-biter can't get back in?" Australia plopped down on one of the couches.

"We do, because then we have to listen to him grip about how he had to stay outside all night," England said. "And don't call him a baby. He's your uncle."

"I don't care if he's my cook," Australia snapped.

"We are trying to _help_ you, Australia." England whirled around, fanning his wings. "Why can't you understand that?"

"Because you're all being annoying!" Australia crossed his arms and glared at England. "It didn't help that you turned me into a chinchilla!"

"You're being insufferable!" England growled. "If we had left you alone, you would have sunk your island into the ocean. That was why we went to retrieve you. I saw into the future and saw your death."

"Did you know you yabber?" Australia asked nonchalantly.

England snarled before spinning around and digging through the bookcase. "I have had just about enough of you." He flipped through a book, searching for a page.

"What are you looking for?" Australia leaned forward with interest.

England whirled back around, pointing his finger at Australia. "Convertimini intolerabili git in hoc puer! _(Turn this insufferable git into a child!)_" There was a great puff of smoke and a child sat in Australia's spot on the couch.

Australia blinked, looped up at England, and then back down at himself. His eyes shot back up to his motherland. "Dammit, you pommy bastard!"

"Is that any way to speak to your _Mum_?" England asked sarcastically. He stowed the book away on the shelf. "Don't worry, the spell will wear off in a few hours."

"Oh, shove off," Australia muttered as he hopped off the couch.

"Get back here, you little git!" England chased after Australia. "You are not getting away without a punishment for insulting me!"

"Try and catch me, you pommy bastard!" Australia called back as he disappeared down a hallway.

"What is going on here?" Ireland asked. He opened his office door just as Australia rushed past. "Whoa! Angel, what did you do?"

England stopped beside his brother. "The git was being annoying," he panted. "So I turned him into a child."

"Oh . . ." Ireland stared after his nephew. "Does he know that hall leads to a dead end?"

"Don't they all?" England asked with a quirked eyebrow. He chased after Australia, leaving Ireland to his work.

Australia stared up at the wall. "Ace," he muttered. "Just, ace."

"There you are." England stepped into the mouth of the hallway. "It's like watching a rat run through a maze."

Australia glared over his shoulder at England. "Bloody pommy bastard."

England marched up to Australia and seized him by the wrist. "You are getting a spanking for you foul language, you man."

"What?" Australia yanked on his wrist. "I'm not an ankle-biter anymore! I'm built like a brick shit house!"

England snorted. "Of course you. But right now you are making _Mum_ very angry."

"Stop earbashing, Mum," Australia muttered. England ignored him and dragged him past Scotland who was leaving the kitchen was a plate of scones. Scotland watches Australia with a quirked eyebrow but he didn't make any comment.

"Let me go!" Australia shrieked as he struggled.

"That is enough!" England dragged Australia into a room and shut the door. Scotland stared silently at the door before shrugging and returning to his office.

"Built like a brick shit house!"

Scotland paused in the act of opening a door.

"What is that even supposed ta mean?"

O.o o.O

Portugal glanced up as she heard the door slam open. She waited for the heavy footsteps to stop before she poked her head out of the room. She had found a random room out of the dozens in the, rather, large mansion. This one was lined with book along its many walls.

The Iberian nation froze at the sight before her. Turkey stood in the doorway with Korea directly behind him. The smaller nation looked exhausted after his two and a half day car trip. Turkey probably hadn't even let the poor nation out to stretch his legs.

"Merhaba," Turkey said as he entered the hallway. He closed the door tightly behind himself, glancing at Portugal. The, now, female nation scowled at him.

"Apodrecer no inferno, _(Rot in Hell,)_" Portugal snapped. Turkey quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Is that all ya can speak?" he demanded, crossing his arms. "I have a feelin' I got my hands on a savage nation."

"Cale a boca," Portugal sniffed. "Você não saberia uma nação selvagem se ele te mordeu na bunda. _(You wouldn't know a savage nation if it bit you in the ass.)_"

Turkey's eyebrows traveled further up as he examined Portugal. He glanced over his shoulder at Korea. The poor nation was dead on his feet. He was too tired to even tremble in fear. Striding over to the tired nation, Turkey moved the hanbok and untied Korea. He straightened up once he was finished.

"I think I'll be havin' a talk with Spain about ya," he said.

Portugal watched Turkey leave the room with steely eyes. They turned curious when she looked to Korea.

"Quem é você? _(Who are you?)_" she asked.

"The Southern District of the Republic of Korea." Korea swayed on his feet. "But you can call me Korea, da-ze."

"Korea," Portugal repeated as she slowly walked behind Korea. The Asian nation suddenly felt hands land on his shoulder. He didn't respond to the action. But he almost fell forward in exhaustion. Gently, the hands pushed on Korea's back, urging him to walk forward.

"Eu sou Portugal," Portugal said. Korea grunted as his legs carried him forward. "Você não fala muito, _(You do not talk much,)_" Portugal noted as she sat Korea down on the couch.

"Naega dangsin-eul ihaehal su eobs-seubnida, da-ze. _(I can't understand you, da-ze.)_" Korea slumped sideways on the couch.

Portugal lifted Korea's head, sat down, and lowered his head into her lap. "Eu não falo Inglês. _(I do not speak English.)_"

"Where are my brothers and friend, da-ze?" Korea grunted.

"Eu não sei, _(I don't know,)_" Portugal admitted. Korea grunted again before his breath evened out and he quickly fell asleep. Portugal hummed as she picked up her book and began reading again. Her hand gently rested atop Korea's head as the Asian nation slept.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

**In 1890 Turkish sailors were rescued from their sinking ship by the Japanese when they were leaving after their audience with the emperor. They were returned to Turkey. In 1985 the Turkish sent an aircraft to rescue 215 Japanese nationals who were living in Iran. This was at the time when the Iran-Iraq war began.**

_Silk originated in China, made by silk worms. The Silk Road ran all the way from China to Turkey. It is one of the strongest natural fibers but doesn't conduct electricity well. When wet, it loses 20% of its strength. That stuff is strong . . . and apparently good for tying nations up._

**Morocco is over 2,400 years old. She and her siblings along the Berber coast raised Portugal and Spain. They were 'the Moor's'.**

_**Australian slang:**_

_Yabber: talk a lot_

**Earbash: nag**

_Cook: wife_

**Built like a brick shit house: built like a latrine (tough)**

_Pommy bastard: it's just a mean name for an Englishman_

**Ankle-biter: child**

_Hákarl is Icelandic for 'shark. It is fermented shark. Gross._

**Fermentation: Also called organized ferment. Any of a group of living organisms, as yeasts, molds, and certain bacteria, that cause fermentation. **_I still say it's rotten._


	5. Liebe

Disclaimer: _**Wir besitze kein Hetalia.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_**So, **_**you know how we said we have four stories planned? **_Yeah . . . make that seven._

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Liebe**

Morocco sat at her son's bedside, a book supported in her lap. She wasn't reading it, though. Her mind was too busy on all her sick children. As Oklahoma shivered as yet another tornado landed in his state, the old nation glanced down at him with worry.

The door to the room cracked open and an exhausted America stuck his head in. His hair was a mess and there were bags under his eyes. It looked as though he hadn't eaten for days.

"Minnesota can't come," he said tiredly.

"What's wrong with her this time?" Morocco asked. She stood and pulled out the chair beside her. America sat down in it gratefully. He had been running around the house all day.

"First I thought it was just the wildfire that started in the Boundary Waters," he said. "It's even worse."

"How bad is it?" Morocco sighed. She ran down her imaginary checklist of the states. It was true, the entire nation _was_ suffering. Especially the south. It appeared since South was so upset, it affected her former lands as well.

"Her government's shut down." America rubbed his face. "The Mayo Clinic called. They said she collapsed in the middle of surgery. She's fallen into a coma."

Morocco sighed as she lay her head on America's shoulder. "What is this country coming to?" Her eyes moved to Oklahoma when he coughed.

"We'll make it through." America patted his wife's shoulder. "We always do."

Morocco smiled and gently took America by the back of his neck, leaning his head down to place a kiss on his forehead. "I can still remember when I first heard about you," she said dreamily.

"You know, I was really shocked when I first _saw_ you," America chuckled. "If I remember currently, a young black woman walked right up to me and said hello. She didn't curtsy or avoid my eye contact or anything like that."

"Morocco chuckled. "You were just over one hundred when you left England."

"You called me a baby," America pouted. "And I started shouting at you about how I won a revolution and therefore I wasn't a child anymore."

"Then I introduced myself," Morocco reminded her young husband. "My sisters and brothers were getting so mad. They were about to come over and teach you a lesson."

"I think one of your brothers _did_ hit me." America thought for a moment. "Or was that the drunk on my way home from the bar?"

"I believe it was Niger," Morocco said dryly. "He always did like attacking babies."

America chuckled. "Good. I would be worried if I didn't remember every one of my bar fights."

"Gods know I can remember my brothers," Morocco mused. "Half the time I was dragging them out of the fights." Both parents looked at their sun when he twisted in the sheets, knotting them around himself as he mumbled in his sleep.

America leaned forward and started unknotting his son. "And then we got married," he continued. "And your brothers looked ready to kill me on the spot."

"Hm." Morocco smiled. "They still don't understand why I married you."

"Neither did my boss," America said. "A white man marrying a black woman. That was unheard of in those days."

"Of course it was," Morocco said, unsurprised. "We weren't pure enough for white people. Granted, we certainly showed more manners than they did."

"You're pure enough for me." America kissed his wife on the cheek. "And then we had Delaware."

"In my two thousand years," Morocco said. "I had slowly become unsurprised by many things and bored with life. Then you had your revolution, you were a bit of excitement back then. Something new in the world. I thought we would marry and live together." She laid her head on America's shoulder. "But we were blessed with fifty children."

"I still think they're curses," America muttered. "Getting all fifty children up when they're all at the Main House is hard work. Just feeding them is a battle. Remember 1975?"

"I wish I didn't," Morocco laughed. "That was the worst year ever. We had to chase everyone out."

"Mama," Oklahoma moaned.

"Yes, Love?" Morocco reached out to gently take her son's hand.

"I'm thirsty." Oklahoma's voice was scratchy. "And it's hot in here."

Morocco stood and left the room, returning with a glass of water. She handed it to America while she opened the window. America helped Oklahoma to sit up and drink the glass of water. Once finished, Oklahoma slowly took of his pajama shirt.

"It's hot," he whined. "And gross."

"I know, kiddo." America took the pajama shirt and tossed it in the hamper. "It'll all be over soon."

"America." A hand grasped the young nation's tightly. Oklahoma lay back down and closed his eyes.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" America looked up to his wife.

"Where is she?" Morocco's eyes were filled with grief as she looked down at her husband. "Where is South?"

America stared at his wife for a moment before sighing and closing his eyes.

'_South, send me an image.'_ America had been saying the same thing for a year and a half now, always getting a response.

Towering trees suddenly filled America's vision. Bushes grew, covering the entire ground of the area. There was no sign of civilization anywhere.

'_Thank you. Get well soon. The kids miss you.'_ America opened his eyes. "She's safe."

"I wish you could tell me more." Morocco turned to look at her son sadly. "I don't think there's ever been a moment without her.

O.O

_South poked her head around the corner. She eyed the hallway suspiciously as she finished searching the house._

"_Where in tarnation is my brother?" South straightened up and planted her hands on her hips irritably._

"_Um . . . can I help you?" a female voiced asked behind South._

"_Wah!" South leapt in the air as she spun around. "What yaller dog is sneakin' up on me?" she glared at the speaker before her. She was a young girl, possibly a teenager, with violent red hair and a splash of freckles across her nose. She stared at South in mild surprise._

"_The name is Cynthia Jones, Miss." The young girl curtsied prettily._

"_Well aren't you just a darlin'?" South crossed her arms and leaned back, looking at the young girl._

"_May I ask who you are, Miss?" Cynthia asked politely._

"_Amelia P. Jones," South said assuredly. "Head of this house."_

_Cynthia frowned at that. "No you're not," she said. "Daddy is!"_

"_What do you mean I'm not head of this house?" South stomped her foot like a child._

"_You're not the United States of America," Cynthia huffed, all politeness had flown out the window._

"_No, I'm not," South snapped. "I am the Confederate States of America."_

_Cynthia was quiet for a moment before she suddenly hollered at the top of her lungs. "Daddy! Auntie Mama is here!"_

_There was a thundering of footsteps and America appeared in the doorway. "Did you call me, Georgia?" 'Georgia' skipped to her father's side._

"_Auntie Mama is here," she repeated._

"_North," South said warningly, crossing her arms._

"_Heh . . . South, do you remember all those times I would disappear and I wouldn't be at a meeting?" America asked nervously._

"_What in tarnation have you been doin'?" South shrieked. A visitor chose that opportune moment to knock at the door._

_America moved to open the door. "I've been visiting my wife and kids," he said._

"_You're what?" South screamed. "You can't be married!"_

"_Why not?" America opened the door. Georgia watched her aunt and father with a funny look on her face. A tall tanned woman turned, looking surprised at the sight of an angry South. In her arms was a baby boy._

"_Good afternoon, Love." America kissed the woman on the cheek before allowing her in. "This is my twin sister, the Confederate States of America."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, South." The woman gently transferred the boy to America's arms. She turned back to the ex-nation, smiling pleasantly. South was rigid, her jaw set._

"_South, this is my wife, Morocco," America said hopefully. "We've been married since after the Revolutionary War."_

"_I always figured North to be the lonely type," South said carefully, her voice layered in steel._

"_South," America whined. "Can't you be nice to __**anyone**__? You're as bad as Georgia."_

"_Hey!" Georgia shouted. She started when the baby cried. America jiggled Nebraska carefully._

"_America, Love." Morocco smiled sweetly at her husband. "Do you think South and I could step into the parlor for a moment?"_

"_Sure, I need to care for Nebraska. I think he's hungry." America slipped out of the hallway. Georgia followed him, grumbling to herself. The door closed quietly behind them. Unexpectedly, the lock clicked in place. Georgia and America shared a look._

"_That's not good."_

_The door was suddenly shaken as something was thrown into it._

"_Now, South." Morocco's voice could be heard through the door. "There is no need to be shoving each other around."_

"_Shut it, you piddlin' varmint!" South shrieked. There was a thump as something was thrown across the room._

"_Morocco?" America called worriedly. He handed Nebraska to Georgia who left to fetch his bottle._

"_Don't' worry, dear," Morocco called. "That was just your sister." She gave an 'oof!' as she was knocked into the door._

"_South, be nice!" America shouted, banging on the door. "Do __**not**__ make be break down this door."_

"_Don't be silly, America," Morocco chided. "You don't need to break down any doors down."_

"_Shut it!" There was a slamming sound then a tinkling of glass. "Damn varmint!"_

_America banged his head against the door. "Dammit! Why couldn't I have a sane sister?"_

"_What did you just say, you big bread basketed yaller dog?" South demanded. The sound of a bookcase falling over echoed throughout the house._

_Someone marched right past America and stood with her mouth to the door. She suddenly started screaming before her father could stop her._

"_HE SAID YOU'RE ANNOYING AS HELL AND YOU NEED TO STOP THROWING SHIT AROUND. SOME OF US ARE __**ACTUALLY**__ TRYING TO GET SOME WORK DONE. SO QUIT DESTROYING OUR HOUSE BEFORE WE KICK YOU OUT!"_

_America banged his head against the door again. "And maybe some sane children too." Massachusetts just glared at the door, waiting for a response. The drawing table in the room make a crashing sound as it toppled over. The room suddenly fell silent. Massachusetts gave the door one last glare before she left. America watched her leave with wary eyes. His ears were still ringing._

_The lock on the door clicked and it swung open gently. America backed away quickly._

"_Did you meet Massachusetts?" he asked._

"_No, I don't believe she has." Morocco smiled sweetly from where she stood. South was behind her, holding her hand like a child. Both were covered in scratched and bruises._

"_Good. Let's try to keep it that way. That is one shouting match I don't want to hear." America looked between the women. "Next time, go out into the forest."_

"_Now why would we do that?" Morocco shook her head at her husband._

"_So you don't destroy our house. I liked that bookcase." America eyed the broken wood. "Washington made it for me out of a cherry tree." South only pouted as she peeked around Morocco._

"_You never told me how darling you little was." The older nation looked down at South amusement. "She reminds me of home."_

"_That's because she's a major pain and the backside and I love her too much to let anyone else have her." America smiled at South. "Believe me, this house will never be the same again."_

O.o o.O

Hong Kong jerked as they slowly woke up. They were lying on a queen-sized bed, covered with a sheet. The air was uncomfortably humid and the sun was filtering through the curtains.

"Ow." Hong Kong reached back to massage their pounding head. They didn't pay attention to their unnaturally long hair. "My head."

The door suddenly creaked open slowly. Hong Kong looked up, blinking blearily. A young woman poked her head in, entering fully when she saw Hong Kong was awake.

"Olá." She closed the door behind herself.

"Who are you?" Hong Kong asked then froze. Was that really their voice? They felt their throat gingerly.

"Eu sou Portugal, _(I am Portugal,)_" the woman sighed in irritation. "Honestamente, por que todos os tem que perguntar isso? _(Honestly, why do you all have to ask that?)_"

"Wǒ wúfǎ lǐjiě nín zài shuō shénme, _(I can't understand what you're saying,)_" Hong Kong snapped. They coughed to try and clear their throat. "What is wrong with my voice?" It was higher than usually.

"Olbe para baixo, _(Look down,)_" the woman said dryly.

"What?" Hong Kong demanded. They sat up but froze at a strange sensation. Slowly, the pulled the front of the duangua out. "Where did _those_ come from?" she shrieked.

"Pare come isso! _(Stop that!)_" The young woman grabbed Hong Kong's hands and jerked them off her clothes, her face bright red.

"Don't touch me," Hong Kong snapped. She jerked free of the woman. "What the hell happened to me?"

"Turquia," the woman said simply. "Portugal." She pointed to herself.

Hong Kong stared at Portugal before she got it. She pointed at herself. "Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong." Portugal cocked her head as she said the name.

"Yes." Hong Kong crossed her arms, made a face, and uncrossed them. That was just _weird_. "But I'm a boy."

"Não mais, _(Not anymore,)_" Portugal said as she quirked an eyebrow.

"My head hurts." Hong Kong rubbed the back of her head again. She caught a tress and ran her fingers all the way down to its waist-length end. "Wow . . . that's long."

"Aquele é o inferno. _(That's hell.)_" Portugal made a face at Hong Kong's hair. She didn't envy the, now, female nation. "Onde dói? _(Where does it hurt?)_"

Hong Kong stared at Portugal blankly. "I have no idea what you just said."

Portugal only huffed as she began to feel the back of Hong Kong's head. "Turquia disse que te acertar forte. _(Turkey said he hit you hard.)_"

"I'm going to kill Turkey." Hong Kong winced when Portugal pressed on the back of her head. "Right there."

"Ali? _(Right there?)_" Portugal studied the spot before shrugging. "Você não está sangrando. _(You're not bleeding.)_"

Hong Kong massaged the back of her head as she slid off the bed. "Whatever. I'm going to find Turkey and kill him. Or maybe a phone." She stormed from the room.

Portugal followed her, pausing in the doorway. "Eu não faria isso, _(I wouldn't do that,)_" Portugal said nonchalantly. "Olá, irmãozinho. _(Hello, little brother.)_"

Spain stood in the hallway, staring at Hong Kong. "Wow!" he said. "You're almost as hot as Greece!" Portugal _really_ wanted to hit her brother. Hong Kong beat her to it.

The smaller nation slapped Spain right across the face. "Shut it, asshole," Hong Kong snapped. "I am not in a good mood right now. Where's Turkey?"

"Um . . . I think he's in his study." When Hong Kong gave Spain a meaningful look, he continued. "Third door on your right in the main entrance."

Hong Kong stormed away from the brother and sister. She followed Spain's directions to the main hall and slammed the third door open. Turkey looked up from where he sat at his desk.

"Merhaba, Hong Kong," he said. He quirked an eyebrow and leaned back, crossing his arms. "Ta what do I owe the pleasure?" He was staring at a furious small Asian girl with sparkling dark eyes and waist-length black hair.

"What the _hell _did you do to me?" Hong Kong demanded. She stormed right up to Turkey's desk and slammed her hands on it, scattering papers.

Turkey watched the papers settle back on the desk. "I helped ya," he said.

"You did not help me!" Hong Kong screeched. "You turned me into a _girl_!"

"What's wrong with bein' a girl?" Turkey asked calmly.

"I was a boy!" Hong Kong seized a paper-weight and threw it against the wall. "You can't just go around turning boys into girls!" She threw a jar of pencils to the floor in her anger.

"Stop that," Turkey said halfheartedly. "Portugal has been complainin' enough already. I don't need ya ta start up too."

"No, I won't stop!" Hong Kong kicked the trash bin over. "Change me back!"

"Hayır!" Turkey stood from his seat, towering over Hong Kong. The younger nation just glared up at him. She jabbed him in the chest.

"_Yes_," she hissed. "If you turned me into a girl then you can turn me back."

"Knock it off." Turkey brushed Hong Kong's hand away.

"No. You may have caught me at Teacher's house, but you not getting away with this." Hong Kong jabbed him again. "Turn. Me. Back."

"Hayır!" Turkey bellowed as he shoved Hong Kong backward. The female nation stumbled and tripped, falling on her butt. She glared up at Turkey.

"You're a bastard," she spat. "You know that?"

"And yer a brat," Turkey shot back.

"If you don't turn me back, I'll make your life a living hell," Hong Kong threatened.

"Will ya now?" Turkey took a menacing step forward. "What makes ya thin ya can do that?"

"Because I can," Hong Kong said. "I made Dan's life hard when he held me prisoner. I can make yours hard too." She stood and planted her hands on her slim hips.

"Ya do that," Turkey said, leaning down to be eye to eye with Hong Kong. "And I'll make ya wish ya were never born. Now get out." He shoved Hong Kong backward again.

Hong Kong flushed scarlet. She slapped Turkey right across the face before darting from the room.

"Kahretsin!" Turkey bellowed. "Yer goin' ta wish ya were never born!"

O.o o.O

A tall female nation stood in the middle of a street. She looked around with tears in her blue eyes. Her short platinum blonde hair was hidden under a simple cap.

"De ya? _(Where am I?)_" the young woman whimpered as she attempted to read the signs again. They appeared to be in both English and French.

"Sofia Braginsky?" a soft voice asked behind Ukraine. She turned to see Canada with Kumajirou. The polar bear was on a leash and did not look happy.

"Canada!" Ukraine walked as she threw herself into the North American nation's arms.

"You're supposed to call me Matthew," Canada whined. "No one is supposed to know I'm Canada."

"Matthew?" Ukraine blinked before she burst into tears again. "I'm sorry, Matthew!"

Canada jumped in surprise at the tears. "It's alright, Sofia," he said. "Um, what are you doing here?"

Ukraine hiccupped as she tried to catch her breath. "I was going to visit my brother," she said. "I think I might have boarded the wrong plane." A light blush fell over the nation's cheeks.

Canada dropped his head. "Ivan and I are an entire ocean away. How could you board the wrong plane?"

Ukraine blushed even darker. "I was boarding in Romania when I was going to visit him. I believe I read the wrong word."

"Ah, that explains it," Canada sighed as he looked up at the night sky. "Would you like to stay at my place for the night so you won't have to stay at a hotel?"

"What?" Ukraine suddenly straightened up. "I could never do that!"

"Sofia, you are coming home with me," Canada said firmly. He took Ukraine's hand. "Come on, I'm not far from here."

Ukraine glanced down at their connected hands, her face coloring even more. Reluctantly, she followed her friend. Canada led her to a town house. Unlocking the door, he took Kumajirou off the leash and ushered the female nation in.

"Sorry about the space," he said. "I have larger houses in all my other provinces. New Prussia is the smallest one."

"New Prussia?" Ukraine blinked in surprise before tears filled her eyes yet again. "He would have loved that."

"He did. He said it was awesome." Canada set his briefcase on the table. "New Prussia used to be a simple community in Wilmot, but I declared it a province when . . . he died. I haven't been able to leave this place since." He fell silent.

"I know," Ukraine whispered. "Russia has put iron crosses in every room of his house. I believe he misses Prussia badly."

Canada chuckled weakly. "He hated Russia."

"Have you seen . . ." Ukraine trailed off into silence.

"No, I haven't," Canada said sadly. "But if America says she's fine, then she's fine."

Ukraine's head jerked up. "America knows where South?" she asked.

"Ja." Canada nodded. "They can speak telepathically."

"Then why doesn't he tell us where she is?" Ukraine stood from the couch, looking furious for quite possibly the first time. "She's abandoned her own children!"

"America has his own reasons," Canada said quickly. "I think he just wants to give her some space."

"She's been gone over a year." Ukraine whirled around, her hands planted on her hips. "The twin and triplets haven't aged at all! And have you seen Saxony? She's torn apart! First she lost her father, then her mother disappeared!"

Canada didn't answer at first. He just watched Kumajirou pad around the town house. "I don't think we've seen the last of him," he finally said.

"Why do you say that?" Ukraine asked curiously.

"When I looked into his eyes," Canada said. "I felt like I could hear him saying 'this isn't the end of my awesome self. I'll be back.' He's going to come walking back up to Germany's house one of these days. And when he does . . ." Canada trailed off, a dreamy smile on his face. Kumajirou looked up at his owner like he was crazy.

"But what if he doesn't?" Ukraine sank back down onto the couch. "What if he's gone for good?"

"He's not. Believe me." Canada patted Ukraine's shoulder. "I never doubted Prussia, especially not in World War Two. America and I were captured and sent to Auswitch. The Nazis thought we were twins, so they sent us to Dr. Mengel. Prussia stopped by not two weeks later and promised to get us out of there."

"You were in Auswitch?" Ukraine gasped. "How did Prussia get you out?"

"He, Far Dan, and Netherlands dressed up as Nazi soldiers and marched America and I out of there." Canada grinned at the memory. "They told Mengel we had to be killed because we were spies for the allies. They got us back to England and France safe and sound . . . mostly."

"That must have been hard," Ukraine whispered. "Watching your friends be tortured and then having to rescue them. Knowing you could be captured and locked up for it."

"Yeah. Prussia made me pay him back after the Soviet Union with pancakes every morning for a month." Canada laughed. "Dieu, I miss him."

"Pancakes." Ukraine gave Canada a strange look. "They can't be all that good. I mean, how do you pay someone back for such a big favor with pancakes?"

"You did _not_ just say that?" Kumajirou narrowed his eyes. "Canada, use your killer French skills and make your girlfriend some pancakes."

"Kuma!" Canada said exasperatedly.

"I'm just saying," Ukraine said helplessly. "Pancakes cannot be that good."

Canada suddenly stood and bowed low to Ukraine. "My chère mademoiselle, tonight you will dine at le restaurant du Canada."

"Oh, will I know?" Ukraine stood and giggled. "It sounds lovely." Kumajirou rolled his eyes and wandered off.

"Oui, you will taste the finest pancakes this restaurant has to offer, or I will fire the chef." Canada led his friend into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. Ukraine watched him work on the food, her chin resting in her hand.

"I will have to make you some nalysnyky sometime," she said.

"What is nalysnyky?" Canada asked as he slid several pancakes onto a plate.

"What are those strange things France likes to make?" Ukraine thought hard for a moment.

"Croissants?" Canada tired. "Crêpes?"

"Yes!" Ukraine brightened up. "Crêpes!"

"Well, crêpe is French for pancake." Canada set the plate before Ukraine. "They're almost the same thing. But thinner and usually filled with jams or chocolate."

"Nalysnyky is a crêpe rolled up and filled with a cheese filling," Ukraine explained. "And then you put more on top!"

Canada eyes widened. "Cheese? What about maple syrup?" he asked, brandishing the bottle in his hand.

"I've never tired maple syrup before." Ukraine blinked. "Doesn't that come from a bush?"

"It actually comes from a tree," Canada explained. "A bush refers to the area of harvested maple trees. Vermont likes to help me now."

"Vermont?" Ukraine wrinkled her nose as she thought. "Do you mean America's son?"

"Actually, he's a she," Canada said with a smile.

"Wah!" Ukraine looked ready to cry again. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine! I'm sure Vermont wouldn't mind," Canada assured his friend. "She's a really sweet girl."

"So, pancakes." Ukraine looked up at Canada. "What do you put on them?"

"Maple syrup." Canada waved the bottle. "It's liquid joy."

"Liquid joy?" Ukraine took the maple syrup, putting a dab on her finger and trying it. She was silent as she sat there tasting the syrup.

"What do you think?" Canada asked cautiously.

Ukraine looked up at him before suddenly breaking into a grin. "It tastes like sunlight!"

Canada blinked before returning the smile. "Yay!"

"Russia has always liked the sun." Ukraine smiled. "He doesn't really get much of it in the winter."

"Neither do I. Not in the northern part. That's where Alaska and I have something in common."

"Alaska?" Ukraine wrinkled her nose again, thinking.

"She is America's forty-ninth daughter," Canada said. "She suffers from harsh weather, earthquakes, and volcanoes."

"America has too many children!" Ukraine said exasperatedly. "I do hope he doesn't have anymore. That would be terrifying."

"I don't know." Canada smiled innocently. "I heard him and Morocco talking the other day."

"Shcho?" Ukraine shrieked. "They can't! We'll all go crazy!"

Canada laughed. "I think America has the most children out of all of us . . . maybe."

"Would you like children, Canada?" Ukraine rested her chin on her hand, tilting her head curiously.

Canada sat back and though. "Fourteen children all in one house, shouting at each other . . . I would love it."

Ukraine chuckled at the thought. "Imagine if they came to visit my house. I bet they'd love it there."

"Do you want children?" Canada asked.

"Of course!" Ukraine grinned. "I would have as many as I could!"

"Really?" Canada perked up. "Even fourteen?"

"Even more." Ukraine spread her arms wide. "I'd love over twenty!"

Canada eyes widened before he suddenly smiled. "That sounds kind of nice." He watched the friend he'd always adored, wondering for a split second if it was possible.

O.o o.O

Finland peeked over Germany's shoulder as the taller nation filled out some paperwork. He, Sweden, and Norway had been living at the nation's house to help him further.

"Can I help you, Finland?" Germany asked dully. His eyes didn't move from the paperwork. He was having a particularly bad day.

"Eh?" Finland looked down at Germany, blushing. "Olen pahoillani. _(I'm sorry.) _Sweden was just starting to get on my nerves so I decided to come see what you were doing. Sorry if I disturbed you." Germany didn't respond. He just set his pen on the desk and leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Is something wrong, Germany?" Finland walked around to stand before the desk, a worried look on his face.

"Nein." Germany looked away from Finland. His eyes stared out the Eastern window from his house in what was once in West Berlin.

"Are you sure?" Finland pressed. "You seem upset about something."

"I am fine." Germany stood and moved to the window. "It's just . . . New York brought Saxony into town. I can't even look at her."

"Why not?" Finland cocked his head.

Germany slammed a fist on the, causing Finland to wince, and tears filled his eyes. "Sh-She is so much like _him_," he said.

"But, what if that's a good thing?" Finland asked softly.

"How can it be a good thing?" Germany said. "He is gone. I don't want to be reminded of him anymore."

"But what if Saxony could help you?" Finland offered. "What if she could help you forget. I heard from America . . ." He trailed off into silence.

"Heard what?" Germany whirled around. "I am tired of being in the dark. No one will tell me anything anymore."

"Saxony hasn't been acting herself lately," Finland said quietly. Germany tensed before he suddenly slid down the wall. He stared at his folded hands. "America said she hardly speaks," Finland continued. "And when she does, she asks for South or Prussia."

Germany didn't answer. He dropped his head into his hands. "Get out," he finally said.

"What?" Finland froze when he looked up at Germany.

"Get. Out," Germany said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, sir." Finland backed out of the office quickly, shutting the door.

Germany stood and moved slowly back to his desk. He sat in his chair. Opening a side drawer, he retrieved a small knife from it. He balanced the knife on the desktop, staring at the sharp blade.

"Ohya!" Finland's scream echoed through the hallway. Germany glanced up before looking back at the knife. It was probably just one of the dogs . . . or Sweden. There was a thump as something hit the wall. "Su-san!" Germany tensed and looked away. He didn't want to deal with something like this right now.

"Hel-!" Finland's shout was suddenly cut off.

"Kapa çeneni! _(Shut up!)_" a deep voice hissed.

"Growling, Germany finally dropped the knife to the desk and grabbed his gun from the drawer. He stormed out of the room and fired two shots at the voice.

"Get! Out!"

Turkey stood slowly, Finland on the ground at his feet. His hands had been bound tightly behind his back. The Turkic nation glared at Germany as he rose.

"Get. Out." Germany fired another shot at Turkey. His hand was shaking hard. Turkey only grunted and lifted Finland up. The Nordic nation had a split second of staring into Turkey's eyes before he was suddenly throw backward.

"Ohya!" Germany leapt out of the way so as to not get hit. He collided with the wall and slid to the floor, his gun clattering from his grasp. Finland screamed as he hit the ground. A sickening crunch echoed from his shoulder. Germany tensed, looking back at Finland. The small nation sobbing into the ground.

Germany's eyes flashed to Turkey before he dove for his fallen gun. Turkey's boot collided with Germany's chest, knocking him out of the range of the gun. Leaning down, he casually picked up the gun and tucked it into his pocket.

"Merhaba, Germany," he said casually.

"Get. Out," Germany growled. His hand scrabbled on the ground for any weapon he could find.

Turkey seized a fistful of Germany's hair, tilting his head back. "I don't think yer in much of a position ta tell me what ta do right now."

Germany snarled and broke free of Turkey's grip. He bit down on the taller nation's arm hard enough to draw blood. Turkey grunted as his fist slammed into Germany's temple, leaving the nation with a spinning head. Germany was slightly aware of his wrists being bound tightly with a smooth fabric. Sobs echoed through the hall as Germany was dragged down the stairs and into the den.

Germany struggled weakly. His head was pounding from the blow. When Turkey stopped, Germany was shoved forward. Finland landed beside him with a thud. He pulled his knees tightly to his chest. Looking up, Germany spotted Sweden and Norway leaning against a wall. Their hands and feet had been bound tightly and silk gags stopped them from shouting. Germany struggled to his knees, wincing with every move. A hand landed on his head, pressing down slightly.

"That's enough," Turkey snapped. "I don't want any more trouble from ya."

"Trouble is my middle name," Germany growled, using a much used sentence from his late brother.

Turkey only growled as he smacked Germany. Norway and Sweden winced from the sound of it. Sweden looked to his 'wife' with worry. Germany grimaced but kicked Turkey in the leg. Turkey snarled as he grabbed Finland. The shorter nation yelped when his shoulder jostled.

"Knock it off," Turkey growled as he drew Germany's gun, placing it to Finland's temple.

Germany tenses. "You wouldn't?" Turkey clicked the safety off and Finland let out a chocked sob. Germany fell back to the floor, lying still with his eyes on Turkey's hand. Turkey clicked the safety back on and stowed the piston away. He reached into another pocket, removing a syringe.

"Nein!" Germany lurched back to his knees. "Leave him alone!" Turkey ignored him as he injected Finland with the contents. Sweden gave a muffled roar as Finland fell to the floor, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Olen väsynyt, _(I'm sleepy,)_" Finland muttered. Sweden struggled against his bonds madly as Turkey grabbed his brother. Norway struggled until he was injected as well. He slumped to the ground unconscious. Turkey hoisted Sweden onto his shoulder. The taller nation struggled as best as he could as he was carried out.

Germany staggered to his feet and stumbled into the kitchen. His gaze was set on the knife drawer by the sink. A hand suddenly seized him by the collar of the shirt.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?" Turkey asked darkly.

"Nein!" Germany struggled violently against Turkey. His writhing threw him into the counter. Turkey jerked Germany away from the counter and he stabbed him in the wrist with something sharp.

"That should put ya out fer a while," Turkey said. Germany collapsed to the floor. His eyes strained to watch Turkey as they flickered shut. "Sweet dreams, Germany." Turkey's voice faded as Germany finally lost consciousness.

O.o o.O

Poland sat up, panting as he felt sweat cover his face. Again. It had to happen _again_. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to calm his breathing. Carefully, Poland climbed out of bed, poking his head out of the room. Lithuania, Belarus, and Vilnius were still sleeping. Poland pouted as he headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. Every sound the house made caused the nation to jump.

Finished with his water, Poland set the glass down. Something caught his eye. Slowly, Poland picked up the phone. He studied it before finally punching in a number. He held the device up to his ear, chewing on his lip nervously.

"Privet?" a sleepy voice asked. "This is Ivan Braginsky."

"Papochka?" Poland jumped at the voice.

"Poland?" Russia was alert now. "Why are you calling me this early? What happened?"

Poland moved to the den, sitting on the couch and pulling his legs up to his chest tightly. "I, like, had a dream, Papochka."

"About what?" Poland cold hear the bed springs squeaking on the other end. Poland mumbled something unintelligible under his breath as he returned to gnawing his lip. "Poland," Russia said sternly. "What did you dream about?"

Poland closed his eyes and was silent for a moment before speaking up. "Druga wojna światowa. _(The Second World War.)_"

Russia was silent before speaking. "You had dream of Germany, da?" he asked.

"Tak," Poland whispered. He could already feel tears filling his eyes.

"It's alright, Poland," Russia said sincerely. "That is in the past now. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again."

"Papohcka." Poland fell to his side and curled up even tighter. "He seriously scares me."

"I know, mal'chik. _(little boy.) _But you must understand, that was not _Germany_," Russia said. "It was a completely different nation."

"But I, like, remember it, Papochka," Poland whimpered. "He hurt me."

"I know," Russia said soothingly. "He hurt many nations during the war."

"You, like, wouldn't know," Poland muttered. "I want Zima. _(Winter.)_"

"Chert poni," Russia muttered under his breath. "You should have taken Zima with you if you wanted him."

"I, like, didn't know I was going to need him!" Poland snapped back. "I thought I would totally be fine without him."

"Poland, calm down," Russia said. "You are getting worked up. That will not help you sleep. Perhaps you should make yourself a cup of hot chocolate." It was what Russia did for the smaller nation when Poland had nightmares.

"Liet, like, doesn't have any," Poland muttered. "And you better not tell him about this."

"Net! Net! I won't tell him," Russia promised. "But he really should have some stocked."

"You're totally lying aren't you, Papochka?" Poland sat up as he glared at the wall before him.

". . . Da," Russia said. Poland could hear the smile in his voice. "I am only doing what's best for you." Poland slowly turned his head to glance over his shoulder. "Poland?" Russia asked. "Poland?"

"I totally hate you right now," Poland muttered as he glared at the nation standing behind him. "Both of you."

"Chto?" Russia asked. "Poland, what is going on?" Lithuania watched his friend worriedly.

"Liet is, like, here," Poland pouted. "Why did you have to tell him, Papochka?"

"I might have been sending him an email," Russia admitted. "And then North Russia called him."

"But why?" Poland whined. "He doesn't need to know I had a dream about Druga wojna światowa!"

"I want to help you, Po," Lithuania said softly. He sat down beside Poland.

"Poland, will you give the phone to Little Lithuania?" Russia asked.

"Here." Poland held the phone out to Lithuania. "Papochka, like, wants to talk to you."

Lithuania took the phone. He and Russia exchanged a few words and Lithuania flushed scarlet. "I-I understand, Mr. Russia. Here, he wants to talk to you again." Lithuania handed the phone back to Poland.

Poland took the phone and held it back up to his hear. "Tak?"

"You will talk to Little Lithuania now," Russia said. "He can help you better than I can over the phone."

"What?" Poland shrieked at the click of the phone. "He's, like, totally a bastard." He glared at the small electronic device.

"Po, what happened?" Lithuania took his hands friends in his own. "I want to help."

"It's, like, nothing." Poland turned away, refusing to look at Lithuania.

"But it's about World War Two," Lithuania said. "I understand that much. Is it about Germany?"

Poland closed his eyes tightly. "Do you, like, remember what happened during druga wojna światowa?"

Lithuania was quiet for a moment before speaking up. "You were invaded by Germany. He captured and tortured you."

"Russia and Germany, like, split me in half and I was left with Germany," Poland corrected. "Russia didn't get me until the war was totally over."

"Right. He got both of us, Po," Lithuania said quietly.

"Did Russia and Germany split you up?" Poland snapped as he glared at his friend.

Lithuania flinched. "No. Germany wasn't really the one who split up, Po. He was separated from . . . _him_."

Poland sighed and let his forehead fall against Lithuania's shoulder. "I just, like, don't think you get it, Liet."

"I'm sorry, Po."

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

**On December 20, 1777, Morocco recognized the American colonies as a sovereign state. They have been America's oldest and closest allies since.**

_Oklahoma is part of Tornado Alley. This year Moore, Oklahoma was literally ripped off the map. A tornado tore through the town, destroying it. The state has been struck by several more tornadoes since._

**On July 1, 2011, the Minnesota government shut down. No one could get a license and therefore several bars had to close. The state parks and anything funded by the state had to close. The casinos closed. The shutdown lasted until July 20. **_It was hell._

_During the day of the Revolutionary War, black women would have been slaves and nothing good in the eyes of the white man. That is definitely not how it is today. We're just showing how it was like when America and Morocco first met._

**The Boston Tea Party and Boston Massacre both happened in Massachusetts.**

_New Prussia is __not__ a micro-nation. It is a small community in the township of Wilmot in the province of Ontario._

**During WWII, the Nazis had a sick obsession with twins. They were the ones experimented on by the crazy Dr. Mengel, the Angel of Death. Over 300,000 twins went in. 200 came out.**

_A lot of people confuse Germany for Nazi Germany during World War Two. They are two very different countries._

**Poland was partitioned three times. Once in 1772, 1793, and 1795. He completely disappeared off the map. During World War Two, he was split up between Russia and Germany.**

_Denmark and Netherlands were both occupied by the Nazis during WWII. We can see them helping Prussia rescue America and Canada._


	6. Obicham

Disclaimer: Nie ne pritezhavame Hetalia.

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**Here's a particularly long chapter for you. **_We both have to work tomorrow, so there might not be another chapter until Sunday. Also, we're kind of wondering . . . _**does everyone have lives or is the zombie apocalypse going on? **_**Just curious.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Obicham**

Norway woke with a groan. Their head ached with every little movement. Slowly, the Northern nation cracked an eye open. A grinning face was right in front of theirs. A curl bounced on his head.

"Hi, da-ze!" Norway gasped and shot straight up, their head banging with Korea's. "Ouch, da-ze!" Korea fell backward off the bed and landed with a _thump_ on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Norway demanded. They scuttled back on the bed, glaring at Korea's curl, the only part of him she could see.

"You were so pretty when you were sleeping, though, da-ze," Korea said. He sat up and crossed his arms on the bed.

"Pretty?" Norway sputtered. "I'm not pretty!"

"Okay, then. How about segsihan, da-ze?" Korea asked with a wide smile.

"What does 'segsihan' mean?" Norway asked. They sat up and crossed their crossed their arms.

"Sexy, da-ze," Korea offered.

"Sexy?" Norway looked at Korea in silence for a moment before grabbing a pillow and whacking the Asian nation with it. "What the hell do you think you are doing, calling me sexy?"

Korea ducked under the pillow. "It's not my fault!" he whined. "Blame Turkey, da-ze."

"Turkey?" Norway froze. "What do you mean 'blame Turkey'?"

Korea peeked over the mattress' edge. "Naelyeodaboda, da-ze."

"What?" Norway snapped. "I don't speak Korea!"

Korea sighed. "Look down, da-ze." He ducked again.

Norway looked down and released a shrieked loud enough for the whole house to hear. "I'm going to kill him," she howled. Her blonde hair whipped around her shoulders as she spun to leave the room.

"I wouldn't do that, da-ze." Korea chased after Norway.

"And why not?" Norway glared over her shoulder. "Look what he's done to me! I'm going to turn him into a mouse and let the owls eat him!"

"Hong Kong already confronted him." Korea caught up to the, now, female nation. "He wouldn't' budge, da-ze."

"He will move for me," Norway snapped.

"I don't think so, da-ze," Korea sang.

Norway suddenly stopped and whirled around to look him in the eyes. "And why do you say that?" She crossed her arms and glared at the carefree nation.

Korea smiled innocently. "He's an empire, da-ze."

"He's a what?" Norway gaped at Korea in shock. "There hasn't been one in nearly a decade! Hell, England's empire just barely ended!"

"I think Turkey's having a midlife crisis, da-ze." Korea shrugged.

"Great," Norway huffed. "Just what we need, another midlife crisis."

"Yeah, Japan is looking for a phone, but she can't find one, da-ze," Korea said rather happily.

"She?" Norway froze. "How many female nations are there?"

Korea through before he started counting off his fingers. "Hungary, Liechtenstein, Czech, South, Taiwan, Viet-." Norway's palm suddenly came in contact with his forehead. Korea blinked in surprise before smiling innocently. "Japan, Hong Kong, Portugal, and Finland, da-ze."

"Finland?" Norway blinked in surprise. "He turned Finland into a girl?"

"Yep!" Korea said a bit too happily. "I think he left to find someone else, da-ze."

"Great," Norway groaned. "Sweden is going to be ecstatic."

"You know, you really are segsihan, da-ze," Korea said innocently.

Norway glared at him before smacking him in the forehead again. "Shut up!"

Korea seemed to think for a moment before he suddenly bent down and folded Norway over his shoulder. He straightened up easily.

"Hey!" Norway kicked madly once the surprise wore off. "Put me down!"

"Ani! We're going to find Iceland," Korea sang. "Maybe he can get Hong Kong out of her room, da-ze."

"What?" Norway continued to struggle. "I'm not going to help you get Hong Kong out of his room! And what do you mean 'Iceland'?"

"Iceland was at Aniki's house," Korea said. He walked with a bounce in his step. "And Hong Kong is a she now, da-ze."

"I'm still not going to help you!" Norway pounded her fists on Korea's back. Korea just hummed as he walked up to a door and kicked it open.

"Iceland, da-ze!" Iceland looked up from where he sat playing with his tail. His ears twitched as he eyes Korea with annoyance.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"It's your segsihan eonni, da-ze!" Korea said. He dropped Norway on the bed beside her brother.

"Stop calling me sexy!" Norway shrieked.

"My what?" Iceland blinked in confusion as he studied his brother turned sister.

Korea pouted at Norway. "Your sexy sister, da-ze," he said.

Iceland froze and lowly looked Norway up and down. "My sister?" he repeated. Norway flushed brightly under her younger brother's stare.

"Stop looking at me like that," she mumbled.

"Yep!" Korea sang. "Turkey caught her yesterday. She was brought with Finland, Sweden, and Germany, da-ze." The door behind him opened and Spain stuck his head in.

"Amigo, were you the one who drew cartoons all over Turkey's paperwork?" the European nation asked curiously.

"Yep!" Korea said proudly. "And I hid all his pens too, da-ze!"

"Merhaba," a deep voice said behind Spain. The nation paled considerably. He peeked over his shoulder. Turkey stood, one hand wrapped around Greece's arm and the other around Portugal's. Greece cursed Turkey loudly while Portugal spewed Portuguese. Most likely the same words Greece was saying.

"Ah, hola, amigo!" Spain laughed and slammed the bedroom door shut. "Are you looking for someone?" Turkey was silent before he tried the doorknob. Something as holding it shut on the other side.

"Korea!" Turkey bellowed furiously. "Open this door!"

"Dangsin-eun mabeob-ui dan-eoleul malhal ttaekkaji, da-ze! _(Not until you say the magic word, da-ze!)_" Korea sang. Turkey sighed deeply before slamming his foot into the door, kicking it wide open. Korea stood in the doorway, his eyes wide. His curl seemed to be drooping, almost like a tail.

"Um, good try, da-ze?"

Turkey only grunted as he looked at the nations in the room. He shoved Portugal into Spain's arms. "Get them dressed," he growled.

"Bastardo!" Portugal shrieked as she leapt forward to attack Turkey. Spain wrapped his arms around her quickly. "Eu vou destruir você e seu país bunda estúpido! _(I will destroy you and your stupid ass country!)_"

"¿Qué?" Spain asked, struggling with his sister. "What are you talking about, Turkey?"

Korea slowly inched his out the door. He was about to make a run for it down the hall when Turkey seized him by the back of his hanbok.

"Change their clothes," Turkey snapped. "They look ridiculous in those outfits."

"Eep!" Korea tried to twist out of Turkey's grasp but it was useless.

"But . . . these are there traditional clothes," Spain said.

"I don't care," Turkey snarled. "They are part of the Turkish Empire now."

Spain froze and his eyes narrowed. "Empire?" he repeated. "Amigo, you are not an empire."

Turkey suddenly threw Korea back into the room. He seized Spain around the throat with one hand and slammed into the wall, pinning him there.

"Do ya really want ta try that?" he growled dangerously. Spain choked, scrabbling at Turkey's hand.

"Bastardo," Portugal snarled and leapt forward. She slammed a foot into the back of Turkey's knee, causing the taller nation to fall to his knees with a surprised yelp. Spain stumbled away from him, massaging his throat and wheezing for breath.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, da-ze," Korea called from inside the bedroom.

Turkey rose to his feet, rubbing his throat and glaring at Portugal. "Ya really shouldn't have done that," he warned as he stepped forward. Portugal stood her ground, glaring right back at him.

"Por que você não vá pegar uma outra nação? _(Why don't you go catch another nation?)_" she sneered as she looked Turkey up and down. "Tenho certeza de que adoraria conhecê-lo. _(I'm sure they'd love to meet you.)_"

Turkey snarled angrily. Reaching forward, he seized the necklace around Portugal's throat. When the Iberian nation jerked back, it was snapped off her neck.

"Não!" Portugal leaped forward as Turkey turned to leave the room. "Devolva! _(Give it back!)_" For the first time ever, Spain heard panic in his sister's voice. Turkey ignored the smaller nation, leaving the room. Spain wrapped his arms around his sister comfortingly.

"Vamos, _(Let's go,)_" he said. "Let's go find those for you."

Korea poked his head out of the room. "How important is that necklace to you, da-ze?" he asked. Portugal sobbed and buried her face into Spain's shoulder. Her voice was muffled by the cloth. Korea thought for a moment. "Give me three days, da-ze," he finally said.

Portugal looked up from Spain's now soaked shoulder. "O quê? _(What?)_" she hiccupped.

"Give me three days to get your necklace back, da-ze," Korea clarified. He disappeared back into the bedroom.

Spain took his sister's hand. "Vamos." He led her away and down the hallway. Portugal followed with slumped shoulders as she was silent. Slowly, the other nations followed. The blinked in surprise when finally found a room resembling a clothing store.

"Do you have the feeling Turkey was preparing for this?" Norway asked. She looked around the room with slight disgust.

Japan wandered into the room with Hong Kong. The Asian nation had turned into a petite woman with chin-length black hair.

"Turkey-san is being rather . . . creepy, isn't he?" the female nation asked. Hong Kong sat in a free chair, pouting. She hadn't wanted to leave her bedroom but Japan had forced her to.

"Ja." Norway fingered one of the dresses. "I swear, this shows more stomach than proper."

Spain looked around the room. "I am just going to leave you chicas to this," he said, and backed out of the room.

Norway took a dress down before glaring at Korea. "What are you still doing here?"

Korea's eyes widened in surprise. "I was thinking, da-ze," he said.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Norway hummed as she replaced the dress on the rack. "Doesn't he have any sweaters?"

"They all look like kaftans to me," Greece offered as she took one down to examine it. "Though, I think this is a man's." She look at it then Portugal before grinning. "Spain!"

Spain poked his head back into the room. "Si?"

"Come here," Greece said simply. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Spain wandered up to the female nation. He was like a curious puppy. Greece suddenly seized his shirt by the hem and managed to rip it off over his head. "Gah! What are you doing?" Spain stumbled back a step. Greece began to pull the kaftan over Spain's head, trying to force him into it."

"Sit still!" Greece snapped.

"No!" Spain tried to wriggle away from Greece. "Why are you doing this?"

"Stop acting like a moró," Greece snapped as she finally managed to pull the shirt over Spain's head. "Now put your arms in." Grumbling, Spain obeyed.

"Why do I have to wear this?" he whined. "Turkey didn't say I had to change."

"Because," Greece said simply. She took a step back to examine her work and slowly blushed. Norway, Japan, and Hong Kong all leaned around Spain to see what had silenced Greece.

"What's going on in here?" A short female poked her head in. She suddenly froze, a blush covering her face. "Oh-ya." Finland's shattered shoulder had healed during the transformation.

"What?" Spain looked down at himself. Korea looked between him and the female nations.

"I don't get it, da-ze," Korea said.

"What do they call in America?" Norway muttered as she rubbed the back of her head. The other female nations thought hard over the question, trying to find the answer.

"I don't get what you're talking about, amigo." Spain shook his head. He would never understand women.

"He's just wearing a kaftan, da-ze," Korea said, thoroughly confused.

Finland suddenly snapped her fingers, her face lighting up. "Man candy!"

"Hn?" A tall nation appeared behind her. She looked up and paled in surprise and fright.

"Ohya!" Finland cried out.

"Man. Candy?" Korea and Spain repeated.

Hong Kong quirked an eyebrow. "I was going to say smoking," she said.

"He could be ripping," Norway said, placing a hand to her chin and leaning back. "He can definitely pull it off."

"Tire a camisa fora de, irmãozinho, _(Take the shirt off, little brother,)_" Portugal sighed. Spain began to pull the shirt off over his head, revealing a well-toned stomach.

The female nations were silent before Greece shrieked loudly. "Put your shirt back on!" Spain blinked in confusion but pulled the shirt back down over his stomach.

"We need to place rules about clothing," Norway announced. Several of the female nations nodded in agreement. "Rule number one, Spain must wear a shirt at all time!"

"Aw," Spain whined. "But I like not wearing a shirt."

"Too bad," Norway snapped back.

"Rule number two?" Finland asked cautiously. The others thought hard before Japan spoke up.

"No female nation may show their belly," she said. Hong Kong glowered at her.

Korea cocked his head. "Does that mean I don't need to wear a shirt, da-ze?"

Norway's palm made contact with Korea's forehead for the third time that day.

O.o o.O

Australia glared at England as he sat on the ground across from him. He crossed his and arms and attempted to wait patiently. But, honestly, he wasn't a patient guy. England finally pulled his wings against his back and straightened up.

"Alright," he said. "The others are all out flying, so we have the house to ourselves."

"That's nice," Australia grumbled. "So, would you like to tell me what we're doing here, Mum?"

"Don't call me Mum," England snapped. "I am going to teach you how to control you Wild Magic. It is actually quite simple."

"Really?" Australia leaned back on his hands. "That explains why I've been so out of control lately."

"I meant once you get the hang of it," England growled, his wings fanned in annoyance. "Honestly, I might turn you into a dog next time."

"That's fine." Australia laced his fingers behind his head. "I could just bite you then." He was still sore about being turned into a child for several hours. Not to mention the spanking.

"Gah!" England fell back and hit his head on the floor. "Will you bloody shut up before I turn on your mute button?"

"I have a mute button?" Australia quirked an eyebrow. "Nobody's mentioned it before."

"There is a spell for everything," England said. He sat back up. "Now, the best way to control your Wild Magic is simply to redirect your magical energy into some other form of destruction."

"Like what?" Australia asked curiously.

"I burn my scones." England shrugged.

"You can cook?" Australia looked at his motherland incredulously.

"I bloody well can!" England snapped. "I just burn my food as a way to control my own Wild Magic."

"So you've allowed everyone to think you can't cook," Australia remarked. "I should have bloody known you were a whacker."

England's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that particular word."

"Whacker," Australia sighed. "It means idiot."

England's head dropped to his chest. Suddenly, he jumped at Australia. "Will you shut you bloody cake hole for once in your life?" He started beating Australia around the head with his bare hands.

"Ow!" Australia covered his head with his hands. "Stop hitting me, Mum!"

"I am sick and tired of you calling me Mum!" England's voice raised in pitch. "And your foul language! And your lack of respect! And your indecency! And your completely, insufferable, intolerable. Wild. Attitude!"

There was a loud rumbling sound outside the window as England continued shouting.

"Eh, Mum?" Australia glanced out the window. "You might want to stop, mate."

"No! You're the one who made me angry, so deal with it!" England shouted furiously. "That's another thing! Your stubbornness! Lose it, before I make you!"

The sound of rumbling grew louder.

Australia sighed and cracked his neck as he stood. "I didn't want to have to do this, mate."

"What are you talking about?" England fumed. He was still trying to hit every inch of Australia he could reach. Australia suddenly leapt forward, one arm wrapping under England's arms while the other wrapped around his neck.

"Calm down," the younger nation said.

"I am calm!" England struggled wildly against his son.

"No you're not," Australia said in a soothing tone. "It's alright, nothing's going to hurt you now."

"What are you bloody talking about?" England's wings pumped violently on either side of Australia.

"Calm down." Australia kept his voice surprisingly level he struggled keep England down. "It's alright."

After several minutes of wild struggling, England finally collapsed in his sons arms. Slowly, Australia sat on the ground, holding England in his lap. He loosened his grip but kept his arms wrapped around the smaller nation.

"See?" Australia said. "It's alright."

"You are ridiculous," England muttered. "I am not an animal."

"No," Australia agreed. "But it worked." England grumbled to himself.

The front door suddenly flew open and Scotland raced into the room. "Britannia! Are alright?" He paused at the sight of England and Australia.

"He's fine," Australia said, waving a hand at his uncle. "He's just a bit tense right now."

"He caused an avalanche nearby," Scotland said. "It buried a village at the base of the mountain." England's head fell into his hands. His shoulders shook with sobs.

Silently, Australia stood and slipped from the room, disappearing from the other nations' sights.

"It's going ta be alright, Britannia." Scotland hugged his sobbing brother. "We'll do a ceremony and everything will be alright."

Ireland hurried through the front door. He looked around the room before exploring the house. He returned to the room with his two brothers.

"Where's Australia?"

Scotland froze and looked at Ireland. "Shit! Get yer brothers and go look fer him. He can't have gotten far."

Ireland nodded and hurried out of the house to find his brothers and then his nephews. The three winged nations located their nephew several hours later. He knelt beside a young girl, holding her hand gently. He glanced up when his uncles landed on the rocks.

Wales was silent as he knelt beside Australia. He felt the young girl's wrist for a pulse. The girl moaned as the sound of shifting bones echoed through the field.

"She's alive!" Wales sat back in surprise. His wings tucked themselves taught against his back.

"She was barely alive when I got here," Australia said grimly. "I managed to bring her back."

"How did you manage that?" Ireland moved to the other side of the girl. He placed a gentle hand on her heart.

"I strengthened her heart," Australia offered. "And managed to get the bleeding under control."

"You redirected your Wild Magic into her." Ireland sounded impressed.

"Wow . . ." Northern Ireland stood behind his brother. "I never thought of that." Australia just shrugged as she stood, brushing his knees off. Slowly, he made his way to the buried village.

"There's nothing left, Australia," Northern Ireland called to his nephew. "It was covered." Australia ignored him as he began to uncover what resembled a house.

"Never give up," the younger nation snapped. Northern Ireland stared after him before he moved to help his nephew. He carefully shifted boulders with is magic.

By the end of the day, the family members had managed to rescue over half the villagers. Several times, the British Isles were confused for angels. Needles too say, they had to erase several memories of that day. The four nations finally returned to the house, exhausted.

Australia collapsed on his bed, covering his eyes with an arm.

"Lad?" A hand fell on Australia's shoulder.

"What, England?" Australia mumbled tiredly.

"I'm proud of you." The hand patted Australia's shoulder. "You showed true devotion out there. I'm proud to call you my son."

"I learned." Australia swallowed hard. "I learned to keep going when I was in the Philippines. That just because someone has a gun to your head, doesn't mean you should just give up."

England had a smile in his voice when he spoke. "Sleep well, lad." Australia only grunted as he rolled over, quickly falling asleep.

O.o o.O

Romania took a bite out of a sandwich, waiting for the rest of his relatives to arrive. Bulgaria sat next to him, bright red in the face.

"Are you sure I can be here?" Bulgaria whispered to his friend. "I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Don't worry." Romania grinned at Bulgaria. The Slavic nation paled at the sight of Romania's fang. "We all bring friends one in a while."

"I'm so excited for the tea party!" "Italy could be heard saying.

"For the last time," France was heard sighing. "It is a Latin Luncheon, not a tea party."

"It's too bad fratello couldn't come," Italy said. He and France wandered into the parlor of Romania's house. "Wow! Bulgaria, I didn't know you were going to be here!" Italy bounced excitedly while France quirked an eyebrow at Romania.

"What?" Romania shrugged. "He was just going to sit in his house and be lazy."

"Nothing," France said. "Bonjour, Bulgarie." France sat beside Bulgaria while Italy sat beside Romania.

"Zdraveĭte, France," Bulgaria muttered. Romania grinned as he threw an arm around his friend's shoulders. Bulgaria flinched at his friend's brashness.

"Fratello couldn't come," Italy pouted. "He said he was too busy with Seychelles."

France poured himself a glass of wine. "We will start this luncheon with a toast to our late non-Latin member," he said. Italy quickly poured himself a glass of wine and helped it up in toast with France. Romania and Bulgaria both picked up their own and tapped France's glass.

"May he rest in peace," France sighed then took a sip of wine. He set his glass down before speaking. "Have any of you seen Spain?"

"Nu." Romania shook his head after downing his wine in one gulp. "I haven't seen him since the meeting."

"Turkey called fratello and asked him to drive Spain's car home for him," Italy said.

"Oui, I noticed his car was in the garage, but Espagne was not home." France rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And Portugal was not home either."

"But we haven't heard from Portugal in years," Romania said. "Not since Spain's empire fell and his brother left."

France shrugged. "Switzerland called me before the luncheon," he said. "He said Germany was not home. Though it looked as though someone had ransacked the house. Finland, Norway, and Sweden were nowhere in sight either."

"Has anybody else disappeared?" Romania asked curiously while Bulgaria looked shyly into the contents of his wine.

"Not that I have heard of," France said.

Italy thought hard. "I haven't heard of anyone else disappearing either."

"Who would want to kidnap Germany and the Nordic Wolves?" Bulgaria asked, looking up from his drink. "And what was Portugal doing out of his land for so long?"

"Who knows? Perhaps Russia has decided to build the Soviet Union," France suggested. "But with something different."

"No." Bulgaria shook his head. "I just spoke to my cousin. Russia is still at home with North Russia. She is doing surprisingly well for a micro-nation."

"Maybe it's America or Canada this time!" Italy said.

"America is having problems with his children," Romania reminded his brother. Italy sank in his chair, downhearted.

"I cannot think of who else." France traced the rim of his wine glass with one finger. "Perhaps it is Chine."

"It could be." Romania looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Remember when our luncheons used to be crashed?"

"Oui." France smirked. "Prussia could speak French and Spanish quite well for his terrible accent."

"I started teaching him Italian," Italy said sadly.

"I tried Romanian." Romania grinned. "But he told me to shove off. He said he couldn't stand to be taught by someone who was going to give him nightmares for a year."

"You threatened to bite him when he said a word wrong," Bulgaria reminded his friend. "That prank you played on Russia during the Soviet Union didn't help any."

France smiled sadly. "It took me four months to teach him French," he said. "He was such a quick learned. Wait . . . what did you do to him?"

"He bit my neck," Bulgaria said drily. "While I was sleeping. I was covered with bite marks every morning. It freaked Russia out. It didn't help any when Romania said there was a vampire in the house."

Italy laughed. "Did Russia run screaming?" he asked.

"Ne." Bulgaria shook his head. "He locked Romania in his room every night."

"And how did you react?" France asked curiously.

"I screamed loud enough to bring the entire household to the room," Bulgaria said. France shook his head, chuckling. Italy downed his glass and went for the bottle to find it empty.

"Aw, it's all gone." Italy turned the bottle upside down. A drop fell on the table. "I'm going to get another one." He left for the kitchen.

"Does anyone think he might be drinking a bit much?" Bulgaria watched the small nation wander off.

"Nu," Romania said. "Italy always drinks this much at these luncheons. Then he gets really serious and starts talking about starting a war and declaring himself free of German rule. Normally it ends with him calling Switzerland and declaring war on him. I think the Old Swiss Head has learned to ignore his calls."

Bulgaria stared at his friend in shock. "He declares war on Switzerland?" he repeated.

"Oui, it is very amusing," France said. "I wonder if he will call Switzerland again this time."

"Oh." Bulgaria looked over the other nations' heads. "Hello, Turkey." Both France and Romania turned to see the taller nation.

"Bonjour, Turquie."

"Merhaba." Turkey surveyed the group of nations. "What are ya doin'?"

"A Latin Luncheon," France explained. "Romania, Spain, Italy, Romano, and I meet for lunch once a year." Turkey quirked an eyebrow but remained silent. Bulgaria watched him with a worried expression. "What brings you here, Turquie?"

"I was in the neighborhood," Turkey said absentmindedly.

"Would you like to join us?" France motioned to Italy's vacant seat.

"I need ta be leavin' soon," Turkey said. "Is Romano here?"

"Non, he is with Seychelles." France swirled his wine glass. "They are having some along time together."

"They must be serious." Turkey moved to stand behind France. Romania's eyes widened and his breathing grew heavy.

"Roumanie, is something wrong?" France quirked an eyebrow at his brother. He turned to look at Turkey. The nation reached down and seized him by the hair. He lifted France into the air, slamming him down on the table. His eyes moved slowly to the frightened Romania.

"Merhaba, Romania." Romania yelped and leapt to his feet, moving to escape from the two nations. Turkey casually reached out and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. It caused Romania to wheeze when he was choked by the collar. France groaned, holding his aching head as he crouched on the floor.

Romania landed with an 'oof!' beside his brother. The French nation's wrists were suddenly grabbed and dragged back. Turkey bound them tightly with silk before moving onto Romania. When Bulgaria tried to escape, Turkey grabbed him and pinned him under a knee while he tied Romania up.

France's eyes flicked to the kitchen as he struggled uselessly. Turkey finished with Bulgaria before straightening up. Romania was shaking madly as he looked up at Turkey.

"Italie, tu devez tu échapper! _(Italy, you have to escape!)_" France suddenly shouted.

"Kapa çeneni! _(Shut up!)_" Turkey snarled as he gagged France roughly. France flinched and struggled against the taller nation. Turkey stood, slinging France over his shoulder as he turned to leave. Romania struggled to hold back his sobs while Bulgaria attempted to console him.

Italy stood right behind Turkey. He had a wide smile on his face, his eyes were open, and he clutched an unopened bottle of champagne in his hands. He was plastered.

"Ciao, Turkey," Italy said. His smile widened but he, surprisingly, didn't sway.

"Merhaba," Turkey said slowly. He'd dealt with plenty of drunk nations before. Romania hit on the taller nation repeatedly. Hungary swore and attempted to declare war on Prussia. Greece, well, Greece just got really philosophical. Like, _really_ philosophical.

"Do you know what happens when you shake a bottle of champagne?" Italy began to shake the bottle in his hands hard.

"Evet." Turkey slowly lowered France to the ground and took a careful step toward Italy.

"It goes a little something like this." Italy uncorked the champagne bottle. The cork zipped through the air and made contact with Turkey's forehead.

"Kahretsin!" Turkey bellowed, stumbling back and while holding his forehead. When he regained his footing, he glared down at Italy.

"Italy!" he said warningly as he took a step forward. Italy just grinned and upended the bottle of champagne. He then smashed it on the table, leaving the shattered end in his hand.

"Cosa?"

Turkey leapt forward, his hands reaching for the smaller nation. Italy dove out of the way. He bounced up from the floor and struck Turkey on the back with the broken end of the glass bottle. Turkey bellowed like a wounded bull, whirling around and slapping Italy with a strength he hadn't had for decades. Italy tumbled back. He sued the table to support himself with one hand.

Turkey grabbed Italy by the scruff and threw him over the table, forgetting his earlier attempts to keep the drunk nation calm. Italy hopped back up from the ground. He clutched a butter knife in one hand and the glass bottle in the other.

"Put them down," Turkey ordered quietly.

"Leave this house before I declare war on you." Italy thought for a second. "Screw it. I declare war on you, bastard!"

Turkey was silent for a moment before drawing a saber. "Very well then, I accept." Romania paled as he watched his brother face off against the taller and older nation. He struggled against his bindings madly, shaking his head at Italy.

Italy just grinned and darted forward, swinging the glass bottle at Turkey's sword hand. Turkey moved out of the way quickly. His boot made contact with Italy's back. He slashed the saber down afterward, leaving a bright red mark. Italy gasped in pain. He fell to his knees. Turkey was certain he'd won when Italy suddenly tried to get to his feet again. The small nation turned, raising the butter knife in the air.

"Do ya ever stop?" Turkey growled, brandishing his sword.

"I never surrender," Italy gasped out.

'_At least not when you're drunk,'_ Bulgaria thought dryly.

Italy took a shuddering step forward. Turkey snarled and brought the hilt of his sword down on Italy's back. Italy cried out and fell to his knees. He swayed slightly but seemed to be trying to back to his feet.

"Give up," Turkey snarled. He pressed a hand down on Italy's head.

"N-No." Italy's weapons dropped to the floor. One hand reached up to Turkey's wrist, gripping him in an iron grip. Turkey snarled and something stabbed Italy in the arm. Italy cried out and released Turkey. He fell back on the floor whimpering and clutching his arm. Turkey let the syringe gall to the floor as he moved to France.

"Ya have a very strange brother." France glared at Turkey who leaned down to pick him up once more. "Let's go home." He gathered the nations and left. The room was left in disarray. Bloodstained weapons littered the floor and the table had been turned over, food everywhere.

O.o o.O

Austria sat with his back up against a wall. He was surrounded by several open book, each one filed with scribbled words. Another tear fell from the eldest Germanic brother's eyes as he read another line.

'_. . . Today I beat Austria's ass!'_ The diary said. _'It was awesome! I even made some new friends today: France and Spain. They're not nearly as awesome as I am. Kesesese . . .'_

Austria smiled weakly at the page.

"Austria?" Switzerland's voice echoed throughout the house. He wandered down the stairs, finding his brother sitting on the floor. He paused at the sight of the tears. "What happened?"

"I found them." Austria looked up. His face was streaked with tears. "All of them." Switzerland blinked before picking up another diary and reading it.

'_. . . Today I met the nation of Switzerland. He is an even bigger prick than Austria and he has an even bigger stick than Germany's up his ass!'_

Switzerland flushed scarlet. "How _dare_ he say that about me?" He grabbed another diary.

'_West has this new boss. He got him a few years ago and together they started a war. West was acting really weird, almost like he was a different nation. It wasn't awesome. I told him so, but he punched me and said I was being un-awesome! That is not true! Anyway, I found Birdie and his brother in a death camp. So I talked Netherlands and Denmark into helping me save them. It took five months of planning and by the time we got there, Birdie was blind in one eye from an experiment and America looked half-crazy. West is so un-awesome right now. We got the North American brothers safely back to England and France then returned to West for punishment. Un-awesome. I hope the Allies win.'_

Switzerland's eyebrows quirked. "He thought that way?" he wondered aloud. "I thought for sure he was on Germany's side."

"Apparently not," Austria sighed as he picked up the last book. He opened it to the last page and quirked an eyebrow. "This one is unfished." He looked through the book until he found a page with writing on it.

'_Two years ago I met someone who is just as awesome as me. Her name is Teufelhund. Actually, it's South, but I just call her that. She is this awesome girl with an un-awesome pet bear named Smokey. Yesterday, we had two awesome children: Saxony and Brandenburg. Kesesese! I can't wait for the next one! South says she doesn't want anymore. I don't know why she says that. I think they're pretty awesome. America just shook his head when I said that. This is going to be an awesome life. I hope it never ends.'_

Austria's breath hitched at the last line. He closed his eyes tightly. "Es tut mir leid, bruder," he said. "I failed our father."

Switzerland gripped his brother's shoulder tightly. "It wasn't your fault." There was nothing we could have done to stop it."

Austria nodded as he looked at the ground. He swallowed hard. "There's nothing we can do now. Saxony and her siblings are orphans."

"They have us," Switzerland said. "I came to bring you some news."

"I found this on the floor in Germany's study in West Berlin." Switzerland held out an Iron Cross. "He's been kidnapped."

"Was!" Austria scrambled to his feet, grabbing the Cross. "Who could have taken Germany like that?"

"I don't know. But it looks like there was a fight in the downstairs study," Switzerland continued. "Whoever it was captured the Nordic Wolves too."

"The Nordic Wolves?" Austria looked down at the Cross he clutched tightly in his hand. "We need to do something." He looked up at Switzerland. "We cannot bring their Vati back . . ."

"But we can bring their Mutti," Switzerland finished. "Where should we start looking?"

"I do not think she is in America," Austria said doubtfully.

"Nein, America would probably drag her back to her children." Switzerland scratched the back of his head. "Let's start in the Belleau Wood. That's where Prussia and South first met."

"Ja." Austria head for the door, grabbing his jacket. He glanced back over his shoulder at his brother. "Let us find our schwester. _(sister.)_"

O.o o.O

Turkey sat at his desk, re-filling out paperwork, no thanks to Korea. He didn't heard the quiet footsteps approaching until a knife was at his throat.

"Olá, bastardo," Portugal hissed in his hear. Turkey sat up calmly.

"Merhaba, Portugal," he said. "Shouldn't ya be in bed?"

"Cale a boca!" Portugal snapped. "E hora de morrer! _(It's time to die!)_"

"I don't understand what yer sayin'." Turkey reached under his desk, retrieving his own knife. Portugal just pressed hers tighter against Turkey's throat.

"Cale a boca!" Portugal snapped again. Slowly, turkey reached behind himself to grasp Portugal by the wrist and flip her over his shoulder. The female nation was thrown across the room.

"Ay!" Portugal cried out as she hit the floor hard. Turkey straightened up, glaring at his prisoner.

"Is that all ya wanted?" Turkey asked. "I have work ta do."

The door suddenly banged open and Germany stood in the doorway, breathing heavily. The Germanic nation had slept for two days after being kidnapped. Turkey hadn't thought the dose of sedative had been that large.

"Turkey," the Germanic nation growled.

"Merhaba, Germany," Turkey said calmly. "I see ya have finally woke up."

"No thanks to you." Germany slammed the door behind himself. He stalked past Portugal, sparing her a glance, before storming right up to Turkey. "Was zum Teufel hast du dir gedacht? _(What the hell were you thinking?)_"

"I don't speak German." Turkey scowled and crossed his arms.

"I said 'what the hell were you thinking?'" Germany growled. "You cannot go around kidnapping nations."

"What do it look like I'm thinkin'?" Turkey asked casually. "Ya've done it before."

Germany snarled and seized Turkey by the front of his jacket, yanking the taller nation down to his height. "Never compare me with filth like you ever again."

"Filth?" Turkey quirked an eyebrow. "Do ya recall what ya did ta Poland not too long ago?"

"Shut up!" Germany punched Turkey in the chin as hard as he could. Turkey stumbled back before recovering quickly. Grabbing a vase, he slammed it down on Germany's head. Germany fell to his knees, clutching his bleeding head.

"What's going on in here?" Finland poked her head in curiously. "Ohya!" She ducked when a vase flew past her head.

"That is why ya shouldn't try messin' with me." Turkey glared down at Germany as Sweden stepped into the room.

"You tried to hit my w'fe?" Sweden growled.

"Don't call me yo-. Oh, never mind," Finland sighed.

Germany struggled to get on his feet. He stemmed the bleeding with one hand while supporting himself on the desk with the other. Turkey growled as he shoved Germany to the side, approaching Sweden.

"So what if I did?" The Turkic nation demanded.

Sweden was silent for a moment before his fist slammed into Turkey's face. Turkey stumbled backward but straightened up. He leapt forward, his own fist flying for Sweden's face. The Nordic nation ducked under the fist and slammed his own into Turkey's stomach. Turkey grunted and kneed Sweden in the face. Sweden yelped and stumbled back, clutching his bleeding nose. Finland gasped when she saw the taller nation.

"Sweden!" Finland cried helplessly.

"What is going on in here?" Norway appeared behind Finland. Her eyes widened when she saw the mess in the room. "Germany? Sweden?" Her eyes fell on the only nation standing in the room.

Germany grabbed Turkey's ankle in a weak attempt of attack. He was dizzy from the blow to the head and the slight blood loss. Turkey only grunted and kicked the hand away.

"You drittsekk, _(bastard,)_" Norway snarled as she moved forward. She grabbed the fire poker, swinging it like a sword when she bore down on Turkey. The taller nation ducked under the makeshift weapon. He flipped her over his shoulder. Norway landed with a loud cry of pain.

"Norway, da-ze?" Korea poked his head into the room. He was still dressed in his hanbok, having refused to change out of it.

Turkey straightened up and scowled at the Asian nation. "Ne? _(What?)_" he snarled.

Korea stared at the room with wide eyes, "What is going on here, da-ze?"

"What does it look like?" Turkey crossed his arms and glared at the nation.

"It looks like you're being a bully, da-ze." Korea stepped into the room fully. He cocked his head at Turkey.

"A bully?" Turkey barked out a laugh then strode forward and grabbed Korea by the hair.

"Gah!" Korea grabbed Turkey's wrist, flinching. "Let go, da-ze!"

"Why should I?" Turkey tilted Korea's head up. Portugal struggled to her feet behind Turkey, glaring at the taller nation.

Korea flinched again. "P-Please, da-ze?" His hands pushed weakly against Turkey's stomach.

"Please?" Turkey laughed again. "Is that supposed ta make me do somethin'?" He yelped when Portugal leapt on his back.

"Maldito sejas Turquia! _(Damn you Turkey!)_" The Iberian nation screamed as she hit her opponent on the head. Korea continued to shove at Turkey's stomach. He flinched when his hair was pulled.

Germany finally fell on his stomach, unable to hold himself up anymore. He watched the fight with glassy eyes. Sweden stumbled to his feet, holding his stomach as he lurched forward. Finland cowered behind the wall.

The door was thrown open and Japan stormed into the room with Hong Kong hot on her heels. Hong Kong blanched at the scene before her and ducked behind a potted plant. Japan seized the fallen fire poker and charged Turkey.

"Turkey-san, release my brother!" The small Asian nation struck at Turkey's wrist with the fire poker like it was a katana. Turkey bellowed. His foot lashed out to catch japan in the stomach. He slammed a fist into Sweden's face when the taller nation managed to stumble up to him.

Iceland poke his head in and yelped, ducking back out when Sweden stumbled past. The Scandinavian nation stumbled backward into a bookcase. He grunted when it fell on him.

Spain was the last nation to wander into the fight. He stared at the mess with wide eyes.

"Dios mío, este lugar es de locos. _(My God, this place is crazy.)_" Spain stepped aside when Japan stumbled past. "What is-?"

"Don't bother," Hong Kong said from behind the plant. "I think everyone's already asked that." Portugal landed with a thump at Turkey's feet. The female nation groaned as she cradled her head. A dark bruise was already forming on the left side of her face.

"Hermana mayor!" Spain rushed to his sister's side. "¿Estás bien? _(Are you alright?)_"

Korea slapped at Turkey's wrist with one hand. "How can you fight and hold me at the same time, da-ze?" Turkey growled and kicked the nation in the stomach. One of the Asian's sleeves was ripped off when Korea went flying.

"Gah, da-ze!" Korea collided with a wall. He fell beside Portugal unconscious. Something was clenched in his tightly in his right hand.

Turkey straightened up, looking around the room. Sweden stumbled to his feet while Finland and Iceland both peeked around walls. Portugal lay on the ground, her brother trying to get her to speak. Japan sat beside the potted plant while Hong Kong stuck her head around the other side. Germany and Korea were both lying on the ground unconscious.

"Kahretsin nations," Turkey muttered, slinging Germany over his shoulder. "I don't remember them bein' this hard ta control."

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_**Alright, about the whole zombie apocalypse, **_**a few of our usual readers weren't commenting, so we were just wondering if everyone was alright . . . **_or do you all just have lives?_

**A kaftan is a type of dress from Turkey's area.**

_Don't shake champagne bottles unless you want the cork to go flying. _**I think that would hurt.**


	7. Elske

Disclaimer: _**Vi ejer ikke Hetalia.**_

A/N" _**Hey, everyone!**_

**When I first began writing Portugal I made him out to be an ass, in simple terms. It turns out, she's a complete sweetheart. **T.T _Just like Czech wasn't supposed to be so shy and Slovakia wasn't supposed to be an ass._ **Wow, what is going on with our characters? **_Bad characters! Bad characters! Obey us or we will exterminate you!_** . . . Okay. Onward to the next chapter!**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Elske**

Portugal sat on her bed fiddling with her scarlet skirt. She didn't appreciate Turkey deciding the nations had to wear his clothes. But no one had bothered to leave their rooms all day. Not after Turkey had smacked Norway over the head. The tall nation wasn't exactly in the best of moods today. Half of Portugal's face was covered in a dark bruise from the fight.

The door of Portugal's room creaked open. The female nation looked up to see Korea poking his head in. His hair was still in disarray from Turkey's attack.

"O que vocês querem? _(What do you want?)_" Portugal snapped. Korea slipped into the room, shutting the door behind himself quietly. He approached Portugal and held his open hand out for her. "Que é isso? _(What is it?)_" Portugal swung her legs over the bed and leaned forward with interest.

A small gold Inca charm on a gold necklace rested in Korea's palm. It reflected the small scars on his hand and wrist.

"Viracocha," Portugal breathed, taking the gold necklace. She suddenly pulled Korea into a hug. "Obrigado! _(Thank you!)_"

"Um, you're welcome, da-ze?" Korea winced slightly at the hug. He'd only woken up a few minutes ago from his unplanned nap, courtesy of Turkey.

"Como é que você obtê-lo de volta? _(How did you get it back?)_" Portugal asked curiously as she hung the necklace around her neck.

Korea sat back, pondering her foreign words. "I have no idea what you just said," he finally said. "But while Turkey had my hair I found the necklace in his pocket. Aniki always said I'm a kleptomaniac. I have no idea what that is, da-ze." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Portugal smiled and leaned forward, tapping Korea on the forehead with a finger. "Idiota."

Korea blinked before smiling at the female nation. Portugal noticed the way he'd tucked his right arm deep into the left sleeve of his hanbok. The other sleeve had been ripped off. Frowning, Portugal reached forward and dragged the arm out. Korea flinched and look away from her. His arm was covered in jagged scars that began at his wrist and disappeared in the hanbok. Portugal figured there were more scars on his chest.

Portugal sighed and dragged Korea onto the bed. She situated herself comfortably, opening her mouth before closing it again. She seemed to thinking hard before speaking.

"Viracocha," she repeated, motioning to the necklace.

"Mueos-eul-yo, da-ze? _(What, da-ze?)_" Korea cocked his head. He tucked his arm back into his left sleeve to hide the scars.

"Viracocha." Portugal paused, thinking before continuing. "Making god."

Korea blinked again before giving her a small smile. "Viracocha, da-ze."

"Viracocha." Portugal nodded. "Inca god."

"Inca?" Korea cocked his head. "I don't know any 'Inca', da-ze."

"Inca." Portugal thought then brightened up. "Crown!"

Korea just gave her a crazy look. "What, da-ze?"

Portugal sighed deeply. "Inca. She from Spain." She stopped as she tried to find the word, biting her lip.

"Crown?" Korea repeated. "Do you mean . . . empire, da-ze?"

Portugal nodded excitedly, continuing. "Name Tawantinsuyu."

Korea had to think again. "I do not think that is a person, da-ze."

"Idiota." Portugal wrinkled her nose. "Inca. Tawantinsuyu."

"Oh!" Korea's face lit with realization. "They're the same thing, da-ze."

Portugal nodded. "I meet Tawantinsuyu before Spain."

"Okay, da-ze." Korea sat back, leaning against the wall.

"She nice." Portugal shrugged. "I like her."

Korea's eyebrow quirked up. "You like her . . . a lot, da-ze?" he asked curiously.

"I . . . love her," Portugal said quietly. "She give me Viracocha."

"But Spain . . ." Korea's eyes widened with realization. "Oh, da-ze!"

Portugal sighed and drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around them. "Spain and Tawantinsuyu," she said. "They no like each other."

"Spain killed her, da-ze," Korea said quietly. He tucked his arm into his sleeve tighter.

"Sim." Portugal nodded slowly. "I yell at him and say he leave. He no listen and try to send me home."

"Is that why you hated him, da-ze?" Korea asked sincerely.

"Sim and não." Portugal shrugged. "I hate him before that. He bossy!"

"Aniki is bossy too." Korea's curl seemed to wilt as he spoke. "I-." He bit his lip nervously. Finally, he dragged his arm out of the sleeve to reveal the scars once more. "I got these from the Korean War. Aniki was trying to force me to be communist. America came to help me and there was a huge war. It tore me in half . . . literally, da-ze."

"America," Portugal said thoughtfully. "Baby."

"Ye." Korea nodded. "He is still young. But he helped me as much as he could. And then he continued to help after the war, da-ze."

"America good." Portugal shrugged. "But still baby. He come too late."

"To stop Spain from taking over South America, da-ze?" Korea asked, slightly confused.

"Não." Portugal shook her head. "Too late to learn of the world. But early to change it."

"Ye, that is true." Portugal was surprised by the nation's seriousness of the conversation. "He started the downfall of the British Empire, da-ze."

"He ends wars," Portugal added. "But he stupid baby. His wife cat." She wrinkled her nose."

Korea looked at Portugal like she was crazy. "Goyang-i, da-ze? _(Cat, da-ze?)_" he repeated.

"Puma?" Portugal offered hopefully.

"Puma?" Korea cocked his head. "Cougar? Hey, da-ze!"

"What?" Portugal gave her new friend an incredulous look.

"You can't just call a nation a cougar," Korea said. "It is mean, da-ze." He tucked his arm back into his sleeve.

"She puma," Portugal stressed. "America two hundred. Puma two thousand!" The bedroom door flew open, causing Korea to jump in surprise. Spain stood in the doorway.

"Hermana mayor?" Spain asked. "¿Estás bien?"

"Eu estou bem. _(I'm fine.)_" Portugal shrugged. "And you?"

"I am fine." Spain stepped in the room, allowing the door to shut behind him. "Hola, Korea, what are you doing here?"

Korea stuffed his arm deeper into his sleeve. "I was giving your sister back her necklace, da-ze."

"Vircocha!" Portugal held up the gold necklace for Spain to see. "You bastardo!"

"Oh," Spain laughed nervously. "Gracias, amigo." Korea just nodded in answer.

"Now." Portugal turned back to Korea. "Puma!"

"No, da-ze!" Korea whined.

"Puma?" Spain asked, confused. "What are two talking about?"

"Portugal thinks Morocco is a cougar for marrying America, da-ze," Korea explained.

Spain thought for a moment before laughing. "I guess she's right!"

Korea groaned and hit his head against the wall.

O.o o.O

A female nation stepped out of her yurt and into the warm but still cool air. She was dressed in traditional clothing of her nation and had braided her dark hair back.

"You didn't have to come all the way out here," she said, turning to look back at the second nation.

"I thought I would check up and see you were doing, ez-ad," North Korea said stiffly.

"Well." Mongolia turned around began to stroke a horse's nose. "As you can see, I am doing fine."

"I just thought a few of the other nations would be giving you a hard time, ez-ad." Korea eyed the horse warily. He wasn't too fond of the beasts.

"I believe my arrows scared them away," Mongolia said. She lifted a saddle and placed it on the horse's back.

North Korea shifted uncomfortably. "Right. I just built a fence, ez-ad."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mongolia asked, giving North Korea strange look over her shoulder before moving onto the second horse.

"I built a fence to keep everyone else out," North Korea explained. "It is a bit more orthodox than shooting arrows at them . . . it didn't work on my brother, though, ez-ad."

"You communists are so strange with your walls," Mongolia said. She turned back around once she was finished with both horses.

North Korea didn't give a retort. He just eyed the horses. "Are you going somewhere, ez-ad?" he asked.

"Come here." Mongolia motioned with her hand for North Korea to step up beside her.

"Why, ez-ad?" North Korea obeyed the female nation. With surprising strength Mongolia managed to lift North Korea onto the horse.

"This is Opasnyy Veter," she said.

North Korea gripped the saddle horn, his knuckled white and his eyes wide. "I don't like horses, ez-ad."

"You are so strange." Mongolia hosted herself onto the other horse. It snorted and stomped its hoof, remaining relatively still.

"What odes op- . . . opan- . . . what did that mean, ez-ad?" North Korea asked, a note of hysteria in his voice.

"It means." Mongolia leaned over and grinned. "Dangerous Wind." She kicked her horse into a gallop.

"Get me off this thing, ez-ad!" North Korea wailed. His horse ignored him as it took off after its mistress.

O.o o.O

A certain wild-haired nation reached his hand back and tried to smack his assailant with a fist.

"Gurgh!" Denmark gagged as the arm around his throat tightened, cutting off his airflow. He reared back to shove Turkey into the nearest wall. "Gerroff!" he wheezed.

"Kapa çeneni," Turkey grunted back. He howled when the Nordic nation sank his teeth into the Turkic nation's arm. Denmark was shoved away while Turkey clutched his injury. The Nordic nation stumbled forward, falling on his hands and knees and rubbing his throat. He coughed as he tried to catch his breath.

"What the hell, Turkey?" When he opened his eyes, it was to be greeted with the sight of a boot flying for his face. "Gah!" Denmark fell back, clutching his nose. He reached for his axe but couldn't find. Why did he have to hang it up on the wall?

Turkey growled and stepped down on Denmark's wrist. Denmark howled at the sound of a snapping bone. He curled up, clutching his arm to his chest. Turkey ignored the other nation's whimpering and leaned down to lift him up.

"Nej." Denmark pushed weakly against Turkey. "What do ya want?"

"Fer ya ta be quiet," Turkey grunted as he rolled Denmark onto his stomach. The shorter nation yelped when his hands were dragged behind his back.

"Nej!" Denmark howled when his broken wrist was jostled. He writhed madly on the ground as Turkey finished binding his hands with a length of silk.

"Kapa çeneni." Turkey grunted again. He hoisted Denmark onto his shoulder, heading out to the van and dropping Denmark in the passenger seat. The Nordic nation kicked out with his feet in an attempt to throw Turkey off balance. The taller nation only growled as he withdrew a syringe from his pocket. Denmark yelped when he was turned around. Something stabbed his arm and he jerked away from the Turkic nation.

"What did ya do?" Denmark panted, collapsing in the seat. His body felt like jelly in a matter of seconds.

"Just somethin' ta put ya out." Turkey reached across Denmark to buckle the other nation in. He shut the door and moved around the van, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Tatlı rüyalar _(Sweet dreams.)_" Denmark was aware of a Turkey ruffling his hair like a child before his breath evened out and his chin fell to his chest.

'_Damn, I hope the others are alright.'_

O.o o.O

Netherland didn't bother looking up when his wife wandered into the room. He turned the page of the newspaper and continued to read about the heat wave hitting the Midwest. Mexico moved to the freezer in the kitchen and grabbed a gel pack. She returned to the living room, falling into a chair and dropping the gel pack on her heart. Her eyes were fixed on Netherlands as he read.

"What are you doing that for?" Netherlands asked. He folded his newspaper and quirked an eyebrow at Mexico. "It's not even hot out."

"Porque I went for a run and now I am hot," Mexico said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "If you want to cool down, start with the core." Netherlands grunted in reply and opened his newspaper again.

"Nethers?" Mexico didn't open her eyes, but she was using her whining tone that would get her whatever she wanted from her husband. Netherlands flushed brightly and slowly looked up from the newspaper.

"I asked you not to call me that," he said.

Mexico cracked an eye open. "¿Por qué?" she asked. "I think it fits you nicely."

"Let's just say Luxemburg has made plenty of jokes with it," Netherlands muttered.

"About _your_ nethers?" Mexico grinned and closed her eye again. Netherlands flushed darker as he set the newspaper on the table and cleared his throat.

"Ja." Mexico chuckled darkly when his voice cracked. "What?" Netherlands glared at his wife. "Is there something you find funny?"

"Mm." Mexico made a noncommittal noise. "Just your feigned innocence."

Netherlands chocked. "What do you mean 'feigned innocence'?"

"You always blush when we talk about this." Mexico smirked. She finally opened both eyes to look at her husband.

"That doesn't mean anything," Netherlands muttered, standing form the couch. "I'm going to make some lunch." A cold gel pack suddenly hit him on the back of then. "Gah!" Netherlands whirled around, glaring at his wife. "What was that for?"

"Holland," Mexico whined, using her personal nickname for him.

"I told you not to call me that," Netherlands groaned. "How many more nicknames do you have for me?"

"How about . . . father of my children?" Mexico quirked an eyebrow at the Dutch nation. Netherlands flushed again and stammered, unable to find something to say. Mexico watched her husband curiously.

"I . . . well." Netherlands turned his back on his wife, scarf whipping around in the process.

Mexico huffed in annoyance and rolled over. She pouted into her arms. "Fine," she grumbled. "I'll just go call the stork."

Netherlands was suddenly there to give his wife a soft kiss on the cheek. "Don't do that, Mijn Tulp. _(My Tulip.)_" Mexico huffed again and brushed the kiss aside. "Mijn Tulip." Netherlands kissed her nose, persistent as ever.

"¿Qué?" Mexico finally glared up at Netherlands.

"Um, well." Netherlands blushed for the third time. His gaze shifted to a wall to his side.

"You can't even say it?" Mexico snapped. "Why did we even get married if you don't want children?"

"I want children," Netherlands muttered. "I just grew up with France."

"And I grew up with America," Mexico said sarcastically. "Nice to meet you."

"You try having your 'big brother' tell you about things you didn't need to know," Netherlands snorted. "I was barely a hundred!"

Mexico stood from her chair. "I'm going over to Belgium's." Then she could coo over a baby, something she was probably never going to get.

"Was?" Netherlands stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He sighed deeply. "I need to tell you something."

"¿Qué?" Mexico crossed her arms. Netherlands could feel his wife leaning out of the hug.

The Dutch nation sighed again and took Mexico's hand. "We can't let other people find out."

Mexico looked intrigued as she allowed her husband to lead her to the bedroom.

O.o o.O

France blinked blearily as he slowly woke up. The first thing he saw was a female sitting on the bed beside him. Blonde hair flowed past her should as she read a book with a bored expression. France blinked again to see if it was real before smiling dreamily.

"Bonjour, ma chère," France said smoothly. The young woman looked up from her book, looking uninterested. In fact, her eyes could be described as dead.

"Day of the dead, is it?" France asked lightly. The young closed her book, lifted it over her head, and brought it back down on France's head. The French nation groaned in pain. "No zombie jokes. Good to know." He smiled warmly up at the woman, propping himself on his elbows. "Était-ce bon? _(Was it good?)_"

The young woman was silent before she brought the book down on her head again. How could he be stupid? "God morgen, France."

"Um . . . I am not sure what you are talking about," France laughed nervously. "Je m'appelle Francis."

"And my name is . . ." The young woman froze. She seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Belle?" France suggested. He sat up and took the woman's hand, kissing the back of it lightly. "Parce que tu es très belle. _(Because you are very beautiful.)_"

The young woman wrinkled her nose and smacked France across the face with her book. "Would you stop it?"

"Would you?" France rubbed his sore cheek. "My beautiful face will get a bruise."

"Perhaps it deserves one." The young woman opened her book and began reading once more.

"Mademoiselle, you never told me your name." France sidled up to the woman and whispered huskily in her ear. "Peut-être I should choose one for you."

"Perhaps." The young woman turned to look into France's eyes. "I should castrate you."

France blinked in shock before trying to smile. "You are very amusant."

"Am I?" the young woman hummed as she stood.

"Where are you going, Belle? Don't tell me we're already done here?" France offered a hand for the young woman to take.

The young woman sighed and turned around, her face dull but serious. "We had a wonderful night together. You spoke French and told me how I was the most beautiful thing in the world then impregnated me with your child."

France's eyes widened and his hand dropped to the bed. "Q-Quoi?" Had he really done that? How could he not remember?

The door flew open behind the young woman. "Norway, da-ze!" Korea stood in the doorway, his right arm tucked in to his left sleeve. Norway's face resembled that of a surprised cat. It quickly turned acidic as she scowled.

"N-Norvège?" France asked in both disbelief and relief. "So . . . you are not actually pregnant?"

"Nej." Norway's eyes had returned to their dead look.

"Bon," France sighed in relief. Suddenly, his eyes flew open in shock. "Attendez! _(Wait!)_ You are a _femme_! _(__**woman**__!)_ M-Mais you are an homme! _(man!)_"

"I lied," Norway said coolly. "I've been a girl this whole time. I just didn't want to tell anyone."

"No you weren't!" Korea had snuck behind Norway. He threw one arm around her. "Turkey turned you into a girl, da-ze."

Norway sighed deeply. "And here I'd hoped France would be gullible," she said. "And would you stop groping me!"

"I'm not groping you." Korea snuggled into Norway's back. "I'm hugging you, da-ze." For once, the nation was lying. He was, in fact, simply hugging the female nation.

"Mais . . . how did Turquie turn you into a girl?" France asked, confused.

Norway froze, slowly looking up. "Magic."

"Magie?" France thought for a moment before he suddenly stood on the bed. He was now taller than the other nations in the room. "Italie!"

Norway looked up at him. Slowly, she brought her hands up in a false applause. "Very good, Napoleon."

France ignored her as he raced from the room. "Italie? Italie!" He tore down the hall, searching for his younger brother.

"Korea?" Norway looked over her shoulder at the Asian nation.

"Ye, da-ze?" Korea propped his chin on Norway's shoulder.

"Turkey used a magical potion to change us," Norway began.

Korea blinked, thinking hard to figure out what she was getting at. "Are you calling me a kleptomaniac too, da-ze?" he finally asked.

Norway's palm connected with his forehead. "No, you idiot!" she snapped. "I'm saying something completely different."

"What, da-ze?" Korea rubbed his forehead. He stepped back and tucked his right arm back into his sleeve.

"If Turkey used a potion." Norway crossed her arms. "Then where's Egypt?"

O.o o.O

Australia slowly entered the room, rubbing his head and blinking sleepily. He hadn't slept too well when the storm had rumbled through the mountains. It didn't help when Ireland, Northern Ireland, Scotland, and Wales decided to go out for a flight at four a.m. in the morning. The four British Isles still hadn't returned yet.

"Hey, mum," Australia yawned.

"Good morning, lad." England looked over his shoulder. He was standing at the stove cooking breakfast. His white wings had been brushed smooth and hung loosely from his back.

"What are you making for brekkie?" Australia slumped down at the table.

"Fried eggs and tomatoes." England took the frying pan off the stove and served the food onto a plate. He set the plate before Australia. "There's thirds for you." The younger nation ate _a lot_ of food.

Australia only grunted as he began to eat. "You know," he mused after swallowing. "You'd make a good cook."

"Oh, thank you." England smiled. "I really do try."

Australia blinked up at him. "I meant wife." England suddenly paled. His lips were drawn thin as he moved behind Australia, digging in the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Australia returned to his breakfast, still blinking sleepily. An entire bucket of flour was suddenly dumped on his head. Australia coughed as she accidently inhaled some of the dust. "What the bloody hell was that for?" He turned around to look at his motherland incredulously.

England was holding a bottle of virgin olive oil. "What were saying about me?" He slowly tipped the bottle of oil over Australia's head.

"Gah!" Australia ducked out the way and stumbled to his feet quickly. "What's got you mad as a cut snake?"

"You called me a woman." England reached behind himself and took the egg carton off the counter. He threw two at Australia. The younger nation ducked the eggs and raced to the living room.

"I just said you'd make a good cook!"

"No! You called me a woman!" England raced after Australia, a tomato in each hand. Racing down the hall, he froze at the sight he found.

Australia stood in the center of his room. His face was pale and drawn in pain. Turkey stood behind the young nation, his hand holding Australia by the back of his neck in a tight grip.

"Turkey?" England paused in the doorway. His hands lowered to his sides and the tomatoes fell to the floor.

"Merhaba, England," Turkey said darkly.

"What are you doing?" England demanded. His wings fanned agitatedly behind him.

"What does it look like I'm doin'?" Turkey asked casually. He tightened his grip and Australia fell to his knees gasping in pain.

"It looks like you're hurting my boy," England said through gritted teeth. Why? Why couldn't the nations just have normal lives?

Turkey glanced down at Australia. "I guess it does." He released the larger nation and kneed him the back, causing Australia to fall forward and hit the ground face first.

"How did you even get up here? The cliff-side is nearly flat." England flicked a wrist almost lazily.

"I used rope." Turkey shrugged.

"I'm surprised you're still alive." England suddenly swung both hands up before him. The two tomatoes zipped through the air at Turkey's face. Turkey ducked and charged the winged nation, catching him in the stomach with his arm.

"Gah!" England beamed Turkey in the head with a wing. Escaping from the taller nation, he raced down the hall. He stopped at a window and ripped it open. He sent a sad glance in Australia's direction. He felt terrible for abandoning his son. Suddenly, Turkey's hand shot out and grabbed England by the wing. He dragged the British Isle back.

"Were ya goin' somewhere?" he snarled.

"Let me go!" England sent a jolt of energy through his body and into Turkey's. Turkey grunted as he threw England to the ground. His boot suddenly landed on the small of England's back, pinning him down.

"Gah!" England struggled under Turkey's boot. His wings pumped hard on either side of the Turkic nation, hitting him repeatedly. Turkey shifted so his knee was on England's back and he seized the nation's wings. He pinned them painfully to the floor.

"Would ya stop that already?"

"No! Get. Off. Me!" England pumped his wings as hard as he could.

"Ya don't give me a choice," Turkey warned. During his struggling, England felt something stab him in the arm. The British Isle flinched and wings pumped sporadically. Eventually, they slowed to a stop and the nation collapsed to the floor. His eyes flickered shut.

"England!" Australia managed to raise himself to his knees. Turkey rose and headed for the younger nation.

"Don't start with me," Turkey sighed when Australia tried to hit hm. He leaned down and seized Australia's wrists, binding them behind his back with silk. Australia could do nothing but struggled until he felt something prick his arm. In a matter of minutes, darkness overtook the island nation.

O.o o.O

South looked up from where she knelt behind her daughter. She scowled at the camera.

"Put that damn thing down, Prussia," she snapped.

"But I want to get a video of this," Prussia could be heard saying behind the video camera. "Every awesome minute counts."

"Just put it down," South repeated. Her attention was pulled to Saxony when he daughter grabbed her hand and dragged herself up on shaky legs.

"There! That's my awesome girl!" The video camera was set on some unknown support. Prussia appeared in the view when he crouched with his arms open. "Come to Vati!"

"Da!" Saxony squealed as she stumbled forward, falling face flat on the ground.

"Get up, Vögelchen, _(Little Bird,)_ no awesome Prussia state falls and cries," Prussia said bravely. Saxony growled and used her hands to hoist herself into the air. She discovered a dilemma when she found her rear-end facing up and head pointing at the ground.

"Saxony!" South squealed with laughter. Brandenburg sat beside his mother, laughing alongside her. Prussia laughed and moved to help his daughter. He helped her to stand straight then backed away a few steps. He crouched again.

"Come to Vati!"

"Da!" Saxony took a step toward her father. She waved a little fist in the air when she almost tipped over.

"That's my awesome girl!" Prussia wiggled his fingers. "You can do it!"

Saxony giggled as she stumbled a few steps a landed in her father's arms. "Da!" She looked up with a bright smile.

Prussia grinned down at his daughter." You're awesome." He nuzzled her hair.

Brandenburg used his mother's arm to pull himself to his feet and promptly fell over. He squealed in annoyance and waved his fists and feet in the air. South laughed as she lifted her son into her lap.

A gently smile ghosted over a woman's lips as she stroked the silver hair beneath her hands.

"All mine," she whispered.

O.o o.O

England sighed as they awoke. Their entire body ached from Turkey had thrown them around. Especially their wings.

"What the bloody hell happened to me?" England groaned, sitting up. They winced and massaged their throat. _'Did I get sick?'_

They looked around the room in curiosity. It was large with a queen-sized bed covered in silk sheets. A body-length mirror stood between the door and the large wardrobe. The scarlet curtains had been drawn closed to block the hot Turkish sunlight.

Sitting back, England sighed. _'What is Turkey doing?'_ A wing curled forward and England stroked it gently.

The door to the room opened and France poked his head in. "Ah, bonjour, Angleterre," he said. "You are awake."

"What do you want, you bloody frog?" England snapped. They coughed. There it was again. Their strange voice. What had _happened_?

"You mean you have not noticed?" France asked nervously.

"Noticed what? That I was kidnapped by Turkey?" England asked sarcastically. "I think that's kind of hard to miss."

"Erm, no. I meant . . ." France sighed and turned the body-length mirror so it was on England. "This."

England blinked at her own reflection. She was slender with golden hair that fell in ringlets past her shoulder. Her green eyes were lit with a furious fire. Pearly white wings fanned behind the nation, finishing the image of an angel.

"What. The. Blood. Hell!" England shrieked and the mirror shattered. France jumped back in surprise. "What has he done to me?"

"He has turned several nations into females," France said quickly. "Japon, Hong Kong, Italie, Bulgarie, Norvège, Finlande, and Portugal."

"I am going to kill him!" England shrieked and a vase of tulips exploded this time.

"I think the others already tried that," France said.

"I don't care!" England slid off the bed. She stumbled slightly before catching herself. Right. New body. Now she had to get used to her wings again. "He has no right to do this. This kind of magic goes against the laws of magic."

"There are laws of magic?" France asked curiously. He didn't move from his position in the doorway.

"Of course there," England snapped. She crossed her arms. "We've been following them ever since I can remember. Scotland taught me and Northumbria taught him."

"What do the laws say of turning other nations into different genders?" France didn't move when England waved him aside.

"We are not allowed to change gender," England said. "Everything must remain as it is, and you cannot mess with time."

"Ah that is not good." France scratched his chin. "What is the punishment?

"Death," England said. "Although, we have lowered it to torture of whatever form the victim chooses."

"Because that is so much better," France grumbled.

"Move," England snapped.

"Non. You will get yourself hurt." France stood his ground. "I think Turquie is in a bad mood."

"I don't bloody care." England shoved France back. The French nation stumbled back into the wall. "I will murder him for doing this to me."

She stormed down the hallway. Pictures fell off walls and vases exploded when she stormed past. Her white wings flowed behind her like a cape.

"Mon Dieu!" France chased after England. He skipped out of the way when another mirror exploded. "Turquie is not going to be happy."

England stormed throughout the entire house until she finally found Turkey's study. She threw the door open. It was completely ripped off its hinges in the process. Turkey glared up from his desk.

"What do ya want?" he snapped. England stood puffing in the doorway. France appeared behind her, looking nervous.

"Do you realize you have broken the Decree of Underage Wizardry?" England snapped.

"What?" Turkey looked at the, now, female nation blankly.

"I was joking. I've just always wanted to say that." England stormed up to Turkey's desk, her fire back. She slammed her hands on the wood and several sheets of paper shot in opposite directions. "You have, though, broken the laws of magic."

"There are laws to magic?" Turkey asked curiously. "Here I thought ya were all barbarians."

"Of course there are laws," England snarled. France stepped into the room cautiously. "Or else every nation in this world would be under Norway's, Romania's, or any other magician's control. It is against the laws to control another nation using magic."

"Norway seems ta have broken that one already," Turkey pointed out.

England's eyes narrowed. "Don't make things up, git."

Turkey'd had enough by now. "France!" he barked.

"O-Oui?" France looked to the Mediterranean nation.

"I'll give ya till ten ta get her out of here," Turkey warned. "After that, I'll do what I want."

"Oui." France moved forward and grabbed England's arms. "Allons-y."

"Bir," Turkey said darkly. His eyes were fixed on the fuming England.

"Don't use your French crap on me." England ripped her arms free of France. "It won't work on me."

"İki." Turkey leaned back, crossing his arms.

"S'il te plait! _(Please!)_" France said urgently. He took England's arm again.

"Üç."

"I said no!" England tried to wrestle free again.

"Dört." Turkey opened a bottom drawer and began looking through it.

"You do not understand," France sighed. "Turquie is not joking when he say she will hurt you."

"Beş." Turkey withdrew a knife and set it on the desk, still digging through the drawer.

"I don't acre!" England stomped on France's foot. The French nation yelped and released her. England's wings fanned behind her, annoyed.

"Altı." Turkey rose from his chair, moving to a taller drawer and looking through it.

"Do not make me do something I might regret," France warned the smaller nation.

"Yedi." There was a thump as Turkey dropped a whip onto the ground, still digging.

"Oh please," England snorted. "What could you possibly do that you would regret?"

"Sekiz." Turkey closed the first drawer and opened the second one.

"This." France seized England by the shoulders. The female nation squealed and her wings pumped madly in surprise.

"Dokuz." Turkey turned around and froze. France smashed his lips against England's. England was still, her eyes wide with surprise. "Eh, on?" Turkey blinked as he said the last number. He wasn't sure if he should follow through with his threat or not.

France pulled back from England who seemed to be in a daze. "Turquie," he said. "I am quite certain I stopped England before you counted to ten. So I win." England swayed slightly on the spot. She seemed rather confused.

"Get a room," Turkey grumbled as he sat back down. Behind his mask, a blush was slowly growing.

France bent down and folded the dazed England over his shoulder. She was still for a moment, her wings hanging down, before she suddenly shrieked.

"You bloody git! You kissed me!" England kicked as France carried her out of the office. "I have germs now!"

"And I have cooties," France retorted.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

**We've taken the nations and utterly destroyed them. **T.T _It's so much fun, isn't it! _**If it makes you guys feel any better, I can't do anything without practically crying now :( You murderer. *Glares at Pollux.* **_What! You agreed to it!_

_Alright, so we've been choosing songs for the nations we thought would fit. Some nations have two songs. Here we go!_

**Australia: Down Under**

_Prussia: If I Die Young_

_Cze_ch: _Holding out for a Hero_

_Ireland: Rebel Beat_

_Northern Ireland: Break Away_

_Slovakia: Leave out all the Rest_

_Italy Veneziano: Livin' la Vida Loca_

**South: Some Nights, My Heart will go on (from Titanic!)**

_America: Tonight, Tonight, Pressing On_

_**Unknown: Hallelujah**_

_Russia: If Everyone Cared_

Germany: _Tomorrow will be Kinder_

_Spain: Be OK, Best Years of our Lives_

_Poland: Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You), It is you (I have Loved)_

_Liechtenstein: You Raise Me Up_

**Denmark: Bad Reputation**

**Tell us what you think! **_And offer up any songs of your own if you have them! _***Sniff sniff* **_I-I know. We need to find a new song for Prussia._ **There are so many songs I can't listen to because I start crying, and I don't cry! **_Me neither! *Sob* _**Prussia, come back! **_We're sorry! Please don't hate me!_

Near...

Far...

Wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more...

You open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

* * *

**A cougar is a (much) older woman dating a younger man.**

_The Korean War lasted three years. It was part of the war against communism. America aided what was South Korea while China fought with what was North Korea. The war ended without a winner and Korea was split into two nations. American soldiers are still in South Korea today**.**_


	8. Serce

Disclaimer: _**Nie jesteśmy właścicielami Hetalia!**_

A/N: **The stuck up Slovakian. Hey, that works! **_Castor! _**What? Slovakia is an ass! **_Do I call you an ass?_**. . . No. You call me worse names. **_. . . . Let's drop this, before we start insulting each other like last night. _**Good idea.**

_Alright. Castor and I have Minnesota covered for the Zombie Apocalypse. _**Woohoo!**_ Naru is holding her own in Arizona with a match and __a lot__ of flour. PUT DOWN THE MATCH! And Dala is holed up in Iceland. Dala and I are making plans to rescue her. How is the rest of the world? Hopefully you're all holding up._

**. . . I am in no way related to you. T.T **_DUCK!_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Serce**

Poland planted his hands on his hips and glared up at his younger brother. Czech sat on the couch looking up between her older brothers. Slovakia's harsh glare bore into Poland. His arms were crossed and the scar down his right side only increased his intimidation. Poland had decided to visit his West Slavic siblings. It had ended how it always did. In a fight.

"I, like, can remember when you were better than this," Poland snapped. "I seriously hope you weren't the one who raised Czech."

"Blbec," Slovakia growled. He seized the smaller nation by the front of his shirt and dragged him up. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Poland hissed. "That you are a completely and, like, total ass." Czech whimpered and covered her eyes when Slovakia dragged his brother closer.

"You think you could do a better job." Slovakia spat in his brother's face. "Who'd want to be around the likes of you?"

Poland shoved Slovakia off himself and wiped the spit of his face. "Somebody with, like, more brains than you."

Slovakia snarled and turned his back. "Get the hell out of my house, before I shoot you."

"Make me." Poland glared at his younger brother. "When I was, like, totally being torn apart, where the hell were you?"

"BEING TORN APART BY YOU!" Slovakia suddenly whirled around. He shoved Poland up against a wall, wrapping a single hand around the nation's throat. "You took land from me. You were my brother, and you took it. You may have been partition, _brat_,_ (__**brother**__,)_ but at least you were reformed. I was split apart after the war and never reformed again." Czech whimpered again, burying her face into cushions.

Poland gasped for air, clutching at his brother's hand before kneeing Slovakia in the stomach. He coughed and rubbed his throat when he was finally released.

"I, like, don't know why I bothered coming here." He glared at his younger brother then turned to leave, pausing at the door. "I, like, remember when you were totally cool. Too bad you got stupid."

Slovakia grunted at Poland in response. He had turned his back on his brother and had his eyes on his twin sister. Czech peeked out from the sofa cushions, glancing between her big brothers. With a final glare at Slovakia, Poland left the room.

"Prekliaty _(Damn)_ bastard," Slovakia grumbled.

"Big Brother." Czech slid off the couch and approached her twin brother. She took his hand. "Why don't you like him?"

"We . . . didn't get along for a while," Slovakia sighed. He sat on the arm of a chair and pulled Czech into a hug. "We fought for borders, and Poland stole some of my land for himself."

"Oh." Czech nestled into her big brother's hug. "I wish you would get along. I would like to meet my other big brother." Slovakia sucked in sharply. Why did his little sister want the one thing he wanted to refuse to give her?

"Why don't ya introduce them?" a voice suddenly asked from the doorway. Slovakia bolted upright and whirled around, shoving Czech behind him. A tall nation stood in the doorway, dressed in a red jacket and pants. A mask covered the upper portion of his face, though is eyes could be seen scanning the room. Poland's limp boy was slung over his shoulder.

The nation raised his hand in greeting. "Merhaba, Slovakia."

"Big Brother." Czech grabbed Slovakia's sleeve. "Who is that?"

"Problémy, _(Trouble,)_" Slovakia said. He eased his sleeve from his sister's grasp. "Ak je to možné, spustiť. _(When you can, run.)_"

"I haven't gotten the chance ta meet yer little sister," Turkey said nonchalantly. "Why don't ya come out so I can see ya?"

Slovakia shoved Czech back when she tried to step out for Turkey. "Don't listen to him," he growled.

"Am I really that bad, Slovakia?" Turkey leaned over to dump Poland on the ground. "I thought family was the most important thin' in a person's life." He looked up with a grin. "Apparently not fer ya. Ya don't mind if I annex him, do ya?"

"I couldn't give less of a damn," Slovakia said. He whipped his from his hip holster and took aim.

"Then why are ya pointin' a gun at me?" Turkey crossed his arms and cocked his head. "Yer givin' m two different signals here."

"Because all I want is for you to get the hell out of my house," Slovakia growled, he clicked the safety off.

"Fine then." Turkey raised his hands in defeat and leaned down to pick Poland back up. "I'll leave."

"Leave him!" The words were out before Slovakia could stop himself. Czech twisted her hands in his jacket, terrified.

"What was that?" Turkey looked up with faux interest.

Slovakia took a shaky breath. "I said, leave him," he repeated. Then pulled the trigger. Turkey dropped to the ground when the bullet hit the wall behind him. He glanced back at the shattered plaster and quirked an eyebrow before slowly standing.

"If that's what ya want," Turkey said. He slowly back out of the room, watching the gun warily.

Slovakia watched the taller nation leave carefully. He removed Czech's hands from his jacket before moving to check on Poland. Setting the gun down, his hand searching Poland's neck for a pulse.

"Big Brother?" Czech asked, rooted in her spot.

"He's alive, just unconscious," Slovakia stood. He made to stand from the floor when a splitting pain erupted din the back of his head. "Gah!" Slovakia fell to his hands on knees on the floor. Czech bolted from the room in terror, disappearing through the kitchen. Slovakia shook his head to clear the black spots. A hand suddenly grabbed him by the back of his neck while a foot kicked the gun away.

"I don't get it." Turkey leaned down to speak in Slovakia's ear. "Do ya like Poland or not?"

"Shut up, blbec." Slovakia sung a hand behind him and hit Turkey in the face, knocking the nation's mask off. "I wouldn't talk if I were you. Not with such an ugly face like yours."

Turkey glared down as he grabbed Slovakia by the hair. "Ya think my face is ugly?" he sneered. "Ya should take a look at yer own." Slovakia growled and twisted in Turkey's grip. His hands scrabbled at Turkey's.

"I just don't get ya," Turkey growled as he dug in his pocket. "Why do ya fight so much? Yer only goin' ta lose."

"I fight for what I have." Slovakia lurched forward in an attempt to escape Turkey. Turkey fell forward, his knee pinning Slovakia to the floor.

"I thought ya only had Czech," he commented as he withdrew something from his pocket.

"Shut up!" Slovakia bucked under Turkey. He tried to swing his fists at the nation above him. Turkey seized a wrist and Slovakia felt something prick his arm.

"Is there something' yer keepin' from the world?" the Turkic nation asked.

Slovakia laughed at that. "No," he said. "And do your really think sedatives would work on me? Utopia gave me so many, I'm practically immune."

"Practically," Turkey agreed. "Have ya ever had a floral cocktail?"

"What?" Slovakia stilled and frowned in confusion.

"Somethin' I made myself." Turkey got off Slovakia and moved down the hallway, continuing to speak. "I thought it would be easier than havin' ta buy it. It's pretty strong stuff."

Slovakia struggled to his feet. He was almost there when his knees suddenly gave out and he collapsed to the floor. Black dots were swarming over his vision.

"C-Czech." Slovakia's eyes flickered shut and his whole body relaxed.

O.o o.O

Ukraine reached out and ran a finger down the bark of a tree. She craned her neck to look up into the towering branches.

"Bozhe miy̆, _(My goodness,)_" she said in awe. "They certainly do get tall."

Canada stood behind Ukraine with Kumajirou. "America's sequoias get taller," he said. "And they can live for thousands of years."

"These are maple trees, tak?" Ukraine turned around excitedly.

"Ja." Canada nodded, approaching a tree. "It's one of a bush."

"I would like to know." Ukraine turned back to look at the tree. "You said you harvest from these trees, tak?"

"Ja." Canada nodded again, slowly this time.

"I am curious," Ukraine said, leaning forward to study the tree closely. "Why aren't you harvest it right now?"

Canada shrugged. "It's not the time of year," he explained. "We harvest in the spring, when the sap is flowing."

"Oh." Ukraine straightened up with a blush. "I had been hoping to see a harvest after you talked about it so much."

"If you stay for a few months, you can see it in February or March," Canada said hopefully.

"Really?" Ukraine asked excitedly. "I would love to! But . . ." She quickly looked crestfallen.

"But what?" Canada asked cautiously. Kumajirou padded up to a spigot and lapped at the bottom of it hopefully.

"Oh, silly me!" Ukraine smacked herself in the forehead. "All of my things are at my house!"

"Oh . . . do you need to return home?" Canada's heart sunk with the question. Kumajirou nibbled at the end of the spigot.

Ukraine leaned down to pick Kumajirou up and turned to face Canada. "I have an ideya!"

"Hvad?" Canada cocked his head, wondering if he should be worried.

"You come to my house!" Ukraine seized Canada's hand. "And then we come back for maple harvest!" She looked into Canada's face eagerly.

"But . . . I-I don't want to leave New Prussia." Canada's head fell. "I can't leave it. I feel like I'm losing my last connection with him."

"You won't lose your connection with him," Ukraine said gently. "Because he is here." She placed a hand on Canada's chest. "In your heart. You will never lose him."

"I-I suppose." Canada bit him lip. "Fall and winter at your house, eh?"

"Tak!" Ukraine said excitedly. "And I will make you nalysnyky!"

"I suppose it couldn't' hurt to leave my house for a while." Canada allowed his friend to leave him back to his townhouse in New Prussia. "If it's only for a short time."

"You will love it so much," Ukraine assured Canada. "That you won't want to leave!"

'_Map, what did I get myself into?'_

O.o o.O

Poland jerked away, their eyes widening as they looked up. Deep blue eyes filled with worry stared into their own. There was a split second before Poland screamed and shoved Germany away from them, sobbing as they curled up tightly.

"Poland?" A gentle hand touched Poland's shoulder. "Are you alright? You were dreaming."

"Nie!" Poland pushed the hand away, trying to hold in their sobs. "Don't touch me!"

Strong arms wrapped around Poland and pulled them into a hug. "You were screaming in your sleep," Germany said. Poland shivered madly as they sobbed at the memory. "Do you want to talk about it?" Germany stroked Poland's hair comfortingly.

"I want Papochka," Poland choked out.

"Your Vati?" Germany repeated. "You mean Russia?"

"I want Papochka," Poland repeated, trying to curl up tighter.

Germany sighed and pulled Poland closer. "I don't think Turkey would let him come here," he said.

Poland's breath hitched and they froze. "Turkey?"

"Ja, he kidnapped you and your siblings." Germany leaned back against the headboard. "And . . ."

"And what?" Very slowly, Poland uncurled to look up at Germany.

"Turkey forced Egypt to make a potion," Germany explained, looking away from Poland. "He has already turned Italy, Japan, Hong Kong, England, Norway, Bulgaria, and Finland into girls."

"So?" Poland sat up fully, looking curiously at Germany. What was the nation talking about?

"You haven't noticed?" Germany asked, looking down at Poland in surprise.

"Noticed what?" Poland looked down in confusion. She was silent for a moment before suddenly shrieking. "Like, what the hell?"

"Ja, they all reacted the same way," Germany sighed. "Poland . . ."

"Like, what?" Poland glared up at Germany.

"What do you dream about at night?" Germany blushed as he asked the question. "You were screaming as though someone was going to kill you."

Poland was silent before she tried to shove Germany off. "Like, let me go!"

"Nein, I want to help." Germany held Poland closer to his side. "Maybe I can help."

Poland scowled and tried wriggling free of Germany. She only succeeded in falling forward, her face landing in Germany's chest. The taller nation heard a muffled 'I totally hate you right now'.

"If I tell you my dreams will you tell me yours?" Germany asked hopefully. "I just want to help you."'

Poland propped her chin on Germany's chest and glowered up at him. "Fine," she finally said.

Germany swallowed hard, shifting uncomfortably. "I . . . I dream of my bruder," he said.

"Is that it?" Poland asked in confusion.

"Nein." Germany looked sideways at the wall. "We laugh together, tell stories, and he reminds me of all the great times we had. Everything will be fine, then I hear a gunshot and Prussia is suddenly bleeding through his chest. He is yelling at me, telling me how I could have done better to save. How I should have given my own life to spare his." A tear formed in Germany's eye.

Poland was silent for a moment before she reached up to rap a knuckle against Germany's forehead. "Kretyn. _(Moron.)_"

"Was?" Germany blinked down at Poland, appalled.

Poland sighed deeply before sitting up. "Everyone, like, has their time," she said. "Prussia's may have ended, but he totally left gifts behind."

"What do you mean?" Germany asked skeptically.

"Have you seen your totally cute nieces and nephews?" Poland pointed out.

Germany looked away once more. "Ja," he said. "They remind me of him too much."

"Do they, like, really remind you of him too much?" Poland crossed her arms and looked at Germany skeptically. "Or are you just too totally hurt to put the past behind you?"

Germany didn't answer the question, instead retaliating with one of his own. "What about you?"

"Hey!" Poland balked. "Don't, like, change the subject."

"I'm not," Germany said. "We were talking about dreams. I told you mine, now you tell me yours."

"But I, like, haven't finished yelling at you," Poland whined.

"Maybe I don't want you yelling at me," Germany pointed out. "Speak now, or I will . . ."

"You will what?" Poland asked. "I'm pretty sure you've don't everything you can to me."

Germany blushed at that. "I'll think of something," he said. "Tell me your dream."

"I, like, don't feel like it." Poland pushed Germany off to stand from the bed. Germany caught her wrist in his grip.

"Bitte, _(please,)_ I want to help."

"Help with what?" Poland glared down at the Germanic nation. "You've, like, certainly done enough." Germany released her wrist as though he'd been scalded. Poland stood and marched to the door, throwing it open. Her gaze was drawn up and her eyes widened at the sight of her brother.

"Like, when the hell did you get so tall?" Poland nearly whined.

"What the hell happened to you?" Slovakia glared down at his, now, sister. "You're a _dievča. (__**girl**__.)_"

Poland scowled and swung a fist to try and hit her brother in the face. "Like, shut up!"

Slovakia dodged the blow. "How did you manage to turn into a dievča?"

"Turkey did it." Poland crossed her arms and looked off to the side, pouting.

"Turkey?" Slovakia frowned, thinking. His eyes widened in fear. "Czech!"

"I'm sure she's fine," Poland huffed. "Honestly, do you ever, like, let that girl breathe?"

"Turkey could be torturing her," Slovakia growled. He whirled around and raced down the hallway.

"Wow." Poland leaned forward to watch the nation race away. "He, like, needs to get a life."

O.o o.O

Portugal hummed as she finished braiding one of the smaller nation's pigtails. Czech's hand reached back to feel the braid before she smiled back at Portugal.

"Děkuji, _(Thank you,)_" Czech said sweetly.

"Seja bem-vindo, _(You're welcome,)_" Portugal said happily as she moved onto the next braid. "Você tem bonito cabelo. _(You have pretty hair.)_" Czech just smiled back at her, not understanding a single word Portugal said.

"Big Brother is not very good at braiding hair," Czech said. "So I had to teach myself."

"Então nós devemos ensiná-lo. _(Then we must teach him.)_" Portugal patted Czech on the head as she continued braiding.

"I cannot understand what you are saying." Czech swung her legs childishly. "But I am sure it is nice."

Portugal giggled as she finished and spread her hands. "Acabado! _(Finished!)_"

"Děkuji," Czech said again. She turned around to face Portugal. "You are very pretty. I don't think we've met before."

"Não, nós não temos, _(No, we have not,)_" Portugal said, faking an important attitude as she offered a hand. "Eu sou Portugal."

Czech giggled and shook the nation's hand. "I saw you at the world meeting," she said. "But you were a boy."

"Eh, sim," Portugal said awkwardly, looking sideways. "Eu não sou mais. _(I am not anymore.)_"

"Czech!" The door to the bedroom suddenly burst open. Slovakia stood in the doorway. His eyes traveled between Czech and Portugal.

"Big Brother!" Czech said happily. She held her arms open and Slovakia moved forward for her hug.

"Are you alright?" Slovakia asked worriedly. "What happened?" He pulled back to check on his younger sister.

"I got scared," Czech explained. "So I hid in a closet. Then Turkey came looking for me. He was searching every room. He passed the closet at first, but then he came back to check it and found me. He was really nice. He didn't hit me or anything. He just asked really nicely if I would please come to his van with him."

"And you went with him," Slovakia sighed but smiled. "Silly girl."

"Rapto de crianças, _(Child abduction,)_" Portugal said dryly.

Czech giggled then stopped. "Oh! This is Portugal, Big Brother. She braided my hair for me."

Slovakia looked Portugal up and down before straightening up stiffly. "Thank you for taking care of my sister."

"Sem problemas. _(No problem.)_" Portugal shrugged.

"I thought you were a boy," Slovakia said. Czech hummed as she played with her braids.

"Eu sabia que você era um bastardo. _(I knew you were a bastard.)_" Portugal crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow at Slovakia. Czech suddenly hopped off the bed and skipped from the room. Slovakia looked as though he wanted to follow but instead he turned to glare at Portugal.

"Do you speak _any_ English?" he snapped. "I can't stand listening to other languages. It hurts my ears."

"My eyes make red," Portugal snapped back.

"You think I'm ugly?" Slovakia snarled, taking a threatening step forward. "I have nothing against hitting a woman."

"I hit man low," Portugal retorted. "You cry like baby."

"Oh please," Slovakia snorted.

"You want to see?" Portugal offered.

"You really think you could hurt me?" Slovakia knelt on the bed, towering over Portugal. "_Nothing_ scares me."

Portugal only reached up, grabbing Slovakia by the shoulders. "Nothing?" she repeated.

"Nothing," Slovakia growled into Portugal's face. Portugal's knee suddenly came up full-force into Slovakia's groin. "Oof! Slovakia grabbed the injured area with a groan and suddenly fell backward off the bed. Portugal could hears moans and Slovak curse words. Portugal rolled over onto her side and propped her head on her hand, watching with amusement.

"You crying," she pointed out.

"Am. Not," Slovakia said through gritted teeth. He rolled over onto his forearms and tried to focus through the pain.

"You crying," Portugal affirmed. "I see water."

"I do not cry." Slovakia straightened up. He cleared his throat, crossed his arms, and glared at Poland.

"You no cry?" Poland sat up, her legs hanging over the bed. She leaned back on her hands.

"Nie." Slovakia leaned forward, emphasizing the word.

Portugal shrugged. "We try again," she said.

"What?" Slovakia leapt back in surprise. "Nie! That hurt!"

Portugal only grinned and leapt off the bed. "You weak!"

"Am not!" Slovakia stood his ground. "You could kick me as many times as you wanted and I wouldn't cry."

"Okay." Portugal seized Slovakia by the shoulders and kneed him once more.

"Gah!" Slovakia fell to his knees. "Dammit!"

"Weak," Portugal sniggered, standing over Slovakia.

"I. Am. Not. Weak." Slovakia stood once more. He winced slightly with the movements.

"You no give up?" Portugal asked. She leaned back to look Slovakia up and down.

"Nie. I never back down," Slovakia sniffed, crossing his arms.

"Good." Portugal kicked off her shoes. "We fight!"

"Fine." Slovakia fell into a fighting stance. "I don't care if you a woman, I won't go easy on you."

"Good." Portugal whirled around, her foot heading for Slovakia's face. The Slavic nation caught it before it could hit him. He used the leverage to life Portugal into the air before dropping her to the ground. Portugal landed, her hands helping her to land softly. She grinned up from her place on the floor.

"You idiot."

"What?" Slovakia frowned. Portugal lashed out with her feet and struck Slovakia in the same place for the third time that day.

"Sakra!"

O.o o.O

Norway read her book with a bored expression, trying desperately to ignore the other nation in the room. Korea bounced a rubber ball against the wall. He caught the toy when it bounced off the floor. His right arm had been wrapped up with bandages the Asian nation had managed to find.

"You know," Norway said, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "You don't have to be in the same room as me."

"But I'm bored, da-ze," Korea whined. He caught the ball again and threw it harder against the wall. Norway closed her book with a loud _snap_ and scowled at Korea.

"Then why don't you go find play with your brothers," she recommended stiffly.

"Because Japan is talking to Italy and Hong Kong refused to come out of her room, da-ze." Korea threw the ball at a new angel. It hit the wall wrong and flew, hitting Norway in the head. Korea froze in terror.

"Gah!" Norway fell over. Slowly, she sat up, the ball gripped in her hand as she glared at Korea. "Do you want me to kill you?" she snarled as she stood.

"Um, no, da-ze?" Korea cowered into a corner. Norway approached the Asian nation, a dark aura beginning to cover her.

"I should set my troll on you," she hissed as her magic built up around her.

"You have a troll, da-ze?" Korea seemed to shrink in size. He hadn't counted on something like this happening.

"Ja," Norway spat. She raised her hand, her glare darkening. "And I should set him on you. Unfortunately, he's not here right now. So I guess I'll have to settle for a curse."

Korea seemed like a coiled spring. "You're angry," he said. "You need a hug, da-ze!" He threw himself forward and hugged the Nordic nation tightly.

"Gah!" Norway struggled as her aura evaporated. "Would you stop groping me?"

"I'm not groping you, da-ze!" Korea snuggled against Norway.

"Stop it!" Norway struggled madly against the Asian nation.

"Don't you like hugs, da-ze?" Korea gave Norway his cutest puppy dog eyes.

"No, I don't!" Norway snapped. Her aura crackled to life once more.

"Why not, da-ze?" Korea pouted.

"Because Denmark likes to give them to me!" Norway struggled to place a hand on top of Korea's head. "Release me, or I curse you."

"Will I turn into a bunny?" Korea asked excitedly. "I like bunnies, da-ze!"

"Deyja!" Norway commanded. There was a split second of silence before a loud bang echoed through the room. Norway and Korea were blown apart from each other. They landed on opposite sides of the room.

"Ouch." Korea rubbed his head, glancing up. "Norway, da-ze?" Norway was sitting up, a blush covering her face as she stared into nothing. "Norway, da-ze?" Korea crawled up to the female nation and waved a hand in her face. Slowly, Norway looked up at Korea.

"Korea?" she asked softly.

"Ye, da-ze?" Korea leaned forward, worried. Norway suddenly grabbed him by the back of his head and yanked him in for a kiss. As much as Korea liked the female nation, he was not expecting this. His arms pin-wheeled in surprise and he struggled against Norway's surprising strength.

"Would ya st-!" Turkey stood in the open doorway, gaping at Korea and Norway, slowly turning red.

Korea finally pulled away. "Turkey!" he whined. "Help me, da-ze!" He scrambled back, away from Norway.

"Korea!" Norway complained as she reached for the Asian nation. "Where are you going?" Korea scrambled to his feet and darted behind Turkey.

"That's enough!" Turkey marched forward, grabbing Norway by the upper arm and dragging her to her feet. He left the room, leading the female nation after him. He paused as he passed Korea, glaring down at the Asian nation. "And you," he snapped. Korea stood on his tiptoes and knocked his knuckled against Turkey's forehead.

Boink, da-ze!"

Turkey seized the hand and shoved it off to the side. "Learn ta keep yer hands ta yerself!" He left the room, dragging Norway after him. A ball suddenly bounced off the back of his head.

"And it's out of here, da-ze!" Korea imitated America. Turkey whirled around to see the hem of a hanbok disapperaring around the corner.

"Korea!" Turkey bellowed as he chased the Asian nation.

"Dangsin-i nal jab-eul su eobs-seubnida, da-ze! _(You can't catch me, da-ze!)_" Korea sang as he raced around another corner.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

**Eh, I want to diiiieee. **_Why? _**We were up past twelve and we didn't even finish the chapter! We had to rewrite a scene and finish it this morning. And now we have another scene to write. **_You mean chapter. There's nothing wrong with writing another chapter. _**I guess not. *Evil grin* Don't worry, there's going to be a lot of drama in the next chapter. **_God save us all._

_**More songs!**_

_North Korea: Stay Home_

**Finland: Freedom**

_England: Do You Believe in Magic?_


	9. Salang

Disclaimer: _**Ulineun Hetaliasoyuhago issji!**_

A/N: **Woohoo! Chapter Seven, we are trucking along! **_I think the term is 'trekking'. _**Shut up! Now, as I warned, there shall be drama! Onward, my friends! **_Into the chaotic order we all adore. There will come a time when our imagination runs dry _**. . . **_when our stories are no more _**. . . **_and the writers you adore will never write again _**. . . **_but this is not that day! _**. . . Pollux? **_Read with me! _**Pollux!**_ To drama, and kidnapping, and _**POLLUX! **_the very- Oh, hey, Castor. What's up? _**You're such a little freak. T.T **_Let me finish this. And the very end! _**Eh hem, read on my fellow warriors! **_READ!_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Salang**

There was a loud clamoring as Portuguese was shrieked loudly across the table. Iceland ducked when a roll flew over his head. Denmark laughed loudly, demanding beer of all drinks. Spain laughed and threw Greece a muffin. Italy just stared down at her scrambled eggs mournfully.

"I think we should have pasta," Italy whined. Germany just shook his head at his female friend. Korea had seated himself on the counter and was now carefully peeling off the labels off ingredients and swapping them around. Hong Kong was still refusing to come out of her room.

Australia held a plate of scones above his head. A certain winged nation struggled to jump high enough to reach them. Bulgaria had ducked under the table to hide from Romania when he tried to grab her into a hug.

"Itália!" Portugal screamed. "Cale a boca! Coréria, sentar o traseiro se à mesa! _(Korea, sit your ass down at the table.)_" Korea looked up from swapping the strawberry jam and horseradish labels when he heard his name.

"What, da-ze?"

"Please let me go, Su-san," Finland whined, blushing a bright red. Sweden only grunted and looped an arm around Finland's waist so as to keep her on his lap.

"Korea-kun, I believe you missed the mustard and paprika," Japan said smoothly, pushing her food around the plate.

Korea looked over the many jars beside him. "I did," he said. "Thanks, Japan, da-ze!" Norway looked up from her food and shook her head, rolling her eyes. Denmark grinned, an idea suddenly popping into his head. He shouted above the din in the kitchen.

"Sweden and Finland sitting a tree," Denmark bellowed at the top of his lungs as Portugal shrieked curse words at him. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Finland whimpering, blushing redder.

France watched England jump for the scones with an amused smirk. Italy laughed and joined in Denmark's song, perhaps even louder than him. Germany banged his head on the table.

"You are making Mum very angry, Australia," England sapped. She finally stopped jumping for the scones and planted her hands on her hips.

"Ah, come on, Mum," Australia laughed and raised the plate of scones even higher. "You can do better than that, mate."

England growled and kicked Australia in the leg. "Don't bloody call me Mum!"

"But you are my Mum!" Australia whined as the scones fell to the floor. He rubbed his sore leg, looking at the food mournfully. "Now we just lost our brekkie."

"It's your fault," England huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "And I have told you before, if you must call me your parent then you need to say 'dad'." Australia stared at England in silence.

"But you have breasts, da-ze," Korea said happily, swinging his legs. Slovakia wandered into the kitchen with Czech. He looked around the chaos before dragging her out once more. England looked down at herself. Slowly, she looked up at Australia with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"See, Mum," Australia drew out the last word with a Cheshire grin.

England mouthed at Australia before whirling around to glare at France. "You kissed me!"

"Angleterre, that was four days ago," France sighed. England huffed and fanned her wings in annoyance. Korea started to return the jars to their new homes. He paused when he saw the cinnamon and salt jars. He grinned and poured the salt into the cinnamon jar.

"Ei!" Portugal screamed loudly to be heard. "Onde está Polônia? _(Where is Poland?)_"

"Poland wasn't feeling well," France said, fending off England's punches. "She said the she was going to stay in her room." Italy tipped her food onto Germany's plate, not wanting the scrambled eggs. Korea looked down at his own plate of food. Quietly, he snuck out of the kitchen with it.

"Shut up!" a voice bellowed, interrupting the rather loud morning activities. Japan looked over her shoulder, huffed, and turned back to her food. Italy cowered against Germany, remembering her killer hangover and the injuries she'd sustained from Turkey. England stuck her tongue out at the taller nation. Bulgaria poked her head out from under the table as Romania dove under it. Portugal scowled and crossed her arms as she glared at Turkey.

Turkey shoved Korea, Slovakia, Czech, Poland, and Hong Kong into the kitchen. Poland pouted and headed for the farther corner. She sat down, glaring at the other nations. Hong Kong ignored Iceland and sat beside her sister. She didn't even spare a glance for her friend. Iceland leaned forward, worried. Slovakia dragged Czech to an isolated area of the kitchen. Norway slapped herself in the forehead when she saw Korea licking scrambled eggs off his hands.

"I have an announcement ta make." Turkey crossed his arms and waited for everyone to pay attention. The din slowly died down and every imprisoned nation turned to look at Turkey.

"I've had enough of all of ya," Turkey said.

"Perhaps if you would lose this silly idea of yours," England said, crossing her arms and fanning her wings. "Then Korea wouldn't be driving you crazy." The Asian nation looked up at his name.

"Shut up, Norway," Turkey snapped at the nation.

"Um . . . I'm England," England said slowly. How could Turkey confuse her for the Nordic nation?

"No!" Spain said quickly. "England is over there!" He pointed to Poland. "Don't play games with us, Norway."

"Hey!" Poland shouted. "Don't, like, point at me!"

"Kapa çeneni!" Turkey bellowed. "Fine then, shut up, England." He scowled at Italy. "And don't play games with me, Spain." Italy just smiled like Spain. Korea grinned and waved at the other nations behind Turkey's back. England smirked at the Asian nation's idea.

"Like, are you totally blind?" England asked, planting a hand on her hip.

"Hey!" Poland snapped, "Don't, like, play games."

"Ciao!" Portugal said with a poor accent. "I is Idalia!"

France smirked. "Beer!" he shouted with his best Danish accent.

"Order!" Denmark cackled with a rather bad Germany accent.

"Hn," Germany grunted with a small grin. He imitated his cousin surprising well. Reaching over, he dragged Norway into his lap.

"Ohya," Norway said in a bored tone. Slovakia just massed his temples while Czech giggled at the sight before her. Australia grinned as he grabbed her, pulling her to his side.

"I'm Slovakia!" Australia shouted in a horrible Russian accent.

"Big Brother!" Czech giggled and clung to Australia.

Slovakia grumbled and patted Finland on the head. "Mum."

"Eh." Finland slowly blushed. "Don't call me Mum, bloody?" she tried. Turkey watched the scene with incredulous eyes before scowling.

"Kapa çeneni!" he bellowed once more.

"Wet willy, da-ze!" The unnoticed Korea reached up to give Turkey a rather wet Willy.

"Korea-kun!" Hong Kong said in perfect imitation of her, now, sister.

"Iceland, come visit me!" Japan hugged Iceland, even though it was against her comfort zone, like they were friends.

"Gah!" Turkey grabbed Korea's arms and twisted them behind the Asian nation's back. "Kapa çeneni!" The nations stilled, sniggering at each other. Korea twisted around to grin up at Turkey.

"Yer not goin' ta be seein' each other anytime soon," Turkey snapped. "So I'd advise ya ta say goodbye."

"What?" England's hand dropped from her hips and her mouth fell open. Korea started to squirm uncomfortably when Turkey's grip tightened.

"What are you talking about?" Germany stood from his chair, brushing Norway off his lap. Italy clung to her friend's arm, terrified of Turkey's plan.

"Girls will be on the second floor," Turkey snapped. "Boys will be on the first. The remodelin' has finished. Ya won't be able ta see each other without my permission."

Hong Kong's eyebrows quirked up. She shared a look with Japan that concreted her idea. They were both thinking the same things. Japan slipped a hand behind her back and signed the plan to France who signed it to England. Slowly, the message got around the room while Turkey was talking.

"All girls," Turkey barked. "Stand!" Hong Kong, England, Italy, Czech, Japan, Bulgaria, Finland, Norway, Portugal, and Poland all rose to their feet in a scarping of chairs. "Come here," Turkey grunted, keeping a firm grip on Korea.

Japan moved forward slowly. "Turkey-san," she said. "Release my brother."

"Why should I?" Turkey growled as he tightened his grip. Korea twisted painfully in his hands.

"You are hurting him." Japan stopped before Turkey.

"Fine." Turkey shoved Korea at his sister, glaring at the two Asian siblings. Japan caught her brother before he hit the floor. She sent a glare right back at Turkey.

"All girls," Turkey bellowed. "Come here!"

"I think . . ." England said slowly. "NOT!" She and the rest of the nations scattered from the kitchen. Japan and Korea were the only ones who stayed in the room.

"Kahrestin!" Turkey bellowed, tearing after the many nations.

O.o o.O

Austria removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Three days. They had searched the Belleau Wood for three straight days. Replacing his glasses, he sighed deeply and looked around at the trees surrounding the two Germanic brothers.

"We have searched the entire forest," Austria said. "There is no sign of South anywhere."

"She could have stopped by here," Switzerland said from his place crouched beside a boulder.

"But she is no longer here," Austria pointed out. "Where could she have gone?"

"Seychelles!" Switzerland jumped to his feet. "That's where they went for their honeymoon." Of course Switzerland would remember that. The choice had been between his Alps and Seychelles' island.

Austria paused when his phone began to ring. Answering it quickly, he had a conversation that slowly turned to frantic German with the caller. He finally closed the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose as he gave an exasperated sigh.

"This day just keep getting better and better," he grumbled.

"What is it?" Switzerland asked worriedly. Had someone found Germany injured? Or worse?

"Italy, Germany, Czech, and Slovakia have cut their exports to me." Austria turned to look at his brother. "Their bosses did not say why, only that they had to."

"Was?" Switzerland frowned. He jumped when his phone ran, scrabbling to answer it. "What do you want?" He listened to the caller before snapping the device shut. "France, Portugal, and Spain have cut of theirs to me. And apparently Turkish is their second official language."

"Was?" Austria stared back at his brother in shock. "But how can they do that?"

"I think we need to talk to Turkey," Switzerland said, crossing her arms. Austria sighed and nodded. He glanced back at the Wood worriedly before following his brother.

"We must tell the others," Austria pointed out.

"We already know." Belgium stood at the road, her arms crossed as she watched her husband and brother-in-law.

"Belgium?" Austria gaped at Belgium. "How did you get here?"

"I drove." Belgium motioned to the car behind her with a hand. "We needed to find you and bring you to the meeting hall."

"Who's 'we'?" Switzerland asked.

"The rest of the world that knows," Belgium said dryly. A scream suddenly erupted from the car and Belgium sighed with exasperation, turning back to the vehicle. "Hush now, Geneva."

"You brought the baby?" Switzerland hurried to the screaming baby. Liechtenstein was in the car beside her niece. She smiled at her big brother.

"Well I couldn't just leave her home along," Belgium argued. Switzerland just sighed before clambering into the driver's seat.

"Let's go," he said. "We need to start this world meeting." Austria climbed into the back seat with Liechtenstein and Geneva as Belgium slid into the passenger seat.

"The meeting is in Russia," Belgium announced.

"Right," Switzerland said. "That's just a two day drive from France." He shifted the car into drive and proved to the other nations why he was North Italy's brother.

O.o o.O

Turkey dragged France down the hallway by his upper arm. He scowled down at the French nation.

"Would ya stop strugglin', Poland?" Turkey snapped. He jerked France forward, trying to the make the nation walk faster.

"Turquie, when did your eyesight get so bad?" France dug his heels into the ground and twisted around in an attempt to escape.

"Would ya stop that?" Turkey growled. He leaned down and bent France over his shoulder. "Yer stupid accent isn't goin' ta help ya, Poland. Yer goin' ta have ta do better than that."

"Turquie, it is moi!" France kicked wildly in the taller nation's grip. "Put me down!" He looked helplessly at Poland who stood in the hallway, gaping at the two nations as they passed. Turkey glared at her.

"What are ya lookin' at, France?" Turkey snapped.

France paused in his struggling. "I do not recall your eyesight being so terrible," he commented.

"Would ya shut up?" Turkey reached into a pocket and unlocked a gate blocking the stairs. He opened the gate and shoved France through, closing it quickly.

"Non!" France seized the gate. "Turquie, you are mad!" He shook the bars wildly.

Turkey ignored France, turning and heading back down the hallway to his office. He sat at the desk, removing his mask and sighing deeply as he rubbed his face. He glanced up when the door opened.

"What do ya want, Korea?" Turkey snapped. Korea's eyes were wide as he stared at Turkey. For possibly the first time, a nation was getting a good look at Turkey's eyes. They were riddled with scars that were usually hidden by his mask. His pupils were cloudy, a sure sign of cataracts.

"What do ya want?" Turkey repeated slowly.

"I-I, da-ze." Korea was rooted in his spot. He'd never thought there was another nation who hid his scars with shame like he did.

"What?" Turkey jolted to his feet irritably. "Is there a ghost in here or somethin'?" Korea whimpered and backed out of the office. He raced away, his hanbok whipping behind him. Turkey sighed and sank back into his chair, holding his face in his hands.

"I'm getting' too old fer this."

O.o o.O

Portugal sat on the stairs, Czech leaning against her legs as the older nation combed her fingers through her hair. The nations had located four sets of stairs. Each one had been blocked off by iron locked gates. Slovakia stood on the other side of this gate watching his sister helplessly. Czech whimpered and burrowed against Portugal. She didn't want to be locked up like Utopia. It was scaring her.

"I care good," Portugal said softly, continuing to stork Czech's hair. She glanced up when France joined them. "Why you in here?"

"Pourqoui?" France repeated. "Parce que Turquie thinks I am Pologne."

"Where Polônia?" Portugal asked curiously, glancing at Slovakia.

"She is down on the boy's level," France sighed. "Turquie's eyesight has gotten worse over the years." Slovakia sent his twin sister one more sad look before wandering off to find Poland.

"I want Big Brother," Czech whimpered.

"Me Big Sister," Portugal offered. "You better than Puppy. What wrong with Polônia?" She turned to France.

France sighed again and sat down. "Pologne was partitioned three times in her life," he explained. "And then she was invaded by the Soviet Union."

"She alive?" Portugal said in shock. "How?"

France shrugged. "None of us know," he said. "Perhaps it was pure will power."

"Hm." Portugal leaned against the wall, looking out the gate. "Turquia smart."

"Why do you say that?" France asked, appalled at the words.

"He take girls from boys," Portugal said with sad eyes. "Now no one love anyone."

France quirked an eyebrow. "You think there is amour in the air?"

Portugal looked at him pointedly. "Inglaterra like you."

"Non, Angleterre hates me," France corrected. "She has hated me since the very beginning."

"No more." Portugal shook her head. "She like you now." Czech sniffled and stood, wandering up the stairs and away from Portugal and France.

"Non." France shook his head.

"Sim." Portugal nodded. "Inglaterra like you bad."

"Prouvez-le, _(Prove it,)_" France said with a smirk.

"Fine." Portugal stood and planted her hands on her hips. "You make her love you."

"Quoi?" France leaned back to look up at his sister. "But she will hit me."

"So?" Portugal shrugged. "You love her, she love you."

France stood, shaking his head. "I am not going to risk my life for Angleterre," he said.

"You do." Portugal thought hard before taking a deep breath and blushing. "I kiss nation you choose."

France grinned wickedly at the prospect. "Bon," he said. "If I woo Angleterre, then you must kiss Slovaquie."

"Agreed." Portugal scowled as she shook France's hand.

There was a sudden sniffing nose and a wolf turned the corner. It descended a few steps before stopping and sitting on one, cocking its head at France and Portugal.

"Dog," Portugal said wisely.

"Non," France corrected, watching the wolf cautiously. "Norvège." The wolf cocked its head in the opposite direction, blinking violet eyes. "Ou Finlande," France said. He approached the wolf and crouched before it. "Bonjou, loup." Finland wagged her tail and proceeded to give France a thorough face wash. France made a disgusted face during the whole ordeal.

"Finlândia?" Portugal cocked her head. "You weird."

"And disgusting." France wiped his face with his sleeve. Finland whined, her ears flattening against her head. France sighed and patted her on the head.

"What story?" Portugal asked curiously.

"It's a long story." France smiled fondly down at Finland.

"Start from start." Portugal sat back down on the stairs.

"Alright." France sat beside Finland. "Norvège was in his, er, her library searching for a spell . . ."

Portugal listened with interest as the story wove from World War Three to Globe to a haunted mansion, and to Utopia.

O.o o.O

Turkey glanced back at the locked door as he moved to open the front door. He had locked the imprisoned nation in separate room in the very back of the house. Hopefully no trouble would arise. Opening the front door, Turkey had to study the nation before recognizing Russia. He stepped back to allow the taller nation in.

"Privet, Turkey," Russia said with a smile down at Turkey. He fingered his pipe that had been tucked into his coat pocket.

"Merhaba, Russia." Turkey closed the door and turned to his guest. Russia was looking around the entrance hall.

"This place has changed since the Crimean War, da?" Russia commented.

"Evet," Turkey agreed. "I decided ta switch it up. Get somethin' new in here."

"It looks nice," Russia said. "Very . . ." He fingered a curtain. "Red."

"Evet." Turkey shrugged. "I took a likin' ta the color."

"Ah." Russia moved further in the house, scanning every inch of it. He noticed a silver hair on a windowsill with a quirked eyebrow.

"What can I do fer ya?" Turkey asked, attempting to herd Russia to his office. The taller nation ignored his attempts.

"There was a world meeting," Russia said, moving into the kitchen. He noticed the crooked line of jars along the counter. Turkey cursed inwardly and tried to draw Russia's attention away from them.

"What does that have ta do with me?" Turkey asked hotly.

"The meeting was about you." Russia looked around at the many chairs gathered around the single kitchen table.

"What do ya mean?" Turkey grunted out a curse when his hip collided with the table.

"Several nations have cut of their imports and exports with others of us," Russia explained. He pushed a fallen roll on the floor out of his way with his pipe. "They have also begun to speak Turkish."

"What does that have ta do with me?" Turkey rubbed his hip before unexpectedly running his face into the cupboards. "Kahrestin!"

Russia glanced over his shoulder. "Your eyesight is failing you, da?" he commented. "Perhaps you should see Minnesota."

"I'm fine." Turkey rubbed his bruising face. "I don't need any help."

"Minnesota takes care of us all," Russia said as he moved into the living room. Turkey followed, muttering words about dumb states meddling with nations. "I had back problems," Russia continued. "After the dead island. Minnesota fixed them for me. She can do wonders for your eyes, da?"

"I don't need help," Turkey snapped. "What are ya doin' here? Maybe the nations just feel like speakin' Turkish. And maybe they've decided ta quit helpin' the weaker ones." Russia suddenly whirled around and seized him by the throat. The taller nation looked terrifyingly furious.

"Poland cut off all connections," Russia hissed. "He went missing after he visited Little Lithuania's house. I do not like nations threatening my son."

"I don't have Poland," Turkey gasped, his hands scrabbling at Russia's. "What the hell would I want with that brat?" Russia was about to speak when he heard a thump very far away. He paused, straightening up. "I want ya ta leave," Turkey demanded, managing to pry Russia's hand off his throat.

"Da." Russia's eyes narrowed in the direction as another thump came from it. "I just came to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Turkey rubbed his throat, glaring at Russia.

"This is your only warning," Russia said darkly. He turned slowly and left the living room for the front door. "You have two days to release the nations you have captured or there will be trouble for you."

"What?" Turkey sneered. "Are ya goin' ta declare war on me?"

"Da." Russia looked over his shoulder. "If it comes to that." He shut the front door after himself. Turkey glared after Russia before marching to a door, unlocking it, and throwing it open.

"What the hell?" Korea looked up from where he was sitting on the bed kicking the wall.

"Hi, da-ze."

"Kahrestin," Turkey cursed, glaring at Korea. "Do ya want me ta beat ya?"

"Not really." Korea kicked the wall again. "I just get bored easily, da-ze."

Turkey growled and marched over, seizing Korea by the hair. "If ya ever do that again, I'm goin' ta tear yer land apart," he hissed in the Asian nation's face. Korea's eyes widened in terror at the prospect. He suddenly screamed and twisted Turkey's grasp. Turkey released the smaller nation and left the room with one final glare. Korea curled up in the corner of the bed. Memories of the Korean War haunted his thoughts.

O.o o.O

Several nations looked up when Russia entered the meeting room. The Slavic nation dropped his pipe onto the table with a clang.

"He has them," he said.

"Are you positive?" Austria asked worriedly. "We do not want to declare war on the wrong nation."

"Da, I found a hair from Iceland on a windowsill." Russia sat in an open chair. "The kitchen was a disaster. The jars were crooked and the labels seemed to have been messed with. There was food on the floor and too many chairs around the table."

"Those could just be coincidences," Belgium offered.

Switzerland leaned back, thinking. "Ja," he agreed. "They could be."

"If it is him," Cuba said, slamming a fist on the table. "Then we need to hit the bastardo hard and fast."

"He was acting strange." Russia scratched his chin.

"What do you mean, aru?" China asked worriedly. He had been fretting for his younger brothers for a while.

"His eyesight has gotten worse," Russia said. "He was running into everything."

"Like I said," Cuba snapped. "Attack him hard and fast."

"But you are forgetting," Mongolia interrupted.

"Da?" Russia asked.

"Turkey is weak right now," Mongolia pointed out. "If he truly has become an empire, then he is mentally unstable. We cannot simply declare war on him. It could tear him apart."

Scotland thought hard over the matter. "What if we sent a messenger?" he finally asked. "Someone who could not be a threat."

"What good would they do?" Netherlands crossed his arms and leaned back.

"They could be our diplomatic representative," Scotland explained. "Instead of dealing with this with a war, we deal with it peacefully."

"But who could we ask?" Cuba asked. "Turkey won't trust any of us."

"I have an idea." Austria withdrew his cellphone. Mexico snickered behind her hand while he dialed a number, holding the phone to his ear.

"Underground Society for Dog Fighting, Drugs, and the Misuse of Alcohol!" a British voice said. "What can we do for you?"

"Um." Austria blinked in shock at the words. The _what_?

"What's wrong?" Hungary leaned forward to look at her husband with worry.

"I think I might have dialed the wrong number," Austria said slowly. "I seem to have gotten the Underground Society for Dog Fighting, Drugs, and the Misuse of Alcohol." Several nations gaped at the German nation in shock. Cuba finally asked the single question they were all wondering.

"What?"

"We also do prostitutes and phone specials," the voice continued. "If that's what you're looking for." Mexico was having a hard time hiding her mirth.

"I apologize," Austria said. "I was trying to get a hold of the Jones household."

"Jones? She's wonderful, if you don't mind it a bit rough and plenty of restraints," the voice said. "She's kind of pricey, though." Austria flushed bright red and hung up quickly. Hungary quirked an eyebrow, took the phone, and dialed the number for herself.

"Japanese Steakhouse!" a British voice said. "Don't' ask about our special, you might not want to know!"

Hungary blushed and quickly hung up. "Wrong number," she muttered. Luxemburg scowled and took the phone, dialing the number.

"Scones and Cupcakes! Don't be frightened if you find a finger in one!" Luxemburg choked and hung up. Belgium took her turn.

"Cremation society for minors! You bag 'em and tag 'em, we'll burn 'em!"

"Now see here," Belgium snapped. "You will talk straight or die!"

"I'm sorry, miss," the voice said. "But we don't do the killing. That's your job."

Belgium blushed brightly as she hissed into the phone. "I will bag you and tag you myself if you don't start acting you age, Delaware."

"Hello, Love!" Delaware said chipper. "Glad I don't have to keep making names up."

"Hello, Delaware," Belgium said dryly. "Do you always do that?"

"Of course, it's the best part of being at the Main House," Delaware said. "What can I do for you?"

"We need one of you to come over to Russia," Belgium admitted. "America can't know about this."

"Dad's busy taking care of everyone else," Delaware said. "I'm just about the only state who isn't dying of something."

"Can you come?" Belgium asked hopefully.

"Of course. What do you need?" Delaware asked curiously.

"It would be best to speak to face to face," Belgium admitted. "There may be a war on the horizon."

"Oh . . . I don't know if I should come then." Delaware sounded worried. "Dad wouldn't be too pleased if he heard about me helping you."

"Please," Belgium begged. "If you don't, then Turkey will only continue to enslave more nations." She heard Delaware mutter before sighing in defeat.

"I'll be there by tomorrow."

"Danke!" Belgium cried as she quickly hung up and grinned at the nations. "Delaware is coming to help." Mexico finally snapped. She cackled loudly.

"What's so funny?" Cuba crossed his arms and glared at his sister.

Mexico smacked a hand on the table with her laughter. "You should have seen your faces!" she crowed. "The states never answer the phone with simple 'hola'."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Belgium demanded of her sister-in-law.

"It was too amusing." Mexico finally calmed down, hiccupping. Netherlands muttered something about his wife being a lunatic as he stood to leave the room.

O.o o.O

Norway stood at the gate, clutching the bars as she concentrated on the lock.

"Ekki læsa," she commanded. She scowled when the spell failed to unlock the gate. "Pokker," she cursed.

"It didn't work for me either." England stood directly behind her friend. "I tried every spell I know."

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Norway turned around and crossed her arms, glaring at England. "Gods know nothing is going to stop that damn groper."

"We're not," England pointed out. "And didn't you hear him scream? He sounded desperate."

"Do you know what he's going to do now?" Norway snapped. "He's going to come and grope me!"

"Norway." England moved to stand beside her friend, her wings fluttering behind her. "Do you know why Korea wears the hanbok? Why he's been acting so strange?"

"Why?" Norway asked in annoyance.

"Portugal told me," England sighed. "His arms and chest are covered in scars he thinks are ugly. They're from the Korean War."

"So?" Norway snapped in irritation.

"Turkey must have terrified Korea," England said. "Threatened him, even."

"What does that have to do with me?" Norway demanded. "This damn house is driving us all crazy!"

"I think Korea likes you." England smirked.

Norway froze. "What?"

"Think about it." England held up one finger. "He's always appearing in whatever room you're in." Another finger. "He always hugs you, no one else." Another finger. "And he has been learning Norwegian from Denmark for the past day."

"What?" Norway choked on her own spit.

"Korea likes you," England repeated, her smirk growing larger. "And it's quite amusing to watch." Her wings fanned behind her.

"Korea does not like me!" Norway snapped. "Those are just coincidences!"

"Suit yourself," England sang, wandering back up the stairs.

"Like me," Norway scoffed. "That idiot."

"Hi, da-ze!" Arms suddenly snaked through the bars and hugged Norway.

"Gah!" Norway jumped in surprise. "How the hell do you keep sneaking up on me?" She glared over her shoulder at Korea.

"I don't." Korea just smiled through the gate, though it seemed forced. His curl seemed to be drooping. "You're just not paying attention, da-ze." Norway huffed and turned to face forward again. After another glance behind her, she groaned.

"You have two minutes to snuggle me."

"Yay, da-ze!" Korea's arms tightened slightly. Norway scowled throughout the whole hug. She gave Finland the finger when her friend poked her head around the corner.

"Korea," Norway groaned. "I said _two_ minutes."

"So, da-ze?" Korea tried to snuggle against Norway through the bars. Norway could see the bandages on his right arm falling loose. There were long, deep scars beneath them.

"It's been three," Norway said dryly.

"Who cares, da-ze?" Korea sighed and Norway's hair was rustled.

Norway grumbled slightly but sighed again. "Fine, _two_ more minutes."

"You smell like lavender, da-ze," Korea commented.

"That's it!" Norway began struggling wildly. "Someone help me!" The struggling loosened Korea's bandages even more and the arms suddenly disappeared. Norway fell forward, her head slamming into the stairs before she scrambled up them, dizzy. She collapsed in a heap in the hallway, panting.

"Norway-san?" Japan stood over the European nation. "What are you doing?" Norway only groaned, a gash across her forehead. "Norway-san!" Japan fell to her knees. "What happened?" Her hand pressed against the bleeding injury.

"Damn brother." Norway managed to mumble before she passed out.

Japan looked up to where Korea stood in the shadows, his arms tucked into his sleeve. The male nation looked distressed.

* * *

A/N: **Pollux can honhonhon! **_I didn't mean to! _**But still.**_ Still what? _**You can honhonhon!**_ I can also Kesesese! _**Now all you need to do is fusosososo. I work tonight, yay. T.T **_You make an awful lot of sad faces. It kind of creeps me out._** What are you going to do about it? **_Delete them all when I edit. ^.^ _**So you're not going to try and cheer me up? Good ^.^ **_Dammit! Don't copy me! _**I'll do what I please T.T **_Oh good Lord!_


	10. Amore

Disclaimer: _**Noi non possediamo Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**Today has been disgustingly hot here in Minnesota. **_And we're fending off the zombies as best as we can. __**We're starting to get worried, we haven't heard anything from the rest of the world? Is anyone still out there? **__We're coming, Dala! Naru and I just have to figure out how to use the TARDIS._

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Amore**

Poland lay on her stomach, her feet kicking the couch cushions as she stared out the window pouting. She'd been having nightmares every night so far and had been unable to get any decent sleep. As a result, she was irritable and driving every nation in the house up the wall. Except for Turkey, who was absolutely positive she was actually France. Nothing the captured nations did or said could change his mind. Poland watched as her younger brother entered the room, scowling while her eyes followed him. Slovakia dropped onto a couch, his head falling into his hands.

"It's, like, been a week," Poland complained. "Why doesn't that draniu, like, let us go already?"

"Power," Slovakia mumbled before falling backward. He looked like a distressed younger brother needing comforting.

Poland was silent for a moment before continuing. "He could at least, like, let the rest of the girls and France and Romania out," she said.

Romania had somehow wound up on the girls' level. They didn't mind him, he had interesting stories to tell. Granted, Czech was shooed out of the room when he began speaking. The only nation who minded him was Bulgaria, who woke up screaming every morning when she was greeted with red eyes and fangs. No one knew how Romania kept sneaking into Bulgaria's bed like that, only that he was quite the alarm clock.

"Portugal thinks Turkey's trying to keep everyone from loving each other," Slovakia said quietly.

"Love?" Poland snorted. "There's no one to love in this house."

"What about those Nordic bastardi?" Slovakia asked, throwing one arm over his eyes.

"The Nordic Wolves?" Poland glanced at her brother. "I heard Norway totally managed to curse Denmark through the gate. And that Finland, like, won't change back into a nation."

"Hm." Slovakia was still for a minute before suddenly bolting upright. "I can't take this!"

"Can't, like, take what?" Poland propped her chin in one hand. She thought for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing at?" Slovakia asked, distressed. "I'm being very serious here."

"I just, like, noticed something," Poland gasped through her giggles. "I'm a girl!"

"Yes, and I'm a boy," Slovakia snapped. "And Czech is trapped once more and there is no way I can help her escape."

"Just think of it," Poland said dreamily.

"Think of _what_?" Slovakia practically whined.

"Like, all the boys who are totally going to chase me!" Poland squealed. "They'll, like, never leave me alone!"

Slovakia stared at his sister in disbelief before falling back. "Why?"

"Because I'm totally a girl," Poland snapped, rolling her eyes. "In case you hadn't totally noticed, there, like, aren't that many of us. All the guys are going to, like, fight over me."

"I meant, why did I get stuck with a dumb blond for a brother?" Slovakia corrected himself.

"In case you hadn't, like, noticed," Poland pointed out. "I'm your sister."

"I don't care!" Slovakia said. "I already have one."

"Okay." Poland sat up, crossing her arms. "So you, like, don't care if I break away from you two and adopt Russian? Then I could totally become Mini Russia."

Slovakia suddenly bolted upright. "You are _not_ doing that!"

"Like, why not?" Poland quirked an eyebrow. "It's not like you would care. You totally didn't when I was partitioned, like, three times."

"I don't like Russia," Slovakia said through gritted teeth. "And neither do you."

"Rannyaya ptashka poluchayet chervya, _(The early bird gets the worm,)_" Poland said with a shrug. "So I guess Russia won!"

"You are not becoming part of Russia!" Slovakia stood, crossing his arms. "I forbid it."

"You're, like, my little brother," Poland pointed out. "Why should you totally get a say in it?"

"Because I am blood." Slovakia stormed up to his sister. "And you have never made smart decisions."

"When have I, like, made bad decisions?" Poland stood, glaring up into her brother's eyes. "What about Liet?"

"That only got you into trouble with Prussia," Slovakia growled.

"Well, it's not like you can tell me what to do," Poland said. "I'm totally bigger than you! And I'll, like, make Warsaw your capital!"

"I'm your brother," Slovakia snapped. "And you're my sister!"

"So?" Poland drew the word out, planting her hands on her hips.

Slovakia looked away, blushing. "You need protection."

"I what?" Poland screeched loudly.

"You are my sister, just like Czech," Slovakia said. "You need protection."

"I do not!" Poland huffed. "I can, like, take care of myself!"

"No you can't," Slovakia growled.

"And why is that?" Poland snapped.

"Because you are my sister!" Slovakia roared, as though that explained everything.

"That totally doesn't matter!" Poland shouted back. "I've been fine on my own for the last one thousand years!" Slovakia just growled and turned to storm out of the room. "Like, don't bother," Poland snapped as she pushed past him. "I'll leave, it's not like I need your help anyway. Poka-poka! _(Bye bye!)_" She wriggled her fingers over her shoulder in a farewell gesture.

"Poland!" Slovakia charged at his sister.

"Huh?" Poland glanced over her shoulder. "O, cholera!"

"Do not speak Russian!" Slovakia chased Poland out of the room and through the halls.

"Like, leave me alone!" Poland tore down a hallway, shouting Russian curse words back at her brother.

"Get back here!" The siblings raced past a gate where Italy watched them, amused. Poland dashed into a closet, shutting the door behind herself tightly and leaning against it.

"Ublyudok, _(Bastard,)_" she muttered under her breath.

Slovakia pounded on the closet door. "Get out of there!"

"Like, net!" Poland snapped back, purposefully speaking Russian to annoy her brother.

"Bu lanet kapıyı aç! _(Open this damn door!)_" Slovakia suddenly stopped banging on the door. "Did I just speak Turkish?" he asked in disbelief.

Poland cracked the door open and peeked out. "You what?" she asked in shock, her eyes wide. "Cholera!" She quickly tried to shut the door but Slovakia shoved his foot it, blocking it.

"Kes şunu. _(Knock it off.)_" Dammit!"

"Like, leave me alone!" Poland snapped as she repeatedly tried to shut the door, slamming it into Slovakia's foot. "Kahrestin!"

"Ouch! Kes şunu." Slovakia ripped the door open. Poland 'eeped' and looked up at her taller brother. "That hurt." Slovakia crossed his arms.

"So?" Poland crossed her arms and scowled at Slovakia. "What are you, like, going to do about it?" Slovakia bent down and folded his sister over his shoulder, straightening up once more. "Hey!" Poland pounded her fists on her brother's back. "Like, put me down!"

"Hayır, I am taking you somewhere I can keep an eye on you." Slovakia continued down the hall, ignoring his sister's struggling.

O.o o.O

Norway watched, bored, as Finland chewed on a table leg she'd managed to rip off a coffee table. The girls' floor was slowly beginning to resemble a warzone, courtesy of the wolf-nation. Finland looked up from her chew toy, panting happily as she studied Norway.

"Grow up, Finland," Norway sighed. "You're not a dog." She looked up when England suddenly stormed into the room. The winged nation fell into a chair, huffed, and crossed her arms. Her white wings fanned in annoyance.

"Is something wrong?" Norway asked, actually interested in a topic of conversation. Finland stood, picked up her stick, and trotted over to England, Laying down at the nation's feet, she resumed her chewing.

"It's the bloody Frog," England huffed, watching Finland coldly. Finland looked up and whined, her ears flat against her head.

"What did he do this time?" Norway reached down to absentmindedly scratch her friend behind the ears. Finland tilted her head back, eyes closed in pleasure.

"I don't even know where to begin," England snapped. "Yesterday he cooked a fancy lunch for me. Last night he offered to massage my wings and brush them. And today he woke me up with breakfast in bed." Norway's eyebrows rose in surprise but she offered no comment. Finland cocked her head at the two friends. "What is wrong with that pervert?" England leaned down and grabbed the table leg. Finland snapped quickly, grabbing the wood and growling as she pulled on it.

"Maybe nothing's wrong with him," Norway offered.

"Are you saying there's something wrong with me?" England grabbed the stick again. This time she sent a jolt through Finland when the wolf jumped for it. Finland yelped and leapt back, eyeing the table leg with distaste.

"No," Norway said casually. "Perhaps France likes you."

"That is bloody ridiculous," England snorted, tapping the table leg against the couch. "You're just trying to get me back for telling you about Korea."

"Maybe." Norway grabbed the table leg and walked to the stairs. Finland followed eagerly. It quickly turned to shock when Norway threw the stick down the stairs and out the gate. Finland sat down in shock, staring down the stairs with a dumbfounded expression. "Maybe not." Norway sat back down beside England.

England watched Norway for a moment before laughing. "That's why I've always liked you, Norway," she said. "You never give straight answers."

Spain stopped and looked down at the random table leg in the middle of the hallway. Finland bound down the stairs, tail wagging as she stopped at the gate. Her tongue lolled as she leapt up at the gate excitedly.

"Hola, chica," Spain laughed. He picked up the piece of wood. "Is this yours?" Finland rested her forepaws on the gate, giving a strangled bark.

"Do you really think he likes me, though?" England asked worriedly. "We've always fought. It could just be a joke he's playing on me."

"France has played plenty of pranks on you," Norway agreed. "Does this seem like one of them?"

England bit her lip, thinking. Her wings ruffled slightly. "Not really."

"So, what are you going to do?" Norway leaned back and crossed her arms. "We could curse him."

"Only if we can curse Korea too," England said. "Then I won't feel so bad if he actually does like me."

Spain pushed the table leg through the gate. Finland grabbed an end, tugging on it and growling playfully.

"Of course we can curse Korea," Norway said. "What do you think we should do?"

"Hm." England rolled over onto her stomach. "We can't turn France into a girl, that's against the laws. What if . . . every time he talks he can only speak the truth?" She suddenly sat up.

"Well," Norway sighed. "That doesn't sound like much fun, but we can do it."

"Fine," England huffed. "What do you want to do to Korea?"

"Um." Norway rested her chin in her hand, trying to think of a curse.

Spain began to paly tug of war with the stick. Finland leapt forward, snapping at the wood. She yelped when her nose hit the bars. Sitting back and whining, her ears flattened against her head.

"Ay! Lo siento, chica." Spain pushed the leg through the bars. "Here, have this."

"Well?" England asked.

"I say we kill him," Norway finally said.

England's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. "You what?" she finally squeaked.

"We kill him," Norway repeated.

"That's against the laws," England squeaked. "We can't do that. Besides, his nation would fall."

Norway huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine then, let's make him trip every time he tries to walk."

"Fair enough." England shrugged. "When do you want to curse them?"

Finland grabbed the stick happily and trotted up the stairs to show off her prize.

"Later," Norway sighed. "When we can get Korea at the gates and they're not expecting it."

"Alright." England nodded. "I'll meet you down there at eight. Very nice, Finland," she said to the wolf.

"What?" Norway turned to look at the smallest Nordic Wolf. "Who the hell gave that back to her?" Finland dropped the stick, panting as she wagged her tail.

O.o o.O

Turkey scowled, muttering Turkish curses as he opened the door. Once again, the nations had been locked away in rooms. With the exception of Korea, who was currently bound to a chair and gagged to keep him from causing any trouble. Turkey glared down at the boy standing before him. It was a teenager with England's green eyes and blonde hair but America's stature and glasses.

"What the hell do ya want?" Turkey snapped, crossing his arms.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the state said in a British accent. He offered a hand. "I'm Delaware, the first of the United States of America."

Turkey glared at the hand then turned away. "What are ya doin' here?" he growled as he headed down the hallway.

"I just came for a chat," Delaware said. He followed Turkey at a respectful distance. He kept his hands clasped behind him and his eyes fixed on Turkey's back. "It's not every day I get to see a nation."

"Yer pretty small fer a state," Turkey spat back.

"I _am_ one of the smallest," Delaware agreed, not taking the bait. Turkey only grunted and fell onto a couch, cursing when his elbow hit the table with a loud _thunk_. Delaware sat across from Turkey, crossing his legs and folding his hands on his knee. Turkey watched the American state silently, his cheek resting on a fist.

"Alright," Delaware sighed after a moment. "I suppose I should tell you the real reason why I'm here."

"And why is that?" Turkey asked.

Delaware cleared his throat and fixed his tie. "The other nations believe you have kidnapped several nations to form yourself an empire," he said. "Many of them think they should declare war and stop you before it goes too far."

"Let them come," Turkey snapped, straightening up. "I can take them."

Delaware raised a hand peacefully. "Others want to deal with this peacefully," he continued. "They do not want a repeat of World War Three." He cleared his throat, remembering the pain he himself had gone through.

"What about World War Three?" Turkey asked coldly.

"Dad and Uncle Canada were destroyed," Delaware said calmly. "They don't want something like that to happen again."

"Ya mean," Turkey clarified. "That ya think some of them may destroy me entirely."

Delaware hesitated before nodding. "Yes. That's where I come in."

"Like I said." Turkey shrugged. "I can take them.

"I'm sure you can." Delaware nodded. "You're quite a formidable country."

"Yer just tryin' ta suck up ta me," Turkey commented dryly.

"Now why would I be doing that?" Delaware asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Ya certainly seem like it," Turkey said. Delaware rested his chin in one hand, studying Turkey with emerald eyes. Finally, he fished in his shirt for a silver chain.

"I thought it might be a good idea to bring this," the state said.

"What is it?" Turkey leaned forward with interest and held his hand out. Delaware took the necklace from around his neck and dropped it in Turkey's palm. It was a silver coin embedded with a crystal.

"Each state has this," Delaware said. "Several years ago, we were all breaking promises to each other. So Minnesota and Massachusetts made us each a necklace. They keep us from breaking promises."

"Really?" Turkey flipped the coin over as he studied it. "So yer goin' ta try ta use magic ta convince me?"

"No." Delaware held his hand out. Turkey returned the coin to its owner before leaning back.

"What's goin' ta stop me from takin' ya prisoner?" he asked.

"I am neutral." Delaware pulled the necklace back over his head. "I have no value to you. The reason why I told you about this necklace is this, I promise that whatever is said in this house will not be repeated to the other nations."

Turkey barked out a laugh. "So ya came here ta talk?"

"Why else would I have come?" Delaware shrugged.

"So." Turkey crossed his arms. "What do ya want ta talk about?"

Delaware leaned forward, serious. "Did you kidnap the other nations?" he asked. Turkey was silent, his eyes closing and his head falling back as he breathed deeply. "You don't believe me." Delaware leaned back. "Try me."

"I didn't kidnap them," Turkey finally said. "I conquered them."

Delaware quirked an eyebrow. "Alright, and what have you done with the nations?" he asked. "I don't see them around."

"Maybe I don't want ya ta see them," Turkey snapped.

"Fair enough." Delaware raised his hand in a peaceful gesture. "I was just wondering. Are they safe? Unharmed?"

"They're fine," Turkey snarled.

"That's good." Delaware folded his hands on his knee again. "And how are you?" he asked.

"What?" Turkey blinked in surprise at the question.

"How are you?" Delaware repeated. "I'm sure being an empire can take a lot out of a nation."

"I'm fine," Turkey said threateningly.

"That's good." Delaware nodded. He kept his eyes glued on Turkey. "Have the nations been giving you trouble?" Turkey remained silent, glaring at the American state. Delaware gave him a smile. "I suppose they are. Who would want to be a prisoner?"

Turkey scowled as he suddenly stood, leaving the room. Delaware remained in his seat. He watched the doorway intently. Turkey returned dragging Poland after him by the arm. The nation cursed madly, yanking against her captor.

"See?" Turkey snapped when he stopped before Delaware. "France."

"Um . . ." Delaware blinked at Poland. "Is that France?" he asked. "I've only ever seen photos of him."

"I'm, like, not France!" Poland snapped as she yanked on her arm. "I'm Poland."

"Shut up, France." Turkey gave the smaller nation a shake.

"But . . . Poland is male." Delaware frowned in confusion. "Or did Dad lie to us?"

"It's his fault," Poland screeched.

"How do ya know I changed Poland?" Turkey asked Delaware suspiciously. "Ya haven't even met him."

"No, but Dad told us about every nation," Delaware explained. "He warned us about everyone."

"And what did he say?" Turkey quirked an eyebrow. Poland yanked on her arm again.

Delaware cleared his throat. "Well, he said England likes his tea very much and not to tease him about the revolution. Japan has a rather large space bubble. And . . . we're not allowed to sing _Gay or European_ around Sweden. Or at all, for that matter."

Poland froze before breaking out in laughter. "Like, no way!" she wheezed. "He's gay _and_ European!"

"Shut up, France," Turkey snapped.

"Turkey, if I recall correctly," Delaware said. "France has blue eyes. Poland has green."

"What the hell do ya think yer sayin'?" Turkey glared at Delaware.

"This young miss has green eyes," Delaware pointed out. "She is most definitely not France." Turkey grabbed Poland's chin, yaking her head up to inspect her eyes. He squinted as he struggled to see them.

"I see blue," he finally said.

"Alright." Delaware checked his watch. "I need to be going anyway." The other nations had said if he wasn't out within an hour they were coming in for him. Otherwise the whole world would suddenly fall into the Empire of the United States of America. And no one wanted that.

Turkey watched Delaware carefully, following him as the state walked down the hallway. Delaware opened the front door. He looked over his shoulder one last time.

"I will be returning shortly for another visit." He shut the door after himself. Turkey watched the door before finally turning away from it.

"He sounds like a shrink."

O.o o.O

Denmark paused at the gate, peering in when he spotted Italy sitting at the bottom of the stairs. It was the first time he got a good look at the female nation. She was small with shoulder-length auburn hair and sparkling amber eyes. Denmark squatted down to be level with her.

"Hey." Denmark grabbed a bar and shook it gently. "What are ya doing down here?"

Italy jumped in surprise, almost falling over. "Oh, ciao," she said. "I got bored, so I thought I might wait down here to see if Germany walked past."

"Germany's reading right now," Denmark offered. "I think he's really into it."

"Oh, okay," Italy sighed. "I'm just so bored. And I miss hugging Germany liked I used to."

"Ya want a hug?" Denmark asked, cocking his head.

"Sì, hugs make everything better." Italy smiled widely. Her curl bounced happily.

"Alright then, come here." Denmark reached through the bars for Italy.

"Really?" Italy hopped up excitedly.

"Sure." Denmark shrugged. "I like hugs as much as the next guy."

"Okay!" Italy moved into the Nordic nation's arms as best as she could. "Germany doesn't like hugs."

"Neither does Sweden," Denmark said, wrapping his arms around Italy. "Or Norway, or Iceland. Finland does, but then Sweden gets mad when I hug him, er, her."

"Romano hates it when I hug him." Italy relaxed in Denmark's arms. "He always gets mad when I try to do hug therapy."

"Hug therapy?" Denmark repeated then broke out in a smile. "I should try that on Sweden!"

"Sì! Maybe he will smile more then," Italy sighed happily. "I wonder what's going to happen."

"We're going ta stay here fer a few decades," Denmark sighed. "Or centuries, if Turkey's that strong."

"Cosa?" Italy jumped in surprise. "But I don't want to stay here for that long! I want to see Romano and Seychelles get married. And I want to make pasta with Minnesota and pizza with Massachusetts."

"That's just it," Denmark said. "When we get tired of staying here, we'll fight. Some of us might lose, the others will probably win. That's how empires work." He trailed off, his eyes fading to a dull blue. Italy frowned sadly. She suddenly leaned up and kissed Denmark on the cheek.

"What?" Denmark reached up and touched his cheek. "What was that for?"

"You looked like you were said," Italy said happily. "And I thought a kiss might cheer you up."

Denmark grinned as he reached back through the bars. His hand found a home on the back of Italy's head. Italy blinked in surprise as the action. Denmark pulled the smaller nation forward, kissing her gently on the lips. Italy blinked again before suddenly dragging Denmark into a deeper kiss. Several girls, when Italy had been male, had learned when you gave the nation an inch she'd take a mile. Denmark let out a strangled squeak of surprise but didn't argue.

There were footsteps and a furious shriek.

"Bastardo!" Portugal stormed down the steps, grabbing her younger sister. "Ela é inocente, seu bastardo! Não se atreva a tocá-seu! _(She's innocent, you bastard! Don't you dare touch her!)_"

Ma, sorella, _(But, big sister,)_" Italy whined.

"Mas nada, _(But nothing,)_" Portugal snapped as she began to drag Italy back up the stairs. "Eu não vou ter sua inocência tirado de você! _(I will not have your innocence taken from you!)_"

"Hermana mayor?" Spain appeared beside Denmark. "What's going on?"

Denmark stood when Portugal disappeared around the corner. "Yer sister doesn't want me ta see Italy."

"Italy?" Spain cocked his head. "What were you doing with mi hermana pequeña?"

"Talking." Denmark shrugged then grinned widely. "And kissing."

"¿Qué?" Spain jumped back in surprise. "Why were you kissing Italy?"

"What's wrong with kissing Italy?" Denmark asked, confused.

"She's innocent," Spain argued. "And besides, Italy is too good for you."

"She's what?" Denmark choked. "What is with ya two and innocence?"

Spain mouthed wordlessly for a few moments before speaking. "Just stay away from her," he said. "I forbid you to talk to her again."

Denmark grabbed the smaller nation by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Would like ta know something, Tybalt?" he asked with a snide voice.

"¿Qué?" Spain scrabbled at Denmark's hand, choking slightly.

"Now that I can't have her." Denmark leaned close to whisper in Spain's ear. "I want her."

"No!" Spain struggled wildly. "You can't have her!"

"Too bad." Denmark released Spain and strode down the hallway. "Yer going ta have ta do better than that."

Spain rubbed his throat, glaring after Denmark. _'I better tell France and Romania to take care of Italy.'_

Norway glanced down the stairs, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She turned her head to look at France. "So," she said. "What are you going to do, oh wise nation of love?"

"Hm." France scratched his chin. "I believe I am going to sit back and watch yet another rendition of _Romeo and Juliet_. Be a dear a play the nurse. Ta-ta." He wandered off with a wave of his hand.

"The nurse?" Norway straightened up. "What the hell does the nurse do?"

"She helps Romeo and Juliet get together." England poked her head out from another stairwell. "Honestly, haven't you read the play?"

"Maybe a few centuries ago," Norway snapped then sighed. "Great. Would someone get me a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_?" she shrieked down the stairwell. A book suddenly flew up and hit her on the head. "Screw you too!" Norway snapped. She snatched the book from the ground and marched back to her room.

O.o o.O

Greece dozed against the wall, ignoring the clamor of the mansion. Turkey was attempting to get Sweden off Denmark who had, in turn, done something piss the taller nation off. Or maybe just said something. Based on the two languages being shouted, it sounded more like Sweden was trying to talk some sense into Denmark. Iceland had gone off to fetch Korea for Norway and England. Greece had no clue as to why, only that the two female nations were going to get it if they weren't careful. Norway was trying to lure France to the stairwell. For maybe two minutes, Greece had a chance to take a nap.

"Hola, chica." Spain crouched down beside the bars. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Hm," Greece sighed and reluctantly opened her eyes. "Trying to sleep," she mumbled.

"Ah, I like my naps too." Spain sat down and leaned against the bars. "Amigo, can I ask you a favor?"

"What do you need?" Greece sat up, curious.

"France refuses to help Portugal and I protect Italy from Denmark," Spain explained. "I was wondering if you would help instead."

"Why should I help?" Greece asked, yawning. Not a Bastard leapt into her lap with a meow. He purred when she stroked his back.

"Because you are a pretty chica who is very sweet." Spain flashed Greece a grin.

"You're just trying to flatter me," Greece mumbled.

"Is it working?" Spain asked hopefully. Notty opened a single eye and hissed at him.

"No, not really." Greece blinked, ready for a nap, when Korea appeared at the gate. She watched with interest as Norway, England, and France appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Greece, would you be a good lass and let us use this stairwell?" England crossed her arms and fanned her wings. Spain stuck his tongue out at France who just waved smugly.

"Sim." Portugal appeared beside England. "Ela vai. Eu quero falar com ela de qualquer maneira. _(She will. I want to talk to her anyway.)_" Greece grumbled and reluctantly stood, following Portugal. "É verdade que a tua mãe era um império? _(Is it true that your mother was an empire?)_" Portugal's voice faded away as she and Greece disappeared down the hall. Spain watched them leave before wandering off himself.

"Hi, Norway, da-ze!" Korea said excitedly. He bounced happily, his arm tucked deep into his sleeve once more.

"Hej, Korea," Norway said dully.

"What did you two want us down here for?" France asked. He followed England and Norway down to the gate.

"Well." Norway looked between the two male nations. "We just wanted to talk with you two."

"About what, da-ze?" Korea leaned excitedly against the bars. Norway glanced at England and they nodded together. Standing back to back, they faced their victims.

"Ut loquaris nisi quod verum est! _(May you speak nothing but the truth!)_" England flicked a wrist at France.

"Hrata verr nær hann hvarfa! _(Trip him as he walks!)_" Norway commanded, pointing a hand at Korea.

There was a flash of light and a plume of smoke. The two female nations were suddenly knocked together. Norway coughed as the smoke faded away. Her cheeks slowly began to blush.

"Bloody hell." England rubbed the back of her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Norway, are you alright, da-ze?" Korea asked worriedly. He almost slipped his arm out to reach for her but kept it tucked safely away.

"Angleterre?" France approached the winged nation slowly. "Are you alright?"

"N-No." England wiped a tear away. "I am not alright! You're starting to bloody confuse me with how you're acting. Before I was a girl you were always insulting me and now that I am a girl you're being nothing but nice." She hiccupped as tears flowed down her cheeks. "And n-now I don't know how t-to feel about y-you. If I should h-hate you or l-love you." France blinked in surprise. Korea coked his head in confusion. What was going on?

"Korea?" Norway slowly looked up at the Asian nation.

"Ye, da-ze?" Korea asked carefully. France was trying to comfort England when she suddenly started to sob uncontrollably.

Norway suddenly flung herself at the gate, trying to get at Korea. "I want you!"

"Gah, da-ze!" Korea leapt back in surprise. He whined when Norway caught the sleeve of his hanbok.

"But I want you," Norway whined, tugging on the sleeve. "Don't you want me?"

"U-Um . . . you're acting strange, Norway, da-ze," Korea said. Slovakia, who wandering down the hallway, shoved him forward. Norway gave a happy cry and pulled Korea into a kiss. Korea's arms pinwheeled and he whimpered in surprise.

France gave the hiccupping England a warm hug, trying to get her to calm down.

"Would you stop that?" Norway snapped, glaring at Korea.

"What, da-ze?" Korea fell back in surprise.

"You act like I don't want you," Norway wailed. "Don't you love me?"

"I-I don't . . . know, da-ze." Korea was on his feet, backing away from the gate.

France groaned when England started to sob again.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Norway howled. She grabbed the gate and began to rattle it loudly.

"I don't know, da-ze!" Korea whined before racing down the hall.

"Angleterre, please, you must calm down," France begged.

"But I feel so bad because I've done nothing but criticize Australia when he's tried his hardest," England wailed. "And I'm so mean to Sealand, and I drove America away. And I lost Hong Kong to China because I was mean to him too! And now I'm probably going to lose you too because you hate me!"

"Non, you hate me." France corrected. England wailed again and he flinched. "Mon Dieu. What is wrong with you two?"

Germany suddenly appeared at the gate. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded. "You are going to wake up the whole household." Norway stopped wailing and tried to peer down the hallway.

"Korea?" she asked hopefully.

"Nein, he raced past me while I was on my down here." Germany crossed his arms. "He seemed to be having a panic attack about his other shirt sleeve being torn apart." Norway was silent, staring at the gate, before her face suddenly split into a grin.

"Pop!"

England sniffed, looking up at her friend. "Six?"

"Squish," Norway said happily.

"Uh-uh." England wiped her wet cheeks.

"Cicero!" Norway threw her hands up in the air.

"Lipchitz," England hiccupped.

France and Germany looked at each other. "They are very weird."

"Oui."

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_Alas, the forbidden love of Italy and Denmark. How shall it end? _**They better not kill each other. **_Yeah . . . we already killed one nation._

**There have been a lot of empires in the past: **_the British Empire, _**the Ottoman Empire, **_the French Empire, the German Empire, __**the Roman Empire, **__the Soviet Union, __**and more!**_

**Turkey suffers from cataracts. It's something older people usually get. It's sort of like blindness, but not completely. **_And that was Castor's idea when she suddenly said 'Turkey is blind!' This is the agreement we came to. Cataracts._

_MARCO?_


	11. Xǐhuan

Disclaimer: _**Wǒmen bìng bù yǒngyǒu hēi tǎ lì yǎ!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_**Here's another great chapter! **_**A really long one. **_Gee, thanks Castor. _**What did I do? **_You planned the story! _**Well sorry! **_Anyway, _**we got a request from Dala! **_She wants to see a bunny in the story. So we put one in the story._

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Xǐhuan**

_Poland cowered in a corner. His whole body trembled at the sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway. Whimpering and covering his head, the small Slavic nation tried to curl up into a tighter ball. _

"_West!" Poland heard Prussia shout. "This is not awesome! You can't just let that mad scientist torture them!" There was the sound of flesh on flesh and Prussia shouted in pain._

"_Shut up, Prussia," Germany snapped. "Those two got themselves caught, they have to pay the consequences."_

"_They're just kids," Prussia objected._

"_Shut up and do as I say!" There was the sound again and Poland heard Prussia whimper._

_The door to Poland's cell was suddenly ripped open with a screech of metal. A shadow stood in the doorway, bulky and terrifying. Prussia could be seen cowering behind Germany. Poland whimpered again, hoping against hope that Germany would just leave him alone._

"_I've had a bad day," Germany said in a stiff voice. He shut the door behind him, blocking the sight of Prussia watching Poland sadly. "The Allies gained more ground on the battlefield."_

"_Przykro mi, __**(I'm sorry,)**__" Poland whined, shivering in fear. What was Prussia going to do to him this time?_

"_Es ist mir egal! __**(I don't care!)**__" Germany stormed up to Poland and seized him by the hair, dragging the smaller nation up. Poland cried out in pain, grabbing Germany's wrist._

"_What did I do?" Poland wailed, squirming madly._

"_You existed," Germany hissed angrily. He ripped the cell door open and dragged Poland down the hall. Prussia ducked out of his brother's way, watching the pair with sad eyes. Poland stumbled behind Germany, pleading for the Germanic nation to at least release him from his grip._

"_Shut up." Germany shoved Poland into a room. "You do not have the right to speak, filth." Poland fell to his knees, glancing back at his captor with wide green eyes._

"_I, like, didn't do anything," he gasped out._

"_Neither did he." A young American soldier was shoved into the room beside Poland. "We think we might have found it," Germany said before slamming the door shut._

_The young American soldier sat up, coughing and rubbing his chest. "Damn Nazis," he swore._

_Poland looked up in surprise at those words. "America?" he whispered hopefully._

"_What?" The soldier blinked in surprise. "N-No, my name's William, but you can call me Billy."_

"_Billy," Poland tired the name. He looked up shakily at the door. "Like, what happened?" He leaned back against a wall, wincing when the stones rubbed his injuries. Drawing his legs up, he wrapped his arms around them._

"_The Nazis captured me when I survived the gas attack on our trench," Billy said. He coughed again before leaning back against another wall. "Are you a nation?" he suddenly asked. Poland rested his cheek on his arm, closing his eyes and humming approval. "I thought so," Billy sighed. "I suppose I should tell someone before I die. I'm Oklahoma."_

_Poland opened his eyes and blinked blearily. "I'm Poland."_

_Oklahoma laughed breathlessly. "I never thought I would get to meet a nation before I died," he said._

"_I've, like, never heard about a state," Poland admitted. "What makes you think we're totally going to die?"_

"_Don't you know where we are?" Oklahoma asked._

"_No." Poland raised his head to look around the room._

"_We're in a gas chamber," Oklahoma said seriously. "Germany thinks they've found a way to kill nations. We're their lab rats." Poland was silent for a moment before he suddenly leapt to his feet and raced for the door, pounding on it._

"_Germany!" Poland screamed, tears streaming down his face. "I'm, like, sorry!"_

"_Poland?" Prussia's voice seeped through the steel door. Oklahoma perked up at the sound of it._

"_Prussia," Poland sobbed. "Please, like, let us out."_

"_I'm sorry," Prussia whispered._

_Oklahoma jumped when the sound of grating metal filled the room. He scrambled away from the pebbles that dropped from the ceiling. Poland stared wide eyed at the poison as he slowly backed into a corner. Oklahoma suddenly stared coughing hard. The state fell on his side, almost coughing up his lung._

_Poland race forward, throwing his weight against the door. The metal groaned and the steel door suddenly fell out. It caused Poland to stumble into the fresh air. The nation coughed as he felt the clean rush into his lungs._

_Upon looking up, Poland saw Germany. The taller nation had a gun aimed at his head. Poland fell to his knees, staring up in terror._

"_Like, go ahead," he managed to croak out. "It would be better than what you've totally been doing to me."_

_Germany stared down at Poland with disdain. "Schmutz. __**(Filth.)**__" He pulled the trigger._

O.O

Poland jerked awake, muffling her scream in a pillow. She could feel the tears streaming down her face as she let out a wailing sob.

"Sestra?" Arms enveloped Poland, pulling her close to a warm chest. "Were you dreaming again?" Poland hiccupped and let out another wail, hugging Slovakia tightly. The younger nation pulled her close and kissed her hair. "It's just a dream," he whispered. "There's nothing to be scared of."

"He tried to kill me," Poland managed to gasp out before sobbing again.

"I know." Slovakia laid back on the bed, cradling Poland against his chest. Poland tried to hold back her sobs, choking before she broke out crying once more. "Don't hole them in, let the tears out." Slovakia pulled the covers over the both of them. "It's alright to cry."

"D- Dziękuję, _(T-Thank you,)_" Poland wailed into her brother's chest.

"Nie je zač. _(You're welcome.)_" Slovakia hunkered down and prepared himself for a night of tears and sleep. The words of Germany echoed through his head.

"_You need to be nicer to your sister. Prussia and I fought a lot too. He disagreed with me during World War Two. But he still stayed by my side. He stayed with me to make sure his little bruder came out alright."_

Poland was never going to be alone again. Not if Slovakia could help it.

O.o o.O

Greece napped on the stairs as England, Norway, and Romania sat on the lower steps. The four nations waited for Australia to join them. They didn't speak, instead listening to Greece's soft snores. England fanned her wings and huffed in annoyance. It was just like her son to be late.

"Hey, mates." Australia finally appeared at the gate, waving a hand in greeting.

"Are you being good?" England instantly asked. "You're not annoying anyone, are you? I've told you to leave Sweden alone."

"Mum," Australia whined while the other nations, save for Greece, snickered at the Oceanic nation.

"You have a history of being nothing but trouble," England snapped. "Without me keeping you in line, you're only going to cause destruction. And don't call me Mum!"

"But you are my Mum," Australia pointed out. "I can't exactly go calling you 'Dad' now, can I?" England flushed in anger, sputtering. Suddenly getting an idea, she leaned forward with a mischievous grin.

"Did you come out of my womb?" It was Australia's turn to blush and stammer. He looked sideways to a wall, muttering curses. "I didn't think so," England said dryly. "Don't call me Mum."

"Yes, Sheila," Australia snapped. Norway rolled her eyes at the mother and son duo.

"Dammit!" England lunged at Australia, trying to hit her son through the gate. Australia just laughed and took a step back.

"You're going to need longer arms than that, Mum!" he laughed. England growled, her wings fanned open to fill the small stairwell, and sent a curse at Australia to make him fall backward. Australia swore as he fell.

"Would you two stop that?" Norway snapped, standing. She grabbed England's wings and forced them to fold up against her back. "We don't need Turkey coming over here!"

"Fine," England huffed and sat back down.

Greece opened one eye, studying the small group. "What are you doing here?" she asked tiredly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Romania countered, giving the sleepy nation a strange look.

"I'm sleeping," was the sleepy reply.

"Norway and I were reminded of a very important law of magic earlier," England said. "Australia, listen closely." She hadn't had the chance to teach her son the laws yet.

"Alright." Australia leaned against the gate curiously.

"We are not allowed to curse our lovers," England explained. "The spell will rebound and something will happen to the spell-caster."

"Like what?" Australia asked as Romania leaned forward and Greece opened both eyes. England looked away and mumbled something unintelligible under breath.

"What was that?" Romania leaned closer to his friend. England suddenly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him into the gate.

"I get emotional, alright?" England snapped.

"Ow!" Romania sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Okay, okay! No need to get so crabby." He stood, brushing himself off.

"So basically, Norway said. The other nations couldn't tell if she was actually upset or not. "We can't curse people who really like us. No matter how much they annoy us," she said dryly.

"But not all curses fail, unfortunately." England crossed her arms, annoyed. "I cursed the Frog to be nice to everyone and not be so egotistical."

"Did it work?" Australia asked.

"Yes," England huffed. "That Frog did anything anyone asked him and threw compliments at everyone he saw. The bloody git."

"You're jealous," Norway noted.

"What?" England glared at her friend incredulously. "Am not!"

"Are to," Norway sang, though she sounded bored already. "Quit stalling and admit it."

"I am not jealous!" England ruffled her wings. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you don't want the toad to pay attention to anyone else," Norway replied with a smirk.

"Whatever," England snapped. "Onto other business. Greece, I think I've figured out why you're always so tired."

"What?" Greece tilted her head up slightly. "I want to sleep, it's as simple as that."

"Actually, it's not," England said. "You're magic is dormant, therefore you're always tired."

Greece was silent for a moment. "That doesn't really explain anything," she finally said.

"You explain it, Norway," England sighed.

"Very well." Norway straightened up, still looking bored as ever. "You don't really need to use your magic," she explained. "Unlike us, it's safe for you not to use it. It won't built up and come out in a sort of explosion. Such as Australia." The island nation scowled at the Nordic nation in response.

"That's good," Greece mumbled. "I don't really like to use magic anyway."

"Instead," Norway interrupted. "Your magic drains you of your energy, even though it is at constant rest. Thus." She held up a finger as if to make a point. "You are always tired." Greece blinked at Norway before letting her head hit the floor and falling back to sleep. The group gawked at the Hellenic nation.

"Did she just fall asleep?" Australia asked, staring at Greece.

"Yes," England said in shock.

"How does she just keep sleeping like that?" Romania ascend the stairs, moving to poke Greece. England suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the gate again.

"Weren't you just listening?" she snapped.

"Ow!" Romania rubbed his head again. "Would you stop throwing me?" He glared at the winged nation.

"Then start listening," England retorted.

Romania grumbled as he stomped up the stairs. Greece sat up slightly, glaring after him. She waved a hand in a rude gesture after the nation. There was silence and then a shriek from Norway as the sound of him tumbling down the next stairwell echoed through the hallway. Greece lay her head back down on the floor, dozing off. Norway, Australia, and England stared at her in shock.

"Bloody. Hell," England muttered.

O.o o.O

There was a clamor as nations shouted at one another to be heard. Poland sat next to Italy, happily talking to her friend as Portugal and Spain watched their sister carefully. Because the nations had behaved themselves, when he was watching. Turkey had allowed them all to come downstairs for a dinner together. The table had been adorned with mashed potatoes, green beans, scones, beef stew, rabbit, and even more food.

France was talking with Denmark and Norway about who knew what. England and Japan had coaxed Hong Kong out of her room. The younger nation looked ready to bolt back up the stairs and hide in her room. Germany sat alone, drinking what everyone else was pretty sure was beer.

"Hey!" Iceland yelped when Australia pulled his tail. The taller nation laughed when the fox-nation threw himself across Hong Kong's lap to try and hit him. Hong Kong blushed and looked away from her friend.

"Australia!" England stormed after her son who wandered off to escape his mother's wrath.

Spain disappeared from the room, patting Portugal's arm.

"Droga bastardo," Portugal hissed when she saw Denmark lean over to tell Italy something. She stabbed her chicken violently with a fork.

"Why are you denying their amore?" France asked, sidling up to his sister.

"A Itália é inocente, _(Italy is innocent,)_" Portugal spat. "Aquele desgraçado não merece estar perto dela. _(That bastard doesn't deserve to be near her.)_"

"Italie innocent?" France laughed. "Ma chère sœur, I have never met someone less innocent in my life." Italy laughed at whatever Denmark was saying to her.

"O que quer dizer que ela não é inocente? _(What do you mean she's not innocent?)_" Portugal practically screeched. "O que tem aquele bastardo fez com ela?_ (What has that bastard done to her?)_"

France shrugged, wandering away from Portugal. "I guess you never met her when she was a he?" he said. Portugal scowled and stuck her tongue out at her brother's back, turning back to watch her sister once more.

Hong Kong stood from her seat beside Japan and moved to sit on the other side of the room, away from Iceland. The Nordic nation stopped trying to Australia and glanced to his friend worriedly. He turned to speak to his sister quickly, cocking his head when she replied with a short sentence.

Hong Kong sat herself on a window seat and looked out the window, sighing sadly. She wanted to talk to Iceland, she really did. But she was too scared.

"Hong Kong?" Iceland's voice interrupted Hong Kong's thoughts.

"Shénme?" Hong Kong jumped, looking up at Iceland in surprise. She stood to move away from him once more.

"Is something wrong?" Iceland grabbed his friend's hand and dragged her to sit down beside him.

"No, is something wrong with you?" Hong Kong wrenched her hand from Iceland's grip.

"Well," Iceland said, choosing his words carefully. "You've been acting strange, hiding in your room and everything."

"Why do you care?" Hong Kong snapped. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Because I do care for you, Hong Kong," Iceland said earnestly, taking his friend's hand once more. Hong Kong didn't answer, but she tugged at her hand. "Would you like to know how much I care for you?" Iceland turned Hong Kong's face to him to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Hong Kong scowled at the Nordic nation.

"This." Iceland leaned forward, kissing Hong Kong gently. He pulled away to rest his forehead on Hong Kong's. "That's how much I care for you," he whispered, his eyes closed.

Hong Kong's eyes were wide and a blush was creeping into her cheeks. "I-I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore," she admitted.

"Why wouldn't I want to be your friend?" Iceland opened his eyes and leaned his back, looking surprised.

"Because I was turned into a girl." Hong Kong pointed at her chest. "Why would you want to hang out with a female Hong Kong? I wouldn't be any fun."

"Why wouldn't you be any fun to hang out with?" Iceland asked confusedly as he cocked his head. There was a squeal from the dining room and a 'Su-San!' Denmark was soon heard shouting 'get a room!' followed by a prompt smack, no doubt from Norway.

"You didn't grow up with Teacher," Hong Kong muttered, avoiding eye contact with her friend.

"Are you talking about the whole 'men are superior thing'?" Iceland asked.

"Yes," Hong Kong mumbled. "In the past boys were preferred over girls."

"Not for me." Iceland shook his head in disbelief. "Do you know how strong women actually are?"

"What do you mean?" Hong Kong asked in confusion.

"I wouldn't have been settled without them," Iceland pointed out. "And what about some of America's own women? Harriet Tubman, or Rosa Parks?"

"And what about childbirth, da-ze?" Korea suddenly threw himself at Hong Kong, wrapping his arms around her chest. The Asian nation had managed to find himself a suitable replacement for his hanbok. He whispered something in his sister's ear and the female nation flushed brightly.

"Korea!" Norway's screech echoed through the house. "What did I say about leaving?"

"Yeah," Denmark laughed. "It sounds like someone needs a hug!"

Korea brightened up at that. "Yay, da-ze!" He untangled himself from a blush Hong Kong and threw himself at Norway.

"No, dammit!" Norway fell out of her chair, cursing colorfully at a laughing Denmark.

"Hong Kong?" Iceland touched Hong Kong's arm. "Are you alright?" His violet eyes were filled with worry as he studied his friend.

Hong Kong swallowed hard. "They better not," she whispered.

"Who better not?" Iceland cocked his head in confusion. Hong Kong blushed brighter. Leaning over, she whispered in Iceland's ear what Korea had told her. It was Iceland's turn to blush. "He did not say that?"

Hong Kong leaned back, nodding solemnly. "Want to get revenge on him?" she asked.

"How?" Iceland asked excitedly, his tail and ears twitching. And with that, the two reunited friends began to plot their devious plan.

Spain wandered back into the dining room with a device under one arm. It was an old-fashioned radio.

"Look what I found!" Spain said excitedly. Nearly every nation looked up, curious about the excited nation's find.

"What is it, Spain?" Norway asked with a bored expression. She was resting her chin on a fist while Korea continued to hug her around the waist.

"This!" Spain turned a knob on the radio and music began to warble out of the speakers. He skipped over to Italy, dragging her away from Denmark.

"Hey!" the tall Nordic nation pouted, watching his nemesis steal away his maybe girlfriend.

Leading Italy to the center of the room, Spain took up position and began to lead her in a tango. They stared out slow to allow Italy time to adjust to the new part. The younger nation laughed happily with her brother. Japan and England watched the siblings dance with different expressions. Japan looked attentive while England appeared just plain bored.

Denmark watched Italy and Spain for a few minutes, stewing in his sour attitude, before he scanned the room. He grinned when he spotted his prey. Hurrying over and grabbing her hand, he dragged her onto the 'dance floor'. The music had just changed to a polka tune. England was startled, her wings fluttering in shock. She wasn't too keen on dancing with Denmark. He was the nation who'd invaded her one too many times when she was a child.

"Come on, England," Denmark laughed as he led the winged nation in a circle around the room.

"Fine," England muttered. "You better not make me trip." She began the simple polka steps with the taller nation. Spain and Italy were quick to join them in the dance.

Germany watched Korea drag Norway onto the dance floor and begin to teach her a Korean folk dance. Norway grumbled but complied, failing in her attempts to mimic the Asian nation. Korea just laughed and showed the steps to his friend once more but slower. Hong Kong was tapping her foot in time to the music, watching her brother enviously.

"Come on." Iceland grabbed his friend's hand, dragging her forward. "I'll teach it to you."

"What?" Hong Kong stumbled behind Iceland. "But I don't like to dance, only at clubs."

"It's basically a lot of skipping," Iceland promised. "Just let me lead."

"Fine." Hong Kong gave in, falling into step with her friend.

Eventually everyone but Germany was dancing. They'd switched partners several times during their own renditions of sambas, tangos, waltzes, and even swing dancing, courtesy of Hong Kong's lessons from the American states. Italy had somehow ended up dancing with Denmark, despite her siblings' attempts to separate the two.

"Come on," Denmark said, plopping into the seat beside Germany. Italy had wandered off to find a drink. "Ya should try dancing." The Nordic nation looked happier than he'd been in the last few weeks.

"Nein." Germany twisted the cup of beer in his hands. "I don't like to dance."

"Why not?" Denmark took the glass, downed the rest of it, and set it off to the side. "I remember when ya used ta go crazy!"

"I don't like dancing," Germany repeated. He watched France take a wine glass away from a pouting Italy.

"When did ya stop dancing?" Denmark asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Germany sighed in annoyance. He just wanted to be left alone. "When he died," he finally said.

Denmark was silent, scanning the room before speaking up again. "There's plenty of girls, ya know?" he said. "Besides Czech, Slovakia kind of looks like he's drooling over her."

"Denmark!" Germany clouted his cousin over the head. "They're twins!"

"Ow!" Denmark rubbed the back of his head, scowling at Germany. "All I'm saying is that he won't let Czech have some fun!" Germany grumbled and fell back into his seat. Denmark glanced over his shoulder and leaned back, silent for a split second. "What about Poland?"

"Nein," Germany said instantly.

"Why not?" Denmark tilted his head at his cousin. "There's nothing wrong with her."

"Poland is antisocial," Germany grumbled. "She refuses to put the past behind her and mend broken relationships. I don't even want to be in the same room as her."

"That's a little harsh," Denmark commented. "She's not that bad. She even danced with Spain and Sweden a few times. Though she kind of ran away from Sve halfway through. Doesn't matter though." Denmark shrugged. "Sweden stole Finland from France."

"She won't forgive me," Germany said. "Why should I have to put up with her strange attitude if she will not learn to put up with me?" There were sudden footsteps racing to the library and a door slammed shut. Denmark glanced between the two nations and winced.

"I think she heard ya," he commented.

"I don't care." Germany crossed his arms. Denmark spotted Italy slipping away from Spain and following Poland to the library.

O.O

"Poland?" Italy poked her head into the library. "Are you mad?" she asked cautiously.

"Like, why should I be?" Poland huffed. She was sat on a couch, staring out the window into the vast garden below.

"Oh, good!" Italy, oblivious as ever, fell onto the couch beside her friend. "Denmark is much fun," she said. "He's funny and he can dance really well."

Poland smiled at her friend. "I'm totally happy for you, Italy." She reached out and patted Italy's hand. "At least you have someone who, like, cares about you."

"What do you mean?" Italy pouted.

"I don't think I'll, like, ever find someone," Poland said, propping her chin on the back of the couch.

"Don't say that," Italy whined, tugging at her friend's kaftan. "That sounds sad."

"Like Germany said," Poland sighed. "No one is going to, like, want to be with someone as strange as me."

"Germany said that?" Italy cocked her in confusion. "Why would he say something so mean?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Poland rolled her eyes. "We haven't, like, exactly gotten along since World War Two." Only four nations in the whole world knew what had truly happened between Poland and Germany during World War Two. Poland had begged and bribed them to keep their mouths shut for different reasons. Some wanted the story to be told while others might have wanted other nations to have the chance to gloat and laugh.

"Germany doesn't like to talk to others very much," Italy admitted. "Not since World War Two."

"It's not like he deserves friends," Poland grumbled. "At least there's, like, a good side to it."

"That's mean, Poland," Italy said with a frown.

"What?" Poland cocked her head. "All I'm saying is that I, like, at least don't have to talk to Germany." Italy pouted but didn't respond. "Italy," Poland sighed. "Please don't look at me like that."

"Poland, why don't you like Germany?" Italy whined, hugging her friend.

Poland was silent, closing her eyes tightly before reluctantly pushing a kaftan sleeve up. "This," she said. "A jagged scar traveled up Poland's arm, disappearing into the back of her dress.

Italy frowned at the injury. She gently ran a finger up it. "Where did you get it?"

"Germany," Poland admitted. "When your army was, like, defeated."

"Cosa?" Italy cocked her head in confusion. "Germany did that to you?"

"Tak." Poland nodded glumly. "I was with him until, like, April of the last year."

"But I never saw you." Italy frowned, thinking hard back to the time of World War Two.

"That's because, like, he didn't want you to," Poland snapped. She pulled her sleeve back down.

"What do you mean?" Italy asked. "Germany told me everything."

"Obviously not, Italy," Poland said, rolling her eyes. "How long have you, like, been this dull?"

"I don't know what you mean." Italy cocked her head. What else had Germany not told her?

"There were, like, a lot of things Japan and Germany didn't tell you," Poland said. "Spain is right when he says you're totally innocent." Italy pouted at that. She suddenly stood and left, set on getting herself a drink and maybe drunk. Poland closed her eyes as she allowed the memories to wash over her.

O.O

_Poland lay on his bed, shivering when he felt a cold wind blow through the window. The war hadn't been going so well and Germany had been taking it out more and more on the smaller nation. Ex-nation was probably a better term, seeing as how Russia and Germany had already torn Poland in half._

_The door to the room was suddenly thrown open. It banged into the wall, leaving a decent sized dent. Germany stood in the doorway looking furious._

"_Przykro mi!" Poland covered his head quickly, shaking in terror. "Przykro mi!"_

"_Who did you tell?" Germany roared. He stormed to Poland's side and seized him by the hair, slamming him into the wall. "Who was it?"_

"_I, like, don't know what you mean?" Poland yelped, squirming in Germany's grasp._

"_Don't lie to me," Germany growled. He fished in his pocket, only to draw out a sharp knife. "That damn America is fighting tooth and nail to reach this place. WHO DID YOU TELL?" He slammed Poland's head against the wall._

_Poland screamed and tried to cover his head. "Nobody!" he wailed. "I, like, didn't tell anyone!"_

"_Tell me right now!" Germany yanked Poland's head back and positioned the knife at his eye. "Or you lose this." Poland struggled wildly, his hands trying to pull Germany's arm back._

"_I didn't tell anyone," he whined helplessly._

"_WHO DID YOU TELL?" Germany pressed the knife harder against Poland's skin. The nation felt a prick of pain and something warm trickled down his cheek. He was just about to scream for help when Germany was suddenly jerked off him. There was the sound of something striking flesh and a groan from the Germanic nation._

_Poland gasped in shock, looking up with wide eyes at her savior. Russia towered over Poland. His back was turned to her as he glared disgustedly at Germany. His pipe had been returned to its home in his jacket._

"_Nie!" Poland curled up tightly, trying to protect his already injured head. "Nie ty! __**(Not you!)**__"_

"_Did you find him?" America's voice said from behind Russia. Russia scooped Poland up and tucked his curled form underneath is thick jacket._

"_Da, he is not well." Russia turned to leave the room. Poland could see America and Canada past the coat. Canada's right eye was covered with an eye-patch. Both he and his brother looked gaunt and worn, almost like skeletons._

"_Nie ty," Poland whimpered._

"_It will be alright, Little Poland." Russia held Poland closer to himself as he stepped out into the cool air. "Germany will not touch you anymore."_

O.o o.O

Denmark trudged through the garden, grumbling as he tried to move plants out of the way. The dinner had ended hours ago and the Nordic nation had managed to sneak out of the house. All the female nation had been forced to return to the second floor. This included France and Romani . . . again. Denmark pushed under a window, checking the windows on either side before searching the ground. Nearby, a rabbit chewed on some plants, watching the nation. Denmark gave the creature a strange look.

"How did ya get in here?" Denmark asked while gathering a handful of stones. The rabbit didn't respond, remaining in its spot while watching the nation without fear. Denmark shrugged and turned back to the window. Taking aim, he hurled a stone up at the window, hitting the wood near it. Much to his dismay, it was England's.

"What are you bloody doing?" England hissed. "I'm not dancing again." She glared down at the Nordic nation.

"Sorry." Denmark grinned cheekily. "Wrong window."

"Are you looking for Italy?" England leaned on the windowsill, her wings ruffling behind her.

"However did ya guess, my darling?" Denmark drawled, still grinning.

"Why, my dear knight who shines like the sun, anyone could tell by the way you two idiots were acting at dinner," England finished dryly.

"So." Denmark looked around the garden, trying to appear nonchalant. "Which one's Italy's?"

"That would be the one to you right," France said, appearing behind England. The smaller nation jumped in surprise and looked over his shoulder in shock and anger.

"What you doing in my room?" England disappeared into the room with France. "Get the hell out of here, you bloody Frog!" Denmark heard England swearing while France laughed at her.

Shaking his head, Denmark moved to the second window. He hurled a stone at it and prayed France wasn't lying to him. It took a second stone before the window was finally opened.

"Cosa?" Italy asked tiredly, looking down into the garden blearily.

Denmark grinned and waved a hand in greeting. "Hej, Italy."

"Ciao, Denmark!" Italy perked up instantly. She leaned out the window, waving down at Denmark.

"How are ya?" Denmark asked. "I hope Spain and Portugal haven't' been bothering ya."

"Sorella is still being mean," Italy pouted. "She says I'm not allowed to talk to you."

"Are they still saying yer innocent?" Denmark called up. A window opened and Greece poked her head out grumpily. She glanced at Denmark before propping her arms and chin on the windowsill, seemingly falling back to sleep.

"Sì, I don't know why." Italy shrugged. Sweden poked his head out of his own window, giving the pair a strange look. Neither noticed the Nordic nation watching them. Finland quickly joined him at her own window. France and England both sat at the British Isle's window. Hong Kong opened her own, looking tired and grumpy from being woken up.

"Were ya ever innocent?" Denmark teased.

"Hm." Italy thought hard for the answer.

"Nō," Japan muttered under her breath from her own window. She could still remember when Italy had shown her his, when she had been a he, book of 'victories'.

"Nope!" Italy said a little too happily. Germany ripped his window open and leaned out to glare up at his friend. One by one, Slovakia, Czech, Bulgaria, Korea, Australia, and Iceland all appeared in their own windows.

"So," Denmark said. "They all say yer innocent, and ya never were?"

"Nope!" Italy grinned widely. "I've had sex plenty of times!" Germany banged his head on his windowsill, groaning. Why was Italy so _dense_? Finland blanched at the words and quickly pulled her head back in, slowly peeking out.

"Well." Denmark grinned. "I don't like going that fast, but do ya think I could steal yer innocence quickly?" Slovakia had to cover Poland's mouth before she could shriek loudly. France quirked an eyebrow. Germany gawked at his cousin. Japan covered her eyes in embarrassment and disbelief while Hong Kong broke down into giggles. Korea snorted from his window.

"Sì!" Italy laughed. Denmark gave a quite 'whoop' to which Sweden, Finland, and Germany all smacked their foreheads. The former Viking nation charged forward, using the branches of the trees to jump up to Italy's window.

"Hej," Denmark said with a grin as he sat himself on Italy's windowsill.

Italy blinked in surprise. "You're amazing! You climbed all the way up here!"

"Wow," Australia commented from his window below England's. "The Sheila obviously doesn't have very high expectations for her Romeo."

"Oh, shut up." England threw Denmark's stone at her son's head.

"Ow!" Australia rubbed his head, leaning out further to watch Denmark and Italy.

"I was a Viking once," Denmark said with a smirk. "Come here." Much to his surprise, Italy suddenly threw her arms about his neck and kissed him right on the lips. Denmark was still for a moment before he responded with equal vigor. Bulgaria squeaked and grabbed Czech, dragging her back inside. Poland leaned further out, squinting up at the pair.

"I think they're, like, doing a Frenchie!" Poland commented. Slovakia banged his head on the windowsill. France leaned out to watch Italy and Denmark before he suddenly pulled back. Smirking, he grabbed England by the shoulder.

"What are you do-?" England's eyes widened when France suddenly kissed her on the lips.

"Italy, what are you doing?" Norway appeared in Italy's doorway with a bored expression. She clutched a book in one hand. Opening it, she read a page, quirked an eyebrow, and proceeded to throw it over her shoulder.

England shoved at France who only deepened the kiss, placing a hand at the back of her head to keep her in place.

"Go France!" Hong Kong cheered. "A real French kiss!"

Italy pulled back from her kiss but didn't unwrap her arms from Denmark's neck.

"What are you doing?" Norway asked in a monotonous voice. "Is that not your sworn enemy?"

Italy blinked in confusion. "Cosa?"

England finally managed to shove France off herself. She whispered quickly to him and they both disappeared from the window.

"If you love him," Norway continued in her head voice. "Then I guess I can help you two meet in secret."

"Um, thanks?" Denmark rubbed the back of his head. What was going on with his sister?

"Oh no," Norway said boredly. "You're going to get caught if you don't run." She strode forward, placed her hands on Denmark's chest, and shoved him off the windowsill.

"Norge!" Denmark yelped as he fell backward.

"Denmark!" Italy squealed.

"Dammit!" England and France appeared in the doorway. "We were too late."

Denmark groaned from his spot on the ground. Sweden grunted something along the lines of 'deserved it'.

"Are you alright?" Italy leaned out of the window, an inch from falling when France caught her.

"I'm good," Denmark wheezed. I think Norway just got bitchier." He stumbled to his feet, holding his back and grimacing.

"You weren't supposed to shove him out the window!" England hissed at Norway.

"What?" Norway shrugged. "That nurse is way too damn boring."

"Well so are you!" England threw her hands into the air. France shook his head in disbelief.

It was then Denmark noticed all the nations in the windows. He blinked in surprise.

"Um, hey, guys," he said. "How long have ya all been there?"

"Since this act began, da-ze," Korea said with a smile.

"Korea-kun means the whole time," Japan clarified.

"Oh." Denmark slowly glanced around the garden. "Well, I'm going ta wander off now."

Italy pouted at that. "But I want to kiss you again," she whined. "Besides, I still have my innocence." Germany banged his head on the windowsill again.

"Yeah." Denmark nodded. "We'll deal with that when we don't have half of European watching us." Italy frowned and leaned out the window to look at everyone. A few waved in greeting. Australia had the gall to catcall.

"What are you all doing up?" Italy demanded furiously, sounding like a mother. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Germany and Japan were quick to pull back and shut their windows. Poland was dragged back by her brother while the other female nations quickly shut their windows. Australia glanced around when he was the last nation up.

"So." Australia studied the abandoned windows. "When is someone going to tell Poland and Germany to get the show on the road? I'm kind of bored with them already."

Ignoring him, Italy scanned the garden before gasping.

"Bunny!"

O.o o.O

Australia sat up against the gate, a steaming cup of tea beside him. He was waiting for someone as he sat alone in the dark. The young nation hadn't been able to sleep after Italy and Denmark's display. His ears perked up at the sound of soft footsteps behind him.

"Good evening, Australia-san," Japans aid. "Are you waiting for England-chan?"

"No." Australia quickly sat up. "I was just kind of waiting for you, I guess." He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh." Japan shifted uncomfortably. "May I ask why?"

"Look, Japan." Australia took a steadying breath. "You've been avoiding me for a long time."

Japan ducked her head, blushing in shame. "I am sorry, Australia-san."

"It's not that," Australia sighed. "It's just that . . . it's been over sixty years."

"Hai." Japan hid her lower face with a kaftan sleeve. "I am still very sorry for what I did. Hawaii-chan tells me every time we meet it is alright."

"That's because it is," Australia said. "Like I said, it's been over sixty years."

Japan sank to the stairs. "I still feel bad for what I did to you, Australia-san," she said. "It was wrong of me."

"Japan," Australia groaned. "Please stop being such a drongo."

"I beg your pardon?" Japan blinked in confusion.

"An idiot," Australia sighed. "Just, please stop being an idiot."

"I am sorry, Australia-san." Japan ducked her head. "I did not realize I was being a fool."

"Come here," Australia said with yet another sigh. Slowly, Japan moved to sit by the gate. "You've been holding onto the past for too long," Australia said comfortingly. "It's time to get over it."

"How can I get over something so terrible?" Tears formed in Japan's eyes. "I killed too many innocent people."

"Well then, I guess you can own me something," Australia offered.

"What?" Japan looked up, confusion in her eyes.

"You could owe me something." Australia repeated.

"What would that be?" Japan asked, slightly suspicious.

"How about . . ." Australia thought quickly before speaking once more. "A kiss for every man?"

"What?" Japan looked appalled at the offer.

"A kiss for every man," Australia said smoothly. "You can repay me."

"A kiss," Japan repeated. She thought the idea over carefully. "We are not even friends, Australia-san. It would be wrong."

"Why should we be friends?" Australia quirked an eyebrow. "I'm fine with skipping that stage. Mum always says no one's going to be able to tame me." Japan bit her lip, thinking. At that moment, the thrill of doing something so unquestionable buried deep inside filled Japan. She leaned forward.

"Very well, Australia-san," she said. "You may have one kiss for every man." Australia ginned and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Japan's. It took all of Japan's willpower not to pull away immediately. She wanted to try this. Eventually, she broke the kiss.

"We are going to be here for a long while," Japan commented.

"Don't worry." Australia pulled Japan back to him to kiss her again. "You can pay me back over time."

Japan smiled at that. "I might like to try that, Australia-san." She took the daring chance to initiate a kiss. Australia grinned as he deepened the kiss.

"Japan," he finally breathed, pulling back slightly.

"What?" Japan looked up at the younger nation curiously.

"I think I love you." Australia grinned widely.

A stone suddenly flew down the stairs and hit Australia on the head. "Australia Oceania, you are bloody dead!"

"Ow!" Australia fell back in surprise. "Where the bloody hell do you keep getting those stones from?" He stumbled to his feet and backed away from the gate.

"I have my sources." England stood at the top of the stairs, tossing a stone in the air and catching it. Japan blushed and his behind a sleeve.

"What are you going to do about it, you pommy bastard?" Australia crossed his arms and gave his motherland a cheeky grin. England stormed down the stairs to glare at him.

"Japan is a very good friend of mine," she snapped. "If you do anything to hurt her, you will regret it."

"Why would I do something to hurt her?" Australia asked, scowling. "I'm not that kind of guy."

"I should bloody well hope not," England huffed. "I raised you to be a gentleman." Japan tried to sneak her way back up the stairs unnoticed.

"Of course." Australia threw his hands in the air. "Of course you bloody raised me! In face." He leaned forward for emphasis. "You spent so much time with me, you know me better than anyone else, you pommy bastard!" A stone hit him in the forehead.

"You watch your language, young man."

"SHUT UP!" Australia leapt forward and grabbed the gate. The metal turned cherry red under his hands. "YOU DON'T BLOODY KNOW ME!" he roared as he shook the gate loudly. The metal screamed loudly as the hinges were nearly torn out of the wall. England fell back in surprise, not expecting that kind of response. Japan flew back down the steps, daring to grab Australia's hands.

"Australia-san, stop!" Japan cried. "You will hurt yourself!"

"What the hell is goin' on?" a voice shouted and there was the sound of someone storming down the hallway.

Australia blinked, giving Japan a strange look. He glanced down his hands, shocked to find the metal melted underneath his fingers.

"What?" The Oceanic nation took a step back in shock.

"Lad, run," England ordered. She grabbed the bars of the gate helplessly. Australia looked up at her, horrified.

"England," he whispered her name for the first time since they'd entered the mansion.

"Run, boy, I'll take the blame," England hissed. "You don't need to be hurt for something you didn't mean to do." Australia glanced in Turkey's direction before tearing down the hallway.

"England-chan?" Japan asked nervously.

"Go, I can handle this," England told her friend. Japan nodded and raced back up the stairs.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Turkey appeared before the gate. He scowled down at England. "Who the hell are ya and what are ya doin' up?"

"It's England." England leaned against the gate. "I was talking with my intolerable son."

Turkey rested a hand on the gate, looking surprised when he felt the warm metal. He leaned forward to inspect it.

"What hell happened here?" he demanded.

"I got angry at Australia," England said, nervously shifting in place.

"Ya got angry," Turkey repeated. "And just decided ta lose control?"

"It's not exactly a choice," England said dryly/

"I see." Turkey frowned. "How do I know ya weren't tryin' ta escape?"

"That . . . is a good question," England said. "And I don't believe there is a single answer in the world you would believe."

"Shut up," Turkey snapped. Unlocking the gate, he dragged England out and slammed it behind her. England winced at the pull, her wings ruffling behind her nervously. "What do ya think I should do ta ya?" Turkey mused aloud. "Cut off yer wings?"

"Please don't do that." England tugged against Turkey's grip.

"And why shouldn't I?" Turkey began to make his way down the hallway.

"Because you are a kind empire who would not torture their colonies in such a way?" England said helplessly.

"Ya really think I'd do that?" Turkey glared over his shoulder at England who mumbled something unintelligible under her breath. "What was that?" Turkey stopped and whirled around. England flinched at the movement.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"I heard ya say somethin'." Turkey seized England by the throat, lifting her off the floor. England choked as her air supply was cut off. She scrabbled at Turkey's arm uselessly. "Have somethin' ta say?" Turkey snarled. England wheezed, nodding as best as she could. Turkey released her and she collapse dot the floor with a loud _thud_. England coughed and wheezed, massaging her throat.

"Well?" Turkey towered over England, crossing his arms and glaring. England pulled a wing up to shield her face from view.

"I don't know what you would do," she croaked from behind the wing.

"That's all ya have ta say?" Turkey grabbed England and dragged her up from the floor. He stormed back down the hallway, the winged nation stumbling behind him.

"I'm sorry I melted the gate," England begged. "I won't do it again."

"Shut up." Turkey ripped a door open and shoved England into the empty closet. "Maybe I'll let ya out in the morning." He slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside.

"No!" England threw herself against the door. "Please don't lock me in here!" She heard Turkey's footsteps fade away and silence filled the hallway. Falling back, England trembled with fear. Her wings folded forward to cover her body.

"Jutro będzie lepiej, _(Tomorrow will be better,)_" a voice sang softly outside the doorway. "Zaufaj mi, to się stało wcześniej. _(Trust me, it's happened before.)_" England looked up, her trembling slowing slightly.

"Idź za głosem serca i jutro będzie lepiej, _(Follow your heart and the days will be better,)_" the voice continued. "Nieważne jak ciemno jest. _(No matter how dark it is.)_" England sniffed and leaned against the wall, letting the voice calmer her nerves.

"Jutro będzie lepiej," the voice sang. "Nieważne, kto próbuje cię skrzywdzić. _(No matter who tries to hurt you.)_"

"Thank you, Poland," England whispered.

"Zamknij oczy ipozwól dniu stać się lepszym, _(Close your eyes, and let the day get better,)_" Poland finished. "Ja będę tu, gdy nadejdzie ranek. _(I will be here come morning.)_"

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

**Dala requested a bunny be in the story. So I put a cooked rabbit in there. Apparently that wasn't good enough.**

_**Songs!**_

**Australia: Wild Thing**

**Poland: Hello My Old Heart**

_Korea: I Won't Give Up_

_Italy __**and**_** Denmark: **_**Love Story**_

**Poland **_**and**__Germany: __**Safe and Sound**_

_**Couples we created and why~**_

_**GerPo: They've had a bad history in other stories, so we decided to make a happy couple . . . sort of.**_

**SuFin: It's a classic!**

_**DenIta: This is just plain destructive. Take one hyper nation and stick him with a dense nation who will go with whatever he say. Pure. Chaos.**_

_**KorNor: Because Korea was the closest thing we could get to Denmark.**_

_FrUK: It's a classic!_

_**AusJap: We have no idea. **__I think it was because of history. Hey, did you notice we made one of the most shameless nations a cougar? _**POLLUX! **_What? I was just saying._

**RomBul: It's a classic . . . yet again.**

_**SloPor: You want drama? Look no further.**_

_**SpaGre: Because Turkey wouldn't be able to stand his precious 'daughter' being taken by his worst enemy.**_

_**IceHong: It's a freaking class. Get over it!**_

_Czech is just there to enjoy the show._

_**Boring History Time!**_

**Nearly 50% of the Jews killed during the Holocaust were Polish. Germany and Russia split Poland between themselves during World War Two.**

_Japan bombed Australia several times during World War Two. 3,000,000 civilians were killed . . . I think. 8,000 POWS were killed by the Japanese during the war._

_Japan bombed America when Germany specifically told him not to. The reason? Because America joining the war would have turned the tides when he didn't want it to. Should have listened! You woke a sleeping giant, Japan._

_**The End~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**NOT!**_


	12. Fancy

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_How are you all doing with the zombie apocalypse? _**Pollux, drop it. **_What?_** There is no zombie apocalypse. **_%^&* it!_

_**Previously, on Hetalia of Our Lives: several nations were kidnapped from their homes and turned into girls. They've fallen in love with each other, and hated each other. What will happen this time on HETALIA OF OUR LIVES?**_

_**A shout out to Ita-chan and Queen Aphrodite, new readers who, hopefully, love our stories!**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Fancy**

Seychelles grinned leaned over the edge of the gondola further in an attempt to peer into the deep water of the canal.

"Attento, _(Careful,)_" Romano said. He hooked a hand through Seychelles' belt to keep her steady while the boat rocked. "I don't want you falling in."

"Oui, oui," Seychelles giggled. "We wouldn't want what happened last time." She innocently batted her eyelashes at her fiancé. The happy couple had been in a boat when Seychelles had fallen into the water, quickly followed by Romano.

Romano blushed at the memory and grumbled to himself. "I just didn't want you to drown."

"Of course not." Seychelles stood and plopped down beside Romano, giving him a peck on the cheek. Romano wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled her hair.

"I hope Feliciano isn't being any trouble for France," he said. ". . . Scratch that. I hope he's making that wine bastard's life hell."

"Lovino!" Seychelles giggled again.

"Cosa?" Romano feigned innocence. "You try living with Francis and not hate him. Oh wait, I forgot, you were raised by him.

"You have to admit," Seychelles pouted. "Francis is a good papa."

Romano snorted. "He spent too much time in the beginning picking on Feliciano and that bastard he had a crush on."

"And who would that be?" Seychelles asked excitedly. She'd never heard about Italy's love life before.

"Erm." Romano thought quickly. "Ludwig," he said without thinking it through.

"Ludwig?" Seychelles squealed loudly. "Your brother liked him?"

Romano glared over his shoulder at the gondolier. "No," he said slowly. "Ludwig thought Feliciano was a girl when they first met and fell in love. Feliciano was just too dense to notice, the stupid bastard."

"That's so sweet," Seychelles said. "Ludwig and Feliciano?"

"Sì," Romano groaned. "But I wouldn't want that potato bastard or his any of his family members to be part of mine through marriage."

"Oh." Seychelles picked up her wine glass, pouting. "That's not very nice. Wait." She gave her fiancé a quizzical look. "Who are his relatives?"

Romano thought again. "Roderich, Basch, and Erika are his siblings," he said. "Mathias, Lukas, Berwald, Lars, Emma, Tim, and Arthur are his cousins."

"Arthur?" Seychelles blinked. "How is Arthur related to him?" England was related to Germany?

"They're first cousins once removed," Romano said with a shrug.

"Oh." Seychelles laid her head on Romano's shoulder. "I guess that makes sense."

"Sì," Romano grumbled. "There are too many of them for my stupid fratello to avoid."

"Who would you want Feliciano to be with?" Seychelles asked curiously.

"No one," Romano grunted. "His heart was broken after Ludwig left, I don't think anyone could mend that."

"Why doesn't Feliciano remember Ludwig?" Seychelles intertwined her fingers with Romano's. Romano lifted the braided fingers to kiss them.

"Because," he said. "No one wants to tell him and watch his heart break again. And no one wants to tell Ludwig, they're all too scared."

"Poor Ludwig," Seychelles sighed. "Why hasn't anyone gotten over it yet?"

"I don't know." Romano lay back on the gondola. "Because everyone but you and me are stupid bastard who need to get their heads out of the-."

"Hey!" Seychelles placed a finger on Romano's lips. "What did I say about that kind of language?"

"It's not allowed," Romano grumbled. He dragged Seychelles down for a kiss.

"Exactement!" Seychelles said happily. "It is not allowed." Romano rolled his eyes and kissed her again. Seychelles stiffened when his phone began to ring. "What is that?" The island nation looked at her fiancé with a slight amount of hurt. "Why is your phone going off?"

"No! No!" Romano sat up quickly. "It's only for emergencies. Anyone has to call a special number to call this phone." He pulled the cell phone out and checked the caller I.D. "It's Arthur's stupid ass brother."

"Romano," Seychelles chided.

"Scusa." Romano kissed her before answering the phone. "Cosa?" He listened for a few moment, his eyes narrowing with every word. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING?" he suddenly roared. Seychelles winced and covered her ears, giving the gondolier an apologetic look. The gondolier dust smiled back.

Romano knelt in the gondola. "What happened?" he snarled. "Sadiq?" What does that bastard think he's doing?" The British Isle on the other end said something and Romano hissed. "No, having an eighteen year old on the job does not make me feel better. I don't give a damn if . . . George has this under control." Seychelles attempted to block out her fiancé's ranting, staring at the passing buildings.

"You expect me to enjoy my time with my fiancée while my brother has been kidnapped?" Romano demanded hotly. "Look where?" He turned around. "Sì, the short annoying looking girl? I see her. What about her?" Romano licked his lips nervously. "Sì, sì, I get it." He hung up the phone quickly. Seychelles was oddly quiet when Romano look at her. She was staring off into the distance.

"Michelle?" Romano took her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Lovino," Seychelles whispered. "I think there's a ghost."

"Cosa?" Romano frowned. "What do you mean?"

"There's a ghost in my land," Seychelles replied, paling. Romano's frown deepened. Flipping open his phone, he starting smashing a phone number in. Seychelles blinked and slowly looked at Romano.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Calling Alfred," Romano said stiffly. "I need to talk to Cynthia."

Seychelles reached out and gently closed the phone. "Lovino," she said. "This means something."

"What do you mean?" Romano's hands fell to his lap.

"I know where Amelia is," Seychelles said softly, kissing Romano.

Romano was still for a split second before he suddenly dragged Seychelles from the bat and dove into the canal. Seychelles shrieked as her head surfaced. She laughed, splashing Romano.

"I thought you hated water, Petite Chatte! _(Little Cat!)_" Romano just grumbled, dragging his fiancée to the edge of the canal. He dragged himself out, pulling Seychelles up afterward. A brunette girl with a stray curl and blue eyes met them at the edge.

"Ciao, Grandpa Roma," the girl said. "I was told to keep you here enjoying your vacation."

"Yeah, yeah." Romano grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her and Seychelles after him. "Forget that, we're going to Seychelles. Amore, meet Massachusetts, the bitchiest state you'll ever meet."

Seychelles waved a hand in greeting. "Bonjour," she said timidly.

"Ciao, I'm not as bitchy as Grandpa Roma says." Massachusetts rolled her eyes. "I have a bit of Grandpa Ita too."

A biker suddenly swerved on the street, almost hitting the three immortals.

"Hey, watch it!" Romano shouted, dragging his granddaughter and lover out of the way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Massachusetts snapped. She stormed up to the biker and grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "Are you _trying_ to kill someone?"

Seychelles watched Romano's granddaughter with a sorry expression for the biker. "So," she finally said. "This is you granddaughter."

"Sì, she makes a mean pizza." Romano crossed his arms and watched Massachusetts shout the human down to a cowering puppy.

"Eh." Seychelles tilted her head. "I think I just married into a very exciting family."

"Let me tell you something mister," Massachusetts snapped, jabbing a finger at the biker. "If you were in my state, I would have you in prison for attempting manslaughter on innocent bystanders. What do you have to say to that, hm? Do you speak English . . . OR HAVE I BEEN WASITNG MY BREATH ON YOU?" she screamed for the entire street to hear.

Romano just grinned. "I like her."

"Oh dear," Seychelles sighed. "This is going to be a _very_ exciting family.

O.o o.O

Denmark plopped down beside Korea on the couch, giving the Asian nation a wide grin.

"Hej," Denmark said happily. "How are ya?"

"Fine, da-ze," Korea responded, smiling up at Denmark. He seemed oblivious to any form of danger Denmark might have been posing.

"Well." Denmark laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back. "I just wanted ta see what was up with ya."

"I'm going to play another trick on Turkey, da-ze." Korea held up a lemon to show Denmark. The Asian nation was shaving the peel of the lemon and depositing the shavings into a jar of coffee grounds.

"That certainly looks like the trick." Denmark agreed. He watched the smaller nation work silently for a few minutes before speaking again. "What do ya think of my sister?"

"Norway, da-ze?" Korea asked. He continued shaving the lemon peel, slowly but steadily filling the coffee jar.

"Ja." Denmark grabbed a lemon and slice and bit into it, making a face at the sour taste.

"Lemons don't taste good alone, da-ze," Korea pointed out. Finished with the coffee jar, he tossed the lemon aside. He closed the jar and returned it to the kitchen before sitting beside Denmark again.

"Well?" Denmark asked, crossing his arms and waiting while staring intently at Korea.

Korea smiled sweetly out the window. "Norway is pretty," he said. "And she has a fire I like, da-ze."

"Ja." Denmark nodded. "That's good. What else do ya think of her?"

"I think she is too scared to show someone she loves them," Korea continued. "She just needs the right push, da-ze." Korea picked up a lemon slice and sucked on it thoughtfully.

"That's good." Denmark clapped Korea on the shoulder. "Just don't be upset by her. Norway doesn't exactly know how ta get along with anyone."

"But I'm too scared to, da-ze," Korea whispered. His lower lip trembled and he fingered his sleeve.

"Is Norway scaring ya with her faces?" Denmark asked jokingly.

Korea shook his head slowly, a tear running down his cheek. "W-What if she doesn't like how I l-look, da-ze?"

"What do ya mean?" Denmark asked, unsure of what to say. He'd never had to deal with an emotional nation before.

Korea looked up at Denmark with tear-filled eyes. Finally, he took the hem of his shirt and slowly peeled it off. With the clothing gone, Denmark saw Korea's chest for the first time. It was covered in a multitude of scars of cuts and burns. One particularly large scar cut right over the nation's heart. The many scars disappeared over the Asian nation's shoulder and traveled down his arms.

Denmark traced a scar with a finger. He could feel Korea trembling with either fear or shame, maybe both. Finally, the Nordic nation pulled the Asian nation into a tight hug.

"Do ya want ta know something, Korea?" Denmark asked softly.

"W-What, da-ze?" Korea's voice was cracking. He sounded on the verge of sobbing.

"Norge's heart looks just like you," Denmark said quietly. "She doesn't really know what a family is supposed ta be like."

"Really, da-ze?" Korea pulled back slightly. He sniffed and wiped a stray tear away.

"Ja." Denmark nodded with a sad expression on his face. "Sve and I fought fer centuries. We used ta get along, and then we didn't. During our fighting, we didn't notice something."

"You forgot about Norway, da-ze," Korea whispered.

"Ja." Denmark nodded again. "We forgot about Norge. She kept having ta choose sides. We also hurt her a lot. I'd get jealous of Sve and attack Norge. Sve would do the same thing with me and Norge."

Korea nodded sadly. "Aniki wanted me to become communist," he said. "But America didn't want me to. So they went to war over me. Aniki fought for the north and America fought for the south. They were tearing me apart, da-ze."

"See?" Denmark gave the smaller nation a wry grin. "Ya two aren't really all that different after all."

"Ye." Korea's grin was suddenly back. "And guess what, da-ze?"

"What?" Denmark cocked his head with curiosity.

"You have to guess, da-ze!" Korea whined, sounding like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Yer not exactly easy ta guess," Denmark pointed out.

Korea leaned up so he was nose to nose with the Nordic nation. "Norway's breasts belong to me, da-ze." He grinned widely.

"Oh, that's it!" Denmark seized Korea, rubbing his fist into the Asian nation's head. "I'm going ta bash ya so hard, ya won't what happened!"

Korea laughed, struggling against Denmark. "You'll have to catch me first, da-ze!" He slipped free from the Nordic nation and raced for the door. Denmark chased him. The taller nation accidently tripped, crashing into Korea and falling on top of each other. The two laughed as they tried to catch each other.

"You still didn't catch me," Korea gasped out. Denmark looked up and froze, a look of dread on his face. Korea followed the taller nation's gaze. He paled and scrambled to return to the couch for his shirt.

"Du. _(You.)_" Norway grabbed the gate, a fury in her eyes. "Du drittsekk! _(You bastard!)_" she shrieked at Korea. "Du sa du likte meg! _(You said you liked me!)_"

Korea cowered behind Denmark, pulling his shirt on quickly. "What's she saying, da-ze?" he asked fearfully.

"She's calling ya a bastard," Denmark admitted. "She says you said you liked her."

"Du lyver drittsekk! _(You lying bastard!)_" Norway screamed, shaking the gate as tears filled her eyes. "Du ville bare min bror! Du brukte meg! _(You just wanted my brother! You used me!)_" Korea looked to Denmark helplessly.

"Norge," Denmark said, taking a step forward. "It's not like that. We're just friends, alright?"

"Du ikke tør snakke med meg, _(Don't you dare speak to me,)_" Norway said coldly. She stepped away from the gate. "Jeg er ferdig med deg. _(I'm finished with you.)_"

Korea suddenly darted forward and wrapped his arms around Norway, trapping her against the gate. "Nan dangsin-i museun mal-eulhaneunji moleugess-eoyo. Hajiman nan dangsin-i michyeoss-eo mian haeyo . Nan sesang-eseo mueosbodado dangsin-eul deo salang haeyo. Naneun hyungteo lo deop-yeo iss-eo ttaemun-e dangsin-i nal joh-ahaji anh-eul geos-ilago dulyeowo haessda. Mian haeyo, da-ze! _(I don't know what you're saying. But I'm sorry that you're mad. I love you more than anything else in the world. I was just scared that you wouldn't like me because I'm covered in scars. I'm sorry!)_" Korea wailed too fast for anyone to understand, if they could have in the first place.

"Ikke rør meg! _(Don't touch me!)_" Norway screeched as she struggled wildly. Several nations began to stick their head into the hallway and staircase to see what the shouting was about.

Japan and Hong Kong both looked worried. They moved down the steps to pull their brother of Norway. Norway's elbow struck Korea in the stomach as Iceland appeared in the hallway. His eyes widened at the sight before him and he rushed forward to pull Korea off Norway.

"Let her got, pervert," Iceland snarled, his ears pointing forward.

"Iceland!" Hong Kong snapped. "He's just upset."

Korea suddenly released Norway and both he and Iceland were sent tumbling back. The Asian nation stood slowly, his head bowed. "J-Jeg . . . back . . . b-beklager, da-ze, _(I-I'm . . . s-sorry, da-ze,)_" Korea stumbled over the strange Norwegian words. He quickly turned on his heel and hurried away from the scene, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Korea," Hong Kong called, grabbing the gate. "Korea, come back! Please!"

"Korea-kun!" Japan shook the gate violently.

"Iceland," Hong Kong suddenly snapped at her friend. "If you really like me, then go help my brother."

"He was grabbing my sister," Iceland protested.

The forgotten nation rose to her feet slowly, tears streaming silently down her face. A hand took her arm and gently led her up the stairs. England shielded her crying friend with one wing as she secreted Norway away from the fight.

"You don't understand him," Norway snarled. "Korea's had a hard life. First Japan attacked him and told him he had to lose his culture and language, and then Teacher nearly killed him in a war over some stupid government." Japan winced at the memory of her past actions.

"I don't care," Iceland snapped. "He was touching my sister. I've seen him doing it before."

Hong Kong glared at Iceland. "I hate you."

Iceland froze, giving her a cold look before turning away. "I'm glad we agree." He marched away from the gathering. Denmark looked helplessly between his sister's brother and Hong Kong.

"Who'd want to be friends with you, _vinur_,_ (__**friend**__,)_" Hong Kong spat out the word. The name Iceland had chosen for her during World War Three. "I hope your island gets torn apart in the next decade so I won't have to look at your stupid face." Japan grabbed her sister's arm, worry filling her eyes.

Iceland's steps faltered and he glared over his shoulder. "If that happened," he said. "Then I wouldn't have to bother taking to a pathetic stelpa _(girl)_ like you."

Hong Kong glared at her former friend before storming up the stairs away from him.

"Hong Kong!" Japan hurried after her sister.

O.O

Norway threw herself onto her bed, sobbing. "Han løy for meg! _(He lied to me!)_" she wailed loudly. England stroked Norway's hair comfortingly. She glanced up when France slipped into the room

"Han sa han likte meg, _(He said he liked me,)_" Norway sobbed into her pillow. France looked to England who explained the situation with quick sign language. The male nation nodded and sat on the bed, patting Norway's back.

"I am sure Corée was not lying to you, ma chére," France said soothingly. "Corée has never been one to lie about something so serious."

"Han løy! _(He lied!)_" Norway slapped France's hand away. "Han brukte meg til å komme til Danemark. _(He used me to get to Denmark.)_"

England translated for France quickly who smiled sadly at Norway. "Did Corée ever show any interest in Danemark?" he asked. Norway only wailed loudly into a pillow, choosing to ignore France's words.

"Corée came to me last week," France admitted. "He was asking me for ways to admit his love to you. He wasn't sure how to tell you yet and he wanted it to be perfect. He was never instead in Danemark in the first place." England carded her fingers through her friend's hair.

"Jeg ønsker ikke dette lenger, _(I don't want his anymore,)_" Norway sobbed.

"I know," England said softly. "Life was so much easier when we were boys."

O.o o.O

Turkey opened the door and glared down at his guest.

"This is the second week," the nation snapped. "How many times are ya goin' ta come over?"

"As many as I like, without annoying you too much," Delaware said. He was wearing a polka dot bowtie and clutched a small box in one hand. Turkey only grunted and stepped aside to allow the state into the house. Australia poked his head out of a room and blinked in surprise.

"Who's the ankle biter?" he asked curiously.

"Delaware, it's a pleasure to meet you," Delaware said, offering a hand to his uncle. At Turkey's glare, Australia ducked back into the room and shut the door. "Actually, do you mind if I speak with Australia quickly?" Delaware asked, tapping the box on his hands. "It will be very quick, and I swear I won't be helping him escape."

Turkey stared at the state before finally scowling. "I'll give ya five minutes." He strode past Delaware and into his office, cursing when his hip hit the desk.

"He needs to see Minnesota," Delaware muttered under his breath. "Her bloody government better start up again soon." He hurried into the room where Australia was hiding. The nation blinked in surprise to see the state.

"Hey, mate."

"Yes, hello, I have five minutes." Delaware ripped the paper covering off the box in his hands. It was a rather large jewelry box. "This is a gift for Grandpa Norway from Korea. Grandpa England was able to send me a dream message, but that was about it. Or should I say Grandma?" Delaware quirked an eyebrow.

"You better say grandma," Australia said with a grin. "She'll hate you."

"Right, I don't even want to know what's going on here." Delaware rolled his eyes. He opened the box to reveal its contents. Inside was a moonstone that been hollowed out in the center and hung on a gold chain. A small crystal had been set into the moonstone. Inside the clear stone were dancing lights closely resembling a certain natural phenomenon.

"He got that for her?" Australia watched the blue and green lights in amazement, holding out his hand.

"No." Delaware passed the box over. "He asked me to make something that was supposed to symbolize his love for Norway. I did a bit of research and finally got this idea. Massachusetts and I headed up north to Alaska. My sister used her magic to capture the Northern Lights and place in a crystal."

"Alaska caught the Northern Lights?" Australia closed the box reluctantly. "She's one right smart sheila."

"It was Massachusetts, actually," Delaware corrected. "Alaska is in bed due to volcanoes and earthquakes right now. But I'm sure she would have helped if she could have. Be sure to get that to Norway, she'll understand what all the symbols mean."

"I'll try," Australia promised as he pocked the box. There was a sudden knock on the door and Turkey appeared.

"I gave ya five minutes," Turkey warned Delaware.

"Of course, and I thank you for that." Delaware left the room quickly.

"What did ya want ta talk about?" Turkey followed Delaware as they passed by a gate. Greece opened one eye from where she lay then closed it again, falling back to sleep.

"Oh, life." Delaware shrugged, seeming not to see Greece. "My life has been pretty hard lately and I haven't had anyone to talk to."

"Tell me about it," Turkey unconsciously agreed. "Have ya ever done somethin' and then wanted ta shoot the people who joined ya?"

"So many times," Delaware sighed. "I have agreed to do too many things with my siblings only to want to kill them right afterwards. Right now the entire nation is under attack by the elements. California swears she can feel the San Andres Fault shifting again."

"I know what that's like," Turkey grunted. "The North Anatolian has been givin' me indigestion fer the last year and a half."

Delaware sighed. "I haven't had any natural troubles lately, only governmental issues," he said. "For some odd reason, the nation has suddenly turned into a set of dominoes."

"Trust me, kid." Turkey fell onto a couch. "It's only goin' ta get worse."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Delaware moved to stare out a window. "Minnesota's government collapsed recently. For some odd reason, Wisconsin, the Dakotas, and Iowa's were quick to follow. And suddenly the whole Midwest is out of a government. I think it's slowly seeping east, toward us, the Original Thirteen."

"Come here, kid." Turkey patted the cushion beside him. Delaware was reluctant at first, but eventually he sat beside the nation.

"I'm frightened of what might happen," he said. "If the entire country collapses, then Dad could die."

"Ya know what they say," Turkey offered. "When the going gets tough . . ."

Delaware just looked at Turkey like he was stupid. "You don't understand us, do you?"

Turkey ignored him and continued. "Bit it in the ass."

"What?" Delaware asked in surprise. "I thought it was 'the tough get going'."

"Some moron decided ta make it easier." Turkey waved a hand dismissively. "But really," he said, suddenly serious. "Don't just start raisin' taxes or fallin' fer some idiot who says he'll save the nation. They never do. And don't bother lettin' them wheedle their way in either, kick them before they can."

Delaware cracked his knuckles, thinking. "It's funny," he said.

"What is?" Turkey asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I was sent here to convince you to give up the nations," Delaware said. "And instead, here you are giving me advice on how to save my siblings."

"Look," Turkey sighed. "I owe America a lot. I'm not about ta let his kids die on my watch because of some dumb human."

Delaware smiled and leaned back. "There was that candidate back in the elections," he said. "She was running for Minnesota governor. I wonder if I could Channel and put her in charge instead."

"That's the way ta think." Turkey rubbed Delaware's head affectionately. "Try and fix it yerself. Sometimes that works better than waitin' fer a bit of sunshine ta come out of the clouds."

"I think I understand why Dad likes to hang out with you," Delaware laughed. "You two sound so much alike."

Turkey grinned, looking happier than he had for days. "I've been rubbin' off on him."

"Yes you have." Delaware leaned back and sighed. "How have you been doing lately? Are you having any trouble with the nations?"

"I swear," Turkey said with a scowl. "I let them have one dinner together and they're suddenly one big soap opera."

"That sounds like a big mess," Delaware commented. "If I were you, I would just sit back and watch the show . . . and stop them from killing one another, of course."

"Ya think?" Turkey quirked an eyebrow at Delaware.

"Of course." Delaware waved a hand dismissively. "It's what Dad does with us. If we're having domestic issues with another sibling, he lets us fight it over and solve it ourselves. It did wonders for the Midwest . . . or maybe that was just because Minnesota finally quit punching Wisconsin in the face."

"That sounds destructive," Turkey commented.

"That is why there is a Main House and every state has their own house," Delaware explained. "It gives us a break from one another so we don't blow anything up."

"Now you see, that wouldn't solve anything." Denmark wagged a finger at Turkey. "That is only going to allow their anger and frustration to boil over and when they do see each other again, they just might kill each other."

"Probably," Turkey grunted. "But I think Spain and his sister are already tryin' ta kill Denmark."

"I'm sure Grandpa Dan can hold his own," Delaware said. "He was a _Viking_. He must have some inner strength somewhere in there."

"I just hope he doesn't show it," Turkey grumbled as he rose. "Ya got work ta do, kid. And so do I. I'll see ya later." He waved a farewell over his shoulder.

"Of course." Delaware grinned and left the house quickly.

O.o o.O

_Germany sat on the floor, watching his brother play with his eldest niece. Saxony squealed when her father tickled her. The young German state rolled over in an attempt to avoid the attack._

"_You can't escape the awesome tickle monster!" Prussia cackled and dragged his daughter back into to lap to attack her sides._

"_Nein!" Saxony giggled and kicked wildly._

"_Ja!" Prussia imitated his daughter's high pitch squeal._

"_Kommen, Onkel Germany!" Saxony looked up at her uncle with adoration. "Helfen Sie mir! (__**Help me!**__)"_

_Prussia's head snapped up and the sound of a gunshot rang through the dream. Everything went black and Germany suddenly found himself alone with Prussia. His oldest brother was paler than usually. Blood dripped down his chest from his heart._

"_Why'd you do it, West?" Prussia croaked._

"_Bruder?" Tears filled Germany's eyes. He reached out to touch Prussia's arm but his brother seized his wrist in a tight grip._

"_I gave up my life for you doing World War Two." Prussia's grip tightened. "I sat by your side while you destroyed everything. I waited for you." Germany cried out when his wrist snapped in Prussia's grip. "Why didn't you do the same for me?"_

"_B-Bruder, I couldn't," Germany sobbed, falling to his knees._

"_Couldn't what?" Prussia snarled. He dragged Germany up by the throat so they were face to face. "Risk your own life so I could have mine? I had a family, West. I had children and a loving wife! What about you?"_

"_E-East," Germany begged, grabbing Prussia's wrist with his uninjured hand._

"_You had nothing," Prussia hissed. He reached into a coat pocket and drew a knife. "You had nothing. And you never will. Who could love a disgusting nation like you? You stared two wars and nearly killed some of us. Hell, I __**was**__ killed." Prussia placed the tip of the knife over Germany's heart. "You should have known better, __**West**__. You should have thought it through. Why should a nation who will never amount to anything in his life be allowed to live while the nation who had something has to die?"_

_Germany choked, wincing at the pain in his chest. "B-Bru-."_

"_Don't you dare call me that," Prussia spat in Germany's face. "I don't ever want to hear that word come out of your mouth ever again. __**Schmutz**__." Germany's eyes widened and tears flowed down his cheeks. Prussia placed the slightest amount of pressure on the cheek. "Die with me, Germany. Like you should have."_

_There was a sickening squish, and suddenly a blade protruded from Prussia's chest. The ex-nation screamed and dropped Germany and the knife. He stared at the blade in shock._

"_W-Was?" Germany covered his head in terror. There was a slight scuffle before footsteps approached him._

"_I'm sorry, Prussia!" Germany begged. "I should have saved you. I'm worthless."_

"_Der Kleine Vogel ist weit von zu Hause. (__**The Little Bird is far from home,**__)" a soft voice sang. Germany felt hands gently clean his face with a cloth. "Kommen Sie und schlafen, mein kleiner Freund. (__**Come and sleep, my little friend.**__)"_

_Germany dared to open his eyes to see who was singing. "Ich werde sehen duwährend Sie Ruhe. (__**I will watch you while you rest.**__)" Soft green eyes stared into Germany's own blue ones. "Und helfen Sie den Kopf in die richtige Richtung. (__**And help you head in the right direction.**__)" Germany's eyes shut tightly and he exhaled heavily, falling into a deep sleep._

O.O

Germany awoke with a gasp. Sweat covered his entire body and tears streaked his cheeks. Looking around the room, he fell back onto the bed. He rubbed his face and exhaled deeply. It had just been a dream.

"Mir leid, bruder," he whispered, tears filling his eyes. He slipped from the bed and moved to stare out the window. "Mir leid. I should have saved your life and given mine." Staring at his own reflection in the window, Germany swore he could see Prussia standing right behind him. The ex-nation looked sad, almost like he was trying to comfort his younger brother.

A soft voice suddenly echoed throughout the hallway.

Der kleine Vogel ist weit von zu Hause.

Kommen Sie und schlafen, mein kleiner Freund.

Ich werde sehen duwährend Sie Ruhe.

Und helfen Sie den Kopf in die richtige Richtung.

Germany whirled around, his eyes widening. He recognized the voice from his dream.

"Czy zamierzasz teraz zasnąć, młodsza siostro? _(Are you going to sleep now, little sister?)_" the voice asked.

"Ano," a small voice replied tiredly. Germany moved to listen through the door. It sounded like Poland and Czech.

"To dobrze, _(That is good,)_" the voice whispered. "Słodkich snów, Mały Ptaszku. _(Sweet dreams, Little Bird.)_"

Germany slid down the door to the floor. Tears filled his eyes and he clutched at his hair, sobbing. The song reminded him of all the times Prussia used to sing him to sleep when he was young.

"Schließen Sie die Augen, mein Kleiner Vogel, _(Close your eyes, my Little Bird,)_" the voice sang, oddly close to Germany's door. "Und Traum von der besseren kommenden Tagen. _(And dream of the better days ahead.)_"

It was a few minutes before Germany finally stopped crying. Exhausted, he crawled back to bed and fell into the first fitful sleep he'd had in over a year. The door cracked open as a green-eyed, blond nation poked her head in. She looked over Germany once before pulling back out and leaving.

"Schlaf gut, mein Kleiner Vogel. _(Sleep well, my Little Bird.)_"

O.o o.O

Portugal sat beside Czech in the garden. She'd managed to sweet talk Turkey into letting the two of them outside for a few hours. If one could call broken English sweet talking. They watched a rabbit chew a head of lettuce to shreds.

"So." Portugal leaned against a tree, watching Czech make a crown of flowers. "Your brother strong?" she asked.

"Very strong," Czech said with a sweet smile. She touched the flowers with adoration, as if every one of them was a precious gem.

"Hm." Portugal shrugged. "I no think so."

"He tried to save me while we were in Utopia." Czech carefully braided a wildflower into the crown, nearly finished with it.

"I bet him," Portugal scoffed. "I beat him good."

Czech frowned and looked up. "I don't think Big Brother wants to fight anyone," she said. "He just wants to make friends, but he doesn't know how."

"He want to hit new friends," Portugal said.

"No, he just likes to hit things." Czech returned to braiding. "Especially his boss."

Portugal gave Czech a strange look. "He need new thing," she said.

"Ano, I have told him he is not allowed to hit his boss," Czech said. She grabbed a tulip and very carefully began to braid it into the crown as its centerpiece. "Bug Big Brother just punches the wall."

"Hm." Portugal looked off to the side. "I break other thing."

Czech looked up, confused. "What other thing?"

"Ah." Portugal glanced at the wide eyed, innocent nation before her. "Nothing."

"I hope you didn't break his heart." Czech finished the crown and reverently placed it on a rock before her. "Because then my heart would break."

"His heart no break." Portugal shook her head.

"I think his heart is starting to mend." Czech fixed the tulip so it stood up straighter. "It was broken before."

"You no sleep," Portugal said suspiciously.

"I cannot sleep when I am not in Big Brother's bed." Czech folded her hands in her lap. "He makes me feel safe."

"You like big sister?" Portugal crossed her arms, studying Czech carefully. "She get big brother."

"Ano, I like Poland." Czech smiled. "She helps me sleep when I can't. Big Brother told me I wasn't allowed to like her, though. He said it was because she broke his heart. He trusted her with it too many times, so now he hates her."

"What words?" Portugal suddenly asked. Czech blinked up at her before singing the entire song for her.

"It is a pretty song," Czech said. "I like it."

"I no know." Portugal frowned. "What it mean? It sound mean."

Czech shrugged. "Germany just sounds like a mean language if you say it a certain way. It means: _the Little Bird is far from home. Come and sleep, my Little Friend. I will watch you while you rest. And help you head in the right direction._"

"That strange song." Portugal gave Czech a strange look. "I no hear."

"Poland made it up," Czech said.

"When?" Portugal sat up, eager to know more.

"I don't know." Czech shrugged. "Maybe when she was a prisoner during World War two?"

"She prisoner?" Portugal blinked in surprise. "She alive?"

"Ano." Czech fiddled with the tulip, barely touching it. "Germany held her prisoner. Big Brother told me she was tortured and Germany tried to kill her. But he couldn't."

"I no fight her." Portugal shook her head quickly.

"That's what Big Brother said." Czech stood and brushed her kaftan off.

"She no die right," Portugal scoffed.

"Big Brother says Big Sister is a phoenix." Czech picked up her crown of flowers. "I don't know what that is. But I guess it's a good thing."

Portugal was silent, mussing Slovakia's phrasing, when as scream suddenly rang out through the mansion. Czech jumped and dropped her flower crown. Whirling around, terror filled her eyes. Portugal had a fleeting glimpse of her before the young nation raced into the mansion. The Iberian nation followed quickly, watching as Czech disappeared into a closet, before she followed the shocked yells.

Several nations crowded around an open gate, having been unlocked by Turkey. Bulgaria stumbled to the top of the stairs, looking paler than ever before. Germany hurried to Turkey's side.

"Bulgaria, what happened?" he demanded.

"It's Norway," Bulgaria managed to croak out.

"What about her?" Germany pressed. Korea stood at the back of the group, his eyes wide.

"I . . ." Bulgaria swallowed hard and shivered. "I think she killed herself."

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

**Where the hell did that bunny come from? **_I don't know! I thought the nations cooked it at their last barbecue. __**ENGLAND!**_

_**Next time on Hetalia of Our Lives: the soap opera continues.**_

_I quit! _**What? You can't just quit! **_I didn't sign up to write soap operas. I signed up to write action-packed stories. _**So . . . you want to go back to-? **_NO!_

_Moonstone, Aurora Borealis, and gold are all symbols of Freya: the Norse goddess of love._


	13. Rakkaus

Disclaimer: _**Emme omista Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_Alright, I love animals as much as the next person. But there is a blue jay who sits in the tree outside all day every day and just sits there and caws. I am about to throw a brick at it! _**Don't worry, her aim sucks. **_Yeah, good thing for the damn bird._

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Rakkaus**

Norway lay in bed with an aching body. Her arms, chest, and neck had been heavily bandaged after her suicide attempt. An IV trailed from her arm to a stand beside the bed. Turkey had strapped her wrists tightly to the rails of the bed to prevent Norway from hurting herself anymore or escaping. Her body numb with painkillers, Norway stared blankly at the ceiling.

Turkey had ordered a nation to be in the room at all times to keep an eye on Norway. Today was Germany's turn. The Germanic nation had spent a few hours pretending to sleep and the last two trying to read a book.

Sighing, Germany shut the book. He glanced up at his cousin. "That was a foolish thing to do, Norway," he finally said. Norway only squeezed her eyes shut tightly. The tears trickled down her cheeks silently.

"You of all nations should know we cannot kill ourselves," Germany continued, oblivious to his cousin's distress. "Not as long as their country continued."

The words stung Norway like a hive of angry bees. The distressed nation was rescued from anymore unintentional torment when the bedroom door opened. Germany was called out by a soft voice. He and the unknown nation had a quick chat before Germany supposedly left.

"Norway, da-ze?" the familiar voice of Korea whimpered. The Asian nation sounded on the verge of crying. Norway spared a glance for her ex-lover before turning her head away. She tried to stifle a sob but failed. Korea slowly approached the bed, turning a small box in his hands.

"I wanted to say . . . jeg beklager, da-ze," Korea said softly. Norway was silent for a few moments before she finally turned her head to look at him.

"For what?" she croaked.

Korea's face twisted up like he was thinking hard. "F-Fordi du trop . . . trodde jeg el- . . . elsket Danmark, da-ze, _(Because you thought I loved Denmark, da-ze,)_" he stumbled over the strange Norwegian words.

"Hva?" Norway blinked in surprise.

"Fordi du trodde jeg elsket Danmark, da-ze," Korea said quicker this time and more sure of himself. His accent was terrible but he seemed to be making an effort. Norway closed her eyes tightly, swallowing hard as she tried to hold back more tears.

"I asked Denmark to teach me Norwegian," Korea confessed. He flipped the box in his hands. "I am not very good at it yet, and the words are weird, da-ze."

"My words are weird?" Norway attempted a weak smile. "What about yours?"

"Naneun-i wanbyeoghage jeongsangjeog-in soli lago saeng-gaghanda, da-ze, _(I think this sounds perfectly normal, da-ze,)_" Korea said with a face that made Norway laugh. The laughing made it hard to breathe for Norway, as she was stuck laying on her back. She coughed hard as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you alright, da-ze?" Korea nearly dropped his box in fear. Norway finally managed to calm her breathing, coughing to clear her throat.

"I'm fine," she wheezed.

"Oh, good," Korea sighed. He looked down at the box in surprise, as if it was the first time he'd seen it. "Oh yeah. I asked Delaware to help me find something for you. So he and his siblings made this for me, da-ze." He opened the box to reveal a necklace with a moonstone, crystal, and strange dancing lights.

Norway's breath hitched at the sight and she weakly tugged against her restraints. Korea removed the necklace from its box and laid it on her knees.

"What do you think?" he asked nervously. "Australia said those are the real Northern Lights, da-ze."

"It's beautiful," Norway murmured. She tugged on the straps again, wishing she could hold the necklace herself. Korea chewed his lip in indecision. Finally, he slowly released one of Norway's wrists from the leather restraints. Norway took the necklace carefully and held it up to admire the dancing Northern Lights.

"What do you think?" Korea wrung his hands fearfully. "Apparently Delaware wanted to go to Norway to get the Lights, but Massachusetts said she couldn't make the flight there, da-ze."

"I've never seen anything so beautiful," Norway breathed.

"You like it, da-ze?" Korea lit up with the words.

"The light of Freya herself," Norway said. She looked up at Korea, tears filling her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"B-Bare hug- . . . hyggelig, da-ze. _(You're welcome, da-ze.)_" Korea blushed, fingering his sleeves. Norway replaced the necklace on her. She reached for Korea but the IV tugged her arm back.

"Dritt," she muttered.

"Turkey doesn't want you hurting yourself again, da-ze," Korea mumbled sadly.

"I won't," Norway whispered. "I promise." Korea considered the idea for a moment before he slowly released her other wrist. Norway sat up, staring down at the necklace and looking unsure of herself.

"Here, da-ze." Korea gently took the necklace and clasped it around Norway's throat. Norway reached up to brush her fingers against the crystal.

"Takk," she murmured.

"Bare hyggelig!" Korea said happily, more sure of himself with the foreign words. "Want to help me with a prank, da-ze?"

"What kind of prank is that?" Norway tore her eyes away from the necklace and quirked an eyebrow at Korea.

"Iceland and Hong Kong are not friends anymore, da-ze," Korea pouted, crossing his arms.

"What do you want to do about it?" Norway asked curiously.

"They love each other," Korea said with a wide grin. "But they fought after . . . what happened, da-ze." Norway closed her eyes tightly, holding back a sob at the memory. She'd not only jeopardized her own relationship, but also her brother's. Korea patted her hand comfortingly.

"So I want to make them friends again," he continued quickly. "And then they can love each other, da-ze."

"And how are we going to do that?" Norway asked. She scooted up her bed and drew her knees to her chest, making room for Korea to sit at the foot of the bed. Korea bounced happily onto it.

"You're going to get Iceland and I'm going to get Hong Kong," he explained. "We're going to walk down the same hall and lock them in a closet until they're all better, da-ze!" Norway choked on her spit, clutching at her chest as she tried to breathe.

"It's worked before," Korea said happily. "I did it to Aniki and Taiwan once when they were arguing. Although . . . they did yell at each more . . . and hit each other, da-ze." He frowned thoughtfully.

"I wonder why," Norway said dryly. "As I understand it, they never exactly got along."

"They do now," Korea said, oblivious to Norway's sarcasm. Norway sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "Will you help me, da-ze?" Korea asked hopefully.

"I suppose I have no choice," Norway sighed again. "What's in it for me?"

"You don't have to deal with your brother." Korea shrugged. "And you can make him call you 'big sister' until you let him out of the closet, da-ze."

"Big sister," Norway mused. "I haven't asked him to call me that yet."

"You can." Korea patted her knee. "What do you think, da-ze?"

"I think we better start making plans," Norway advised.

"Yay, da-ze!" Korea cheered and scooted closer to Norway, beginning their devious plot.

O.o o.O

Finland sat on a couch in the living room, dearly wishing Turkey hadn't opened the gates for the day. Sweden sat by his 'wife's' side, staring at her unblinkingly.

"Um." Finland closed the book in her lap. Her face burned with embarrassment or fear, she did not know. "Su-san?" Sweden grunted in acknowledgment but remained relatively silent. "Do you think you could not stare at me like that?" Finland managed to squeak out. Sweden was silent before he grunted again. Standing, he sat down directly beside the smaller nation.

"Eep!" Finland jumped in surprise at the action. "Um, well, you see . . ." She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I know that you're gay, Su-san," she said quickly.

"Wh't?" Sweden stared down at Finland confusedly. "I didn't hear th't."

"Eh." Finland blushed darker. "I know that you're gay and all. I'm also just saying that you don't need to be with me just because you feel loyal or anything. I mean, you've been with me for a really long time. Like, a few hundred years and all that. And-." Sweden placed a hand over her mouth to stop her rambling.

"You don't h've to say th't," he said softly.

"What?" Finland asked behind his hand.

"You don't h've to say th't," Sweden repeated, slower this time.

"But, but" Finland spoke without thinking. "You're gay!"

Sweden grunted and shook his head. "I'm not gay."

"What?" Finland practically shrieked. "What about all those times you called me your 'wife'? And how you used to follow me around all the time? And how you bought Sealand so that we could have a family? And all those things you'd do for me? And-?" Again, Sweden covered her mouth.

"I us'd to be gay," he admitted. Finland's eyes widened and her words were muffled by the hand. "I always l'ved you," he mumbled, his own face beginning to burn right red. Finland reached up to remove his hand from her mouth.

"So . . . you don't love me anymore?" she asked, unsure if she should be happy or sad.

"Nej," Sweden replied. "I st'll l've you."

"B-But," Finland stammered. "I don't get it. You're not making any sense!" she practically wailed. "First you were gay and loved me and I thought you were strange. Actually, you were strange, staring at me and not really talking and all that. In fact, you're still a little strange with your staring and silence. Oh, hitto, I just said that out loud, didn't I?" Sweden placed his hands on her shoulder, staring into her eyes.

"St'p." Finland paused in her babbling and looked up at him confusion. "I st'll l've you."

"But I don't get it," Finland actually wailed this time. "How can you stop being gay now?"

"B'cause," Sweden mumbled. "Now I h've you." Finland was startled out of her wailing at those words.

"What?"

"You're a g'rl now," Sweden clarified. "You won't m'nd me, and I won't m'nd you. So now I can h've you."

"You can what?" Finland squeaked.

"I can h've you," Sweden said, leaning forward. "Now th't you're a g'rl, you won't m'nd if I l've you."

"I, well, I," Finland stammered, trying to find words to say. Sweden silenced her by closing the gap between them and gently pressing his lips to hers. The Finnic nation's eyes widened as the taller nation kissed her. When she tried to pull away, Sweden placed a hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Finland's face was blushing brighter and brighter before they finally split.

"Eh, um, well." Finland stared at her lap, her face burning as brightly as possible. She seemed unsure of what to say to the taller nation. Finally, she looked up into Sweden's face. "Ohya!"

O.o o.O

Mongolia stepped out of her yurt, squinting under the bright sunlight as she stared out across the landscape. Her horses grazed quietly nearby, untethered.

"You didn't need to scream the entire time," she commented. "Opasnyy Veter knows what he's doing."

"I do not trust a horse whose name is 'Dangerous Wind', ez-ad," North Korea pouted.

"Opasnyy Veter likes you." Mongolia glanced back at her friend. "I can tell."

"I don't like him, ez-ad," North Korea grumbled. He glared at Opasnyy Veter. Mongolia was silent for a few minutes before she sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Would this be a bad time to tell you he's only half broken?" she asked.

"What, ez-ad?" North Korea bolted to his feet, horrified at the thought.

"Opasnyy Veter is only half broken," Mongolia repeated. "I am the person who's ever ridden him in his entire life."

"You let me ride a horse that could have killed me, ez-ad?" North Korea demanded.

"Opasnyy Veter is very gentle," Mongolia said soothingly. Said horse trotted up, pausing by North Korea to nudge the nation's shoulder. "He's named after when I found him." North Korea moved to the other side of the clearing, away from the horse.

"I do not care, ez-ad." Mongolia rolled her eyes and reached over stroke Opasnyy Veter. The horse snorted and stomped a hoof, watching North Korea with careful eyes.

"I found him after a storm," Mongolia said. "He was lying on the ground with some rope wrapped around his neck. It had cut off his breathing and he would have died within a few hours." North Korea huffed. Great. Just great. His hatred was aimed at an abused horse with a sad story.

"He barely trusted me," Mongolia continued, ignoring North Korea's huff. "He still doesn't. It's been a few years and he's never taken a liking to anyone until now." North Korea shifted restlessly. "I've never seen him like someone so much," Mongolia said softly. "You're the first person he's ever allowed to ride him repeatedly."

North Korea huffed again and stormed up to Opasnyy Veter. He pointed an angry finger in the horse's face.

"I do not like you, _horse_," he said. "But because your story is so sad, I suppose I will continue riding you, ez-ad." Opasnyy Veter snorted and stepped forward. He placed his head on North Korea's chest and rubbed it. The nation almost fell over form the force of it. Mongolia covered her mouth, trying and failing miserably, to stop her laughing.

North Korea was stiff, glaring at the horse. "I hate animals, ez-ad."

O.o o.O

Ukraine grinned as she placed a plate of nalysnyky before Canada. Sitting down, she propped her chin on her hands and waited excitedly for a response from the larger nation. Canada cut a piece of nalysnyky off, taking a careful bite. He chewed slowly, an almost doubtful expression on his face.

"Well?" Ukraine pressed. "What do you think of it?"

"Mon Dieu, this is amazing." Canada took another bite, savoring the unique taste of the Ukrainian food.

"Really?" Ukraine asked excitedly. "You actually like it? You're not lying? Belarus tried it one time and she told me it tastes funny."

"It has an interesting taste, but I like it," Canada said. And with that he shoved a whole nalysnyky into his mouth. Ukraine stared at him in shock.

"You must really like it," she commented.

"Ja," Canada said through a mouthful of food before blushing. "Beklager."

"That's alright." Ukraine grinned. "I'm just happy I found someone who likes it. I made it for Prussia during the Soviet Union once. He said some pretty rude things about it. I'm afraid I didn't respond very well." A slow blush spread across Ukraine's face.

"Just for that, I'm going to make some of these and put them on his grave." Canada filled his plate once more. Ukraine laughed at the comment. She stood and moved to the sink.

"I am glad that are finally out of your house," she said.

"Yeah, I suppose." Canada's chewing slowed down slightly. Ukraine began to scrub the dishes, humming a Ukrainian tune as she did. "Do you miss him?" Canada suddenly asked in a quiet voice. Ukraine paused, looking up to stare out the window.

"Of course," she whispered. "I miss him coming to my house to ask me to watch the twins. I miss seeing his eyes light up when South walks into the room. I miss seeing him and Russia sit in the same room and finally have a conversation. I miss him teasing Belarus when he sees her. I miss seeing him cheer Latvia up when he needs it the most." A tear slid down the Slavic nation's cheek and fell into the water. "Most of all," Ukraine choked on her words. "I miss how, no matter how bad it was, Prussia would always keep positive and tell us there was always a way out."

Canada closed his eyes. A single tear slid down his cheeks as he remembered the first time Prussia could have been considered his friend.

O.O

_It had been five months since Prussia had secretly visited America and Canada at Auschwitz. He had promised to rescue the two young nations from Dr. Mengel just as soon as he could. That was the only thing that had kept Canada believing he would to see the next day._

_In the long five months since Prussia's visit, Canada had already been experimented on. Dr. Mengel was fascinated by his violet eyes. But violet wasn't wanted, blue was. And so Canada had had to suffer a needle injecting blue die into his eye. It had been a painful process that had left the North American nation screaming. That had been four and a half months ago. Now, Canada was blind in his right eye and America was going crazy._

_Canada lay beside his brother in what was a lame excuse for a bed. His right eye burned and he couldn't see a thing out of it. He could hear the chatter of young children, other twins the Nazis had found, and his brother's muttering. America was, once more, muttering about nonexistent people. Canada had heard him frequently saying names such as Amelia, or George, or Harriet. There were plenty others, but Canada couldn't remember every one of them. All in all, America was losing it and Canada was helpless to save him from insanity._

_Heavy footsteps approached the 'twins'' bed and Canada stiffened. He couldn't see the soldiers except for their shadows dancing along the wall. America moaned and began to tremble in fear. Canada's heart wrenched with his brother's shivering. Wasn't the older brother the one who was supposed to say everything was alright?_

"_Der Arzt will diese beiden für weitere Experimente, __**(The doctor wants these two for more experimentation,)**__" a rough voice said. Canada flinched at the words and he felt America stiffened. They were going to die here in this prison camp. That, or be tortured until they were completely insane._

_Rough hands suddenly dragged Canada from the bed. He shouted in surprise but was clouted over the head for his misbehavior. Set on his feet, Canada's legs almost gave way. He was starving and weak, not to mention in pain. Through his left eye, Canada could see his older brother struggling weakly against his guard._

"_You can't do this to us," America argued helplessly. "Let us go." Canada's heart broke at his brother's tone. America, the 'hero', couldn't do anything to save his brother. Where was Prussia? Canada swallowed hard. He wanted to scream and kick when the guard started to drag him back to the laboratory._

_America and Canada were saved when the doors to the barracks were suddenly thrown open. Three Nazi soldiers stood in the doorway. Canada thought he could make out the blood-red eyes of the soldier standing at the head of the trio. Canada's heart leapt hopefully._

"_Wir sind für Matthäus und Alfred Williams suchen, __**(We are looking for Mathew and Alfred Williams,)**__" the red-eyed soldier growled. He stomped into the room, his fellow soldiers following him close behind._

"_Was brauchen Sie sie? __**(What do you need them for?)**__" the soldier holding Canada demanded. His hand tightened on Canada's upper arms and the young nation flinched. The red-eyed soldier's eyes flashed for a split second before he spoke._

"_Sie sind Spione für der Alliierten. Müssen sie getötet warden, __**(They're spies for the Allies. They must be killed,)**__" he snarled. Canada shifted helplessly. He could see his brother struggling to remain standing on his weak legs._

"_Nein," Canada's soldier snapped. He continued to speak too quickly for Canada to follow. It led to an argument between him and the red-eyed soldier. Canada's head was starting to spin from all the confusion. The argument continued for what seemed like ten minutes before the red-eyed soldier turned on his comrades._

"_Nordheim, Adema, Sie die Gefangenen. __**(take the prisoners.)**__"_

_Canada's soldier protested the order. His grip tightened when Adema stepped forward to take Canada. The taller soldier grabbed Canada by the arms and dragged him toward himself while Nordheim collected America._

"_Nein!" the soldier protested but was punched in the jaw by the red-eyed soldier._

"_Handschellen anlegen sie und lass uns gehen, __**(Handcuff them and let's go,)**__" the red-eyed solider snarled. Turning, his eyes fell on Canada. Pity then anger flashed through Prussia's eyes. Canada swallowed hard. It was alright. They were saved. Everything was going to be okay._

"_No!" America struggled wildly for his weakened state. It hadn't quite occurred to him yet what was going on. Canada didn't blame him. His brother was desperate to survive. Nordheim dragged America's wrists back and handcuffed them tightly. Canada felt firm yet gently hands drag his arms back and handcuff his wrists._

_One hand fell on Canada's shoulder and Adema ushered him out of the barracks. America was led out by Nordehim on Canada's left. Prussia led them out of the building and eventually the prison camp. They made their way deep into a forest. Canada could hear the snow crunching under his thin shoes. The wind chilled him to the bone. But it was heaven. It reminded him of home._

_They had only gone a mile and a half into the forest when Prussia suddenly rounded on America and Canada. He had a gun drawn, aimed at the North American nation._

"_Quoi?" Canada shouted in surprise. What was Prussia __**doing**__? He struggled as hard as he could against Adema but the soldier was too strong for him. "What are you doing, Prussia?" Canada demanded weakly._

_America lunged forward, ready to attack Prussia for even thinking of such an action. Nordheim held the young nation back. Canada's struggles ceased when he heard the nation curse in Danish._

"_Denmark?" Canada asked, weak with relief. He couldn't see Denmark because the nation was on his right. Glancing back, Canada recognized the nation behind him. "Netherlands?"_

"_Ja," Netherlands grunted, shifting to help support Canada._

"_Don't worry," Prussia said. "Everything is going to be awesome." He grinned before firing two rounds into the air loud enough for the nearby encampment to hear. "Now they'll think you're dead. Let's go." He turned on his heel and marched deeper into the forest._

_Canada heard Netherlands mutter about annoying Germanic nations and their need to meddle with everyone else. The Dutch nation gently urged Canada forward. He helped the nation maneuver through the forest, trying to make up for Canada's right blind eye. Canada could hear his brother and Denmark close behind them._

_It must have been at least an hour before America suddenly collapsed. The lack of sleep and malnourishment had drained the young nation of all his sleep. Canada felt he had to agree with America. He wanted nothing more than to lie down and go to sleep._

"_Dammit," Denmark grunted as he lifted America onto his shoulder. "How much farther, ya bastard? This kid isn't exactly light." America moaned, at the comment or his discomfort, no one would ever know._

"_He shouldn't be that heavy, dummkopf," Prussia snapped over his shoulder. He didn't answer Denmark's question, instead leading them on._

_It was another mile before the group reached a jeep covered by tarp. Ripping it back, Prussia released Canada and America from their handcuffs. He, Denmark, and Netherlands helped them into the back of the jeep._

_Canada settled down on the jeep floor. He was slightly surprised when Netherlands slid down beside him. The Dutch nation pulled Canada close to his body and covered them with a blanket. Canada was thankful for both the support and warmth from the taller nation. Prussia started the jeep and they began their long journey. Closing his eyes, Canada quickly fell asleep._

_Netherlands woke Canada up with a gentle shake. Canada's heart leapt when he saw the soup and bread in the nation's hands. It dropped, though, when Netherlands refused to give it to him._

"_You'll eat it too quickly," Netherlands said gruffly. "Then you'll get sick." He offered a spoonful of soup to Canada. Forgetting any shame of being fed like a child, Canada ate the food Netherlands gave him. Only after he was done eating did he realize Netherlands had been right. His stomach ached from the small amount of food he'd eaten. Another mouthful and he might have thrown up._

"_Ready to go?" Prussia asked, wandering up to the jeep. "I just checked the road and we're all clear. There're no soldiers from here to the border."_

"_Aren't we just lucky?" Denmark said dryly. He was trying to support a sleepy America._

"_If you didn't want to help, then you didn't have to come," Prussia snapped. He slid back behind the wheel of the jeep. Canada snuggled against Netherlands and fell asleep once more._

_It was hours later when he was awoken by a shout._

"_Mon fils! __**(My son!)**__" It was France. Hands seized Canada by the shoulder and shook him. Canada blinked blearily up. Everything he could see out of his left eye was blurry._

"_What do you want, Prussia," England could be heard demanding. Apparently he hadn't heard France's shout. "You call us all the way out here to the border so you can glo- . . . __**America**__? America!"_

_France finally came into focus. Canada blinked up at his father._

"_Papa?" Canada croaked. Never before had he been so happy to see the European nation._

"_Canada?" England was frantic now. "Are you alri-? What's wrong with his eye?" Canada felt France tilt his face up to inspect his son's eye._

"_It was an experiment," Prussia said gravely._

"_We need to get him to Julie," England said. "Prussia, I'll give you ten minutes to start driving before I shoot at you."_

"_Dank," Prussia said. Canada could hear him rolling his eyes just by his tone of voice. England huffed at him._

_France helped Canada out of the jeep. He gave Netherlands a quiet thank you before leading Canada to another jeep where the young nation was wrapped in several blankets. England lay America beside his brother, clucking his tongue all the while._

"_You'll like Julie," England said as he slid behind the wheel. "She's a nurse, but a damn fine one. She can heal any injury you show her."_

_Canada glanced back one last time. He could just make out Prussia standing in the midst of the falling snow. The Germanic nation was grinning a grin that said 'see you next time'._

O.O

"I miss him."

O.o o.O

England caught a glimpse of Finland tearing past her down the hallway. The only explanation the winged nation got was 'Su-san, please stop doing that to me!' before a tall Nordic nation passed by her quickly. He paused at a fork in the hallway, looking down both ways before choosing the wrong direction.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with them?" England frowned to herself, leaning around the corner to see what was going on. She didn't hear the nation sneaking up on her until arms wrapped around her waist.

"Amour," a smooth voice whispered in England's ear. England's eyes widened in surprise and fury. A hand clapped over her mouth before she was dragged backward into a room screaming and kicking. Her wings were crushed against her back and her arms were pinned to her sides. She was helpless.

"Mon cœur, _(My heart,)_ stop struggling," France grunted. England jabbed him in the ribs and he released her with another grunt. Falling to the floor, the winged nation scrabbled to escape the nation of love.

"What are you _doing_?" England demanded. "Raping me?"

"Non," France said quickly, raising his hands in defense. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" England huffed. She ruffled her wings and crossed her arms. France sighed, sinking to the ground across from England.

"Us," France said simply, as though it explained everything.

"Us?" England repeated with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oui, us." France nodded, looking very serious. "I was to start over."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" England snapped. France folded his hands in his lap and smiled up at her.

"I think you are belle," he said. "You are probably la plus belle femme _(the most beautiful woman)_ I have ever seen."

England rolled her eyes. "Of course," she muttered. France ignored her.

"I love you, Angleterre," he said helplessly. "And I am sure you love me too."

"Not bloody likely," England snapped. "You are a vain frog who just wants to have sex."

"Give me a year," France said quickly.

"What?" England asked, confused.

"Give me a year to prove I love you," France elaborated. "Then you may decide whether or not you love me too."

"There months," England said. France wouldn't get off her back unless she agreed to his plan. "Just so I won't have to put up with you for too long."

"Nine," France argued.

"Three."

"Six."

"Three."

"D'accord! _(Fine!)_" France threw his arms up in surrender. "Trois mois. In trois mois you will fall in love with me, we will marry and have beautiful children."

"You damn Frog!" England screeched, fanning her wings. "You're already talking about children!" France ignored her shout, continuing his speech.

"They will need human names, of course," France said thoughtfully. "We will call them Diana and Elizabeth." England perked up at that. And against her wish, she was caught in France's trap.

"And what if they're boys?" England asked doubtfully.

"Arthur, of course," France said quickly. "But also George."

"We should name one of our daughters Joan," England said, pulling her wings back in and ruffling them. They couldn't name all their children after English rulers, some of them had to be French names too. Maybe one or two. "And a son Louis."

"Mais oui!" France nearly cried. "And we will live high in the mountains where all of you will be able to fly free and without worries."

"What makes you think they'll have wings?" England asked hotly.

"Why would they not?" France asked. He moved so he was leaning over England. Cupping her neck in a warm hand, he breathed against her lips. "With such a beautiful mother like yourself?'

Romania was passing by the room when he heard a sudden squeal and the sound of someone being slapped.

O.o o.O

Iceland followed Norway down the hallway, watching his sister worriedly. As he passed a window, he glanced out to spot a rabbit munching on a fallen rose. He quickly looked back at his sister and hurried to catch up to her.

"Norway, please," Iceland pleaded uselessly. "I don't think you should be out of bed so soon. And what if Turkey finds out you're not in the room anymore?"

"So what if he does?" Norway glanced over her shoulder with a quirked eyebrow. "I could care less what the bastard does." The two siblings continued on in silence for a few minutes before finally stopping before a closet door. Iceland looked into Norway's eyes seriously.

"What did you want to talk about, Norway?" Iceland asked.

Norway spotted Hong Kong and Korea wandering around the corner behind Iceland. Hong Kong had her eyes trained aimlessly on the floor while Korea babbled pointlessly in Korean. Following Norway's train of vision, Iceland froze at the sight of Hong Kong. He quickly turned to leave by Norway grabbed his arm, stopping him from doing so.

"I just wanted to talk to you is all," Norway said.

Hong Kong looked up at Norway's words. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of Iceland and she turned on her heel to storm away. She was not expecting Korea to wrap an arm around her waist and drag her backward toward the Nordic nations.

"Dammit, I don't even want to look at that stupid face!" Hong Kong tried to hit Korea who just laughed at her.

"You don't really mean that, da-ze," Korea said.

"I do," Hong Kong huffed. She glared daggers at Iceland and crossed her arms when she stood before him. "Why aren't rotting in Hell yet?" she snapped.

"Maybe because it's waiting for you," Iceland replied, glaring back at Hong Kong. Norway rolled her eyes at the two immature nations.

"I swear," she muttered. "It's like dealing with a couple of two year olds who each want the same toy."

"Or maybe you're just too bad for Hell so they have to make a whole new level just for you," Hong Kong retorted. "One that will remind you of your ugly, frozen, rock-hard, black heart."

"Hong Kong, da-ze," Korea whined. He inched the closet door behind Iceland and Hong Kong open. Neither of the younger nations seemed to notice him.

"Trust me." Iceland crossed his arms. "My heart is plenty warm. Yours seems to be a bit dry. It must be your poor upbringing." That earned him a slap across the face.

"At least Teacher had the decency to actually keep me," Hong Kong snapped. "I bet Norway just left you because you're a pointless nation whose name means a land of frozen ice that isn't worth shit."

"At least I'm actually interesting," Iceland hisses, his ears and tail rigid. "Who wants to go visit you on their vacation?"

"You're half fox!" Hong Kong shrieked. "You're a freak who doesn't belong in this world!" Korea finally had the closet door all the way open. He met Norway's eyes quickly.

"Well, you two have fun," Norway said as she stepped forward.

"What?" Hong Kong glared at the Nordic nation.

"Ye, da-ze." Korea advanced on the two smaller nations. Iceland took a step back, his hears flattening against his head.

"What do you mean 'have fun'?" he demanded.

"This, da-ze!" Korea and Norway shoved their siblings into the closet. The door was slammed and locked from the outside. Hong Kong and Iceland were trapped in a closet so small they were practically touching noses. There was almost no room to move.

"KOREA!" Hong Kong screeched. She struggled to move, hitting Iceland in the face. "Let me out of here!"

"Dammit, Norway!" Iceland tried to shove Hong Kong's waiving arms down.

"Have fun, da-ze!" Korea sang through the door.

"No!" Hong Kong pounded on the door with one fist. "You are not locking me in a closet with this loser! I'll freeze to death!" Bad memories were starting to resurface and Hong Kong's stomach sank. Her breathing came out in short gasps.

"Don't worry." Norway's voice was muffled through the door. "Iceland has plenty of volcanoes and hot springs. He should be able to keep you warm."

"Norway!" Iceland pounded on the door. "I don't want to be in the same room with this _woman_!" He heard Hong Kong whimper before he was suddenly shoved against a wall as she struggled.

"Hey!" Iceland straightened up, rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?" he growled at the female nation.

"Teacher," Hong Kong whined. She squirmed in her spot, her elbows hitting walls and objects. She couldn't move, no matter which direction she tired. "Help." Her breaths were short and she gasped with each one.

Iceland froze with a realization and he watched Hong Kong carefully. The female nation's eyes were shut tight and she stood stiffly. She was huffing herself and her whole body trembled with every whimper.

"Hong Kong?" Iceland asked softly. He took a tiny step forward and placed a gentle hand on the Asian nation's shoulder. Hong Kong whimpered and flinched away from him.

"I-I want . . ." she said in a bare whisper.

"It's alright," Iceland said soothingly. He pulled Hong Kong closer, wrapping careful arms around her. "I'm here." How could he have been so _stupid_? Hong Kong suffered from severe claustrophobia. He should have stopped fighting with her and tried to stop Norway and Korea.

"No." Hong Kong shifted restlessly. "I-I want out. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"It's okay." Iceland slid to the floor, pulling Hong Kong into his lap. "I'm here."

"Please." Hong Kong huddled against Iceland, her arms wrapped around herself and her eyes shut tight. "I promise I'll be good."

"Of course," Iceland agreed. "You're perfect. We're just locked in here for a while." He needed to find a way to distract Hong Kong from their situation.

"I don't want to be locked in here," Hong Kong whined. "I can feel it."

"Feel what?" Iceland asked softly.

"The walls," Hong Kong nearly wailed. "They'll crush us and we'll never be able to move again!"

"Hong Kong." Iceland gave his friend a gentle shake. "Look."

"W-What?" Hong Kong looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"The walls aren't moving." Iceland motioned around the small room. "We're just two nations trapped in a small room. By our dumb ass siblings," he added with a scowl.

"What did I do?" Hong Kong asked fearfully. "Is Korea mad at me?"

"No," Iceland sighed. Plan A failed. Time for Plan B . . . whatever that was. "He and Norway are just annoyed with us."

"I did make him mad." Hong Kong broke down sobbing. "And now he's locked me in here and he'll never let me out and it'll be just like it was with Formosa. I don't want to be a dog!" Ah ha!

"You're not a dog." Iceland grimaced. "I am." His furry tail brushed against Hong Kong's arm. And it worked like a charm.

"No, you're a fox," Hong Kong said, her attention successfully diverted. "There's a difference." Iceland's tail wavered slightly, resembling a heavily furred snake.

"Foxes are part of the canidae family, "Iceland argued.

"I don't care." Hong Kong frowned and grabbed the wiggling tail. "They don't look like dogs."

"Hey!" Iceland yelped, looking down. "What did you do that for?"

"It's soft." Hong Kong stroked the tail gently. "I like soft things. Dammit! When did I get so attached to cute things?"

"I have no idea." Iceland watched Hong Kong stroke his tail, his ears twitching slightly. Hong Kong looked up and suddenly they were nose to nose in the close space. She blinked in surprise.

"Um, hi," Iceland said awkwardly.

"Hi," Hong Kong laughed. "I-I'm sorry. You don't have a black heart and I don't think you're going to rot in Hell."

"And you're not really all that boring," Iceland mumbled. "You're actually quite exotic." Hong Kong smirked, flicking a long tress over her shoulder.

"I _am_ part of the Orient."

"And I am part of the Nordics." Iceland's tail twitched and he glared down at it. "Would you stop doing that?" Hong Kong laughed and released the tail from her grip. She suddenly used a finger to tilt Iceland's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. Iceland made a muffled noise as his ears laid back.

"Do you _really_ like me, Iceland?" Hong Kong asked softly. "Like you said at the dinner?"

"I do," Iceland said. "I like you a lot."

"Do you like me . . . this much?" Hong Kong kissed Iceland on the forehead.

"Hm." Iceland made a face. "Not really."

"How about . . . this much?" Hong Kong kissed the fox-nation on the tip of the nose.

Iceland giggled at the feeling. "A bit more," he said.

"This much?" Hong Kong breathed against Iceland's lips, barely touching them.

"I think I like you more." Iceland leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hong Kong's. Hong Kong wrapped her arms around Iceland's neck and deepened the kiss. Her long hair fell over their shoulders, creating a curtain. Iceland accidently leaned forward too much and the pair fell over with Hong Kong on her back.

"Sorry," Iceland chuckled. "I think I went a little too far."

"I don't mind," Hong Kong laughed. She wrapped her arms around Iceland's neck and dragged him down. "I like you this much too." She kissed him on the lips.

The door was suddenly ripped open and lighted flooded into the room. Hong Kong and Iceland looked up to see a large figure silhouetted in the doorway.

"What the hell is with ya all and kissin'?"

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

**Did you see that? **_I think I did. _**The bunny? **_The bunny. __**What is it still doing in the garden?!**_

_**Songs!**_

**Poland: How to Save a Life**

**Portugal: A Thousand Years**

_**Midlife Empire: 1, 2, 3, 4**_

_**History**_

_Um . . . _**Um . . . **_is there any history to talk about? _**Yeah, your history of unreliability. **_Hey! _**This chapter was due yesterday! **_We don't have to play until tomorrow night! And besides, I couldn't get motivated to edit. _**So you watched ****A League of Their Own****, half of ****Dumbo****, and ****Scrubs****? **_Yep! _**Can you say unreliable? **_Shut up._


	14. Láska

Disclaimer: _**Nemáme vlastné Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_**We're just wondering who all have stuck with us since the beginning. So if you could take a second to write 'Aye' in the review box, that would be much appreciated. Also, we planned to play another chapter tonight, but there were . . . . problems. Sorry about that.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Láska**

Portugal sat on a desk, swinging her legs as she examined a random item. Turkey sat at his desk working on some paperwork after Korea had, once again, drawn all over it. The girls had been locked away on the second floor. Except for Poland, who Turkey was still positive was France. Portugal had decided she was going to wander around the boys' floor for a day.

"It's been a while," Turkey suddenly commented. Portugal froze in the mimicking of throwing a medal across the room. She turned to give Turkey a strange look.

"Quais tem? _(What has?)_" Portugal asked.

"Ya know I don't speak Portuguese," Turkey sighed. "I'm talkin' about how it's been a while since ya and Spain got along."

Portugal shrugged in response. "He brother."

"Evet." Turkey nodded and set his pen down, folding his hands on the desk. "He is your brother, but he is somethin' else."

"What that?" Portugal placed the medal back on the shelf and hopped off her perch.

"I'm sure ya remember," Turkey said. "He did somethin' I can believe ya forgave him fer."

Portugal scowled at Turkey. "He stupid and young," she said.

Turkey leaned forward, as if to make a point. "He killed yer love." Portugal froze, glaring gat Turkey but saying nothing. "Ya asked Spain ta leave Inca alone. Ya begged him ta spare he and he ignored ya."

"Cale a boca," Portugal said softly.

"Spain ignored ya," Turkey continued, ignoring the female nation. "Ya finally found someone ta love, someone who could understand ya. She swore never ta leave yer side. Ya two were peaceful and loved each other."

"Cale a boca," Portugal hissed, her hands balling into fists as her sides.

"Ya loved each other," Turkey said. "And Spain took her from ya because she wasn't good enough. Because she got in the way of ya two." Portugal trembled, her lips drawn back in a silent snarl. "Ya think ya can like Spain again," Turkey mused, leaning back in his chair. "I'll tell ya somethin' now. He'll never love ya. He'll always control ya and kill whoever tries ta steal somethin'." Turkey leaned forward again and said slowly. "He killed Inca."

"Cale a boca!" Portugal shrieked and whirled around, storming out of the room.

O.O

Portugal stormed down the hallway, slamming a door shut on someone when they were opening it.

"Ow, my face, da-ze!" Korea shouted, his voice slightly muted by the door. Portugal ignored the Asian nation as she continued on. She only stopped when she reached a doorway.

"Espanha!" Spain looked up from a book he was reading. He smiled at the sight of his sister.

"Hermana mayor!" Spain said happily.

"Seu desgracado! _(You bastard!)_" Portugal shrieked as she lunged at her brother. She tackled him, ripping a surprised Spain from his chair as she began to pummel him.

"Ow! ¿Qué?" Spain tried to shield his head. "What is wrong? Why are you hitting me?"

"Assassino! Bastardo! _(Murderer! Bastard!)_" Portugal screamed. Her fist made contact with Spain's nose. "Nojento! _(Disgusting!)_"

"Gah!" Spain clutched his nose. "¿Qué está mal? _(What is wrong?)_" he demanded in confusion.

"Você a matou! _(You killed her!)_" Portugal screamed through the tears. "Você levou seu de mim! _(You took her from me!)_"

"¿Quién? _(Who?)_" Spain broke away from his sister and stumbled back, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Tawantinsuyu!" Portugal howled, standing up.

"¿Quién?" Spain frowned. Realization dawned on him and fear filled his eyes. "No. That was not me."

"Cale a boca." Portugal advanced on her brother, taking the poker from the fireplace. "Você assassino. _(You murderer.)_"

"Ay!" Spain leapt over the couch to put a shield between him and his sister. "Lo siento!"

"Não, você não é, _(No, you're not,)_" Portugal hissed, raising her weapon to strike Spain.

"Čo sa je to pekla deje tu? _(What the hell is going on in here?)_" a harsh voice demanded. Portugal turned to see Slovakia standing in the doorway. His eyes roved over the siblings.

"Hola, Slovakia." Spain waved weakly from his position on the floor. "Hermana mayor and I were just talking."

"Uh-huh." Slovakia eyed Portugal uneasily. "With fire pokers?"

"Este não tenha a ver com você, _(This doesn't have to do with you,)_" Portugal spat at Slovakia before turning back to Spain. "Assassino!" She lunged forward, preparing to stab Spain with the fire poker. A rough hand suddenly snapped out and seized her wrist as an arm wrapped around her waist. Slovakia pinned the Iberian nation against his chest. Spain fell back in relief, sighing heavily.

"Diexe-me ir! _(Let me go!)_" Portugal screamed as she thrashed in Slovakia's arms. "Bastardo!"

"Nie, you'll hurt someone." Slovakia dragged Portugal back and away from Spain.

"Diexe-me ir!" Portugal struggled to break free and attack her brother again.

"You could kill him now and regret it later," Slovakia grunted. He successfully dragged Portugal out of the room and into a bedroom, tossing her onto the bed.

"Ei!" Portugal scrambled to right herself, launching herself off the bed and for the door. Slovakia caught her in midair with an arm to her stomach. He wrestled her back onto the bed and pinned her down by sitting on her stomach, her wrists pinned on either side of her head.

"Calm down," Slovakia growled.

"Diexe-me ir!" Portugal howled as she thrashed. "Bastardo! Ele matou Tawantinsuyu! _(He killed Tawantinsuyu!)_:

"I have no idea what the hell you're saying, and I don't care." Slovakia struggled to keep the female nation pinned to the bed. "But I am not about to let you kill another nation."

"Diexe-me ir!" Portugal attempted to kick Slovakia but he blocked it.

"Nie!" Slovakia suddenly slapped the female nation across the face. Portugal froze, her eyes wide as she stared up at Slovakia.

"O quê?" she asked in shock.

"Knock. It. Off," Slovakia snapped. "You're not some colony who gets throw a temper tantrum just because you can." Portugal jerked at her wrists experimentally.

"Cale a boca," she hissed.

"Grow up," Slovakia retorted. "Do you see Scotland punching England because his brothers died for him?"

"Você não entende, _(You don't understand,)_" Portugal spat.

"I don't understand Portuguese," Slovakia snapped back. "Why don't you try that broken English stuff you did with my sister?"

"Checa listen," Portugal hissed. "She know. You no know!"

"Enlighten me." Slovakia gave the female nation a feral grin. "Because I'd sure like to know why you're throwing temper tantrums."

"Spain kill her," Portugal snapped.

"Yeah, well, Spain killed a lot of nations," Slovakia said. "But others were born from it." Portugal stared at him before suddenly shrieked and trying to attack him. Slovakia grunted and pinned the female nation down harder. "Knock it off already."

"Cale a boca." Portugal somehow managed to reach up and sink her teeth in Slovakia's neck.

"Gah!" Slovakia grabbed Portugal by the hair and jerked her head down. "You think you're the only one with sibling issues?" he demanded harshly. "Your brother didn't steal land from you. He didn't try and kill you in war. He didn't forget about you for twenty years, wondering if you were alright and not lying dead in some forgotten room in Russia's house."

"No," Portugal said softly, looking at the wall. "He kill my love."

"Of course he did," Slovakia sighed, his forehead fell to rest on Portugal's shoulder.

"He kill Inca," Portugal hissed. "I love her, and he kill her."

"Wasn't Spain going through an empire at that time?" Slovakia muttered.

"I no care," Portugal said, blinking back tears. "He kill her. He Spain."

"Get in line," Slovakia hisses. He climbed off the bed and sat down, facing away from Portugal. "Russia killed me."

"Russia?" Portugal blinked and cocked her head. "He not that strong."

"He was when he was the Soviet Union," Slovakia sighed, running a hand through his spiked hair. "I used to be Czechoslovakia. Poland and I fought a lot, especially over borders. After World War Two, I fell behind the Iron Curtain with him. After the Soviet Union . . . I died." No sound came from Portugal for a few minutes. Eventually two arms wrapped around his waist and Portugal pressed her forehead to his back.

"I sorry," she murmured.

Slovakia sighed again. "I always tell Czech it was painless," he said. "That there was a bright light and then I woke up a new nation."

"You see bright light?" Portugal peered around Slovakia. "That nice."

"Nei." Slovakia sucked in through his teeth. "Everything was black. I only felt a searing pain, like I was being ripped in half. It went on for what felt like hours before everything suddenly stopped. When I opened my eyes . . . everything was too much. The colors. The smells. It all made my head spin. I couldn't understand what was happening."

"Ei!" Portugal slapped Slovakia upside the head. "You lie!"

"Ouch! Yes, I did." Slovakia rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't want Czech to feel bad. She'd blame herself."

"I tell Checa," Portugal said dryly, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"No you don't." Slovakia wrapped his arms around Portugal's waist. "I am not about to let you spill the beans and watch my sister cry for three hours."

"You lie!" Portugal snapped.

"So what?" Slovakia demanded. "You never lied to protect your siblings?"

"I no like my siblings," Portugal said, her tone sassy as she gave Slovakia a strange look.

"Germany told me something," Slovakia said. "He told me a true sibling is just like Prussia. Prussia didn't want to be part of World War Two. But he stood beside Germany the whole way and waited for his younger brother to come out alright. It killed him in the end, though. But that's what a sibling is supposed to do."

Portugal was silent, contemplating the message. She finally looked up at Slovakia. "Who Prussia?"

O.o o.O

Indonesia left the kitchen, placing a plate of nasi goring down before China. She sat across form he fiancé, watching quietly as the older nation flipped through paperwork.

"Is it bad?" Indonesia finally spoke up.

"Duì," China sighed. "I just with Turkey would let him already. The empire is not helping his stability as a new nation, aru."

"What can we do?" Indonesia asked softly, playing with her long braid. "My boss says he is going to declare war on Australia soon. Hungary, Netherlands, and Belgium are about to do the same."

"My boss refuses to help Hong Kong," China said. He shuffled the stack of papers. "He says Hong Kong needs to learn to be self-sufficient. I cannot baby him the whole time, aru."

Indonesia reached out and took China's hand in hers. "Hong Kong is an adult now," she said.

"I know." China rubbed his temples. "But he was once part of my country. It makes me nervous to see him on his own. What if something happened to him? Just like this empire. He can't protect himself from it, aru."

"I know," Indonesia sighed. "Remember when you were once an empire."

"That was stressful," China said, thinking back on the memory. "I could not take another empire, I think, aru."

"This is not a world for empires," Indonesia mused. "The wars would be too dangerous.

"They already are." China stood, taking the papers with him. "I am going to see if my boss will send financial aid to Hong Kong, aru."

"China." Indonesia caught the ancient nation's sleeve. "He is not under his own control, he is under Turkey's. He may find it as a declaration of war."

"I will find a way." China tugged free of his fiancée before leaving the room. "I wish Delaware would hurry up, aru."

Indonesia sighed and leaned back in her chair, pulling the food meant for China toward her. "I do hope you're alright, Hong Kong," she murmured.

O.o o.O

Poland turned the page of her book, wishing for the umpteenth time Turkey had at least one book in the house that wasn't in Turkish. It wasn't that she couldn't read it. It was that Poland felt farther and farther away from being, well, Polish.

Germany suddenly wandered into the room looking exhausted. He didn't appear to notice Poland, instead opting to fall into a chair. Poland closed her book and quirked an eyebrow at Germany.

"Like, what's wrong with you?" she asked. Germany grumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes. "I totally didn't get that," Poland huffed and slapped her book down on the side table. "You need to, like, speak plainly."

"I said, Italy just talked my ear off for three and a half hours," Germany groaned.

"Like, what did she say?" Poland asked excitedly. "Did she talk about her new haircut? Because it looks totally cute on her."

"Ja, and Denmark, and Portugal, and Japan, and every other female nation," Germany said. "Even the ones who aren't captured."

"Oh." Poland fell silent, looking around the room awkwardly. "Did she always, like, talk that much?"

"Ja, I had forgotten when she hadn't talked to me for nearly two weeks." Germany massaged his temples. "All of her attention has been on Denmark lately."

"Denmark?" Poland froze and her eyes shot to pierce Germany with a glare. "Like, what did Germany do for her?"

"Be there?" Germany shrugged. "How should I know?"

Poland scowled and crossed her arms. "You're totally impossible." Germany just shrugged again. Poland snorted and stood, stretching before she turned to leave. "Proshchay, proshchay."

"Poland," Germany said suddenly. "What do you dream about? You never told me."

Poland leaned her against the doorway, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "I, like, can't tell you," she said.

"I told you mine," Germany reminded her. "I had another dream like it a few nights ago. But . . . it had a different ending."

"Well," Poland said, "That's, like, better then what you normally have."

"You were in it," Germany said carefully. "You rescued me when Prussia was going to kill me. I heard you singing in my dream. And then, later, I heard you singing to Czech."

Poland slowly turned around, her eyes wide. "You, like, heard me singing to Czech?"

"Ja, it _was_ in German," Germany pointed out. "I've never heard it before, though. Did you make it up yourself?"

"Tak," Poland said softly. "I made it up a long time ago."

"It's wonderful," Germany said. He ruffled his hair unruly hair, looking strangely like Prussia. Poland stared at him before looking away.

"It's, like nothing," she said. "I just made it up when I totally needed it."

"It helped me sleep better," Germany muttered under his breath. "I could do with a good night's sleep. I haven't slept since that night."

Poland huffed and sat in the chair beside Germany. "I, like, don't think you should really like the song."

"And why not?" Germanys asked curiously. Poland was silent before she smoothed out her kaftan and cleared her throat.

Der kleine Vogel ist weit von zu Hause.

Kommen Sie und schlafen, mein kleiner Freund.

Ich werde sehen duwährend Sie Ruhe.

Und helfen Sie den Kopf in die richtige Richtung.

Schließen Sie die Augen, mein Kleiner Vogel.

Und Traum von der besseren kommenden Tagen.

"I feel like I've heard that before." Germanys cocked his head, thinking hard.

"Like, where could you have heard it?" Poland rolled her eyes. "I'm totally sure Prussia didn't sing it for you."

"Nein, he didn't," Germany agreed. He ruffled his hair again. "But I feel like I've heard it before."

"You, like, probably just heard it at a bar." Poland stood quickly, looking nervous. "Why would you totally care?"

"I don' know." Germany shrugged. "Why did you make the song up?"

"Because I, like, needed it," Poland mumbled.

"Why?" Germany pressed, eager to know. Poland glanced at him, her anxiety growing by the minute.

"I don't think you, like, want to know," she said.

"Why not? What's so bad that you can't tell me?" Germany moved to stand before Poland. Poland gave him an exasperated look.

"What do you, like, remember about Druga wojna światowa?"

Germany screwed up his face, thinking hard. "Nothing," he finally said. "Everything during World War Two is a blur."

"Then you, like, don't need to know," Poland mumbled, moving to leave the room.

"Poland, please." Germanys grabbed the female nation by the shoulders and backed her into a wall. "Tell me. Prussia and America won't." Poland stared up into his eyes, visibly shaking.

"You, like, don't need to know," Poland said softly, trying to back up and bumping into the wall.

"Poland," Germany said desperately. "Why is Canada's vision so poor in his right eye? Why can't you be in the same room as me? What did I do that my own bruder wouldn't tell me?" Poland stared at the ground before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"You, like, kept me prisoner," she whispered. "And tortured me whenever you totally had a bad day." Germany was silent. He suddenly pulled Poland into a tight hug. The female nation could feel his tears falling on her shoulders.

"Mir leid, Poland," Germany whispered. "I am so sorry."

"You had, like, a mad scientist who experimented on America and Canada," Poland said quickly, her words almost indistinguishable. "Canada has, like, no eyesight in his right eye. Prussia totally helped them escape. Russia and, like, America, and Canada had to come and rescue me." Germany's arms tightened around Poland and he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Mir leid," he sobbed. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"And last night," Poland said, ignoring Germany. "I totally had a dream that England and France, like, wanted to split me up. And then you totally came in and saved me."

"Was?" Germany looked up in surprise, tears in his eyes.

"And every night," Poland babbled. "I, like, have a dream about being torn apart by other nations."

"Never again," Germany suddenly said. He stepped back but kept his hand on Poland's shoulders.

"What?" Poland looked up at him with a frown.

"No one will ever tear you apart again," Germany clarified. "Not as long as I stand. You are der Phönix. _(the Phoenix.)_"

Poland frowned. "Did you just, like, call me a bird?"

"Not just any bird," Germany said. "The Phoenix is a magical Chinese bird that never dies. It is reborn from its ashes."

"I'm Polish!" Poland cried, smacking Germany's arm.

"You have risen from the ashes three times." Germany took Poland's hand gently and cupped her cheek with his other hand. "And I respect that about you."

Poland frowned thoughtfully. "You, like, respect me?"

"Ja, I didn't mean what I said the other night." Germanys blushed. "You are an amazing nation, Poland. You were killed three times and yet you are still standing. I don't think I've met another nation who could do that." Poland blushed brightly, stammering uselessly.

"I, like, um."

Germany fell to one knee, holding both of Poland's hands in his. "Poland," he said. "Will you give me the chance to redeem myself?"

"Eh?" Poland squeaked. "What are you, like, doing?"

"I'm not proposing," Germany said bluntly. "I am asking if you will give me the chance to earn your forgiveness for what I did to you."

"Um, yeah, sure whatever," Poland said, still staring at Germany.

"Danke." Germany stood. "You will not regret this, Phönix." That heard him a slap upside the head.

"Would you, like, stop calling me a Chinese bird?"

"Why not?" Germany shrugged. "It fits you perfectly."

"Oh, shut up," Poland muttered and turned around, crossing her arms and huffing.

Germany just chuckled weakly. "As you wish."

O.o o.O

Delaware strode up the path of Turkey's house. He paused to admire the garden, frowning when he caught sight of the decimated rose bush. A rabbit sat beside it, idly munching on a Lily of the Valley.

'_What in the world?'_ Delaware wondered. Shaking his head, he continued up the path to the front door and knocked. The door was thrown open by the taller male. Turkey scowled down at Delaware.

"What do ya want this time?" he demanded.

"To thank you," Delaware said, offering up a covered bowl.

"For what?" Turkey looked at the bowl in confusion. It was covered in aluminum foil, so he couldn't see the contents.

"I Channeled my idea into the Minnesotans and from there I was able to restart the governments," Delaware said. "Minnesota is willing to see you immediately."

"I don't need help," Turkey snapped, turning and heading down the hallway. Delaware hurried to catch up to him.

"Will you at least take the food?" the state asked. His demeanor was much different from his last two visits. He didn't follow Turkey at a respectful distance. Rather, he was hot on the nation's tail.

"Fine," Turkey growled and took the bowl. "What is it?"

"Clam chowder." Delaware clasped his hands behind his back, somehow resembling an excited child. "It's a common food in the New England area."

Turkey opened the bowl and peered into it. "It doesn't look anythin' like clams," he commented.

"Of course it wouldn't." Delaware waved a hand dismissively. "It's a stew."

"It is?" Turkey looked up in surprise. "Then why the hell do ya call it a clam?"

"Chowder is a stew," Delaware explained in exasperation. "Clam chowder contains _clams_."

"They should just call it fish stew, or somethin'," Turkey muttered as he found a spoon and tasted the dish.

"There isn't any fish in it," Delaware groaned. "There's clams in it."

"Clams are fish," Turkey said.

"Clams are mollusks," Delaware corrected him.

"Same thin'." Turkey scowled. He took another bite of the clam chowder.

"Not exactly," Delaware muttered. "Anyway, onto business."

"What business is that?" Turkey asked as he ate another spoonful. "Does yer sister make that stuff?"

"What stuff?" Delaware frowned in confusion.

"I don't know." Turkey shrugged. "Somethin' ta do with rice."

"You mean wild rice soup?" Delaware asked.

"No." Turkey made a face at the question. "Some kind of dessert."

"Dessert?" Delaware had to think hard. "You mean rice pudding! Oh gosh, I hate it when Minnesota makes that. She makes enough to feed us all for three years."

"What's wron' with rice puddin'?" Turkey asked.

"Trust me," Delaware said. "You get really sick of it after seven months. She makes a mean tapioca pudding, though."

"What's tapioca pudding?" Turkey froze in the act of eating the clam chowder.

"Frog spawn," Delaware said with a straight face.

"What?" Turkey dropped the spoon in shock. "What is she, French?"

"I'm kidding," Delaware laughed. "And yes, she is. Tapioca pudding is made out of tapioca, which is made from the cassava root. It's just called frog spawn because it looks like it."

"I'm not tryin' it," Turkey commented as he picked his spoon back up.

"Oh yes you are," Delaware argued.

"Why would I try somethin' that looks like frog spawn?" Turkey snapped at the state.

"Because after this whole empire business is sorted out," Delaware said. "You are coming for a tour around the Unites States. Onto business."

"And what would that be?" Turkey grunted.

Delaware took a deep breath before speaking. "Release the nations."

There was clattering as the metal spoon hit the floor. "What?" Turkey asked as he slowly looked up to give Delaware a dark look.

"You've had this empire for nearly a month," Delaware said, swallowing hard. "That is long enough. Release the nations."

"Boy." Turkey stood to tower over Delaware. "I was an empire for over one hundred years. And ya expect me ta give this one up now?"

"Yes." Delaware stood his ground, though he looked slightly frightened.

"Would ya like ta know somethin'?" Turkey walked around the corner to stand before Delaware who took a single step back.

"What?" Delaware asked carefully.

Turkey seized the state by the hair. "America just became part of the Turkish Empire," he snarled.

"Gah!" Delaware seized Turkey's wrist. "No! Listen to me, please!" Tears formed in his eyes. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

"Shut up," Turkey snarled as he stormed down a hallway, dragging the state behind him.

"You don't understand," Delaware demanded. He tripped over a rug and fell to his knees.

"What don't I understand?" Turkey roared as he dragged Delaware back to his feet. Delaware whimpered, tears running down his cheeks. He resembled a child who wanted nothing more than to run to his father.

"Th-They're coming."

"Who are?" Turkey froze and turned around to glare at Delaware. He kept a firm grip on the state's hair.

"They are." Delaware tugged at Turkey hand, wincing at the pull on his head. "All the nations' siblings and anyone else who wants to be part of this war."

"Let them come," Turkey snarled and dragged Delaware to a door at the end of the hallway, ripping it open. He descend the stairs quickly, ignoring the state's cries of pain.

"Please," Delaware sobbed. "At least let me go! I didn't even want to do this."

"Shut up." Turkey threw Delaware to the ground. The state was aware of a clinking sound before Turkey left the room, slamming the door behind himself.

"Turkey! Please!" Delaware tried to follow the nation but his ankle was jerked back by a chain. "What?" The state whirled around and tugged at it. "Oh, God. Dad is going to kill me."

"Hello," a soft voice suddenly said. Delaware screamed at the top of his lungs in surprise and fell over backward. This was just a stressful day for him.

"Ow."

"You are rather loud." A light brown nation hovered over Delaware, his green eyes taking in the state.

"I tend to be when someone sneaks up on me," Delaware muttered, rubbing his sore scalp.

"Hm." The nation sat back, still watching Delaware warily. He seemed a bit thin. His clothes hung off his body.

"Sorry, but I don't recognize you." Delaware rolled over onto his stomach and propped his chin on his arms.

The nation quirked an eyebrow at him. "I am Egypt." Delaware stared at Egypt before suddenly slamming his head down on the concrete floor.

"Bloody brilliant," he muttered. "I am coerced into trying to break up an empire, kidnapped by said empire, and my father doesn't even know where I am."

"I was kidnapped by Turkey about a year ago," Egypt said. "Nobody noticed I went missing. I suppose I am simply too quiet."

"My recommendation." Delaware raised a finger. "Sing some sort of raunchy song at the next world meeting. It always works for the Dakotas."

"You must be one of America's children then." Egypt quirked an eyebrow at Delaware. "British accent, doesn't mind picking on his siblings. I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you, Delaware."

"Who cares about the bloody accent?" Delaware suddenly bolted upright. "Just because I decided to keep the _stupid accent_ doesn't mean I'm not a state. By God, you'd think they were still colonies by the way they talk. 'Why did you keep it?' 'You're being unpatriotic.' 'Didn't you ever wonder why Dad doesn't like to talk to you for long?' I mean, honestly, the accent is nothing but trouble until we're playing Doctor Who and they suddenly need the Doctor. Then I'm about the most popular state in the country."

"They remind me of some nations I know," Egypt murmured. "Tell me something, Delaware."

"What?" Delaware snapped, still in the heat of his ranting.

"Have you ever met your uncles?" Egypt asked.

"Once." Delaware crossed his arms. "I've been stuck at home for far too long now. Everyone else has gotten the chance to meet their grandparents."

"Perhaps I phrased it wrong," Egypt mused. "I am not speaking of your father's relatives."

"Then who are you talking about?" Delaware frowned in confusion.

"I am speaking about," Egypt said, leaning forward. "Morocco's family."

"Mothers?" Delaware's frowned deepened. "I've never even had the chance to hear any more than a geography textbook says."

"Have you ever wondered why?" Egypt asked.

"Once in a while, yes," Delaware said. He sat back down on the ground.

"Hm, I should have known." Egypt leaned against a wall. "The first time Tunisia met America, he threw America across a bar."

"He threw Dad?" Delaware scooted closer to Egypt, entranced with the story.

"Yes, he did." Egypt nodded. "And then, of course, Algeria and Libya had to join as well. They did not waste any time in trying to tear you father apart."

"Brilliant." Delaware grinned. "What did Dad do?"

"He almost died," Egypt said, quirking an eyebrow at Delaware. "He was facing off against three ancient nations who had more experience than he did."

"Did Mother have to save him?" Delaware asked excitedly.

"She did not just save him." Egypt smirked at the memory.

"What did she do?"

"She managed to drag America out of the fight," Egypt said. "Then proceeded to tear her three brothers apart."

"Brilliant!" Delaware said again. "I always knew Mother could fight."

"Of course you mother can fight," Egypt laughed. "She ruled over Spain and Portugal for a very long time."

Delaware sighed. "If only I got to meet my relatives." He leaned back, silent for a moment before he suddenly belted out at the top of his lungs:

Yankee Doodle went to town,

A-riding on his pony,

Stuck a feather in his hat,

And called it macaroni.

Egypt blinked and sat back in silence, listening as Delaware continued singing the Revolution song.

O.o o.O

Morocco sipped her coffee, easily ignoring the two states rolling around on the table. New York barreled past, holding onto a cell phone and laughing with California close behind. The blind state amazed his entire family with his capability to run without needing to see. Alaska sat on a chair, ignoring her younger sister who was braiding a hibiscus into her hair.

"Don't hit her too hard, Minnesota," Morocco advised without looking up from her newspaper. "And don't pull her hair, Wisconsin."

Both young states shot their mother dirty looks. With the natural disasters over and done with and all governments back up and running, the country was functional and healthy once more. No state was stuck in bed ill or in a coma.

"Should you really be walking around in a blizzard?" Hawaii asked Alaska who peeked over her shoulder to give her sister a crazy look.

"This is coming from a state who runs around in pineapple fields and across lava," Alaska commented.

America backed into the room, counting as many states as he could. He was looking better now that his family was healthy again. But being in the Main House was a difficult task for a father. It meant trying to keep track of fifty children at once.

"Give it back, Bluff!" California screeched at the top of her lung.

"Polo!" New York shouted, somehow dodging what he couldn't see. His siblings had nicknamed him 'Bluff' after the game _Blind Man's Bluff_.

"Thirty-four, thirty-five," America counted. He lost track when the Dakotas and Carolinas ran in and out of the room. "I give up. WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP FOR TEN SECONCDS?" he roared. The whole house fell silent. "Thank you." America marched over to an intercom and pressed the button. "Sound off."

"Alabama!"

"Alaska!"

"Arizona!"

All forty-nine states shouted their names for their father to hear. America nodded with each one, counting in his head. He frowned when no more voices could be heard.

"Babe, where's Delaware?" he asked. New York raced past him with California shouting about riding orca whales. Morocco froze, slowly looking up from her newspaper.

"Delaware?" she repeated.

"Yeah, where is he?" America looked around before shouting. "Does anyone know where you eldest brother is?"

"No!" Hawaii sang, finishing with Alaska's hair.

"No idea," Iowa stepped aside when Minnesota and Wisconsin rolled past him.

"We can stand touching nos-," Utah stared to sing until he was punched in the nose by Iowa. "Ow!"

Morocco stood, her coffee cup crashing to the floor. Her eyes blazed with a dangerous light as she gazed around the room.

"Where is my son?"

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think? Don't forget to put 'Aye' in the review box. ;)**_

_Blind Man's Bluff is a game of tag where one person wanders around with a blindfold trying to catch the other people. It's just like Marco Polo._

**We have our next story planned! **_We estimate this story will be ending soon. In the next few days, at least. __**Until next time!**_

**This is Castor**

_And Pollux_

_**Signing off.**_


	15. Suki

Disclaimer: _**Wareware wa hetaria shoyū shite inai!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_**Here we are. The end of the story. Don't worry. The next one is on its way!**_

_**Happy late Fourth of July to all you Americans!**_

**Castor . . . **_and Pollux . . . _**are proud to present . . . **_the final chapter of . . ._

**Midlife**

_Empire_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Suki**

Morocco sat in the back seat of the car between two of her children. Another sat on the floor while the last drove. Her young husband was seated in shotgun. He was busy on the phone, yelling at the other nations.

"What did I say before I left?" America demanded. "Don't get into any trouble that I'll have to save you from!"

O.o o.O

Poland whimpered in her sleep, clutching the sheets closer to shivering body. She hated the dreams. They terrified her. The dream was just coming to a particularly bad part, warm arms enveloped the female nation and pulled her close to a warm chest. Poland woke with a gasp. She jerked away from the body.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"I couldn't sleep," Germany said. He looked down at Poland who could see the dark circles under his eyes. Sighing and sitting up, Poland dragged herself up against the headboard. She pulled Germany's head into the lap. The Germanic nation shifted uncomfortably but eventually stilled.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," Germany mumbled. "I didn't mean to."

"Hm," Poland hummed, brushing Germany's hair out of his eyes. "Der kleine Vogel ist weit von ze Hause," she sang softly. Germany sighed contentedly.

"I believe America has a saying for situations like this," he said.

"And what is that?" Poland asked softly.

"Fate is a bitch," Germany said bluntly. "The one nation I mistreated the worst is the only one who can help me sleep. Fate is a twisted, heartless wench."

"Kommen Sie und schlafen, mein kleiner Freund," Poland interrupted the male nation as he spoke. "Ich werde sehen duwährend Sie Ruhe." Germany sighed again as his body slowly relaxed, his eyes sliding shut. "Schlaf gut, mein Kleiner Vogel," Poland said softly, kissing Germany's forehead.

O.o o.O

Bulgaria whimpered as she attempted to slide further down the couch. Romania ignored her, continuing to kiss her neck. Teeth scraped against Bulgaria's neck and the female nation yelped. She smacked the fanged nation with her book.

"What did I say?" Bulgaria snapped. "Don't bit me anymore!"

"So, you want me to stop?" Romania asked. Bulgaria shook her head in response. "Okay." He shrugged and resumed kissing Bulgaria's neck.

"Po dyavolite!" Bulgaria hissed. "I said stop it!"

"No, you said you didn't want me to stop," Romania said against Bulgaria neck.

"No, I said yes," Bulgaria insisted, trying to shove Romania off her.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't want me to stop," Romania said. He pouted when Bulgaria tucked herself into the corner of the couch.

"What makes you say that?" Bulgaria snapped, opening her book once more. When no response came from Romania for several minutes, Bulgaria looked up in confusion. Her eyes widened and she backed away quickly.

"Romania, don't you dare!"

Romania gave Bulgaria a feral grin as he crawled forward. "Don't what?" he asked innocently.

"No!" Bulgaria flew of the couch to run but Romania tackled her to the ground. "Po dyavolite!" She struggled as Romania planted a kiss on her neck.

O.o o.O

Denmark sat against a gate, staring at the wall as he waited for someone to at least pass by. Italy had been avoiding him for the past week. Denmark wasn't sure why, but he had an idea it was something to do with Norway and Korea.

"Denmark-san?" Japan's voice suddenly drifted down the staircase.

"Hej, Japan," Denmark said. He leaned his head back to look at the Asian nation upside down.

"What are you doing down there, Denmark-san?" Japan asked, cocking her head as she tried to look upside down without having to do a handstand.

"Nothing really." Denmark shrugged. "Is Italy there?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Hai, she is talking to Portugal-chan." Japan straightened up.

"Do ya think I could have a word with her?" Denmark asked casually. He had a bad feeling Portugal was telling Italy to avoid him. Spain had been happier since Italy had stopped talking to Denmark.

"Hai, I will see if Ita-chan will come down." Japan disappeared from view, hurrying down the hallway to find her friend. It was several minutes before Italy appeared in Japan's place. The female nation looked reluctant to descend the stairs.

"Italy?" Denmark scrambled to his feet quickly, looking excited.

"Ciao, Denmark," Italy said miserably. She shuffled in her spot, looking as though she wanted to run away.

"What's wrong?" Denmark's face fell as he grabbed the bars. Was Italy done with him? Italy sat herself on the top step and propped her chin in her hands.

"Hong Kong and Iceland were fighting," she said. "And you didn't try to defend Korea."

"I tried, Italy," Denmark insisted. "I swear, Norge isn't that easy ta persuade."

"You should have tried harder," Italy pouted. Denmark had to admit, Italy looked adorable with her puppy eyes and her lower lip jutting out.

"She probably would have hit me," Denmark muttered. "She always finds a reason ta."

"Spain still tries to convince Romano to calm down when he's hitting him." Italy's pout grew. "Why didn't you try harder?"

Denmark winced. "Norge has never hit ya before."

"Italie!" France suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs behind his sister. "You are doing it wrong!"

"Cosa?" Italy locked up at her big brother. She squeaked when France suddenly wrapped his arms around her middle and carried her down the stairs, depositing her before Denmark.

"You are being too upset," France said with a wave of his hand. "Arrête-toi. _(Stop.)_" He patted Italy on the head before dancing back up the stairs. Italy blinked in confusion. "You have to kiss him," France sang from behind a wall. Denmark ginned and grabbed Italy's hand before she could dart back up the stairs.

"Ya should come over fer dinner sometime," he offered. "Then ya can meet the real Norge."

"Cosa?" Italy frowned. "But I already know Norway."

"Ja, but she makes a good roast beef," Denmark said. "And she slaps me with the spoon when I try ta help. And she likes ta curse me a lot." Denmark's gin slowly faded. "And she sets her troll one me. And she convinces that damn puffin ta attack me." He now looked just plain dejected. "On second that, ya shouldn't come over."

The depressed look was too much for Italy. Not knowing what else to do, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Denmark on the lips, effectively shutting him up. Denmark grunted in surprise and his eyes widened. Slowly, though, he grinned and deepened the kiss, wrapping an arm around Italy's waist. His heart fell when Italy suddenly pulled back.

"Scusa!" she said. "I didn't mean to do that. I'm supposed to be upset with you, not kissing you."

"What's wrong with kissing?" Denmark asked. Placing a hand on the back of Italy's head, he pulled her in for another kiss. Italy just blinked in surprise before melting in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

O.o o.O

Norway cupped Korea's hands in her own and wrinkled her nose as she studied them. She finally let them drop, glaring up at the Asian nation.

"I told you I can't read hands," she snapped.

"Ah!" Korea whined. "But I want to know my future, da-ze!"

"I can't read hands!" Norway repeated with an annoyed look.

Korea screwed up his face in thought before brightening up. "What about crystal balls, da-ze?" he asked.

Norway's face smoothed out as she stared at Korea. "No."

"Cards, da-ze?" Norway only shook her head in response. "The stars, da-ze?"

"I believe that is England," Norway said.

"What about . . ." Korea thought before speaking once more. "Kiseu, da-ze?"

"What is that?" Norway gave Korea strange look. "I have never heard of that before."

"It's this da-ze." Korea pulled Norway close, as though he was going to tell her a secret.

"That doesn't help much," Norway mumbled. Korea suddenly gave her a quick peck on the lips, He pulled back nervously, releasing her arm. Norway blinked in surprise and was silent for several minutes.

"Sorry," Korea mumbled. "Babo. Dangsin-eun hangug baboguna. Dangsin-eun geunyeokiseumal-ass eoyaji. Ije geunyeoneun dangsin-ui saenghwal-ui nameojileul wihae dangsin-eul miwohaneungeoya, da-ze. _(Stupid. You're an idiot, Korea. You shouldn't have kissed her. Now she's going to hate you for the rest of your life, da-ze.)_"

"What just happened?" Norway asked, blinking again.

"I, um, kissed you, da-ze," Korea muttered.

"I think I missed it," Norway said.

"Mueos-inga, da-ze?" Korea blinked in surprise.

"I missed it," Norway repeated. "I think you went too quickly."

"Um, okay, da-ze." Korea leaned forward nervously, watching Norway carefully so she didn't hit him. Norway watched Korea before finally scowling.

"Idiot!" She grabbed him by the back of the head and yanked him forward, pressing her lips to his. Korea's eyes widened before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Norway's waist. His curl bounced near Norway's cheeks. Norway's eyes narrowed at the sight of it and she grabbed the hair, pulling on it.

Korea's eyes widened in shock. His suddenly pulled back from the kiss, his arms falling to his sides. The Asian nation looked tired, as though he hadn't slept in days.

"Korea?" Norway sat back, watching the Asian nation carefully. "Are you alright?"

"I'm tired, da-ze," Korea moans, rubbing his eyes like a child.

"What?" Norway asked, shocked. "You can't just be tired!"

"But I am, da-ze!" Korea whined. He slid down the wall and fell to the floor. He was pouting, making himself look like a young child in need of a nap.

"Wake up, you idiot!" Norway grabbed the bars of the gate and shook them.

"Naega wonhaneun haji anhseubnida, da-ze. _(I don't want to, da-ze.)_" Korea fell on his side, his eyes sliding shut.

"Korea!" Norway howled as she shook the gate.

O.o o.O

Portugal hummed as she braided another flower into Czech's hair. So far, a crown of tulips had formed on the small nation's head. Slovakia sat at the gate, watching his younger sister happily. He had been the one to provide the flowers for the female nations. Czech was playing with her kaftan as she sung under her breath.

"You pretty hair," Portugal said in her broken English.

"Děkuji," Czech said happily. Slovakia just smirked and shook his head.

"What?" Portugal snapped at him. "I funny?"

"Nei, it's just my sister," Slovakia said. Czech didn't respond to her name. She simply resumed singing under her breath.

"What with Checa?" Portugal asked. "I break you," she added warningly.

"I haven't seen her like this, ever," Slovakia explained.

"What? Happy?" Portugal picked up another tulip and began working it into the blond hair.

"No. Just . . . this." Slovakia waved his hand. "She likes you."

"Hm," Portugal hummed. "She like Brazil."

"I don't know if I want her meeting anyone else." Slovakia leaned back against the wall. "This escapade has been a bit much for her." Czech just hummed to herself.

"She get strong," Portugal disagreed. "She be good fighter."

"I don't thi-. Ow!" Slovakia fell sideways, clutching the side of his head.

"Oops." Czech looked at her outstretched hand and the stone she'd thrown at Slovakia's head. "Sorry, Big Brother."

"Dammit." Slovakia straightened up, one hand on his head. "Where'd you learn to throw like that?" Czech just pointed behind her. Portugal was suddenly very interested in the wall as she began to hum again, loudly. Slovakia surveyed the two female nation before finally speaking.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," he said.

"What?" Portugal looked away from the wall as she grabbed a rose.

"You teaching her how to fight," Slovakia explained.

"I good teacher," Portugal agreed, setting the rose as the main headpiece of the crown. Czech hummed, arranging stones in her lap.

"Fine." Slovakia crossed his arms. "It stops if she doesn't learn anything good."

"That good." Portugal shrugged.

"Ow!" Slovakia fell backward holding his forehand.

"Sorry, Big Brother."

O.o o.O

France hurried back into a room, shutting the door behind himself.

"Where did you go in such a rush?" England demanded over her shoulder. She was laying on her stomach on a couch, a book propped on a pillow before her.

"I had to speak with Italie," France said nonchalantly. He sat beside England and began to gently massage the base of her wings.

"Why?" England asked. She moaned when France hit a knot.

"I needed to give her advice about Danemark," France said. "Your wings are rather tense, Ange. _(Angel.)_"

"I haven't flown in weeks." England flexed her wings slightly. "They're cramped. What's wrong with Denmark and Italy? I thought they liked each other."

"They do." France shrugged. "Tybalt was killed.

"Ah." England turned a page in her book. She'd been torn away from it when France had wandered back into the room. The winged nation was able to read in silence for several minutes before France interrupted her.

"What are you reading, ma chère?" France asked curiously.

"_The Stroke of Midnight_ by Rowena Christie," England said, turning the page.

"Hm, what is it about?" France pressed against a knot. "I have never heard of it."

"It's about a detective named Arthur who gets kidnapped by a crime syndicate at the stroke of midnight," England said. She and France were both quiet for a moment before England glanced over her shoulder and they shared a look.

"You don't think?" France asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"It's not possible," England snorted. "This was written during the reign of Victoria."

"Ah, oui, a wonderful woman." France nodded. "Read it aloud to me," he requested.

"What?" England balked. France nodded at the book. "Well . . . alright. Just don't laugh." She cleared her throat before reading aloud to France.

"_Come on, Arthur." Alistair leaned forward, grinning down at the young man bound to the chair. "A've got money and power. A can give ye what ye always wanted."_

"_You're not my brother," Arthur spat at his captor. He twisted against the ropes but they were too strong. The thick cords chaffed against his wrists, drawing a thin line of blood._

"_We'll see what ye say later," Alistair said. He turned and left the room, waving a farewell over his shoulder. "When some of yer men have paid fer it."_

"_What?" Arthur's eyes widened in fear and he struggled against the ropes. "No, Alistair!"_

_The taller male disappeared with a flick of long, fiery hair, leaving his Arthur alone in the room. The guard sat on the edge of the desk, looking Arthur up and down. His coal-red eyes seemed to dance with far off images._

"_What are you looking at, git?" Arthur spat._

"_He cares for ye, ye know," the guard said, withdrawing a knife. He began to clean his nails with it. "Alistair tired hard ta find ye and bring ye back ta him."_

"_I don't care." Arthur scowled and turned his face away from the guard. The man shrugged and slipped his knife back into his pocket. Arthur would break soon. The guard just knew it._

England trailed away as she read the passage.

"Why did you stop?" France practically whined. He almost wanted to grab the book and read it for himself.

"It's just . . ." England thought before speaking. "It sounds so familiar."

"What do you mean?" France asked curiously. He stopped massaging England back. England chewed her lip, straightening up. She beckoned to the shadows.

"Meet Pothos."

France fell out of his chair when the grim stepped out of the shadows.

O.o o.O

Finland stood at the gate, laughing nervously as Sweden looked seriously down at her.

"Look, Su-san," Finland tired again. "All I'm saying is that I'm not your wife."

"Ja, you are," Sweden said. Finland sighed in exasperation.

"No, I'm not," she said. "We're not even married." Sweden was silent and Finland looked up at him. "What?"

"Engl'nd is a c'ptain," Sweden finally said. Finland blinked then began to panic.

"We can't ask England to marry us!" she practically shrieked.

"Why not?" Sweden asked.

"Because England's not a captain anymore," Finland wailed. "So she can't marry us!" Sweden was silent once more as he looked at Finland. "What now?" Finland asked in exasperation.

"You're st'll my w'fe," Sweden said.

"Su-san!" Finland wailed.

O.o o.O

Australia stood before a gat, a teacup clutched in one hand. He kept glancing down the hallway nervously. Where was she?

"Australia-san?" Japan poked her head around the corner. "Do I need to ask what you are doing down there?"

"I thought you might like some tea," Australia said, offering up the china. "I couldn't find the stuff you normally drink, so I just had to make some jasmine."

Oh, arigatō, Australia-san." Japan descended the stair and took the teacup from Australia. She tipped the brew delicately.

"How have you been?" Australia scratched the back of his head. "The pommie bastard hasn't been bothering you, has she?"

"Nō, and you should not call your mother that," Japan chastised the younger nation.

"She is a pommie bastard," Australia muttered.

"Australia-san," Japan said, a note of danger in her voice.

"Alright, alright," Australia said, raising his hands in defense. "No need to get as mad as a cut snake."

Japan cocked her head, frowning in confusion. "Pardon me?"

"Mad as a cut snake," Australia sighed. "It just means getting angry."

"Ah." Japan took another sip of her tea. "You have not been pulling Korea-kun's curl, have you?" she asked.

"Why?" Australia asked curiously. "Should I?"

"Nō." Japan shook her head. "He will become very tired and lose all desire to do anything."

"Really?" Australia asked. "Maybe I should have done it earlier. He's not exactly built like a brick shit house, but he can get annoying." He leaned forward on the gate.

"Hai." Japan dropped her head. "China-san is on the point of sending him to one of America-kun's reform schools."

"Really?" Australia grinned. "Maybe he needs some schooling."

"Hai, I agree." Japan finished her cup of tea. "Thank you for the tea, Australia-san."

"You're welcome," Australia said. "Hey, Japan?"

"Hai?" Japan asked.

"Are you built like brick shit house?" Australia asked, grinning devilishly. Japan flushed scarlet. She raised an arm to hide her lower face behind a kaftan sleeve.

"I beg your pardon?" she squeaked out. Australia broke out laughing in loud whoops, leaning on the gate as he laughed. The metal slowly turned cherry red, and Australia suddenly fell over when the lock melted off.

"Shit!" He looked at the damaged gate then at Japan before breaking out laughing again. Japan's blush grew and she covered her face with a hand.

O.o o.O

Iceland sat before the gate, shaking his head at Hong Kong while he tried to finish his story. The Asian nation had fallen over in a fit of giggles and seemed unable to stop.

"C-Come on," Hong Kong finally wheezed out. "F-Finish i-it."

"Anyway." Iceland shrugged. "So, I was mad at the other Nordics for not listening to me, giving me a bath, and pulling my tail and all that. So when Norge asked me to get him some potatoes, I grabbed so hákarl instead."

Hong Kong shrieked with laughter before suddenly sopping. She blushed, rolling over and covering her face. Iceland gave his friend a curious look before continuing.

"Well, dinner started off fine," he said. "I ate my food without complaint. Denmark was just finishing his roast when he tried the so called baked potatoes." Hong Kong tried to hide the squeal of laughter behind a hand.

"Denmark sort of made this face then spit it out on the table." Iceland grinned. "Norway slapped him upside the head and just continued eating. But he kind of made a face when he tried the potatoes. I think he's kind of used to hákarl by now. Finland tired it and broke down crying about how bad the potatoes were." Hong Kong tried to hide her shrieks of laughter but it was too much for her.

"And Sweden just sat there eating his hákarl potatoes like nothing was wrong with them," Iceland finished. "I think he didn't want to hurt Norway's feelings." Hong Kong snorted behind her hand.

"Come on," Iceland whined. "It's got to be funnier than that."

"I'm sorry," Hong Kong giggled. "It's just . . ."

"Just what?" Iceland leaned forward curiously.

"I sound like a girl," Hong Kong whispered, her face falling. Iceland was silent for several moments before reaching out to take Hong Kong's hand.

"Maybe because you are one now," he said softly. "It's alright, Hong Kong."

"I know." Hong Kong leaned against the gate. "I'm just not used to it yet. I'm scared what Teacher will think."

"China will be fine," Iceland assured Hong Kong. He suddenly broke out in a grin.

"What?" Hong Kong asked nervously.

"Do you want to hear about the time Norway made Denmark give me a bath?" Iceland offered.

Hong Kong brightened up. "Yes!"

O.o o.O

Greece lay on the couch, watching out the window, bored, as a rabbit chewed through what was left of the garden. Apparently Turkey had laid out some poison, but so far the rabbit was winning the war with the garden. The garden had been devastated in only a few short weeks.

"Chica?" Spain asked from behind Greece. "How did you get out?"

"Hm?" Greece looked over her shoulder before returning her gaze to the rabbit. "Someone melted the lock off and so the gate was open. I just walked out."

"Oh . . ." Spain moved slowly to sit beside Greece. "The conejo is still out there?" he asked.

"Naí." Greece nodded. "It must really hate Turkey."

"Ha ha. I can't wait to see his face when he sees the garden," Spain laughed.

"I think the bastard's seen about half of it," Greece mused. "He wasn't very happy."

"I bet not." Spain wiped a tear away, trying to calm down his laughing.

"What?" Greece grinned at Spain. "Do you miss his beautiful garden already?" she teased.

"No!" Spain said in faux seriousness. "There were too many tulips in it." He broke out laughing again.

Greece just rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "And what does your garden look like?" she asked. "Please tell me it's not all tomatoes."

"Okay," Spain said then started humming. Greece stared at him in shock.

"You're not serious?" she asked.

"You told me not to tell you," Spain said, confused. "But sí, I own a tomato field. Romano helps me harvest them."

"A tomato field?" Greece asked interestedly, sitting up. "I have olives at my house."

"Really?" Spain perked up. "France grows grapes at his, and he makes the best wine! Prussia-." He cut himself off, his face falling. Greece placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I know what that's like," she said.

"Gracias," Spain whispered, a tear forming in his eye. It ran down his cheek and landed on the back of his hand. Greece pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back.

"It's alright," Greece said soothingly. "Everything passes with time, it's just best to let it be."

"I-I know," Spain hiccupped, trying to stem the tears that were coming. "But I don't want him to be gone. I want him back so we can laugh like we used to. And I want to tease Switzerland and Belgium with him, and drink with him. And . . . and . . ."

"And you want to spend a lifetime with him," Greece said softly. "You want to see him smile at you again." Spain sobbed and nodded, unable to speak. "Like my mother's friend said," Greece sighed. "Everything passes with time, it's best to let it be. Someday you may get used to life without him." She pulled Spain in for another hug. "But I probably won't be today."

"I c-can't," Spain sobbed. "I want him back."

"I know," Greece murmured. Her eyes flew open when she heard footsteps in the hallway. "Dammit," she hissed.

"¿Qué?" Spain pulled back, wiping a tear away.

"Spain?" Turkey stood in the doorway, looking at the pair in shock. His expression quickly turned to one of rage. "What the hell are ya doin' ta Greece?" he demanded.

"¿Qué?" Spain stood slowly. "What are you talking about?"

Greece quickly moved to stand before him. "He wasn't doing anything," she snapped.

"Ya expect me ta believe that?" Turkey snarled, his hand resting on his sword.

"Yes, I do," Greece said, her jaw set. "And I expect you to turn around and leave the room." Spain slowly backed into a comer, fear filling his eyes.

"Greece," Turkey snarled. "Go ta yer room."

"Why?" Greece snapped. "So you can scare Spain?"

"So I can kill him," Turkey replied, drawing his sword from its sheath.

"¡Qué!" Spain exclaimed. "What did I do?"

"No." Greece stomped her foot like a child. "Why the hell should I let you hurt Spain?"

"I said, move it!" Turkey roared as he shoved Greece aside, approaching Spain. The smaller nation sank to the floor, his eyes growing ever wider.

"Hello?" a female voice called through the house. "The door was unlocked and no one answered, so I let myself in."

"Oh, Alaska," Morocco's voice chided. "You don't say it like that. You draw your sword and yell a battle cry."

"Alright then." A young woman stepped into the doorway of the sitting room. She was as tall as America, unlike her many siblings. Her silver, waist-length hair had been pulled back into an intricate braid. Her violet eyes flashed around the room with a fury. She was dressed in a rather thick coat and fur-lined boots. A faucet pipe was gripped in each hand.

Greece's eyes widened at the weapon of choice and she glanced at Spain.

"Did Turkey turn Russia into a girl too?" Spain asked, confused.

"Grandpa was told to stay home." The young woman raised her weapons in the air. "I am Alaska, the forty-ninth and largest state of the United States of America.

"Oh, shut up." Turkey scowled as he turned and raised his sword at the state.

"You're rude," Alaska commented. She darted forward and stuck Turkey in the knee with a pipe.

"Gah!" Turkey fell to his knee, clutching it tightly. He glared up at Alaska. "When the hell did ya get here, Ukraine?"

"Did you not hear her?" Greece threw her hands up. "She's Alaska!"

"I don't care who she is!" Turkey lunged forward, attempting to plunge his blade into the state. Alaska spun out of the way. The blade was seized in a hand and easily crushed. New York stood before Turkey, his hand uninjured.

"Good evening, Turkey." New York nodded to the nation. Texas stood behind him, cracking his knuckles.

"Howdy."

Turkey stumbled to his feet, limping as he slowly spun around. "Why the hell are there two Americas?"

"I don't look that much like dad, do?" Texas asked New York who shrugged.

"Last I saw, you kind of looked a bit like Mexico," New York said. "What about me?"

Texas studied his brother. "You sort of look like dad," he said. "But you're kind of a mix of everyone."

"I think that's Queens talking." A girl with auburn hair pulled back in a tight bun stepped into the room. Alaska sidestepped to be behind Turkey, preparing for an attack.

"Yer Delaware's siblings, aren't ya?" Turkey growled as he looked around at the states.

"Yep," the new female said happily. "I'm Pennsylvania, birthplace of the marines." That would explain the words 'Semper fi' tattooed on her arm.

"Ma and Pa sent us," Texas said, flexing his right arm. Turkey growled and lunged at him. The state spun around to dodge the hand. He seized one of Turkey's arms and slammed a fist into the shoulder joint.

"Gah!" Turkey fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"Well done, Howdy Doody," Alaska said dryly. "I think you dislocated his shoulder."

New York stepped up and grabbed the injured shoulder. Bracing Turkey, he popped it back into place. Turkey howled as he sank his teeth into New York's neck.

"Is that supposed to hurt?" New York asked. Pennsylvania stepped up and pressed down on Turkey's sensitive jaw joints.

"Let him go," she said sternly. Turkey collapsed on the ground panting. There was a clattering as his mask fell off, somehow having managed to survive he fight this long. Pennsylvania knelt down and turned Turkey's face to look into his eyes.

"I'm not doctor," she said. "But that doesn't loon normal." Alaska peeked over her shoulder.

"Definitely not."

"What's wrong?" New York asked.

Spain stood slowly and moved to Greece's side. He watched the four states in a daze.

"His pupils are clouded." Pennsylvania stood. She moved to straddle Turkey, pulling his arms back and handcuffing him. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court."

"Um . . . Leatherhead," Texas began.

"Yeah, I know." Pennsylvania forced Turkey to his feet. "I've just always wanted to say that."

"How'd you kids do?" America appeared in the doorway. His eyes brows rose at the sight of children. "Not bad, you did it in ten minutes flat."

"Sweet!" Pennsylvania crowed. "Does that mean we can do this more often?"

"Yeah . . . no." America shook his head. "How are you doing, Turkey?"

Turkey grunted, jerking against Pennsylvania. "Damn brats," he muttered.

"They're my damn brats, so watch it." America strode forward to grab Turkey by the chin. "You have something of mine and I want it back. Where is he?" Turkey tried to yank his chin out of America's hand.

"Turkey," America snarled. His grip tightened and his eyes darkened. "I'm giving you one last chance."

Turkey winced in slight pain. "The basement," he muttered.

"Babe?" America called over his shoulder.

"Oui." Morocco smiled as she drifted from the room.

Greece slowly looked at Spain, a surprised look on her face.

"So . . . it's over?"

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_**DALA! We now have this rabbit that we can't get rid of. Apparently Oklahoma's and Switzerland's bullets can't kill it. What are we supposed to do with it?**_

_All of Alaska (the mainland and the islands) stretch from the east coast of America to the west coast of the lower forty-eight. It is the largest state._

_**Thanks for all the 'Ayes'!**_


	16. Love

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_**And there you have it. The end of the story. **_**Don't worry, **_we've got tons of other stories on the way. Sorry about not having this posted yesterday. A friend we hadn't seen in forever called and wanted to hang out. So, here it is now._

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Love**

Italy stood under the roof of the bus station. The rain was pouring down as she thought about the last few months.

America had returned the nations home to their siblings. Russia had been surprised to find Poland as a girl, but he had taken it well enough. China had looked Hong Kong up and down in a way that worried Iceland. Egypt and Greece had been glad to see one another once more. Romano had cursed up a storm when he saw Italy, only Seychelles had been able to calm him down. The Nordics had returned home to their peaceful house in Denmark.

Turkey had been flown to America where the young nation refused to allow anyone else to see him. England, Norway, and Romania were not allowed to punish him according the Laws. America had said he would have punishment enough.

All in all, it had ended fairly well with quick adaptions to the sudden changes.

It was Denmark Italy was most worried about. He'd returned to him home, completely ignoring Italy. He didn't call or send letters. Romano had had to deal with a depressed sister. Denmark had been visited by Spain, Portugal, France, Romano, and Romania; all of them wondering why he was ignoring their sister. Finally, Denmark had asked Italy out to dinner. Where he completely ignored her the entire evening.

Sniffing, Italy withdrew her cellphone from her pocket and dialed a number. She listened to the phone ring for several moments before someone finally answered.

"What is it, Veneziano?" Romano demanded immediately. "Did the bastard forget condoms?"

"No," Italy said sadly. She tried to hide the waver in her voice, but failed.

"Cosa? Are you crying?" Romano asked sharply. "What did he do?"

Niente, _(Nothing,)_" Italy whispered. "He ignored me the whole time."

"Chigi! Damn bastard," Romano snarled. Denmark was going to pay! "Get home now. I'll get the chocolate ice cream and we can watch all the stupid chick clicks you want."

Italy had to smile at that. "O-Okay."

"Fine! Just get your ass back before you catch a cold in the rain." Romano hung up quickly, no doubt to find the ice cream, Seychelles, and maybe some wine. Sighing once more, Italy slipped the phone back into her pocket.

The bus arrived with a wet squeal of tires. There was a hiss as the doors opened. Italy didn't hear the footsteps echoing off buildings as she stepped up and grabbed the rail.

"Giulietta!" a voice bellowed behind her. Italy froze at the shout. She turned with wide yes. Denmark managed to skid to a halt before Italy. "Giulietta," he gasped as he placed his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"Ciao, Mathias," Italy said, waving tot eh bus driver to wait a moment. She stepped down, back into the rain. "Did you forget something? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Giulietta, listen." Denmark looked around himself, as if trying to find something to help him. "Look, I've been an idiot and a downright ass ta ya."

"Ok-ay." Italy cocked her head. She ignored some of the passengers' snickers.

"And I think ya deserve an apology," Denmark continued.

Italy missed up at him. "Grazie, Mathias," she said.

"Giulietta, I'm sorry." Denmark stuck his hands in pockets and looks slightly awkward as before suddenly lowering himself to one knee. "Giulietta." He removed his hands from his pockets, withdrawing a small box. Several passengers leaned forward, their eyes wide. Italy's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"Will you marry me?" Denmark asked.

Italy stared at the diamond ring for several minutes. Denmark couldn't tell what she was thinking. It was nerve-racking. Italy jumped when the bus driver honked his horn.

"Well?" the bus driver demanded.

"It's fine if ya say no," Denmark said. "I mean, I'd look like a complete idiot, but it would get me back for being an ass."

"You got that right," a passenger muttered.

Italy's hands fell back to her sides. She looked as though she was going to say no for a moment. Denmark was still trying to catch his breath as the passengers held their own.

"S-Sì," Italy finally squeaked out. "Sì!" She threw her arms around Denmark's neck and kissed him. A few passengers whistled, one crowed, and the bus diver honked his horn several times.

France smirked from around the corner of a jewelry store. He watched as Denmark kissed Italy back, ignoring the rain.

"Silly Romeo, you just needed a push."

O.o o.O

Turkey growled as he yanked on the cuffs binding him to the bed. America had forced him to leave his 'cell' at the Main House and had driven several hours to the Mayo Clinic. There, Turkey had been strapped down on an examination table. He was no awaiting the doctor.

The examination room door swung open and Minnesota waltzed in. She still had the sashay to rival Prussia's and a grin to match Denmark's.

"Good afternoon, Turkey," Minnesota said cheerily. "And how are we feeling today?"

"Shut up," Turkey growled as he continued to struggle. "I don't need ya."

"You won't break those, they're made out of adamantium," Minnesota joked, checking the charts on her clipboard.

"What are ya tryin' ta do?" Turkey ignored Minnesota's advice. "Experimentin' on me?"

"No, apparently I'm dealing with a bratty child," Minnesota said exasperatedly. "Do you want a lollipop to shut you up?"

"Would ya shut up?" Turkey roared. There was a yelp from one of the nurses behind the door. Minnesota watched the door for several seconds before turning back to Turkey.

"Listen, _Sadiq_," she said. "I have participated in almost every war in history. I know at least a hundred ways to kill you with a single item in this room. So shut up, quit scaring my staff, and tell me just what the hell is wrong with you." Turkey fell silent, glaring at the state. Minnesota sighed and held a picture above him. It was of a rabbit in a garden.

"What do you see?" she asked.

"I see a bunch of damn splotches." Turkey scowled.

"Right," Minnesota said slowly. Setting the picture aside, she grabbed an ophthalmoscope from the counter and shone it in Turkey's eyes as she checked them. "How long has the bad vision been occurring?"

"Would ya stop shinin' that in my eye?" Turkey tried to jerk his face away in annoyance.

"I'm trying to check your eyes." Minnesota pinned Turkey's head down with a cool hand on his forehead. She checked one then other. "Uh-huh, just as I thought."

"What?" Turkey snapped.

Minnesota straightened up, setting the medical tool aside. "You have cataracts," she said.

"What?" Turkey repeated.

"Cataracts," Minnesota said. She seated herself on a stood. "It's the clouding of a pupil that can cause blurry vision and even blindness. It's usually seen in older patients."

"Don't call me old," Turkey snapped.

"Would you rather I called you elderly?" Minnesota asked. "Or well-aged?"

"Why don't ya shut up?" Turkey snapped. Minnesota pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling hard. Finally, she stood and grabbed a lollipop from her pocket. Unwrapping it, she popped it into Turkey mouth.

"Would you?" she countered. "I'm trying to help you here. We can take care of the cataracts with a simple surgery. Your vision should be back to normal in a matter of weeks." Turkey could only make garbled responses at the state. Minnesota sighed and took the lollipop out of his mouth. "If it's something mean, this is going back into mouth and staying there."

"Would ya shut up about surgery?" Turkey snapped. "I don't need it!"

Minnesota wrinkled her nose. "Just shut up." She popped the lollipop back into the nation's mouth. Turkey scowled at her before turning his head away in silence. "Good Lord, help us all." Minnesota slapped a children's sticker on Turkey's cheek.

O.o o.O

There was a loud knocking on the Nordics' door. It was rapid and unbroken. Someone was desperate to come in. Iceland got the door first, opening it with a confused expression.

"Halló?" he asked. Hong Kong stood on the doorstep. She was shivering and her teeth chattered in the cold. She wasn't wearing a winter coat as one should in December in Denmark.

"Hong Kong!" Iceland grabbed his friend and dragged her into the house. "What do you think you're doing out there without a jacket on?"

"Leaving Teacher's house without properly packing," Hong Kong said through chattering teeth. She set a suitcase on the floor. It was small and probably not entirely full.

"Hong Kong." Iceland looked from the Asian nation to her suitcase. "What happened?" Hong Kong crossed her arms and bit her lip. She tried to stop the tears but failed, sobbing into a hand.

"T-Teacher."

"What did China do?" Iceland pulled his friend into a hug, rubbing her back.

"He treats me differently now," Hong Kong sobbed. "Just like they used to a long time ago."

"What do you mean?" Iceland froze, ice coursing through his veins. He'd been sure China would take his sister back without any complaints. They were family.

"H-He doesn't let me go anywhere alone," Hong Kong explained through tears. "A-And he wants me to help around the house more than everyone else. H-He gets really mad when I don't obey him." Iceland opened his mouth to respond when someone else entered the entryway.

"Oh." Finland blinked at the sight of Hong Kong. "Hei, Hong Kong. What are you doing here?"

"Hong Kong's here?" Norway and Sweden appeared behind Finland. The Finnic nation blanched under the furious glare of her 'husband'. Hong Kong sobbed harder into Iceland's shoulder.

"Why don't we let you take a nice bath and settle you down," Finland offered, scooting away from Sweden slowly. "And maybe some nice hot chocolate."

"Please tell me your brother didn't follow you here?" Norway asked, her face a blank mask.

"N-No." Hong Kong wiped the tears from her cheeks but more kept coming. "K-Korea distracted T-Teacher so I could leave."

"Well." Finland gently took Hong Kong's hand. "Why don't you come with Norway and me? We can get you a hot bath and a change of clothes."

"Wait." Norway looked at Finland incredulously. "Why do I have to come with?" Hong Kong sniffed and smiled at her sheepishly. "Oh fine," Norway grumbled. "But only because she looks like a drowned puppy."

Hong Kong followed Norway and Finland to the bathroom for a nice hot bath and hopefully a few relaxing months away from China.

O.o o.O

Poland drummed her fingers on the table as she waited impatiently. She'd called Germany and demanded he come to her papochka's house, no questions asked. It was almost a three hour flight between the nations. Germany should have been arriving soon.

There was a frenzied knocking on the door before Russia answered it. He spoke with the visitor for a few minutes then led Germany to the sitting room.

"Poland, are you alright?" Germany asked breathlessly. His eyes flicked to the Iron Cross on the wall.

"I'm, like, fine," Poland snapped as she stood quickly. "I just totally needed to talk to you."

"About what?" Germany asked nervously, shifting in his spot. The back of his legs were suddenly attacked by something small.

"Onkel Germany!" Saxony's voice squealed.

"Was?" Germany looked down at his niece in surprise. "Saxony?"

"Onkel Germany! Onkel Germany!" Saxony held her arms up to her uncle, excitedly bouncing around. Germany looked to Poland helplessly who shrugged then mimed picking Saxony up. "Onkel Germany," Saxony whined.

"Ja, mir leid," Germany said. He bent down and lifted Saxony up, propping her on his hip. "How are you doing, Little Teufelhund?"

"Gut," Saxony said with a big smile.

There were footsteps and Brandenburg wandered into the room. He looked up at Germany with wide eyes before rushing to latch himself onto his uncle's leg. Germany bent down and lifted Brandenburg onto his other hip. He looked between his niece and nephew before suddenly breaking down into tears.

"Onkel Germany?" Saxony reached up to try and brush the tears away. "Warum weinst du? _(Why are you crying?)_"

"Sie sind krostbar, _(You are precious,)_" Germany said, kissing each of the children's foreheads. "Krostbare und perfekt. _(Precious and perfect.)_"

"Bua!" a voice squealed from the den.

"Is that Bavaria?" Germany asked Poland.

"Yeah. Don't, like, ask me to pick Mecklenburg up." Poland winced. "He's already thrown up on me, like, five times."

Germany chuckled before moving into the den. He looked between the triplets with tears in his eyes. "Krostbare und perfekt."

Poland watched them with a smile before glancing back at the kitchen where Russia was. "Papochka!"

"Da?" Russia appeared in the doorway, wiping his hands on a towel. He was busy making lunch for the family.

"I, like, want kids," Poland said.

Russia frowned in confusion. "Da? Then you have to get married first," he said. "My little daughter will not run around sleeping with men just because she wants children."

"You're, like, no fun." Poland scowled.

"It's the rules." Russia shrugged. He turned back to the kitchen to take the hot dogs, the twins' favorite meal, off the stove.

"Maybe I should, like, move out," Poland said thoughtfully.

"Net! You are still my sister country," Russia called. "I am helping to support you."

"I was, like, just saying," Poland grumbled. She grinned when Saxony and Brandenburg managed to wrestle their uncle to the floor.

"Nein, you will not get me!" Germany grabbed Brandenburg and hoisted the state into the air above him.

"Neen! Neen!" Brandenburg squealed. Saxony sat up and scowled at her brother.

"Nein," she corrected him.

"Neen!" Brandenburg giggled. Germany just laughed, sitting up with his nephew in his lap.

O.o o.O

Denmark fiddled with is tie again, straightening for probably the sixth time in a row. Norway glared at her brother, having been chosen as his maid of honor. She smacked him lightly just before the music started up.

All the nations and turned to watch the bride. Hong Kong sat beside Iceland, refusing to look at the glaring China. Austria and Italy stood at the far end of the aisle, Italy's arm hooked through Austria's. They began their slow walk down the aisle. Romano followed his sister as her best man. She had decided she wanted a best man, not a maid of honor, and no one could talk her out of it.

Once they reached the altar, Austria gave Italy away to Denmark before sitting down between Germany and Switzerland. Romano situated himself behind his sister, silently fuming. Here he was, not wanting any of the potato bastard's family in his blood line. And what does he get? The ax bastard as a brother-in-law.

England stood before Italy and Denmark, he hands clasped before her. She usually performed the ceremonies, since she had once been a captain of a fleet, even a pirate ship.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Italy?" England asked under her breath. Her pristine wings fluttered behind her.

"Maybe I should just conquer ya again," Denmark hissed back. "Make it easier."

"I'm not the wild brute about to marry someone who will follow him off a cliff," England muttered. She cleared her throat before speaking for all to hear. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today . . ."

The ceremony continued smoothly. Or as smoothly as a nation's wedding could be. There was a brief recounting of each nation's history and how they almost _never_ had contact before. The vows were read aloud, Italy's making everyone cry and Denmark's making Norway smack herself in the forehead and wonder why he was an idiot. The rings were exchanged and it was the final moment.

"If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," England said in a clear voice.

Spain started to stand but Romano flew over the first row of seats and literally tackled him

"No you don't, tomato bastard."

"But, Romano!"

"_Anyone else?_" England asked through gritted teeth.

Portugal stood, glaring at Denmark. "Oponho-me! _(I object!)_" France pulled her back down into her seat. He shook his head and smiled up at England who rolled her eyes.

"Alright, since Lord and Lady Capulet have been shut up, we will continue," England said. "Do you, the Kingdom of Denmark, Mathias Nordheim, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Denmark managed to get out, his face still as white as a sheet.

"And do you, the Northern Italian Republic, Giulietta Vargas, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband . . . and that doesn't mean you have to follow him off a cliff." Denmark scowled at England, already thinking of different ways he could legally conquer her.

"_Ange_!" France called from his seat.

"What?" England asked exasperatedly. "I'm just making sure."

"I do," Italy said with a smile.

"Very well." England cleared her throat. "Then, as captain of the British Arma-."

"My armada!"

England glared at Spain. "_As captain of the British Armada_," she said through gritted teeth. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Denmark turned to Italy, giving her a feeble grin as he tried to stay on his feet. Italy suddenly grabbed her new husband by the necktie and yanked him down for a deep kiss. A few nations catcalled the newlyweds and the states started up a song.

"Grandpa and Italy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage. But that's not all, that's not all, I saw the baby-."

"If you finish that sentence, you'll all lose your phone privileges for a month," America shouted. He was showered by fifty cell phones.

"I think you should have phrased that differently, sweetheart," Morocco said. America grumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his head.

Italy finally pulled back from the kiss, a wide smile on her face. Denmark grinned, his face losing the last of its blood as he collapsed. Romano stared down at his unconscious brother-in-law.

"I can't wait to hear what he's like in bed if he faints at the wedding."

O.o o.O

Portugal sat at her own table, arms crossed as the two newlyweds finished their first dance. France and England had gotten married a few months after Denmark and Italy, who had just returned from their honeymoon in Hawaii. The Nordic and Mediterranean nation had quickly learned during their vacation that they were going to have a lot of arguments about the thermostat.

France and the new queen had planned England and France's wedding. The queen had demanded England be married in front of everyone on live television. Of course, England was claimed as a government official to keep her safe. The wedding was grand, with plenty of officials attending and, naturally, all the nations and states. There was a reception afterward for everyone and then a private for the nations.

And that's how Portugal found herself sitting alone at a table, watching her new sister-in-law be led to her table. England's oldest brother was watching the couple while fuming. Scotland had proven to be even more overprotective than Spain and Portugal.

France swept the chair out for his new wife, leading her to sit in it. He ignored the smoke-breathing Scotland as he kissed England's hand. England looked flustered with the action. She even went so far as to smack France on the arm. France chuckled. Straightening up, he scanned the room until he found Portugal. He smirked at her.

"O quê?" Portugal quirked an eyebrow at her brother. France winked at her and mouthed the words 'pucker up', nodding at Slovakia. Portugal glanced at Slovakia then back at France, viciously shaking her head. France nodded subtly before kissing England's hand while giving Portugal a meaningful look.

There was a furious shout from Wisconsin when America took away her glass of wine. Denmark had secretly requested for the whole Midwest to get drunk at the reception. No one had actually seen it before, but they'd all heard it was quite a sight. America was having none of it, though.

Portugal leaned back in her chair, giving her brother a 'yeah right' look as she crossed her arms. France bent down to whisper in England's ear. England's eyebrows shot up and she looked incredulously at her husband. They spoke for a few moments before England stood and pulled her husband into a deep kiss. Scotland covered his face with a hand, growling to himself. The other Celtic nations leaned over to watch their sister.

Portugal quirked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes at her brother's actions. The newlyweds broke apart and spoke for a few more moments. Finally, England turned to the tables.

"May I have you attention?" England called, her voice magnified by magic. Every nation and state stopped talking and turned to look at her. "I believe," England said, waving a hand and a spotlight appeared on both Portugal and Slovakia. "My dear sister-in-law has a bet to uphold."

Slovakia frowned in confusion at the words. Portugal blushed brightly and allowed her hair to fall over her face as she muttered curses at England and France.

"We are waiting, ma chère sœur," France sang.

"Vai tomar no cu!" Portugal snapped back. "I no kiss that weak bastard."

"She's supposed to kiss me?" Slovakia demanded. "I didn't agree to that!"

"Oui, oui." France waved a hand dismissively. "Now kiss. And also, Portugal, I will save that for another night, perhaps even tonight." He winked at his sister. Spain and Italy laughed while Romano jut blushed and swore under his breath about stupid ass brothers.

"Nenhuma maneira no inferno!" Portugal replied, standing and grabbing her purse. "You kiss bastard."

"I would rather not." France shrugged. "I have a beautiful wife now."

When Portugal turned to leave, she collided with a chest.

"O quê?" Portugal looked up in surprise at Slovakia.

"They won't quit bugging you," the Slavic nation said. He then lifted Portugal off her feet and kissed her. Portugal made muffled sounds, trying to smack Slovakia as she was kissed. France chuckled and a few states catcalled the two nation. Czech just smiled innocently up at her big brother and friend. Slovakia finally pulled back from the kiss.

"Well?" he asked.

"Ei!" Portugal wiped her mouth. "He sick me!" Slovakia frowned in confusion and France sighed exasperatedly.

"You are impossible, ma chère sœur," France said.

"Bleagh!" Portugal made a choking noise as she tried to drink water as quickly as she could.

"Maybe it just takes a second try." Slovakia pulled the female nation into another kiss, a deeper one this time. Portugal shrieked, whacking the taller nation with her purse as she struggled. Slovakia drew back. He sighed before throwing Portugal over his shoulder. Saluting the newlyweds, and receiving a wave from France, Slovakia left the hall with Portugal.

O.o o.O

Poland watched Germany from the corner of her eye as she wandered between the gravestones. Germany was visiting Prussia's grave for the first time since his brother had been married. He had been quiet the entire drive over, but he seemed to be doing fairly well. The five children had been left at home with Russia, who was telling them a Russian fairytale. Poland had specifically said no Baba Yaga.

Germany kept his eyes glued straight ahead. He was determined to see his brother's gravestone without breaking down or leaving before reaching it. It was a testimony to his brother.

Everything seemed to be going fine, until it wasn't. Germany froze, his eyes widening in shock at the sighed before him.

"Like, what is it?" Poland hurried to the Germanic nation's side and froze, staring in shock and wonder.

"B-Bruder," Germany whispered.

The stone eagle had been split in two. Each half had been left to crumble on either side of the grave. The grave itself had been dug up, the coffin ripped open and abandoned. Prussia' body was gone. The only items in the coffin were the hundreds of Iron Crosses.

The ex-nation was missing.

* * *

A/N: _**Gasp!**_


	17. Tolkien

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia . . . we need to find more ways to say this.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_**Here we are, the next story.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**J. R. R. Tolkien**

Footsteps echoed along the pristine marble halls. The long white carpet that ran in a straight line was littered with blue cornflower petals. Pillars lined the walkway on either side, a throne set between every one of them. Some of the thrones were filled with deceased nations who smiled at the newcomer. A few waved while others nodded in greeting.

There was a crowd of soldiers dressed in gray behind a certain empty throne. At the front of the crowd was Robert E. Lee. The young soldier beside him held the confederate flag. Prussia flashed a grin at the soldiers before continuing his walk down the carpet.

He nodded to a copper-skinned woman dressed in a deerskin with a white buffalo calf beside her. The woman regarded him with cold eyes before giving him a small smile.

Ancient Rome laughed and slapped his knee when he saw Prussia. Gaul smiled, holding the hand of a young woman dressed in armor. She carried the flag of Orléans in one hand. Ancient Scandinavia regarded his nephew with cool blue eyes. Aztec grinned and bounced excitedly in her hair, her gold chains rattling with every movement. A woman looking very similar to Aztec sat in the throne beside her. She nodded slowly to Prussia.

Prussia's grin slipped away when he saw his vati. Germania surprised his son with a small smile. The ancient nation held a sleeping child in his lap. It wasn't solid, more like a ghost. As if the child wasn't entirely dead yet. Prussia stared at it sadly, recognizing the child.

He continued to the end of the long walkway. An old man stood there, smiling happily at Prussia.

"Fritz!" Prussia crowed. He tackeld the human in a hug.

"Prussia," Old Fritz laughed. "It's good to see you again. And yet, I wish you weren't here at all."

"Ja, I know what you mean." Prussia' grin slipped away before retuning full force.

Old Fritz smiled sadly at him. "Come," he said, taking Prussia's hand. "Let me show you something." He led his ex-nation to the very end of the large hall.

A tall mirror stood on a dais. Its borders were intricate swirls carved into silver. Silver silk fluttered on either side of the mirror, blown by an unseen wind.

"Go on," Old Fritz said. He beckoned Prussia forward.

Prussia ascended the dais slowly. Once he reached the top, he stared at his reflection. He was dressed in his old white uniform, a shield strapped to one arm and his sword clutching in the other hand. There was a red stain over his heart.

The mirror rippled like water and first Germany, Austria, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein appeared. They faded away into Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Netherlands, Belgium, and Luxemburg.

Images continued to flash behind Prussia. Hungary with a sword in one hand. A laugh Spain and smirking France. Lithuania and Poland, both dressed for war. A serious America holding his Revolutionary flag. Nazi Germany. Russia. Then South appeared. Slowly, their children appeared until the image faded away and Prussia was left with a scene. His death. He watched himself slowly fall to the ground and then be buried. It was excruciating to see.

Finally, the image faded and Prussia was left with not his reflection, but a picture. The living nations stood on a filed surrounded by fog. Several were held by ancient beings. One in particular stood before the group, boasting to them.

"And this world shall be ours," the being said loudly.

Prussia reached out when he saw Germany kneeling on the ground. His younger brother looked furious. His pale fingers brushed the mirror and the silver surface rippled like water. Prussia jerked his fingers back in surprise.

"Was?" He reached out once more. When his fingers brushed the surface, he continued to press on. He grinned when his whole hand was enveloped.

"Awesome."

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_


End file.
